The Vanishing Star
by NocturneD
Summary: You are the forgotten middle child of the Sparkle family. You could not take the yelling, abuse, neglect and you were told you had to serve royalty because its family tradition. One day you run away on your 8th birthday to teach your parents a lesson, twenty years later you are very successful pony. But one day, your sister Twilight Sparkle finds you...
1. Chapter 1 update 120612

The Vanishing Star

by NocturneD

note: A sad story about a forgotten middle child.

update 2: some more minor edits were made.

update 3: some more tweaks were made to fit into later installments to the story and match things up.

12/06/12: Using the grammar feature on the edit, works pretty decent. Could be better with punctuation. Added few additions of detail.

03/18/13: Using another grammar checking application to check this out. Slow but should be efficient.

* * *

Oh hello there miss. Have a seat and would you like anything to drink? Or maybe something to snack on? Please do not be afraid to ask. My cocktail waitresses outside; Hot and Spicy will be close to take your requests. Comfortable? Those are some fine leather seats you are sitting on now. We settled in? Alright then.

You know, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you. Ever since the Embassy Incident for the Saddle Arabia treaty, I think a lot of us were trying to get that out of our minds. I never really thought I would see you again either.

_*Sigh*_

Yes, I am sorry but you have to excuse me I was a very busy pony making these items to help all ponies everywhere. Okay, okay. That was stupid of me, I will give you this time for an interview.

You wanted to have an interview with me on how I got my start in life? Though you did ask about my early childhood. I guess I can talk about that but I will warn you. Its pretty eyebrow raising. It all started about twenty or maybe less years. You know me as vice president Fade Away. Or you can call me Fade for short, that is what my friends and family call me.

Twenty some years ago I used to live with another family. One that, I often do not like to talk about. I was pretty much the middle child. What does that have to do with anything? Well often the middle child of any family feels left out while the oldest sibling goes on to do great things while the baby of the family is still learning and having all the support. What does the middle child get? Silence. Just silence towards them. Sure that is not all family but for mine. It was rather unjustified. I often got punished for anything. Got hit by my original father over the stupidest things, yelled at me, threatened me, the works. My mom just stood back and let it happen while her book writing started to take a bad turn, she drank. Could not go without one for a day. My older brother was pretty much a bully to me for a while and my little sister got away with almost anything, unless you caught her in the act.

Excuse me I need a little something to wet my throat.

"Ah..." Much better.

Like I said. I used to live with another family. You might have heard of the great siblings Twilight Sparkle; Princess Celestia's prodigy and Shining Armor; captain of the royal guard? Oh you have? You know, I was certain you might have had a class or two with her, or atleast met her somewhere since you two might be the same age. Oh yes they fill out their expectancy quite nice. Pft... Sorry, but this story is not a very happy one. Yes. I am the brother of both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. The middle child. The forgotten one. Why am I forgotten? Probably for the better that I want to be forgotten by those ponies. My previous name... was Vanishing Star. There was a lot pain attached to that name. And it made a little sense as well.

So my story begins. I was only two years older than my little sister. I performed excellent at school. Got high honors and even broke the GPA. I would join a few after school clubs but those were to only fill the void in my self-esteem because back home... I would often get ignored because of my siblings over night achievements. Envious? Yes and no. No because any foal can do what they did, and yes they somehow gain celebrity status because of it. My older brother Shining Armor, could say he was a quiet one and very protective of Twilight. He played sports but never could do well enough in school as often he would come home with C and D grades. Does he get yelled at? I would presume he did from time to time but I never heard my parents raise a lip. Just proud that he is the one Sparkle family member actually doing a sport. I came home with a B- one time and my parents nearly had a stroke and yelled at me. Ridiculous yes.

I never really cared for Shining Armor. preferably, I disliked him so much. You do not give him a brotherly hug or play his rough housing game he would try to tease you. Oh, that is not what you heard about him? Well, go ahead and take whatever side you want. To me, he was a horse dick. Always plowing stupid jobs on me whatever he did not feel like doing but if something were to happen to baby Twilight then he would try to scoop her up and try to play the perfect older brother. I saw through him. Anything to make himself look good. He fooled my parents, he fooled my relatives, neighbors, even Twilight and her friends. You really want to know about him? He would give me a hard time while I am trying to do projects like making a diorama of the solar system out of candy. Two times he ate the sun. Then I caught Twilight eating Pluto and yelled at her. And of coarse, I got grounded because I made her cry. I tried to tell my parents that my projects were important but they would not listen. Their precious little Twinkle little Star was too upset that I yelled at her and I got scolded, that I let her spoil her dinner. And what happened the next morning? Well the project was due and Shining Armor skipped breakfast and ripped Mars off my project and ran with it. I tried to tell my parents but they told me I should not have left it out to dry in an open area where any pony can get it. At that point I was muttering, "Are you freaking serious?"

By now you are wondering. Am I demonizing my family? Nope. They really were this unfair. Twilight probably because she was still a little filly at the time but over the years she really grew into something... Just wait for it, I shall get to it. So anyway. My mother and father; Twilight senior and Orion were prodigies in their days. Pretty much what I was like growing up, working for their rewards. But then this happens. Practically passing out gifts to their kids that do not deserve them. Oh what do they care. Son is a royal guard and daughter being taught one on one by the princess, sure why not bank on those two and ignore the middle child.

Twilight Sparkle... Should I be proud of her success? Yes. But if you lived your early childhood with her you would not be so proud. I practically had the same training as her from tutors that my parents paid good money. Somehow that just so happen to win their attention because she could make a barrier the size of a meatball. Who cares I was doing, that stuff ever since I was two. But nope, that made mom and dad go find the acceptance letter to the gifted unicorn school. And that, pretty much wraps it up. My fate was sealed once Twilight got accepted. I never heard the end of it from my family and relatives. For nearly the entire spring and summer, the same year she was accepted my parents would gloat around town how Twilight was a genius. Excuse me, but I broke the GPA every year when I was in school. That is not easy to do.

And so, starting that year. My parents and I sort have drifted further apart. Not on good terms. I was still so young back then. Mom and dad were never available for my school plays or science fairs. But always for Shining Armor's games and Twilight's orientations and presentations. Unbelievable huh? Well that is how it was. I tried to gain attention but it would not do any good. No matter how many blue ribbons or trophies I came home with. Still I would never be met with any praise. Often I would have to get a ride home from some friends' parent because mine were so busy with my siblings. I would walk inside my empty house, try to make my dinner, do my homework, get washed and then get ready for bed. Then that was when when my family would come home. Father would say encouraging words to Shining Armor for his eight hundredth loss for the season and mother to tell Twilight to try to remember to speak when asked a question. I just laid there in my bed. Just for once... I wanted some encouragement. I would give anything for it. But no, it's wasted on those hacks. That night, I saw a very bright shining star in the sky just outside my window. I heard my little sister in her room saying over and over to mother that a star was there. Mother said to her to make a wish... I sighed. But made a wish of my own. I wish... to just vanish one day...

I was born in the summer. So in July twelfth was my birthday, I was going to be eight. But that summer it really was not going well with my family and me. Still my parents were preparing for Twilight's first day at the academy which will not be until Fall anyway and Shining Armor was going to go through training boot camp for the guards. You would think that would be a great opportunity to bond but no. Not with these ponies. I left hints around the house for an idea what I wanted for my birthday, but still my parents would not come to ask me. By at this point I can tell the expression on your face you must be confused or not believing this. How can two parents ignore one of their children for the others? I have no clue but you did not live with this family. I was yelled at if Twilight was crying near me, I got punished if I borrowed one of Shining Armor's things for research, I was grounded for standing up for myself and punching Shining Armor back. It was just unfair. I just wanted to vanish out of this family. I was even hit for telling them that they were wrong and blaming the wrong pony. I hated them.

So during the summer. I finally asked that I wanted to go somewhere for my birthday. Pony Canyon, grandma and grandpa took me there when I was younger and loved it. The ice cream was good. The rides. The video games. The hikes were fun. Go figure, Twilight heard about this place and wanted to go to. Why not. More chance for me to go. But this is where the story turns sour. Yes even more sour than the beginning. During the carriage ride we past a couple of gift stops and it had this one book that Twilight wanted so bad. My father told her that it was my birthday and she should respect it was my day. And of coarse, for an entire hour she was acting up in the carriage kicking the seat and pouting. We were almost a half hour away from Pony Canyon and then Twilight had another pout attack. My mom begged my dad to turn the carriage around. And to my surprise he did, we went back to that shop and got Twilight the book. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. And so, back on the way to Pony Canyon. Well I thought was Pony Canyon my dad said that Pony Canyon probably would not be good this year and said we should go play miniature golf instead because Twilight would be too frightened of the rides. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME"? I protested and all I got was chewed out and called selfish. I argued back until we got to the miniature golf place, dad bought five clubs and balls for us all to enjoy. I did not play... seriously.

For the entire session I took crappy swings. Probably around the tenth hole I walked away and sat on a bench. My birthday was ruined. My parents called me selfish? My day? And I am selfish? I was so angry. I was also ready to cry. I just picked up my golf ball and concentrated on it. Wanting it to explode. But... with the right amount of magic, it vanished out of my hands. I could still feel it but I could not see it. I gasped in surprise. Then fell out of concentration and the ball came back. I wonder if this could work on ponies? I used it on myself and looked a nearby puddle. I could not see my self but I could feel myself. Awesome. But still that would not heal my feelings. I asked if we could still go to Pony Canyon. And not surprised my parents told me no because they spent three games because Twilight could not figure out the ball was supposed to go in the hole but still wanted to play. I swear... I just told them I had it. And of coarse, dad had to yell at me saying I had to consider others. I told him back that he ignored my wishes because it was my birthday. The one day out of the year that I can do whatever I wanted but no the two spoiled brats had play golf and get their wishes.

Well this next part you are not going to like. On the ride back home when we barely left the parking lot. I was still arguing with my dad. And so, he told me he was going to let me out and make me walk home. What parenting is that? It was a challenge. Making me want to be good. But no, I stood my ground. But I knew all he was going to do is circle the block maybe a couple of times and then finally open the door. But I did not know that back then. So I told him, "Good go ahead"! They never appreciated me anyway. My mom tried to talk my dad into not doing this but he was not going to listen. His face was really red. My siblings were talking over what they were going to do with my room. Go ahead.

Well then dad left me there on the corner. It was getting dark fast. And... cold... and scary... So, I tried to run into a near building only to find that it was closed. To my luck, I tried the next few buildings. Nothing. Good. I will just walk home. How far could it be? Back then I did not know. It seemed easy. But my trusty little compass broke after Shining Armor chucked it at the wall. So there I was. Wandering the outside of town. I cloaked myself to avoid any suspicion. I did not want to attract weirdos nearby. Wandered maybe ten miles by myself in probably the wrong direction. I did not have any supplies with me besides my compass. I nearly almost attracted coyotes. I was getting cold and thirsty. But lucky knowing cactus has water inside, I pierced one of them and drank out of them. Go figure the one I pick barely has any. For the next three hours. Yes, unbelievable I know I was on the ground crawling. Crying even. I should have stayed on that corner and waited out dad's stupid game.

But to my surprise. My savior came along in a limousine that stopped. The owner came out and looked me, trying to wake me up and poured water on my face. He was a big earth pony and talked with a southern accent. I would learn his name to be Big Tex. Along with his earth pony wife; Betsy. these twos were so nice and humble. So nice that I wanted to be raised by them after knowing they had no children of their own. But this did not come easily. On no siree. I had to come up with a story and tell them that I was from a different town and had no family. At first, they did not believe me. Why? Well, news travels fast that an unicorn around eight years old was missing. But I heard the news of oh so loving parents trying to discipline their son but made a horrible mistake. That made me so sick. I told Big Tex everything. He felt sick to his stomach as well. Betsy did not feel right but felt sorry for me. What happened next. Well. Let's just say I changed my identity and started living with Big Tex and Betsy. I had a name change because of my talent, maybe dyed my hair. Started to wear contacts instead of glasses. Changed the way how I used to live.

I had everything I could ever want. I did not need to share any of my stuff and it will not come back broken. No jerk brothers or spoiled sisters bothering me. Loving parents that gave me endless praise for my accomplishments. Friends. Big Tex would take me to ball games. Betsy would bake me a cake for everyone of my birthdays and other nice occasions. I had a good allowance but Big Tex showed me the important aspect of money. I had tutors. I went to the finest school and once again broke GPA. Big Tex and Betsy were so proud of me. I played for a few teams but only won one championship. I would see them tear up once more once I walked down from that podium on stage to take my degree for finishing school. What was I am going to do next? I went to college and got a business degree so I could work along side of Big Tex who was the president of his own company, Big Tech. Strange huh? I started off small working in the mail room. Then slowly boosted my rank every six months or so. It took maybe three years but all that work paid off. I was surrounded by faithful employees. Things are going great for this company. We just settled on a multimillion bit deal with a client. We make wonderful items for the average pony likes phones and computers. I had a lot of ideas for products that Big Tech could sell. From a touch screen tablet to record all your spells on. To the new video game console designs; PonyStation Box 4. Pretty nifty huh? There was just so much that I want to create out there to help the average pony with their ordinary lives. Just to help them.

With my new life. It only got better. I have a really good office. A good house. A great carriage. It paid off. I am engaged to a wonderful Pegasus; Swan that could put even the princess into jealously of her looks. You might have met her back there at my party awhile ago. But good news, I might be getting the presidential job sooner than I thought as Big Tex thought about retiring in a few years. But still, I love the big guy. I show him every day that I appreciate him and his wife for their kindness for raising me and making me feel like I had a real family.

But still, I used to think about my old family. That night I said some pretty hurtful things to my family as they would tell me things back saying I should stop being so inconsiderate. A birthday was to be a day where not only the person was to feel happy, but the ponies around them as well that care. Maybe I was but there was no excuse for what happened. If my dad had any sense in him he would have apologized and said he would make it up to me. Nope. Sometimes I wonder back then if he really meant that he would leave me there on the corner. There was no way a parent would ever do that, not today where there are weirdos out walking the streets praying on the innocent. But still, I knew they missed me. Just wondering... how long did it take them finally to stop looking for me? If I were to just show up again that night would they finally appreciate me? I never got to see my sister grow up and I heard she was doing well and happy for her, never got to see my brother become captain and get married.

Well... I got that wish after all. Wished that I could vanish one day.

I guess I talked your ear off. Made this interview seem more of a rant than a real story. Sorry about that. Though just to answer my question. Would I go back to them today to show them the pony I became? That is a tough one... I had so much hate for them back then as I wanted them to learn their lesson if I were to just disappear one day would they miss me? Maybe I got caught up in my own jealously... but still, you get into a school that was fine do not obsess over it like they did.

Guess my last thought would be... even if you are the middle child. Not all families would ignore you. Some are worse than others and if I can offer any advice. Please... Please. Do not ignore any of your children over the other. They have feelings too... It's not easy. But going from middle child to only child has its limits.

Do I regret my decision? Sometimes...

But that is what I wanted. I wish to one day just vanish.

Thank you for your time... Miss uh... Sparkle is it?

Heh...

Think you have the same name as my former little sister. Look almost a bit like her too...

Oh... please do not cry. Oh where are my tissues?

I am sorry if I said something.


	2. Chapter 2 beta update 120612

**The Vanishing Star**

**by NocturneD**

_note: A second chapter for you all. Enjoy. It's a bit long._

_update: extended the short story at the end of the chapter. also something happened with this chapter in the management section so i had to reupload it. i apologize._

_update 08/26/12: Added a short addition story midway through. It's going to have to be important in future chapters and I don't want to leave anyone in the dark.  
_

_update 12/06/12: Fixed relationship status between main character to fit with future chapter.  
_

* * *

It was awkward being confronted by your long-lost sister of so many years. I made her cry with my story and all she wanted to have been a simple interview. I never knew my sister would buy any of my company's inventions and take the invite to my party for being our one billionth customer. Talk about a long shot huh?

She just sat there. Wiping away her messy teared face with the handkerchief I provided for her. What was I even thinking of telling her this? Then again how was I supposed to know it was her this entire time? She was such a brat back then, but she came a long way. I let her calm down and what any brother would do. Just let her throw her arms around me, hugging something she probably missed for so long. I just said things to make her feel better. I had no idea what she wanted but I just told her the generic stuff. Like, "Easy there" and "It's alright."

There was a part of me that wanted to cry to. But I didn't. I just rubbed my hoof through her hair as she still cried. I had no idea what she went through but something tells me it's going to be something that is going to make me want to punch a wall. Or would it be peaceful?

Today was just more than I could handle. Twilight had too many questions so as a proper host, slash billionaire playboy. Yes eat your heart out ladies. I invited her to stay a couple of weeks so we could catch up. Only that she promises that she does not tell the rest of my old family that I was alive.

* * *

As for long as I can remember I was part of a family blood line that had high expectations. My parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, their cousins and siblings. They all were part of Sparkle family house hold. But I walked away from all that. I did not ask to be born to parents that would ignore a child, but that was the luck of the draw. My story has caught a lot of attention and some of you want me to continue this sad little story. If you are not interested. I'm fine with it. Some things are better off left buried.

_*Sigh*_

I only got one problem if I continue telling you this story. The thought of that household, hold too many hurtful memories. No my grandparents were not cold hearted either. It was just, each member of the family served to royalty or at least close in some form. Where do I stand during those years? I was probably the only child that was not interested in working for royalty. Don't get me wrong I have respect for the princess. It's just, why do I have to lay down my life to ensure the future of Canterlot? I was not interested in becoming a guard. Did not have the upper body strength back then, plus I was puny. Explains why my brother could easily take me in our fights and made me eat rug or dirt. What I always wanted to do when I was younger, to make toys and gadgets. I spent nearly every weekend making some sort of contraption that would have a purpose. Well, not all of them. Some just beep for no reason. But some of my little gadgets would always meet the underside of my brother's hoof. I don't know why he always gave me a hard time... But seeing him take my stuff and break it. Its a mix between hate and self loath. I hate him so much... And I hate myself for being born into this family.

I never knew why when I was younger, if you were not close or even mingle with the royal family in some way. Then you were pretty much considered the black sheep. Maybe that was it. My entire bloodline were royal fundamentalists. Almost makes you think. _"Where would my family be if they were not such flank kissers?"_ Answer, probably like a normal family. Maybe they would have been more like me? Trying to impress the world and get praise? So it was pretty much a choice, not made out loud by saying it. But of interest. Judged by your family. Your entire family. I don't know where it exactly started. Maybe when asked what I wanted to be when I grew up? Maybe what I did in my spare time? Maybe my opinions on the royal family? But what does asking an seven and a half year old going to accomplish their place in Canterlot that way? Like I said, the family worked as one of the royal families subjects for eons. It would be in due time that each generation would go more crazy than the last.

But there were members of the family that were not so all out with royalty business. I had a grandmother. She was from my father's side. My grandmother; Lucretia was one of the few family members that would give me any attention. Some pony who I felt safe with. An elder white faded pony with very gray hair with some light highlights and violet eyes. I loved going over her house as I would show her my inventions. She would always find a spot in her house to put them and would love to play with them. Or at least fiddle with them. But where I'm going with this. She was the only few ponies in the family that would talk to me, not leave me out of the dust. Why I think she was awesome because she gave credit where it was due. Sure there were times when Twilight and Shining did something good but with her giving me praise for every good grade, every contraption I build, everything I helped her out with. But what I liked about her is that she would tell Shining Armor if he did not stop beating me up she would chase him around with grandpa's leather belt. So satisfying when she caught him and gave him his punishment. Twilight would cringe with every slap was made on Shining Armor's flank. But, that would not stop Shining from trying again when she's not around. This time, grandpa Draco would actually punch him in the face if he ever tried anything with me. Grandpa Draco was a retired royal guard, tough, but fair. A tall dark blue unicorn with cheap died black hair to cover up his grey hairs. Always hated seeing the weak being harassed. But was gentle at heart even if his exterior was as scary as a real dragon.

Where they in charge of the Sparkle house? Sorry to say, but we're only the many families of the bloodline of this current generation. There are higher families, but only are a bigger flank kisser. Grandpa Draco would always tell me awesome stories about his youth where he would venture off in the wilderness to find adventure. He would always have something to do being out and around. He served princess Celestia for fifty years. Grandma Lucrecia was an alchemist who made various medicines and potions, she was a doctor earlier in her life. But she knew a lot of magic spells too, various in all fields. Used to attend the school for gifted unicorns but she admitted she never made the grades that were satisfactory for an honorable mention. But still became a doctor through experience. I learned a lot of my spells from her and would borrow a lot of her spell books. Even some spell journals she had written over the years.

Could say, I was her personal student since I was three. She said she saw a gift in all of her grandchildren, but for me she loved how I always sat still and listened. Twilight was a bit jealous and knowing her track record who could blame her. Grandma would teach her but she often trying to take on more than she could handle. But there was something to grandma Lucrecia how she handled her patients, not only she made medicine. She would make extra parts. And I mean extra parts. That's right. She would limbs out of old armor from discarded pieces of scrap metal. Grandpa helped shape them as he learned black smiting during his travels. It would catch on at first, but then there would be complications depending on the client saying that the metal limb would rust or snap apart. My grandma tried her best to improve the designs but she was nearing her retirement. She stopped making them one day because she could never perfect the designs and was deeply sorry for the clients who were hopping to walk again. Other doctors picked up the idea and tried their own methods so her ideas were not in vain as she never patented it.

My grandparents took Shining Armor, Twilight and I to Pony Canyon one summer as congratulations to our young accomplishments. Mom and dad were back home, which I did not know they were trying for another baby when only for them to lose it as mom had an accident falling down the stairs. None of us knew she was pregnant at the time, but at that point I think she started to notice the kids she already had and cherished us. Well, up until the point I wandered off. But this was probably the only time my siblings and I had fun together and did not fight... as much. We had ice cream. Rode the rides. Had our picture taken next to mascots. Ate the food. Ate more food. Jumped in the wave pool. Watch grandpa chase after a punk who tried to steal his wallet. Played the arcade games. Rode the monorail. I could name stuff all day. It was perfect. The one day where Shining Armor did not try to beat me up and instead we played, "House of the Dead Pony Two". We were so close to beating the last boss until we ran out of tokens. Twilight went on a few rides, but I will never forget when we somehow got her on the log ride it was too funny seeing her in the end. Her hair all wet and she was in a grumpy mood. But that would change once she got a fruit drink that came in a bear shaped cup.

Life was great. Until six months later, grandpa died in his sleep of the age of sixty-nine. My protector from my older brother was gone. With only teaching me some fighting moves I could never succeed in using, Shining Armor put that to better use with me always being on the receiving end. This time, he was really aggressive to the point where he broke my arm. My dad thought we were ruff housing again, but I complained that my arm hurt but he excused it. Not until later that day it was swollen he was finally convinced after my mom yelled at him for being so inconsiderate. I hated Shining Armor and my dad so much. I just wished something would come along and break their limbs and see how much pain they can go through. My dad probably stopped caring all together right after grandpa died, still no excuse. My mom would yell at my dad constantly, but he was not paying attention. All he wanted was to be closer to the royal family and figured since grandpa died they could get better recognition. Scum bad. Trying to ride your own father's death so you can be up on the mantle for the princess to see. Bastard...

Twilight still being young and naive really never understood the concept of death. Mom and dad just sugar-coated it saying grandpa went on vacation up into the sky and liked it there so he and grandma can live there together. As usual she was filled with questions. "_Why can't grandma go up there with him now?_" I knew the truth. She was too naive. Too soft.

Grandma said that grandpa wanted to leave us some stuff and wanted for us to wait until we got older to get them. I still wonder what he left us to this day. So, pretty much the next summer. I was asked a very important question by my douche bag father, _"Where do you want to go on your birthday?" _Sheesh there was only one place I wanted to go. Where I felt like I was at peace. Pony Canyon. Of course he sighed and said alright. Grandma would give him the money for us all to go as tickets were pretty expensive. So we all got in the carriage and went to Pony Canyon... Or what I thought would be Pony Canyon. We had to make so many stops because Twilight always wanted something and would kick the seat over and over again. Shining kept punching me, mom would only warn him, dad would just yell for all of us to shut up. He must have told us at least three times he was going to turn the carriage around. Well he did so to get Twilight that stupid book which took an hour to drive back and get. What the hell? It's my birthday! The day ended with miniature golf. I hate golf. I wanted to take my putter and hit my brother over the head with it because he threw my ball into the grass and made me lose points. Mom just watched. Dad did not care. Twilight hit her ball too hard at some pony's windshield and set off the alarm. Well, long story short. My dad took me to the side and yelled at me telling me if I was not going to have fun we might as well go home. I said fine, grandma and grandpa would not treat me this poorly. Well that set him off and told me I could walk home for all he cared. My mom would yell at him for thinking so stupid, yet she did nothing. My butt-head siblings were calling dibs on my room. I managed to nap my back pack filled with mementos left by my grandparents before dad drove away.

I just stood there on the corner. Cold, a bit hungry and scared. It must have been a while because I was so sure my dad was going to come rolling back up and open the door. He never did, so I just walked where I thought would lead me home. Desert, desert. More desert. Nearly got eaten by coyotes if it was not for my invisible cloaking spell. I was so tired. I was crying at that point, wanted them to come rolling up. Apologize for what they done. Hell I will take a scolding. JUST PICK ME UP! Well that same night I met Big Tex and his wife Betsy. Who took me in and were willing to take me away from my nightmares. They questioned at first because it would be considered kidnap if they took me, but I was willing. For all I could have known they could have been worse than my real parents. But they seemed so nice. And it paid off. I got the love, the respect I wanted. I was raised in a rich home but always generous growing up. Often participated in charities. Used my allowance as donations to hospitals some times.

But when I started working for Big Tex. I did not start in a good place. I worked in the mail room to start, but felt that I was a big fish in a little pond. I would make friends in each department. Often promised them promotions and recommendations when I ranked up. I kept that promise but it was hard to come by. I eventually landed in development where I really shined. The company Big Tech needed new tech and ideas. The world was changing fast before my eyes and the development crew was stumped. All they could come up was waterproof cell phones and tablets but with a sticker that says, _"Warning: Keep out of water." _Can't say my ideas were great either but they were too far ahead for their time. So, we stuck to making digital cameras and lame novelty trinkets. Hearts and Hooves day was the worst when our best item was a plastic sun flower that danced to music.

So I started going through my old things from that night I left. My old back pack. Sure took a beating over the years as I dumped the contents on the desk and went through a trip on memory lane. I found grandma's old journals, matter of fact I never returned them because Twilight was trying to steal them and learn magic on her own. I managed to nab them back before my departure. So many memories. Then I walked outside to the park to take a stroll to find kids trying to use magic on their own. I would sit on a bench and watch the kids practice but to no avail. I don't know what possessed me to walk over there but maybe it was me wanting them to succeed.

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice you were trying to learn magic?" I asked.

The two kids. One boy with green fur and the other a girl with pinky fur were looking down sadly at the red ball they were trying to levitate with their horns.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"We don't know where to start." The boy unicorn answered.

"Don't know where to start?" I was stumped at first. "Don't you kids go to a certain school to learn that?"

"Only certain schools mister." The girl unicorn sighed. "Like the gifted unicorn school."

"Oh that." I nodded, "Pretty hard to get in. Let alone you have to know magic beforehand."

"We don't know any magic though." They both said. "And the books are really expensive."

"Don't your parents teach you?" I asked.

"They're too busy." They answered.

"Oh..." That hit a little too close to home. I felt terrible. Parents too busy to teach their kids anything and to fend for themselves. Then I noticed one of them had a digital tablet.

"How much did you say the magic books were?" I asked again.

"My mom and dad said a lot. Something like four hundred bits for a special book from Canterlot."

I breathed through my teeth. "Really now? And how can your family afford a tablet?"

"A birthday gift..." The boy said sadly. "It took them all year to save for it. This was the cheapest one they could get."

"But you're glad they got it for you right?" I looked at it, indeed was an out dated model. And it was exactly the ones my company made.

"Oh yes. I can do... almost anything with it." The boy unicorn frowned. "Almost anything."

"Almost anything? What's wrong kid?" I asked again.

"Well. My friend here and I wanted to get at least one spell book off of here." He pointed to the APP. "But apparently because the spell books are from Canterlot we have to buy it full price along with a subscription to pay it monthly."

"Too expensive huh?" I looked at the APP to get a closer look. "Well here's your problem. The books they're trying to sell are a brand that only the school of the gifted would endorse. The books at the school are expensive to begin with." I curled my lip, "So that means that they're probably not getting their money worth and want to expand to non students buying these cluster buck books for even more."

"But we want to learn badly and those are the only books available." The girl unicorn sniffed sadly.

"Through the service yeah. But libraries should have something." I shifted my shoulders and gave back the tablet. "If you're going to learn magic you need an alternative. Those books are for gifted unicorns anyway and take it from me I read a few chapters enough to make my brain hurt."

"Are they really that hard?" The girl unicorn asked.

"Believe me. It is." I assured them. "But what if something else came along that can actually help you learn starter magic?"

"That would be swell!" They both chimed.

Then that's when I got the idea for an APP. But why stop there? A new model tablet. Hell even a brand new service my company could create! Okay maybe I got a corn dog before I came up with the idea but still it was worth it. I ran back to the development team and told them the idea. I drew up plans and everything. I showed Big Tex and explained what I was trying to carry out. He said it was a gamble but he was willing to give it a shot since this was my turn to lead a project. It took a full year to even get it done and to include all the things we wanted. WiFi, music downloads, internet, online book store, etc. At this point I met my fiancee Swan for the first time as she was going to be my head assistant. My Celestia, she looked beautiful. Almost like a swan with her swan like neck, her white color, blue eyes, and blue mane. At first we did not get along with the idea of what should be considered. But in the end, we finally agreed that the ponies were the ones that needed the help. Not just a percentage. We did not start getting closer until the project was nearly over. This project nearly made me go insane because something new from a rival company would come up with something and we had to add it as well. At this rate, I fear the tablet would be far too expensive to even afford.

But I had an ace in the hole. I came up with a new form of memory transfer, size of a memory card that plugs into the back of the tablet it saves everything. Take it out and put it into a new model, all your files and settings will be there. It was genius, no longer did providers have to make you reset all your information just for a new product. I made a new APP for magic learners and called it Lucrecia since she was the best magic tutor I ever knew. Filled it with basic spells for fillies and colts to learn before they take on the world, later on updates would be added. I filled the entire APP with grandma's spells well most of them.

Well. We had special testers ranging from young ponies to old to play around with the device. I was too nervous thinking that the device would be too hard for them to use. Twelve months of work to go down the tube. But to my surprise, every pony enjoyed my project and rated it very high. My grandparents must have watched out for me. The rest was history, we packaged the tablet and shipped them out. Asking for maybe a bit much but it was worth it. The money came in around the hearts and hooves holiday and we had a winner. Number one present. Soon almost every pony in Equestria owned one. Big Tex congratulated me with being the head of research and development team. For a bit we just made more and more APPS and updates.

We struck out of ideas for the time being. Until the company that made the Ponystation called us up and asked for a proposition. To my surprise, they wanted my team and I to design the next Ponystation game console. My Celestia, this was too good to be true. We agreed and my team and I went cracking on it. Must have threw out hundreds of designs to finally decide on one. Exhausted with the last project, Swan and I decided to take it easy and let the rest unfold. With a Pony E3 coming up I would hear that the design was alright, did not really wow any pony but oh well. It's what the thing did is what made their eyes bulge. Plays movies, games, can talk through it like a video phone. What won't that thing do?

* * *

**Though** one particular night. Big Tex took me to a party devoted to inventors and investors alike, even representatives from the military show up. Hell, I heard princess Celestia was going to show up. Ways to form partnerships mostly. I was allowed to bring a date, who else would I take? I asked Swan, at first she passed on the offer but I told her what it was for then she did a surprise one-eighty on me. She was going to have more fun than me that was for sure. Went as much as I expected. Like a comic convention for nerds except its nerds that could build a bomb out of toothpicks and make it dance to techno. Weird analogy I know. I met some pretty extraordinary ponies that evening like Doctor Rainbow and her study of rainbows being used a laser. Sounds like a weapon sure but could come in handy someday. Then there was Doctor Shamrock who made a novelty invention of dissolving alcohol in your system after you drink it, just take a pill and boom. The effects won't matter, though useful for a Saturday night of fun.

Then I met a up with an interesting stallion, a family friend you could say. Named Illusive Von Lorenzo, a prodigy that hailed from an important family. I did not quite catch it at first back then because I was slightly distracted by his harem that followed him like sheep. Illusive Von, basically your Adonis stallion. Long blond hair, yellow coat, a unicorn. Wore a white suit, an overcoat over his shoulders. Sipping wine as he walked. Stylish glasses that hung closely to his nose than covering his eyes. Those eyes of his. Were rather, illusive. Almost like looking into a calming blue fire. It was just odd, but I just waved it off. I guess I had too much to drink already. He spotted me within an instant, we went through a few things together a few years prior. I introduced Swan to him. Go figure, he kissed her hoof. Swan blushed. As much to my dismay. Illusive Von would ask me about my inventions, all I really had was the phone app and some toy robots I built-in my spare time. To my surprise, I thought he would be difficult to impress. But he just smirked and said it was thoughtful that I would think of the ponies who needed it.

Swan asked Illusive Von what he did. He explained that he was going to be the next head-in charge of his father's group; Black Op group out of the Royal army called the "Black Sun". They had a lot of tech on their side and small wars could be fought easily if Celestia ever had to call them in. I heard about the Black Suns from my uncle Aries; who was a guard during my youth saying they were tough and should never get on their bad side. But they get the job done. I did not really talk much with my uncle Aries that much but Shining Armor, actually admired this group in his youth. Thinking they were like GI-Pony but in real life. While they were not national celebrities, they were honored much as heroes. Thus giving the Lorenzo family a lot of breathing room with royalty. But the Lorenzo family were better known as diplomats, politicians, scholars and prodigies.

The whole Black Sun ordeal was made up my Illusive's father. Sheen Von Lorenzo. Speak of the devil. Quite a normal looking experienced business pony. Much like his son he was a unicorn but with dull gray hair. His weird eyes matched his sons. Well know we know who he gets them from. Black suit. Wrinkles here and there but kept himself in a suave mood. Sort of like a Hugh Hefner type. He fancies smoking as you can't see him without a light and smoke. A very suave pony. He was also very social. He started the Black Sun when he was just starting out and had help from various sources to become the dominating OPS today. I talked with him for a few. But something about seemed rather off. Almost a bit familiar. Him and his son. Just can't put my hoof on it.

Sheen invited my family to his table for drinks. We talked. Had fun. But he was persistent. Wanted to know about me. He said I reminded him of some pony as well from back then. Don't see how, I'm wearing this disguise to fool every pony for years and go into my new life as Fade Away. Regardless, I let it slide. But his eyes and determination. They seemed a bit more than one lets on. This would not be the last time I would meet up with Sheen or Illusive over the span. But they asked in interest if I was really that into technology, I said I liked making toys. That was it. Then, Sheen asked me another question. If I liked toys so much, can I make models? Sure I could, I loved those when I was a kid. But where he was going with this. He wanted me to design him airships that could travel far distances across Equestria. And so, I sort of formed a little pact with Sheen for a while designing him ships inspired by old television shows I used to watch. But I did not stop there, I made all sorts of crazy things. From ships, to weapons, to body armor. They did not go far as he really liked my talent in designing, he kept the plans and agreed to credit me. Before I knew it, Sheen showed the military what I drew up. And the military general came my way to ask me something. As well as his good friend the surgeon general.

* * *

At this rate, my future was certain. I felt like king Midas with the golden touch. Everything I placed a hoof on, I made better. But then, I realized I was not really happy. I watched all these families walking around. A mom, dad, kids spending time with each other. Swan and I were already dating and happy with our relationship but I was ready to pop the question. And finally asked on a wonderful night when we sat outside on a balcony eating our dinner. She said yes and it made me very happy. I would go on to tell every pony, well not every pony.

But the next project would change my life even further. Both military and the surgeon general would one day drop in on us just to see how we're doing. Don't know why but Big Tex told me another proposition. This time, instead of making digital devices what if I could help with the military and hospitals? About the year when I was born, there was war fought in the barren wastelands outside of Equestria between ponies and griffons. Each side lost a lot. Death was in the millions. But the injured were no longer being appreciated after losing a limb or an eye. Anything really. Now these days veterans are living unhappy lives being handicapped. I was stumped. I told them I would think about the idea.

Again, I would go out to take my walks to get ideas. But I don't know why but I was on the bad side of town this time. I saw homeless ponies wandering trying to find scraps of food or money. It was unbearable. I was making money and yet these ponies don't have anything. But what really sold me was a pony that could probably be around Twilight's age right about now. He just sat there with his back to the wall wearing ragged clothing. He had long black hair, white fur and was a unicorn. He was on the skinny side, poor explained it and had one leg and an arm, the other were either amputated or blown off. I thought he was a girl at first because of the size but. Well moving on.

His name was Ghendi and that's the only thing he goes by. He sat there only looking at me, thinking I was going to give him change. Well, he was right. I felt sorry for the guy and gave him a twenty in his paper cup. He told me a gracious thank you and I walked off.

I would come back a couple of days later to find out he had a kid with him this time, again I keep going back to remembering my sister Twilight. Also was boy, white unicorn with blue hair was named Synn. Poor thing had bruises on him and looked very hungry. Then I would learn that the two were brothers. Already spent the twenty I gave them to eat but then ran out again. Back to begging. I don't know what bothered me the most. The fact that twenty bits could feed them for so long or the look of them begging? I would keep giving them money. I was often warned about pan handlers but this case was something different. Day by day I would walk out there and give them money. Then I would learn that Ghendi would sometimes get mugged by gangs and his money would get stolen. The only thing I could think of is giving them money. How he got around was he crawled into his brother's little red wagon and Synn would pull him to go to the nearest food joint so they could eat.

I went back home and looked through my grandma's journals again. And stumbled back upon the metal limb project she used to work on before she retired. It hit me like a ton of bricks but why not? I saw not only limbless veterans but also regular ponies born with no limbs either. And if I know any better, the ponies with no legs would one day like to walk. Only problem. The metal. I went back to work and proposed the idea of the metal limbs. The surgeon general explained that the idea of a fake limb was not beneficiary enough but I told him that ponies that loose an arm or leg are missing out on life. The military general sat quietly. If we made limbs to act like real limbs then it would not feel awkward. They were still not sold on the idea yet. And I admit, this was probably my worst idea yet.

I went over grandma's notes over and over again. Same problem she wold describe would come up. Joints would break. Screws would get loose and sometimes fall into drainage pipes. Metal would sometimes dig into skin. There was too much to go over and perfect. Let alone the idea of a prosthetic limb is not entirely new, it must have been perfected dozens of times for advanced than the last. The military general did not want veterans and his soldiers to ever feel useless in life. As with the surgeon general wanting ponies to have a second chance at life. The idea, make a prosthetic limb that feels like the real thing and not some wooden or metal thing hanging off your body. If not metal or wood. Then what?

I had a difficult choice to make. Quit the project. Or go out and find a test subject that had no limbs. And I just know the pony to do so. And so I found Ghendi and his little brother in the same spot trying to make the most of their un-fortunateness. I did not beat around the bush and asked Ghendi the question. Be my prototype. He didn't answer. I explained that he had limbs he might not be hanging out in a gutter. He said he wanted to work but could not because of his condition. I gave him my word. I would help him and his brother out with a new start. After looking at Synn who was in poor shape, Ghendi finally agreed. We wasted no time have a doctor check him out and study his missing limbs. Sure it looked disgusting but upon further inspection it looked like they were hacked off by a sword because they were trapped under a heavy rock during some battle out west between ponies and griffins. I wanted to puke at the marks but tried to keep my cool. Bone was showing and all. His limbs were long gone, no use finding those.

I stayed up many nights. Ghendi and Synn would live with Big Tex and Betsy. Eat fine foods. Have warm beds. Take hot showers. Enjoy the finer life. But me, I worked non stop making up proper materials to help make a proper prosthetic. Swan and my team worried about me, this was indeed a challenge and was nearly outside my usual work. Going over the notes again and again. Along with coming up with plausible ideas to use. We finally came to a solution. An automated bone coated with thick coat to be durable and with real like skin and fur around it. The idea hit a few snags but in the end. Ghendi got a new back leg and forearm. We tested the new limbs with a series of training. Jumping. Riding. Running. Swimming. Fighting. He excelled at everything. The new limbs were a success. Veterans and accident victims were tested next, also passed with flying colors. They said it felt like they never lost their limbs at all.

A success. Another success. Thank you grandma.

And with that, contracts were signed. Plans were given out for hospitals to use. Every pony went back to work. Morale has been boosted in the military and I am now a billionaire. I was on the cover of magazines. I went on talk shows to have interviews. I went to openings to new Big Tech stores and cut the ribbon. I was promoted far too many times than I could count. We can afford more building space and a better security program. But that only left one thing... Ghendi served his purpose. Now what? Well. He said he was able to work so I offered him a job as part of security. He took it. Him and Synn would get paid greatly where they could buy their own home but I invited them to stay with us. Big Tex and Betsy don't mind. The more the merrier they say. But seeing what Ghendi does, he trains a lot. Almost makes you think was some sort of ninja or soldier. Well, good think I kept him in security. Synn would attend school normally.

My window of opportunity only opened up further.

I had many parties devoted to my success. I would hear endless praise. But no, I gave a lot of the credit to my team and family. They deserve it. I'm just glad I could help the world out instead of just Canterlot. Who also benefits from this.

But that one party... I met a purple unicorn. She looked a bit too familiar and wanted to talk to me. She said she wanted an interview but really, she asked for my life story...

* * *

Twilight and I talked back and forth. Her wanting to tell the rest of the family I was alive. But some reason I did not want her to do that. I explained to her that I was happy where I was and did not want to face mom and dad ever again. This was the best decision I ever made buy walking away from that douche bag father and enabling mother. Let alone the abusive brother. What was there to gain? Tell them I'm alive and they come to apologize and want me back? Or tell them I'm alive and rich and suddenly they start kissing up to me?

The next morning... I introduced Twilight to Big Tex, Betsy, Synn and Ghendi. The explanation was not easy, but I told them that Twilight was my sister from my earlier family. The one that treated me terribly. The room was silent. Twilight faced me, her face made me see she was uncomfortable. Big Tex and Betsy was looking at her weirdly but I told them she was alright. Synn just ate his cereal happily while Ghendi... I noticed was looking at her... in an interested way. Twilight sat down as Betsy asked her to join. Twilight settled on a grape fruit and toast. Questions were asked, but Big Tex and Betsy knew what to ask. Nothing to push her on and making her feel bad from coming a bad family.

"So Twilight Sparkle. What brings you to our city?" Big Tex asked.

"Oh. Well two reasons... One I bought a tablet from a store in Ponyville and it said I was the one billionth customer and was invited to a Big Tech party." She pecked at her grape fruit some more.

"Well congratulations missy." Big Tex said to her happily, "Hope you had fun."

She nodded, "Oh I did Mr. Big Tex."

"So what else did you come for darling?" Betsy buttered her toast.

"Well... Also, for princess Celestia. She wants to present Vanishing... I mean Fade Away an achievement award in Canterlot." Twilight explained.

I nearly spit out my orange juice when she said that...

"Fade Away we don't spit at the table." Betsy scolded me.

"Uh..." I wiped my face clean then the area around me, "Sorry. Just surprised."

"But that's terrific news!" Big Tex chuckled, "First you were a break through inventor, got on the cover of a lot of magazines, invited to millionaire parties and now the princess of Equestria wants to give you an award." Tex patted me on the back again and again, a bit hard but that's what he is. A real dad.

"Oh it so is." Betsy clapped her hoofs together. Soon little Synn did also.

"Highest honor." Ghendi nodded.

"I always wanted to see the castle." Synn bounced up and down in his seat.

"Sweetie we don't jump at the table." Besty reminded him.

Ugh... Don't get me wrong. But as Twilight would explain a lot about herself she kept bringing up my old family. Not that I'm not proud don't get me wrong. It's just still a bit makes me uneasy just to hear Shining Armor's name. Yes congratulations on the captain position but if you are still the same way down underneath then I sure hope they discharge his ass. But not likely anymore since he married a princess himself. What a great way to earn immunity. Manipulative ass. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he changed. But, I told Twilight I'm not even going to give him or my former parents the satisfaction of a friendly chat. Can't believe I'm saying this but I rather have camera ponies follow me around. Or I could just cloak myself when I get stressed out.

I breathed in and out. And decided. I'm not Vanishing Star in any form. I'm Fade Away. Always will be. Big Tex and Betsy are Fade Away's parents that gave him the love and resources to build a future. Not Orion and Twilight Sr that ignored one of their children because he had no interest in perusing anything with royalty. Vanishing Star was a young pony that died or went missing in the desert all those years ago. Fade Away is some pony... Vanishing Star is no pony... But why does the thought of a wandering child in large stretch of desert bother me so much? While I tried to separate myself from my old life, it just won't go away. Almost like Vanishing Star just wanted to go home but never did... Almost like a ghost that never rests.

I was clearly lost in my thoughts weighing the options. Go there and say that I'm Vanishing Star this entire time and try to make things right. Or Go there and stay as Fade Away and leaving this thing buried in the past.

A few hours later. Twilight came into my room where I was going over plans for a couple new designs for updated phone models.

"That's great that you're getting married." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah. Never thought the playboy would ever get tied down." We both laughed. "I guess we all have to sometime." I look straight at her, "So... Any boys back in Ponyville waiting for you?"

She gasped then sunk her head in embarrassment, "No... I've been busy."

I hugged her, "It's quite alright. Don't want little Twilight to fall in love too fast."

She hugged back.

But then I asked, "So... if you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Just... what happened that night after dad and I argued. You know. When he left me on the corner?" I asked.

"Well..." She turned her head away, "Dad drove around for five or ten minutes hoping to blow off some steam, mom was yelling at him again. When we came back to the parking lot you were gone. Mom suddenly thought you were kidnapped while dad just assumed you walked away to teach him a lesson. We drove around calling your name but nothing. Mom called the police and dad drove around some more... We devoted most of the night and next day looking for you." Twilight sighed then continued, "The police took our story. Shining Armor and I were sent home while mom and dad kept looking."

"There... was supposed to be a surprise party for you the next day because it was a weekend. Grandma was watching the house for us and setting everything up. But when you went missing." She started to walk away and gave my globe a slight spin, "There were streamers, a big cake, lots of presents, banners, all of our relatives and friends. But when mom and dad opened the door, I was surprised that you even got one... But mom cried and fell to the floor. Dad had a hard time explaining but he eventually did. The rest of the family was in disgust and couldn't believe what he done." Her head in shame, "Mom and dad got disowned by grandma Lucrecia and the rest of the family. Neighbors would get wind of this and called child services. Shining Armor would go to live with another relative of ours and I went to go stay at the castle because I was supposed to go anyway. Mom and dad would soon get arrested and there would be a trial. but since they couldn't find your body they were found not guilty. Mom still hopes that you were alive in some form while dad took a vow of silence..."

I sighed. And sucked it up, "What happened to grandma Lucrecia?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

note: oh man was that long. Very long. But to answer your question, it really did not move a lot forward in the story. it just provided more back story to Vanishing Star's/Fade Away's career how he rose through the ranks and got where is currently. It was not easy and I added a little more back story to the Sparkle family, some sad. Yes. And no.

Ghendi (Gen-dee) and Synn (se-on) are creations of mine that I'm really proud of. From another project I'm working on and hopefully it turns great in the future. So why not make them cameo in a story as ponies?

Something went screwy with my chapter management. I was trying export this chapter to make more corrections but it assumed delete for some reason and did not give me the yes or no prompt. I apologize.

If anyone has suggestions, I'm open to them.


	3. Chapter 3 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: 24 reviews. Not bad. We're moving a bit forward.

Warning: contains abuse.

**ooo**

I had a difficult choice to make. My long lost sister just announced to my family that princess Celestia wanted to present me with an award for my achievements. The ceremony was going to take place in Canterlot in town square and a banquet in my honor. The highest honor for the princess herself to give an award to any pony was enough to set them on a bright future and guaranteed fame by going down in the name of history. Something that my former family devoted their entire life to pleasing royalty, something I never really cared in doing is now on a silver platter is being presented to me.

Big Tex and Betsy. Their faces with excitement braced their lips. They raised me to make the choices that would made me the stallion I am today. Ghendi smirked, he was very appreciated of me ever since I granted him a second chance at life. And for Synn, how can I say no to that young face of his? Then there was Twilight... The prized student of Celestia and protege. With the stories she told me she seemed liked she had herself an interesting life by living in the castle and then moving to the town of Ponyville. I told you time and time again that I did no care for royalty but... Twilight came all this way to tell me. That night in my room while drawing up some plans, Twilight walked in to talk. We had a talk about the night dad drove off and I decided I was not going to play his game. I learned that there were ponies in my family that cared for me to even throw me a surprise party. Well... the surprise to them was me going missing. My parents got disowned by the rest of the family and relatives, the social services were called in by the neighbors as Twilight and Shining Armor were taken from them. Even if mom and dad meant to come back and get me, they could have prevented this by just letting me have my one day... And I feel that they got what was coming to them. Dad especially...

But still on my mind, what did happen to the rest of the family? I asked Twilight, "What happened to grandma Lucrecia?"

My sister curled her lip and looked sadly down to the floor, "Well... grandma has been really distant from us because of what happened. Could say, when you went missing that sort of set her off."

My grandma... My favorite relative... Being distant?

"What do you mean distant?" I asked. "Surely she would talk to you and Armor."

"Well. Would not say totally distant but she barely says a word anymore to us because what we're doing now." Twilight rubbed her cheek a little in a circle motion, "From what I heard she teaches magic to little foals who have trouble learning it on their own."

That was so much like grandma. Always boosting the progress along.

"But... Is she... you know." I tried to ask. "Lonely?"

Twilight turned her head for a second then looked at me again, "Well the kids keep her company so she's not all that lonely."

"And mom and dad with her?" I asked.

"Like I said grandma disowned them. Grandparents on mom's side still talk to us but... pretty much the same when they found out you were missing." Twilight, I knew she did not like talking about the family.

I stopped her, "You know what. That's fine for now Twilight." I put down my pen and put away the drawing plans for another night. Slowly I rose from my seat and walked over to hug her. "That's what I wanted to know."

She hugged back feeling her small frame against mine. "Do... You have any regrets?"

I sighed, "Some regrets I wished I didn't do. And some I'm glad for."

She looked up at me with sad eyes, "Was I any apart of you going missing?"

I frowned, returning her sad gaze, "I..." I sighed. "You were so young back then I could not blame you for anything. Well, except for the times you really did do something bad." I frowned, "Shining Armor, mom and dad on the other hoof is another story."

Twilight lowered her head, "They're really sorry for what they did..."

"Well... if they are they are." I shook my head, "But back then, they were monsters to me." I let go of my little sister, "They treated me like I was a red headed step child or barely even paid attention to me. I don't know why at first but..." I trailed off...

"You what?" She asked.

"Please don't get mad but... I think it had something to do with me not wanting to associate with royalty."

"That's... that's ridiculous." She scowled.

"It is I know..." I nodded, "Most of our family had something to do with royalty wither it was a scholar, teacher at the gifted school, a royal guard, a chef, anything..."

"You can't possibly say mom and dad mistreat you because of that." Twilight scoffed.

"Well...You passed that exam, Shining Armor was going to enroll in the guard academy. Twilight I can list relatives that had something to do with royalty. The Sparkle house name were servants to royalty since like... centuries."

Twilight just stared at me. Then blinked. "That still was not a good excuse for them to do such things."

I just shook my head, "Then I have no idea why dad would hit me periodically and mom would allow it to happen then..."

Twilight shook her head in return, "I'm sorry that all that happened to you but really they changed..."

"I'm sorry... But I just don't care about that. You can go on how much they changed but the memories of being yelled at, struck across the face, hit on the head, arm twisted, being told you're no good, being told why was I even born, have your inventions thrown back in your face and told you're wasting your life will never leave me alone." I brought up, "Twilight... Dad left me alone in that place and mom allowed him to. They might have not been tough on you or Shining Armor but to me... I dunno why... they think I was some sort of waste of life."

"That's not true!" She grunted.

"Then I don't care. Sorry to say if you want to defend two child abusing ponies just because their one son did not want to serve royalty." I turned my back and faced my large panel window looking out into the courtyard.

**ooo**

More memories surged through my brain...

I was only seven...

I finished my homework as usual and was promised if I finished it I could go out and play. I made sure every problem and question was answered and rechecked my work. I would usually arrive home at three fifteen after school was lead out and walk home slowly. I did not want to go home, my parents were just going to get on my case again and Shining Armor was probably waiting for an idea to hurt me again. Twilight was probably just innocently reading another fairy tale. Five o clock was usually dinner time so I had an hour to myself.

I only had a few friends. Grim; a green boy unicorn and Tails a blue boy pegasus. Sometimes if we were lucky we got Jacks; a red earth pony to play but was occasionally. We were pretty tight, though we were probably the group of undesirable in school. Rejects if you want to say that. But we cared for each other and helped each other out whenever we could. We would go down to the park and play. But there was always something awkward they would ask about me having a bruise or two, asking where I got it. Mom and dad told me to never say where I got it so I had to lie or else I was going to be lectured about going to move into a far worse family that would beat me twenty four seven. Pfft...

Well. That day I played with my friends. Only time I could ever have any fun. And so, dinner was coming close and I excused myself for the day. Well, back home. I did what I was told, sat down in my spot. Mom made Shining Armor's favorite... disgusting fish sticks... Ugh... I'll explain dinner real quick. Mom would have a night devoted to each of our favorite foods, only thing, if she makes it for the one pony then we all have to have it. And if you did not like it, then you're shit out of luck. What was my favorite? Tacos. Guess how many times we had those? Almost never... How many times have we had fish sticks? Every freaking Thursday night.

Well I sat there at the dinner table with my family. Looking at my meal. I made small little bites but I tended to go for more of the side dish, the fries. Twilight was not a big fish eater either. But I barely touched the fish sticks. I don't know what caused this but... well see for yourself...

"Every Thursday we go through the same thing... just eat your dinner." My dad grunted.

"I... I don't like fis... fish sticks." I nervously replied.

"Well that's too bad because every Thursday is fish stick night. Your mom isn't going to go back in the kitchen to make you anything else because you're being an idiot." My dad scolded me.

"Just eat up little butt-head." Shining Armor grabbed another portion of fish sticks for himself.

"My throat hurts whenever I eat them..." I looked down at the plate.

"Just eat it..." My dad then tensed up.

"No... Its hard for me to breath." I mopped. Of course, this was me pleading that I could have some ground in this damn family.

My dad just let out a huge grunt. "Fine..." He lifted my plate. I thought he was going to take my portion so I could have more fries. Well... Not exactly... He adjusted his right arm. "Go to your room..."

Huh? What for?

"I...what did I do?" I asked.

"I just had a hard day at work and I don't want to hear your bullshit saying you don't want to eat." He scolded me. "I work to put food on this table and whatever I buy for your mom to cook is what we have!"

"But I'm still hungry..." I teared up.

"Don't put that crap on me again. You either eat what is here or you don't eat at all." He yelled.

"I just don't want fish sticks..." I replied.

He just shook his head and exhaled. Before I knew it he stood up and dragged me to my room and... Well you get the idea. He beat me. On my back, neck, arms, everywhere. He called me a waste of space and useless. My mom did nothing... again... she only stood there as dad hit me over and over again. Twilight stood behind mom holding her doll. Dad walked out of the room and slammed the door. I laid there on hardwood floor... in pain... and cried as usual. I hated my dad so much... can't rationalize that maybe I can't eat certain food without it making me sick?

I was still on the floor hours later. I just decided to stay there and sleep. Maybe hoping to die one day... But then that's when she came in... Twilight peaking her head into my door. I saw her plain as day. But did not say anything. I did not want to talk.

"Vanishing Star?" Her little voice squeaked quietly.

"..." I did not even answer.

"Are you okay?" She asked, this time she opened the door wider.

"..." Again no answer.

She slowly walked towards me. I only sniffed. If I had any tears left.

Her curiosity peaked. She looked down at me sadly. Almost like I was dead.

"Why does daddy hit you like that?" She asked.

I couldn't come up with an answer.

But then... She laid down next to me. Cuddled up close to me. And wiped my dry tears with her little blanket she brought in. I wrapped my arm around her, guess she was the only pony in the family I could trust. But yet she was too naive... But I did not want this to end... Despite her having no wings... Twilight was a little angel...

**ooo**

I just blinked at Twilight for her response.

She pondered for a minute to reclaim her memories of the event.

"Actually... I did sort of remember that." Twilight sadly brought up. "Just seeing you like that on the ground with bruises... defenseless..." She shook her head, "I can understand why you would not want me to tell them.."

"Nor why I would want to see them again... if they plan to go to the celebration that is..." I said... "So that's why... I don't want them to know..."

"I'm sure they would be glad to see you... Maybe put things aside?" She asked.

"No Twilight... there is much more to that." I said. "I'm not Vanishing Star anymore... Just Fade Away."

"Is Fade Away my brother? Or is Vanishing Star?" She put on a determined look.

"Vanishing Star... is but... Vanishing Star wants to punch a hole through Mr. Sparkle's face and cripple Shining Armor. Fade Away just makes technology and extra arms and legs to help ponies." I shook my head, "Please Twilight. Don't tell them about me."

She had a sad look on her face. Like as if, the one thing she was looking and hoping for her life... Just shattered before her, rendering he search... Wasteful...

"I guess I won't mail the letter then after all." Her head hung in shame.

"What letter?" I blinked.

She pulled out a parchment of some kind and used her magic to levitate towards me. I unfolded it myself and read,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for buying me the latest Big Tech tablet model. Even further a thank you for getting me the winning tablet so I could be one of the winners to attend a big party with the team who built it along with the inventor. I just met him and he's really as nice, friendly and very generous to the ponies of all shapes and sizes as the ponies and magazines claim him to be. The billionaire playboy is pretty much accurate though. Also no, this not a letter to tell you that Mr. Fade Away took first glance at me and wanted me to be his wife if that is what you were expecting... Heavens no._

_But I was also sent here by Princess Celestia herself to deliver the news to Mr. Fade Away. That Celestia noticed his talents in the field and is ever so thankful that one pony could make a difference. She wants to give him an achievement award for his prosthetic limb project in helping the injured and less fortunate to walk again. I will be giving the opening speech to welcome Celestia as she will say a speech then finally give Fade Away his award. As usual the ceremony will be in Canterlot, town square. He graciously accepted the invitation as his family and guests cheered and encouraged him._

_But... here comes the shocking part. As I sat down to ask him for an interview he ended up giving me more detail about his childhood. He was an adopted child and was picked up by another family that gave him the love and resources he deserved. As it turns out... I hope you two are sitting down for this part but... Vanishing Star never died in the desert that summer when we went to Pony Canyon or was kidnapped. As it turns out... The pony that welcomed me with open arms and showed me around the facility, gave me front row seats to his next inventors convention... Was really Vanishing Star this entire time._

_It hit me like a ton of bricks but I want to tell you that the brotherly soul never diminished and was still there. Unfortunately, bad memories of his former upbringing still haunt him. I'm not writing this letter to chew you and Shining Armor out. I'm just writing this letter to give you peace at mind finally. Vanishing Star is still the sweet brainy brother that I remembered him as when I was a little filly. And the best news of all, he's getting married sometime in the future._

_But mom, dad... I know the years when Van went missing were not easy on your reputation. And I'm sorry to say from what I remembered, you did deserve it. I still remember the times when you two would give Van a hard time for something ridiculous like not stocking the pantry right. Or not caring if he can't have certain foods without medication. Dad chewing him out for a simple mistake. Dad smashing his inventions when all Van ever tried to do was cheer me up with his toys. So what if it sparked? I'm sorry but... I just have to ask why? Why did dad hit and yell at him so many times? Why did mom just sit and watch. I'm sorry but... I remember some of those..._

_If you two want to attend then that is welcomed. If you want to talk to him, again fine. But just letting you know... He might or might not forgive you two and as much as I want you three to patch everything up. It won't be an easy bridge to cross._

_Love, Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. I promised Van I would not tell you... but already I betrayed him... And I feel terrible for it._

I read the letter through and through. I just shook my head and sighed. "Looks like you had a hard time writing this thing."

Her eyes wandered, "If you don't want me to mail it... I understand."

"Well..." I looked at the letter, "It's not that I don't want you to mail it. But I told you a couple of times not to tell them about me."

"And I'm sorry." She sniffed, "But really if you could have seen their faces when the police stopped looking for you. Even your friends..." Again wiping her face.

"Twilight... If I'm going to do this I want it to be on my terms." I sternly looked at her, "I really appreciate your help but this is something that I got to deal with by myself."

"But..." She tried.

"Do you understand?" I cupped both her cheeks. "If I need help then I'll ask for it."

She sighed in defeat, "Alright..." She smiled, "If your open with me then I welcome it."

"Alright..." I smiled, "Go get some sleep. There is so much catching up to do."

She giggled, "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave. But as she was almost out the door way, she turned her head again and asked, "Is... Ghendi and Synn kids of Big Tex and Betsy?"

"Pfft..." I blew a piece of my hair out from my face and smiled, "Nah. I offered those two to live with us and Big Tex and Betsy did not argue with it. And no..." I smirked, "They're not my brothers... so go ahead."

She blushed, "What? What are you saying?"

I chuckled, "Ohhh... You can't make me say it."

She blushed harder, "No really?"

"I'm not telling..." I attempted to turn around and chuckle.

"Come on!" She whined. It was too cute seeing her face like this.

Twilight was not a little filly anymore.

**ooo**

**Please Review!**

Note: So should Vanishing Star/Fade Away confront the Sparkle family? Chew them out? Or forgive them? Get into a fist fight at the ceremony? Any suggestions? Put them in the review please.

By the way. I'm against child abuse in any form. But for discipline reasons for smacking the butt, sure but that's it. Not on the face. Not on the back. Sad thing is. I once saw a movie on TV that had a similar situation with a parent and their child about food. But I think the plot was something about a mother that gave up her child for adoption and the child ended up in a crappy home where sadly I don't know what the conclusion is because I felt sick watching it. The foster mom would beat the kid, while the foster dad did not do anything to prevent it, not even raise an eyebrow. Sort of parallel with this huh? It disgusts me and makes me cringe every time I think about it. Though a lot of times those play on the Life Time channel... Ugh. Strange thing a woman is alway getting beaten on the network.

I might do some more touch ups in this chapter and add some stuff. Stay tuned for the updates and keep checking back.

Also, check out Forbidden Fruit and Original Sin!


	4. Chapter 4 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Thanks for the boost people! This chapter is leading up to our point!

**ooo**

So in the course of the next few days I let my sister follow me around the work place. So much has changed since the inventions really brought in the dough as it was now easier to get lost even. So don't be wandering around when you're supposed to be paying attention where you are walking. I would explain every detail of the building but that would take too long. Just imagine a futuristic looking office building and embellish that with touch screen monitors almost everywhere. Finally to the research and development department.

"Good morning Chubs." I greeted the chubby security earth pony that stood guard at the door.

"Mornin Mr. Fade-Away." Well that's what would translated if he did not have his mouth stuffed with a donut at the moment. He sipped his coffee and gulped. "What's new today?"

I smirked, "I'm going to show my little sister here the department and how it works."

"Does she have clearance?" The guard asked.

"I gave her clearance." I nodded to Twilight. The guest badge dangled around her neck as she nodded in return. I instructed her to swipe her badge after I did it myself through the card reader. The sliding doors flushed open. My sister gasped as she saw the first few sections of the lab. Computers practically everywhere, testing going on through new inventions for our phones and other contraptions. My sister let her head wander left and right to see the view. Her amazement, brought a smile to my face.

"Oh wow." I remember her saying as we passed the magic synthesizers.

"You like?" I asked.

"Oh its impressive alright." She gleamed. There was so much to do. More and more I would have to stop just to drag her along, but as a good brother I wanted to be. I allowed her to watch as my staff worked hard on their inventions and let them explain what they were working on. Jenkins was working on some head phones to make them sound clearer without them wearing down as well as being cordless. Quite nifty. Jenkins explained what he was trying to accomplish other than just making unbreakable headsets, Twilight hung on to every word like the good listener she is. I admit, having no cord would be great. No longer would I have to be listening to my tablet playing songs wearing head phones, suddenly having to get up only for the cord to get stuck on something and almost yank my ears off. Hurts... I gave Jenkins the approval he needed to continue. Now just to remember to take the head set off when you're done.

I slowly walked with Twilight showing her the odds and ends of our lab. Until we got to Swan's office, I knocked of course.

"Ugh... This better be good Bright Eyes!" An anxious yet easily agitated pegasus pony stood in front of us with her hoof still on the door handle. Her face sized up to a smirk. She fixed her glasses and adjusted her hair back into a tight bun instead of a loose one, "Oh honey... You did not say you were going to be down here."

**ooo**

This is Swan. My fiance. The pure white winged pony that beauty can match no other, not even the princess. With her elegant blue hair, i'm rather entranced by her easily. Might have said earlier that her and I did not get along at the start because of my first project. But, it grew over time when we stopped insulting each other then turned into friendly pot shots. Well, one day I asked her to be my date to the annual Big Tech ball and things took a hit from there. At first, I really did not know a lot about her as she always seemed to be a private pony and did not want to associate with any pony. Often sat alone in the lunch room and not with the other females. Was rumored at one point that she was stuck up, well that part held some ground. I'm going to admit something right here, I knew Swan from private school and college but never really talked to her. I was aware of her but knew so little about her, she never went to dances, never really hung out with any pony. She got straight A's sure and nearly gave me a run to compete over to get the highest GPA in the class. So, after graduating I thought I was never going to see her again. Never really put much thought into her, girls come and go. But... well enough, her dad knew Big Tex and guaranteed her a job here.

Often Swan was looked at as an antagonist by the other females. Saying that just because she sits alone, she must feel high and mighty of her background. She came from another rich family, but unlike my former family hers was not just strictly pegasus, she had a unicorn mother who was Miss Equestria 1982, 1983 and 1984 and pegasus father that was a Wonder Bolt and retired in late nineties I think. He was considered one of the best of the best. Why? Well something that was done before my time where he saved Canterlot from a dragon. Then saved Canterlot again by veering a huge tornado away from the town. Wrestled assassins that tried to hurt the princess. Mother was pretty much a fashion model, I can see where Swan gets her looks and body from... Mmhmm. Swag...

But under her somewhat tough exterior, really is a sweet girl that loves flowers, candy and attention. She is practically a genius and rivals me to the extreme, almost every day when I first met her, we challenged each other with tough questions. Often stumping our team and not resting until we were out of questions and answers. Our team just... sat there completely fizzled out.

But that was the old her... Well, to me. She is a very strict team leader in the office. But once she gets out, she really likes to unwind with a beer and watching old episodes of Dr. Whooves. She was very private back then with her interests but was no longer afraid to share with me. She knew I loved making toys and playing games while I admired her for her tastes in entertainment in classics. I would take her out to the opera, ballet, laser tag... Whoops. Yeah she would give in and play along with me. It was constant we would challenge each other, but then it would take a turn where it would just have us snuggling in my chair. I lost probably twenty chairs as we would end up breaking them because of our fooling around.

For the past year and a half I was making her little trinkets and placing them on her desk. Each one had a different feature. One would roll around her desk. One one would beep. One would sing. One would play melodies. I must have made about fifty of those things and she kept them on a special shelf in her office. But one, she really loved the most was a little gadget that was in a form of an anime kitten that held up a ring and message asking her to marry me. I was down in the main lobby ready to take a class on a field trip around our facility before I knew it, I was pounced on from behind. Swan on top of my hugging and kissing me, saying yes and yes over and over again. I was happy, though... The teacher was not of our little show in front of the students. I made Swan happy. I made her folks happy. I made my folks happy. I made Ghendi and Synn happy, they almost feel like brothers. Congratulated by every pony in the facility, our plan to get married was told far and wide.

I look at the planned wedding invitation,

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Swan Song and Fade Away..."

But then... there is something wrong with that... She's marrying Fade Away and not Vanishing Star...

**ooo**

"Swan. This is my long lost sister Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is my fiancee Swan Song." I introduced the two.

"Oh my." She looked at my sister, who smiled back at her. After a minute of awkward silence she nodded. "I apologize. I just... Never knew Fade still had contact with his old family." I just answered it was just a surprised visit. "Sorry I was not prepared for special guests." She looked back and forth trying to clean up some things in her office. You know when I said she was a smart pony? Well, she's messy and has her own system going on. "Come in. Come in!" She waved us in. "Coffee? Tea?" The sound of the coffee and tea kettles banging all over her spare table in the corner as she quickly tried to put on a good show.

"Honey. Honey!" I chuckled. "Just relax. The project isn't due until next year."

She let out a defeated sigh then stopped what she was doing. "Sorry... Just been hectic because we had to alter the numbers again."

"It's fine. The numbers have been changing a lot lately." I assured her.

"What numbers?" Twilight asked.

"Numbers as in. Power." I answered simply. "Also a limit of what we can use. Like funding to be exact."

"Well money is going through different departments so fast I can hardly keep up." Swan frowned.

"Sorry. We hired a lot of new ponies that are talented and bringing new ideas to the table for Big Tech." I answered while lookin at Twilight. "Even got our own team making games. Programs for banking. Shopping. Businesses on the go."

"Wow. You're really trying to bring the future quickly as possible." Twilight blinked.

"Well yes and no." I shifted my shoulders. "I just don't make and throw products out there in the market. I go out and ask the ponies what they want. Just like the Lucrecia program."

"The whole magic for beginners APP?" Twilight smiled, "Very thoughtful for some pony to bring education to every pony who wants to know."

"Well yeah." I blushed.

I won't bore you. Twilight and Swan really hit it off talking smart. We continued walking through the facility. Great, now those two can't shut up talking about history and had lunch together, then the two started talking about libraries. Oh great. Once you get Swan started on libraries she won't stop, just going to a book store that has their own coffee store inside is a pain to go with her sometimes. But it's not I dislike screwing around for an hour, I love Swan and want to make her happy. She at least has to get one book to take with her on break and read. Oh well... Usually when we're together, holding her she would summarize the book she read. It just sounds better coming from her lips, than reading it my own.

So all in all... It looks like the two are in approval of each other. Though act a little similar that it's almost scary. Always wanting to follow the rules. Always willing to please their teacher. Want to do things by the book. My Celestia... They could be long lost sisters! Nah... Scary huh? I'm glad Twilight would later tell me that she whole heartily approves of Swan being her sister in law. Already they wanted to trade books with each other. Hey... Who's long lost sister is she again? Man those two can really talk... Any pony have a crowbar?

Would not be too long until Ghendi would be making his final route for the day. As usual he wore his light weight security armor with the Big Tech symbol and initials on it and that ball cap on his head. I waved him over to our table. Though pretty loyal to his job I told him he could take an early leave for once. I had an open seat between me and Twilight. Slowly he sat down after getting his usual small carton of coffee milk. The jingling of his equipment as his body shifted into the chair.

"Uh... so how was work?" He asked. Fiddling with his carton of coffee milk to open it.

"Very productive as usual." I snickered. "What's new with you?"

He sipped his drink at first. Then wiped whatever got on his upper lip to answer, "Just a few ponies stealing office supplies and the new laptops selling on the store floor almost ended up getting stolen."

"Oh wow." Twilight blinked, "Ponies steal from this company?"

"Unfortunately so." Ghendi slid back into his chair. "Good thing we caught the pony before they left. Stuffed about ten of them in a giant stuffed bear." He pressed his hoof against his forehead, "Seriously why do ponies steal?"

"Sickening really." Swan added. "But this city has its bad sides too. Like downtown where stuff get looted and pawned."

"That's right they see those top of the line computers they think they're going to get an easy five grand but pawns lately don't play that way." I mentioned. "But it's not just bums. Usually its normal ponies you would least expect it."

Ghendi just sighed and finished his coffee milk. I honestly felt bad for him, he used to be one of those bums that would try to scrounge up anything for food and money. But I gave him another chance at life to make a difference. And surely he did.

Twilight nervously twitched her pupils back and forth. I guess the words, "shop lift" still haunt her.

ooo

I was still seven at the time and Twilight was still five. And as usual, our family would be dysfunctional. Would rather live with a family of gorillas. At least they take better care of their offspring.

I was finishing my homework as usual when mom said she was going go to the store. Dad gave her whatever money he had, as usual mom would ask for a little more. Dad would just tell her that was all he had for the rest of the next couple of days. Mom was gathering us up and I just finished up. Normally a seven year old would be all excited to go to a store, but for me, dad really drained the emotion out of me from all the swearing, yelling, beatings, I just did not care anymore. I was going to keep my nose clean and not ask for anything. Mom took me, Shining Armor, and Twilight. And as usual, Shining called the front seat. I did not care anymore... If I argued he would just hit me in the arm again. Twilight sat next to me as usual pretty eager for something.

To make a long story short. I just stuck close to mom as Twilight kept dragging along. Shining Armor was obviously looking at magazine he should not be reading. *Cough* Play Colt *cough*. Figured I spare myself the humiliation I kept quiet while my mom loaded up groceries into the cart asking us to grab a few things. We heard the usual crying kids that wanted a toy and their parents yelling at them. But mom knew us too well, well knew what would happen to us if we ever misbehaved.

To make this short. We were almost set to go check out until we walked past the book department. And you know how Twilight is about books. At first she was quiet, but then I saw what she was looking at. As advertised, a new Daring Do book has just been released. I saw the sparkle in Twilight's eyes as she called for mom. Mom came over to see what the commotion was about. Twilight obviously wanted it. But mom told her no.

You know how kids cry for a toy? Well... books are Twilight's toys.

3...

2...

1...

"BUT I WANT IT!" Twilight screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Mom scorned her.

"I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!" Twilight dropped to the floor and started kicking the air.

Here I am just watching.

"Young lady get off that dirty floor right this instant!" Mom yelled again.

"I WANT IT!" Twilight screamed louder.

"I MEAN IT!" She warned. Oh come on mom your threats are as empty as your soul.

Twilight did not move and mom actually surprised me by using her magic to lift Twilight off the ground and strap her into the cart. Twilight continued to wail, every pony was looking at us. I just kept to myself staring a cute pony from the next check out stand over. Mom paid for the groceries and took us all home. Twilight kept crying until we got home, mom warned her that dad would beat her with a belt if she ever acted out like that ever again. The night drawn to a close.

Well that was not so bad now was it? But that's not where it ends.

A few days later. Mom went back to the same store but with just Twilight this time to grab a few things. I was not with them at the time because I was just sitting in my room tinkering with my toys again making a new little gadget, I sent away for them to get extra pieces. This one in particular played music like a music box and had a little glowing light on top of it.

I was home alone with dad. Him doing his own thing. I'm doing mine. I don't even want to see him even when he's not on abuse mode. He tries to act fatherly with me but he just changes mid way and points out anything wrong with me. So I keep to myself. I sort of disowned him myself.

I heard the front door slam and heard yelling. Oh good freaking grief what happened now? I let curiosity get the hold of me and left my room quietly. I tip toed to the bottom of the stairs to find mom pacing back and forth yelling up to the ceiling about something that Twilight did. Twilight just sat there crying in the chair that always sat by the stairway. Dad standing there not happy with the news.

"DID YOU THINK YOU WERE CLEVER?" Mom yelled at Twilight.

"I..." Twilight tried to wipe her face.

"Answer your mother Twilight." Dad warned her with his arms crossed.

"I... I don't know." Her little legs waddled from the seat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Mom screamed at her. "AND IN FRONT OF THE NEIGHBORS!"

"I..." Twilight tried to talk. "I..."

"Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Dad warned her.

"I wanted the book..." Twilight cried more, "I WANTED IT!"

Mom sniffed her yelling too much, it was obvious she was ashamed too far into tears herself. Her face just inches away from Twilight's, her voice got heavy, "WHEN...I...TELL...YOU NO! I..MEAN...NO!" Her voice husky with stress and angry, "And right in front of our neighbors and other family... What's worse... Grandma saw it. Every pony... SAW IT!"

"She did?" My dad asked then shook his head. He looked down at Twilight angrily, "Now your grandmother and every pony must think we're raising thieves!"

"But..." Twilight still hiccuped from her crying.

"It's already bad enough that the Sparkle family is often thought of as royal flank kissers by the public! Now this will give them fire!" My dad hollered. For once can you just think about what's wrong as parent to child without your reputation as a Sparkle being on the line? "Twilight when we say no we mean no! What is the princess going to think once she gets wind of this!"

"The princess would buy me the book!" Twilight shot back.

Oh dear Celestia no...

And with that... My dad pulled Twilight's head down forward and started hitting her. I could not watch this... I ran to my room like a coward and hid my head under my pillow so I could not hear the cries, yells and smacks. But it was too strong. I could still hear it. Twilight crying out in agony, my parents yelling at her because she tried to steal a book from the store.

Not too long after that my dad hurdled up the stairs carrying a miserable Twilight and laid her on her bed. I could hear everything in the next room over and stopped trying to hide. I just listened.

"You're grounded young lady. That means no toys, no playing outside and no more books!" He yelled then slammed the door.

Why not just make her stop breathing? She's miserable already with the feeling of guilt and judgment by our peers. I put my ear to the wall, could still hear her whimpering.

For the few times I never got beaten and some pony else did, I still felt bad. Did Twilight deserve a scolding? Yes. Did she deserve to get beaten for almost ten minutes straight? No... Place your call on this opinion, I don't care. She was too small to sustain any kind of hits I was worried she would not be able to walk anymore.

So later that night. Twilight was quiet in her room, she was only let out for dinner and got no desert. Just judgmental eyes staring at her while she ate slowly. She walked slowly to the table and was it me or did she walk with a little limp? I saw the bruises on her backside and damn when I mean backside her flank was almost black and blue. I moved up and saw parts of her back had bruises on them. It was terrible seeing myself have them, after getting them and looking in a mirror. They just did not suit Twilight. Not ever...

After dinner Twilight went back up to her room to go to bed early. But still, I could hear her whimpering. Don't get me wrong when a child steals sure they deserved to be punished but did they ever see or at least think that she was unsure of what she did? Ugh... I defend her way too much.

It was after nine o clock at night. Twilight would usually ask mom to read her a bed time story but that night I don't think she was going to get one. So. My plan? Sneak out of my room to give her the latest trinket I was working on. The little light up music trinket. I finally finished it and it was supposed to calm my nerves down but... lately my family drained me of feelings. Twilight could probably use it more than me, at least think that some pony in this house cared.

I tip toed outside my room and up to Twilight's door. Slowly I opened the door. No surprise, Twilight was still awake with the sheets covering her body. Shivering from fright of the dark, usually mom and dad left the door open for her but that night they did not care. She looked dead, but those eyes still wet. I closed the door behind me and tip toed up to her bed side.

"Twi?" I whispered.

She sniffed. "What?"

"Um... I brought you this." I held up the trinket.

She turned over, "I don't deserve it..."

"Well... Maybe not but I think you need it more than I do." I placed the little device on her nightstand. I winded it up and soon it started to play. Slowly the little chimes started to ring softly as they together make a sweet song. If you ever heard of "Return to Innocence" by Enigma, it plays a few parts from that song because of the limitations. But whenever I listened to that song, I feel really good inside. Almost feels like I could escape my hellish world and into a better life. The little bright light on top twinkled to certain beats to the song. I looked at her one more time as she finally turned over to finally look. Slowly her amazement took over, but she remained in her bed. The tiny light splashing her face. She remained there quietly.

"If you want to listen to it again. Just wined it up here." I told her pointing the little switch out. "Well... good night."

I tip toed out of her room and closed the door. The song should be finishing up past its one and half minute mark. I walked back into my room. Thinking that maybe I could make a difference. I don't approve of what she did. I knew better because if I did the same thing, dad would flipping murder me. I pressed my ear to the wall. The song stopped. For a straight minute I remained there waiting for something. Maybe she finally fell asleep? I was about to pull my ear away until I heard a sound of winding up. The song started to play again... And then from then on, I knew she loved it. Whenever mom and dad could not read her a story, she brought the trinket out to play and would fall asleep. Hopefully, her little mind back to peace.

**ooo**

Somewhere deep down I knew Twilight remembered that. If she didn't well I can't blame for all the years that passed her by.

"So." I clapped my hoofs together. "Hey Ghendi free Friday night?"

"Uh... Training I guess." He scratched his head. "Why?" At that point he must have had three coffee milks while I was too busy projecting my memories.

"Well." I smirked, "If you don't have anything to do I was wondering if you and my sister would like to join Swan and me for dinner?"

At this point the coffee milk shot out like a stream all over the table.

"Ahh! Ghendi!" Swan shouted. At this point, I'll tell you that Swan and Ghendi don't fancy each other.

"Sorry... Sorry. Gomennasai." Ghendi got a bunch of napkins and started wiping the table.

"Here let me help." Twilight took a bunch of napkins as well.

"Uh... sure." Ghendi awkwardly accepted.

At this point. Swan knew what I was trying to do. She put her snout to my ear and whispered, "Trying to play Cupid?"

I whispered back, "Come on. I want to include my sister in some stuff and Ghendi is basically available, so is she. So why not?"

"How long is she staying?" She whispered.

"Until the end of the week, then we have to go to Canterlot for the award ceremony." I smirked. "So let's try to make her feel welcomed. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Plus its not like they are probably going to be falling head over heels for each other anyway. Just give her a date so she isn't lonely."

Ghendi is puzzling at times. His personality is rather hot blooded at times when we joke around with him calling him small and girly, other times he is calming and collective when he finds something rouses his interests. But once it comes to training, he really gets into it and pushes himself. I only seen him fight a few times where he would take down trouble makers quickly, one time we entered him in some tournaments and got some prizes which he would donate to charity later. One time, he even took down a royal guard but truthfully, the guard was drunk and was hitting on some unwilling girls. For a pony his size, I would never have thought he was capable of any of this stuff. He was fast and has quick reactions plus he could hit hard thanks to the new limbs I gave him. So, challenging him to paint ball is never smart. But really he's nice and considerate to others putting them ahead of himself. His relationship with his little brother is probably the sweetest thing you'll ever see. Always packing his little brothers lunch for school, waiting for him he gets off the bus. Takes him to the park. Helps him with his homework and plays with him in the courtyard. Helps train. Sometimes I would catch them dancing to retro pop songs, they would get all embarrassed if I ever caught them. He is forever grateful. He's not bipolar, I call it mentally hilarious. Trust me you seen one shonen character, you seen them all.

Friday came. Twilight really enjoyed staying with my family, Big Tex and Betsy took a real shine to her. Synn just loved her as she would show him some magic, gave him a few pointers and told him the fabulous lifestyle by living at the castle. Ghendi... Tries to play it cool and quiet but I noticed he was fumbling a lot more whenever my sister walked by him or even just said hello. I just watched out in enjoyment. The date night went as expected. All of us dressed nicely and dining in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Complete with a bar, dance floor and a small group of ponies playing on their instruments softly. We got a sky box to overlook the bright lights in the city. Swan dressed in her finest, I did as well. Hey a millionaire playboy has to look good always. Ghendi... Eh, does not fancy ties. At least he wore a suit and for Twilight. My Celestia, does her blue dress make her look like a mare of the night. How fitting. She said it was her gala dress and dang the whole thing looked great on her. Though she admitted it was the only thing she had on her in the terms of fancy. I could tell Swan was amazed looking over every detail.

We ate. Laughed. Shared stories.

And by golly we had fun. I noticed that Ghendi put on his best behavior, other times its just hilarious see him acting all antsy. But that night... I saw a different piece of him that I thought I never see. Sure he fumbled from time to time but he was a true gentlecolt. He pulled out Twilight's chair, held door open for her, let her order first, asked if her food was alright, giving her little compliments. Usually he never has any luck with girls and would scare them off with his crazy antics or would be turned down... horribly. They shared some interests in books and scrolls. I really liked watching the two interact.

So I asked Swan to dance as those two just sat back and talked. Swan and I just danced to a few songs while I kept looking back. Maybe I was still a bit worried about the idea of my little sister on a date with some pony she really did not know very well. But Ghendi was some pony who I could trust so. No worries. I kept motioning Ghendi to ask her to dance, something to close the night off with. Finally he got the courage to ask her, at first she looked embarrassed but she eventually came around. Dancing not too far from us they took it slow. Usually Ghendi would just have his back propped against the wall during the Big Tech balls and parties. Would only talk to a handful of ponies but hey at least he socialized a bit. But Twilight kept him close, something just seemed to click.

Hold on a second folks...

"Keep it above the waist kid..."

Hey I might be trying to play match maker a little but I'm not going too far into what usually happens after a date. To some ponies...

The night finally drew to a close. We all went back to the manor. To find Big Tex, Betsy and Synn watching some old home movies. Oh dear no. But lucky me, it was my cousin June's prom as it was going to be held at the school not too far from Big Tech. Cousin June was Betsy's niece, as they came over to prepare for the prom. I was video taping the little show because I was the only one who knew how to work the camera. It was supposed to be a great night for June but... Ghendi did not like watching this video.

Reasons why. Well. June and her friend's dates show up, except for one. I think her name was Crimson. She was orange earth pony no less and had the most ridiculous red hair you'll ever see. Also did not help that she had braces and big glasses. Crimson was left out of most of the prom photos because she lacked her date. So Betsy asked me to do it, I then passed the buck onto Ghendi. Betsy went and asked him, but he rejected with uncertainty. Big Tex gave him some encouraging words and found him a tuxedo. He felt guilty seeing Crimson wiping away her face, being the only girl there with no date. He agreed and went upstairs to change into his wedding tux he wore a month ago from another cousin's wedding.

He came back out looking spiffy.

"Wow you look like a million bucks!" Big Tex chuckled as he adjusted his collar.

"Oh my what a handsome young stallion you are." Betsy giggled.

"Oh whoa. Whoa. I want to do this right." Ghendi stepped back. He looked at the potted flowers right next to him and dug them out. Shaking the water away onto the flower he started to walk down the stairs. But just as he got the last step. All the girls were racing out of the house with their dates. Crimson was happy. Not because of Ghendi, but because her date finally showed up. A tall slick brown stallion with curly blonde hair waved to us. The door slammed shut.

Ghendi just froze. Whatever ounce of encouragement he had that night was flushed down the toilet. I was still video taping him, Big Tex and Betsy just stood there amazed of what just happened.

"Oh man... I'm sorry Ghendi." I apologized.

His head hung in disappointment and started walking back up the stairs.

The video would cut out to another video of a happier occasion. I did not know that was going to cut into one of the many wedding videos that I filmed. Ghendi was again just standing there in the doorway with the three of us. That was probably one of the most disappointed nights of his life after he got his limbs back. Still I felt bad because I never erased the footage after I thought I lost it. But somehow Synn found it and wanted to watch. He had his fair share of disappointments but this one, I think hit him hard another way. Big Tex fast forward the video more and apologized as he didn't know we were home.

Ghendi just said it was alright, but still I think that still hurt him. I took Swan up to my room. Twilight's room was not too far down from the hall as I made Swan go into mine first. I saw Ghendi taking Twilight to her room to close the night off. I was hearing Twilight saying she was sorry that he went through that. Ghendi didn't reply right away but still said it was no big deal to him. To my surprise Twilight gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door slowly bidding him a good night. Ghendi let out a sigh once the door closed. He walked slowly back to his room. Oh man... I felt so stupid for not erasing that tape. Reason why I tried to get him to be our second group is that he would not feel so lonely and that there were plenty of fish out there in the sea but he just kept to himself and gave whatever ounce of loving energy to his little brother. Who loves every bit of it. And deserves it.

I followed Swan into my room and closed the door. I would love to go into detail but, we just did it okay? Happy?

As I laid there with Swan's head underneath my chin. I started to worry about the thought of meeting my parents again. Those painful memories just can't seem to leave me alone... One side of me says to just accept it and move on, while other side just wants me to give them what they deserved. My dad beating me, my mom just watching, my big brother hurting me, calling me names... How can any pony forgive what they did?

I really had some things to think about.

But the answer was needed... As I sat behind stage in Canterlot finally with my family supporting me. Big Tex and Betsy had their hoofs on my shoulders, giving me pats and encouraging words. Swan giving me a good luck kiss. Ghendi a brotherly hug for luck, same with Synn who drew me a congratulation picture with crayon. Twilight already made her speech and came back to see me. Adjusting my shirt collar so I don't look like a drag. Just then Princess Celestia herself was on stage.

"And now I present the achievement award for his recent success. That helped Equestria shape and have hope for a better tomorrow! I present you to you all my subjects, the vice president and lead of research and development of Big Tech. Mr. Fade Away!"

The crowd clopped and clopped. Cheers rang out as I walked on stage and waved to all the ponies. And wow, did a lot showed up.

Until my sights... Set on them.. Front row...

**ooo**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Note: Phew... That was a long one. I'm surprised that most of you said that Van should beat down on his parents, chew them out surely. But we'll see how things go. I will be back to add more later. Or maybe work it into the next chapter. Oh yeah, the whole video thing was based on a Friends episode, i forgot which one.

Yes unfortunately young Twilight got some punishment as well. Some of you sort of already seen the idea of Twilight shop lifting at a young age in the story Regrets when she mentions it. Here I sort of built onto it. Just somehow I can see her making a really bad decision back then and still regrets ever doing it, being strongly opposed to the idea.

Ghendi I'm still trying build onto him. No he's not trying to take the spot light, I just want him to be a hopeful and sympathetic character on his own. A character that is not willing to throw away a second chance and love life. I also don't want to force it but looks like I might have to go back later and fix it.

Also, for Swan. She was a bit difficult to work with as who she was based on.

Return to Innocence by Enigma, go listen to it. NOW! You'll love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Long chapter ahead. Place your bets people!

** ooo**

"Grandma! GRANDMA!" My younger self shouted with excitement as I ran through out her house.

I approached the old mare with another set of A+ papers varying from spelling, to math, to history, to advanced junior magic and my specialty of shop class. Yeah apparently they let seven year old unicorns take shop class because it did not involve their hoofs just their magic but it was something to practice precision. I even brought home another blue ribbon for my science project on a water powered carriage model I have been working on. Grandma Lucrecia was in the middle of a tutoring session with another of her students which were much older than I was. Probably from fourteen to fifteen. She turned her head to look down at my marks. My reward, hugs and compliments. And a little applause from her students.

"Oh Van you're grandma's best student." She said proudly, "Everyday you're out doing yourself. What am I going to do with you when you get older?"

"Still teaching?" I asked hopefully.

She smirked then turned to her students. "Why do you all take an early break. It was about to be that time anyway."

"Yes doctor Lucrecia." They all responded, they packed up their books and went outside.

"Did you tell your mom and dad?" She asked with a smile.

That's when my happiness shattered, my hoof pressing into the floor. "Well... no... Dad said he was busy and mom is out shopping for Twilight again."

Grandma frowned, "Typical of those two. Oh well."

I was still saddened by the fact that neither of my parents supported my accomplishments, "How come?"

Grandma rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Your mom is a bit crazy over getting Twilight into that gifted school. I can understand wanting to give her the best but you'll understand in the future when you have children of your own." She turned her head, "As your father he... Well let's say that school Twilight is going to and the academy Shining Armor is going to roll into is going to cost a pretty bit."

"So... he's upset about money?" I asked.

"Sort of. He's just feeling the pressure for all the great things going on there's always a negative aspect. But looking at those bills, acceptance fees, semester payments, maybe a dorm room..." She scratched her cheek, "Back when I was little if you were good enough and could impress the princess you got in."

"Was that easy back then? Would I have a chance back then?" I asked with a little hope for her answer.

"Eh. The rules were different back then before taxation took over. Was more like a pageant. And for your answer... Depending on what age you get in, you might have a fifty fifty chance."

"So... good? bad?" I held up my hoofs like a scale.

I knew she was trying to be nice, "I would let you in if I was in charge. I know potential when I see it."

"Aww..." I nuzzled my snout against grandma as she returned the favor.

But then I had to ask.

"Say grandma? If like teaching. How come you're not teaching at the school for the gifted or any other school?" I asked.

She smirked, "Let's just say that with the times, things change. How things are run by a bunch of bureaucrats where everything is being charged." With a sigh she turned to one of her shelves, "Back when I was little. There was a satisfaction of earning things. If you did not perform well enough then you did not pass or get what you wanted. Now a days ponies just throw bits if their child isn't doing well enough in hopes for them passing without them learning anyway. Plus depending on the school, they want that so the school could keep floating."

"Doesn't sound like a school then." I pondered.

"Oh it only gets worse. Schools are for the privileged and any pony who wants to learn. Should not be a giant charity case." She grumbled. "That's why I went into medical practices to use my healing magic and that worked out for awhile. I seen a lot of injuries back then but some still haunt me. Some soldiers coming back home from the war are heart breaking, seeing them broken down and not the same pony when they left."

"Is the war ever going to end?" I asked.

"Oh. They have been talking about it ending soon and it looks like things are flowing nicely." Grandma smirked, "But between two, three or even four nations, remember that there are always going to have extremists who don't want peace and want to have their beliefs shown."

"Oh..." I pondered.

"But with war. Comes casualties.I see tons and tons of injuries from burns, to stab wounds, bullet wounds even legs, arms and wings gone." She frowned.

"Ponies get their arms and legs cut off?" My little mind could not wrap around that thought.

She nodded, "Grandpa Draco had some difficult fights where even he had lost a leg. One of the reasons why I went into making new limbs for ponies, griffins, elks, zebras and other species."

"Why Griffins? Zebras? Aren't they the bad guys?" I asked.

She turned to me with a serious look, "There are no bad guys honey. The only bad guys are the ones that want to hurt others for their benefit. What each side wants is just more rights and benefits they never had before. Wasn't easy for your grandfather's old friend to wander through Equestria because he was a griffin. But he was very loyal to us."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Got old and had a few kids then some grandkids. He was furious about the war and never supported it. The Griffin kingdom mirrors ours and would never think anything is wrong with it. But differences were known on how things should be done from different perspectives. They were doing things we did not approve of and we did things they did not approve of. So... in a nutshell the war was something unneeded in the first place." She explained while she fetched some old letters with the photographs still in them. "I think this little beauty is named Gilda."

"Ah." I looked at the picture of an elder griffin with glasses giving his little grand daughter a ride on his back with other small griffins cheering. I noticed the back leg of the elder griffin had a metal replacement leg. "So that's why you want to help griffins and other animals?"

"Yes. Because every pony deserves a second chance. If Garrus there died from blood lose he would have never had met his wife and had kids." She explained, "We're happy for him as he is of us. Though I have to admit those metal limbs are not that great and every year I try something new but could never figure out it out. Ponies and others would complain that its not durable enough but I never gave up... Well... maybe someday because I'm not going to be around forever."

"Oh..." Grandpa Draco's death was still in my mind when I heard the news. That was one of the hardest things in my life to accept as he was the strongest pony I knew and appeared to be not afraid of anything. I knew, grandma still misses him as she kept his training room the way it was. Messy. But his trophy room had a neat collection of various armor, swords and other weapons. But there was this one sword that grabbed my attention that grandpa himself appreciated a lot. It looks like a regular Katana sword; a very famous style of Japonies sword. Grandpa said it was a gift given to him by a pony that taught him various ways of fighting and what he tried to pass onto us. But the pony he would tell me about sometimes was the fabled Kirin, a half unicorn half dragon hybrid. Sounds cool but also very scary at the thought of a pony having the power of a dragon. Grandpa mentioned that it if I wanted it I could have it while Shining Armor could have the rest. And that, I told him sure.

"I still miss him." I rubbed my eye a bit.

With that grandma came over and gave me a hug, "I know sweetie. But know that he's up there watching over us." I just could not bare the thought of grandma going away either, grandpa was just too much. He taught me to stand up for myself and would tell me adventure stories. Grandma was even helping him write a few story books about his adventures which are still just sitting in his shelf somewhere unpublished. Oh well.

Later that day I wandered into her office where she kept her own books. I admit, I used to be scared of going in there because of the medical skeleton that hung in the corner but now it was just silly. I looked at her degrees and some commendations. Even some old photos she had on the wall when she was younger. One always caught my attention is when before she met my grandpa she wore a cape with stars on it along with wearing a pointy hat with the same pattern. I read the name under the plaque, "The Great and Powerful Lucrecia". How cute.

Grandma caught me in her office again. Not that she did not want me being in there. It was just her stuff that was for her project to perfect the prosthetic. She gently sat me down and we looked at the pictures she pulled out of her shelf. A photo album from her youth. She showed me various pictures ranging from romantic to funny. Even the letters she sent to grandpa that he managed to save.

"And this here is when Draco and I had our first date." She flipped the page, "This here is when he proposed. Oh... My letter to him." She pulled out the envelop and a picture fell out. She read the contents while I looked at the photo. She smiled dearly at her literature expressing her love for him.

"Hey grandma? Who is this girl in her underwear on top of a grand piano?" I held up the photo.

Her expression fell from happy to panic. She grabbed the photo and slid it into her shirt pocket. "Little boys and girls should not see stuff like that." Little did I know, that was indeed her posing for grandpa as one of their love letters. Excuse me while I go get the brain bleach. "Here is your father with his older brothers Aries, Libra, the twins Gemini and little sister Lulumoon." Grandma would go on to explain what the rest of the family was doing. Libra was pretty much a lawyer to the Sparkle family. Aries was in the guard. The twins, well one of them became an advisor while the other one is a moocher off his girlfriend. Aunt Lulumoon I would not see as much but she is very much an awesome aunt though can't say much for her daughter Trixie. "Funny how little Trixie looks exactly like I did when I was young." We don't see Lulumon and Trixie too often, maybe once every two or three years for holidays.

So now. We finished up the albums and it was about time I headed home anyway. But before I did I noticed that grandma lacked awards except for the commendations. Sure she had those world's number one grandma from us but it was awkward when giving our other grandma an identical one. I ofcourse asked her why. She said as long as we were around we were her awards. Back then, gold was always the meaning of excellence. But really, the heart was. Grandma achieved a lot of great things and was one of the ponies I always admired. Still she tried to fiddle with that project but she retired finally and gave up on it letting other inventors try. She might have not been the first pony to start the prosthetic idea but she was the one who inspired me to try. Countless others tried and got as close to a ridiculous stick being in the place of their limb like a pirate. All grandma wanted to do is share the joy and knowledge of magic with every pony to who ever was willing to learn. She never turned down a student and always gave every pony a chance...

That's why she deserves an award for just who she is.

**ooo**

When the princess announced my name. I felt the pressure in my stomach, I was nervous even dreaded the thought of my former family just sitting there. I took one step forward then another into the daylight. It was not like I was never up in front of a lot of ponies before in meetings and conventions, this was an entire city. I'm not joking. Beyond the final rows of chairs stood about hundreds from what I could count, but with the ponies I overhead it was in the thousands. Ponies from all over Equestria just came to see me? Impossible. The roar and chant of the ponies were empowering, the size, the happy faces, some ponies throwing streamers. Pretty equivalent to the new years ball dropping in times square in Manehatten.

The closer and closer I got to the princess. The more welcoming the feeling got. Like I can just let go of all the pain and troubles. I can see why Twilight praises and defends her at all costs. I stood my place as she continued to speak to her subjects as I scanned the crowd. Over and over. So many ponies came out to show their support and appreciation. Some of them seemed familiar and some I knew as the two fillies that inspired me to do the Lucrecia program were there too. I saw signs proclaiming their thanks to me. One sign I liked said; Fade-Away 3:16. Heh.

"For a long time in education my school for the gifted wanted to reach out to every young pony out there but could not. For reasons ranging from not being able to afford to being unprepared. The Lucrecia tutorial has been accepted in public schools and used as a teaching aid. I am pleased to say that it really helped the young unicorns learn the basics of magic." Celestia proudly announced, "Another invention. Which I must say." She looked at me and smiled. "Not for education but to give every pony who has been affected by war, injured in accidents or was born without limbs. Fade-Away's version of the prosthetic arm, leg and wing. Medical practice has come a long way and finally these past few years have just been getting better and better."

One of Celestia's guards walked onto the stage with a box levitated in front of himself. He opened the box and from what I could see. A shining gold medal with a bright blue ribbon strap attached. Celestia raised the medal before her then turned to me. This was too good to be true. I was finally going to be recognized by my original family as a some pony, a some pony who went beyond the family tradition of serving royalty and help move pony kind forward. It was... Just too bad that they won't be knowing that instead of Vanishing Star doing it. It would be Fade-Away... Big Tex and Betsy's adoptive son...

I scanned the crowd some more and a few ponies down from my father's side. Was her. Grandma Lucrecia just standing there. Still happy for whatever occasion in the breakthrough in medical practice. But... It saddened me. She was older... Slower... The wrinkles are more visible on her. From what Twilight described she was having pain in parts of her body. She looked up at me. Surely not knowing who I was, she probably felt proud for a stranger in surpassing her ideas. For all the love and knowledge she gave me. The worse I felt. Her grandson was getting the award and she did not even know about it. But something told me in my thoughts... Maybe she did know.

"Mr. Fade Away could you please bow your head." Princess Celestia told me gently.

"Oh. Oh right." I lowered my head for her to slide the medal down my neck. The sweet silk around my neck felt almost ticklish. I nodded my head and thanked her. She motioned me to go up to the podium to make a speech. The crowd chanted and cheered as I approached.

I tapped the microphone and coughed slightly. The crowd died down. Only single chants from far and between could be heard. "I'm honored to be standing before all of you ponies. And I just wanted to say thank you to princess Celestia for considering me and taking notice of Big Tech's inventions in the past couple of years." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled, "Eh. I did not have a long speech planned and pretty much you all know what I'm up here for. For the Lucrecia tutorial and the new prosthetic. I just wanted to say, I did not do this alone."

The crowd was silent.

"I could have never have achieved this without any of you." I slowly looked onto the crowd. "Really without your problems I would have been still making plastic flowers that can dance to music." I heard a loud roar of laughs, I looked back to Big Tex as a big smile graced his face. "The Lucrecia program is for the unicorns who want to learn magic but never had the funds or could not learn as easily. But it does not stop with unicorns as it was meant for every pony to show that learning does not need to be boring, it does not need to be rushed. This is for the unicorns and other magic wielding ponies who want to learn. Who deserve to learn! This award ceremony is more for you than me! So give yourselves a round of applause."

The crowd clopped and clopped. I heard whistles blowing.

"As for the prosthetic limbs and wings. It was not an easy task. Our soldiers returning home from war. Our veterans who lived without luck of continuing their lives the way they wanted to. The unfortunate who beg for bits and can't work. Babies, children and ponies who were born with deformed limbs. Pegasus who can't fly anymore because their wings are too badly damaged. Now can live among the rest of us." I breathed in, "The world can be a crazy place at times but you are played the cards you are dealt with. Well... No longer. Every pony here now has a second chance at life!"

The crowd roared and cheered.

"If you kindly please." I waited for the crowd to stop. "I would like to bring my family up here on stage." My eyes wandered to my real parents real quick but then I turned to the family I grew up with. I waved Big Tex and Betsy on stage then Ghendi and Synn. Swan next. I looked at Twilight and smiled at her. But she did not move.

I threw my arms around Big Tex and Betsy. Turned around and introduced, "Ladies and gentlemen. This here is Big Tex and Betsy. My parents who always encouraged me to go that extra mile and never gave up on me!" I gave Betsy a big kiss on the cheek. Big Tex patted me on my back. "These two have been married for over thirty seven years and going on thirty eight next month!" The crowd clopped harder.

Next was Ghendi and Synn. Ghendi wasted no time giving me another hug then a hoof pump for good show. I bent down for little Synn and he gave me a big hug. I nearly fell down with him on top of me. I asked if he was okay but he only smiled as I heard the crowd, "Aw..." I stood up proudly and set Synn down and had my arms around the two. "These two are the closets thing I had for brothers and they are just great! I love them dearly!"

I turned to Swan. Her beauty and charm enchanting me as I still look at her half way across stage. I let go of Ghendi and Synn as they let me part with them. I held out my hoof to Swan and slowly she took them, "Ladies and gentlemen. This here is Swan Song for awhile she was my research and development partner but she is... my world..." I grinned sheepishly. "May I present to you the future Mrs. Fade Away!" I pulled her into a kiss and she did not fight it. We were both happy. Finally separating finally she could not help her flirty smile. Many ponies hooted and hollered. Happy for us.

But my conscience just would not leave me alone. I looked back at Twilight, I knew there was something eating at her. But all she did was just smile. She was happy. But I knew what she wanted. I looked back down at my real parents who were just seeing a random stranger get the highest achievement in Equestria. I looked back at my parents, then to Twilight. Then back to my parents. My eyes scanned the crowd again and went immediately to grandma Lucrecia. I took the stand again...

"Every pony... Could I have your attention again please?" The crowd slowly fell silent. "As like I said before with these inventions. I could not achieve them alone. That's why I..." I looked at my my family again then back to Twilight the to Celestia. "I'm sorry every pony but... I can't accept this."

The crowd gasped.

"Hold on every pony let me explain." I waved my hoof. "During my childhood." I sighed, "There was this special pony in my life who always would give and give and give but would not ask anything in return. All she wanted was her teachings to spread far and wide because she loved children and wanted to help pass on the knowledge. Well... She was my teacher from a long time ago and that was why I named the application after her."

I saw Lucrecia blink. Her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"As well I was a fan of her work. She paved the way for me for my inspiration to create these inventions for you all. She was an alchemist and a doctor before her retirement." At this point, my parents and the rest of the Sparkle household were shifting their heads to Lucrecia. "Her work on the prosthetic limb help get the attention of other inventors to help improve the idea. Many tried, many were close while others are still trying. But when I accomplished this idea. My friend Ghendi here." I pointed my hoof to the dark haired pony, "It was a huge success. He could jump. Run. Climb. And do all the things he wanted to do as if he never lost his own limbs out there in the first place almost being a casualty himself in the war a long time ago. Just look at his limbs! They feel like a real limb!" Ghendi waved his prosthetic arm to show the crowd.

I turned to see Celestia. Not disappointed. Not mad that I told her that I could not accept the award. But instead, I jumped down to the front row and wandered to my grandma. Who was completely oblivious. Probably trying to remember if she even had a student named Fade Away but I did not care. She deserved this more than I did. I made sure the microphone was not plugged in for any pony else beyond the few seats I sat in front of could hear.

"Doctor Lucrecia?" I asked facing the elder version of Lucrecia.

"Yes young man?" She smiled. And shook a little. Probably her elder body reacting. But with her hoof out I raised it and kissed it slightly. Again some hoots. "Oh don't get any ideas young man. I love my late husband Draco and you got a pretty girl up there." She pointed as we chuckled.

"Oh darn." I chuckled. "I would like to give this award to you as really... you're the one who deserved it." I used my magic to lift the medal over my head waiting for her to bow her head.

"Ohh... You don't have to present me with anything young man." She smiled, "You earned that with hard work, blood and sweat."

"But you're the one who inspired me." I smiled, "You're a great teacher. You were a great doctor. A great alchemist." I whispered into her ear, "And... the best grandmother a grandson could ever have." I backed away. Her eyes bulged at that little comment. She looked at the members of the Sparkle household then back to my parents but then back to me. She looked deeply into my face, there was something.

She smiled, "As your teacher young Fade Away." She winked. "I would also have to turn down your award." My face sunk. "You see... My family is my award. I know they love me as much as you did. And I want to thank you for granting my wish for every unicorn to get an equal education. And every pony, especially griffin, elk, zebras and other specials another chance at life." She sniffed, those tears were genuine. "I'm glad you thought of me and came down here to talk. I'm sure your parents are proud for all your hard work. And I'm glad... my work was not for nothing." She had to have been playing a long.

I could not resist while my medal slowly rested back on my shoulders as I was disappointed. I threw my arms around my grandma and pulled her into a hug. She returned the same. She was frail but I still felt her heart beating warmly. I missed this. I honestly did. For all the times I could try to run away from home, I would always come to grandma's house or at least someplace close to her. Always would accept me no matter how busy she was, as soon as she saw me either happy or sad she would take me. Pick me up and try to make me feel better. Right now, if there was anything than being near the princess. It was from grandma. I let go and nodded.

"You were always my hero." I told her.

She giggled slightly, "I know. I'm just glad you grew into some pony and never forgot about me."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and posed in front of the camera for a few shots for the paper and some head lining magazines. We were happy. Glad to know each other was alright. Some shots were taken as normal, then I had one especially with a medal around her neck just so she could have the feel. But that was what was so great about grandma Lucrecia. She would give. Give. And give but never accept anything in return. All she wanted for us to go out and make something of ourselves. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to back up the stage.

"There is one more pony I want to thank." I looked back at Twilight who remained silent. "I want to thank miss Twilight Sparkle for inviting me here on princess Celestia's behalf and! Winning our tablet give away." I started to clop as she slowly came back on stage to wave awkwardly. But her face was scrunch-ed like she wanted me to go on for a bit longer. But I just kept babbling, "What a great mare she!"

I let my playboy charm work out a bit more as I was awarded a plaque as well. More photos were taken and I was putting on a charming smile. I shook hoofs, signed autographs, received kisses on the cheek from fan girls. But I knew Swan would forgive me. Gave a sly smile to some of the very important ponies. And for my appreciation for the ponies who came out tonight. I gave away some free tablet covers to who ever could catch them as my own staff threw them into the crowd. At first I thought it was just going to be a small gather but jeez times that by a thousand. I told my crew to fly over the crowd instead. I saw the crowd almost fight over them but wow. Feel rather bad too.

Celestia closed the ceremony by letting princess Luna raising the moon. I had to admit, this was fun. I walked off stage with my family and let little Synn ride on my back. Twilight soon swung in front of me.

"Wa...Wait please." She stopped us. "We still have the banquet to go to."

Really? I'm dead tired Twilight.

"As much as the idea is enticing I'm really ..." I tried to say.

"Ah come on Fade Away it's your honor." Big Tex patted me on the back pretty hard. Thank Celestia Synn was no were near the pats.

"And I'm pretty hungry." Synn muffled his voice through my hair.

"What happened to the snacks I gave you?" Ghendi asked.

"A duck took my snacks away." Synn lowered his face into my hair sadly.

"Stupid duck." Ghendi muttered.

I sighed. "Oh alright. What's one meal going to hurt." I looked at Twilight, "After the banquet is that it?"

"Well there's still the tour of Canterlot but that won't be until tomorrow." She smiled.

Twilight... I know where you're going with this.

Soon not long we met up at the banquet hall at the castle. Twilight really pulled out the stops and asked her teacher a big favor. Pretty much the entire Twilight household was there, probably confused on how they could be invited to something in Fade Away's honor. Among other ponies that she introduced as her friends such as Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Oh also Spike the dragon, Twilight's assistant. Rather cute little guy. I saw Twilight over at mom and dad again talking, she was very happy but something on mom and dad's face like they were shocked. The party did not even start yet so I went outside for a few minutes to get some air.

I must be having a head ache and constantly having ponies come up to me saying how great I was. I said thanks then walked away. Soon... I cloaked myself again. Turned invisible to have some peace and look up at the stars. You're probably wondering why the sudden mood change huh? Well... Call it stress and anxiety probably taking over. The anxiety of my sister trying to see mom and dad again. I was still cloaked and decided to go pour my own drinks at the bar back inside. Must have had two and snuck out a plate of food. Twilight was furiously looking for me.

About forty minutes have passed.

That's when... things turned a bit sour.

"Well young lady... You really pulled a fast one over ours eyes." I noticed my father was in a familiar mood. My mom was wiping her tears, "You really have some nerve telling us that Van is not dead. Do you have any idea how much that affected your mother mentally?" Mom was upset again.

"He's here you got to believe me!" Twilight tried to reason.

"Honey. Van died in the desert years ago. Whatever this Fade Away fellow told you was probably a load of bull to probably sympathize for him."

"Dad he is not lying." Twilight argued back. No pony was paying attention as the room was so loud with the sound of ponies talking and plates clanging.

"I would like to believe you Twilight but did you know how upset your mother was when she read that letter?" Dad shot back.

My eyes widened. I told her not to send that letter. And she did anyway. Just for that. I'll let her sink for this. I watched Twilight scurry back and forth between her table and the one where Ghendi and Synn was sitting at to ask where I was while keeping her parents still. Oh this was just too much fun... But... it ached seeing Twilight panic and welled up tears in her eyes. She had this whole night set up for me and here I was hiding myself away. I looked at Big Tex and Betsy looking all around for me, Ghendi, Synn and Swan the same.

"Young lady. It was a nice night and I'm glad you set this all up for Mr. Fade Away. But no pony knows where he is." My mom told her.

"No he's here trust me!" Twilight started to freak.

It would not be too long until Shining Armor sat down with his wife Cadence next to mom and dad.

"Wow what a party." Shining Armor chuckled.

"Shut up I tried!" Twilight frowned.

"Whoa. Whoa little sis." Shining tried to calm the situation down.

"I know it's frustrating Twilight." Cadence also tried to help ease the tension.

"NO trust me he's here and I want to tell you all something!" Twilight cried.

"Well. He decided he did not want to show Twilight so what's this big news?" Shining asked.

"You better not be pregnant with his kid." Mom cried. "This family has already been through enough I just can't take it." Bleah. But when I saw mom... She looked horrible. Looked dead tired.

"No. No!" Twilight shook her head, "It's nothing like that!"

"Just tell us then." Dad told her.

"I want to wait for him!" Twilight cried.

"Honey... I just want to ask you this one thing." Dad asked. "Why did you invite the entire Sparkle clan for this banquet? Sure your friends and ponies we know but.. why?"

"Dad are you so blind?" She yelled at him.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You can't see the connection between Van an..." Twilight tried to speak.

"Twilight. I told you to not bring up Vanishing Star again in front of your mother this way. We went looking for him, he disappeared. We looked for a while then the police declared him dead." Dad tried to explain. "I know it hurts losing a brother that protected you but you have to let it go. Sometimes I'm still haunted for even doing what I did to him..."

I froze.

"Never got to tell him I'm sorry I yelled at him on his birthday and made him feel bad..." He played around with his glass of gin. "He never asked for anything and always kept to himself. Would always stay in his room playing with his toys and studying. Always brought home good grades but your mother and I were worried about how were going to pay for your schooling..."

"But dad pleas..." Twilight tried to explain.

"NOT...Another word..." My dad warned her.

"DAD YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!" Twilight shouted, "FADE AWAY IS VANISHING STAR!" She cried and slammed her head into the table making all the plates jingle. "HE never died... He just wanted love and you two just let him go!"

"Twilight.. Those two don't even look a like." Shining Armor raised an eyebrow. "Don't even act alike."

"Times can change honey." Cadence told him.

"Why did you have to beat him up all the time?" Twilight raised her head.

"Come on I never did." Shining Armor shifted his shoulders.

"You broke his stuff and always had your friends give him a hard time!" Twilight accused him.

"Twilight you were young and barely could remember when you got Smarty Pants." Shining rolled his eyes. "That's not what happened."

"You pinned him on the ground and kicked him in the head a bunch of times!" Twilight shouted. "And the time you slammed his arms in the door. Broke his arm while rough housing. Tried to act nice to him by letting him on the tire swing but with a rope you tried to cut with! Shoved him down a hill in a trash can. Bit him. Punched him. Kicked him. Even if he tried to fight back you cheap shot him! Just because he was smarter than you! Just because grandpa was offering him better stuff! I got news for you mister why didn't you try to earn a simple damn good grade instead of screwing around!" She was furious, "And dad would not even pay attention to this until there was blood! And mom you were just as bad!"

"Twilight keep your voice down." Mom scolded her.

"Honey is this true?" Cadence asked.

"No." Shining denied. Lying ass hat. "Even if I was violent back then I calmed down because of the guard being so strict."

"Honey... this... pretty disturbing." Cadence shook her head in disbelief.

"That was a long time ago. The guard straightened me out." Shining put on a serious face.

"Even so! That is pretty deep!" Cadence shouted.

"Come on! My dad hit my little brother all the time!" Shining argued back. "He's the one who left him to his death out in a desert."

"Don't start son you're just making us look bad again." Dad frowned.

"A come on dad we all know you took Vanishing Star out back and beat him until he's covered in bruises a couple of times." Shining tried to turn the tables. "But oh yeah, he was the smart one! Always comparing me to him. Why can't I be more like him?"

"I'm a shitty parent. There you go happy?" Dad shot back. "And because Vanishing Star tries. He can be yelled at, spat at, beaten and yet he still comes home with straight A's. I don't know how that is possible but he did it!" Dad was angry, "You stub your hoof on something and suddenly your C- grades turn to D- within a snap. Only decent thing you did academicly was hoofball and yet you could barely keep that going steady."

"I can't take this anymore... You two are clearly monsters!" Cadence got up and walked away.

You know what. I like this Cadence girl. Too bad she married my ass hat brother and found out about his terrible past tonight. Too bad her butt is too small. Can just see the head line news; Crystal Kingdom princess married ass hat child abuser.

"Oh great. Now you made my wife leave and think I like to hurt kids!" Shining Armor scolded Twilight. She only continued crying into her own arms.

Shining Armor got up from his seat to chase after his wife. But I decided to step in and put my hoof to his chest.

"No... Stay awhile." I turned visible again and shoved him back down to his seat.

"Now is not a good time Mr. Fade Away." Shining got back up again to shove his face into mine.

"I insist." I smirked. "This will just take a few minutes because this story was getting really interesting."

"Mr. Fade Away it's really a personal family sort of thing." My dad tried to ease his way out. But he knew he was sunk just seeing me appear out of thin air.

"Ah. I see. Just could not help but notice how you handled the situation." I smirked, "But I do apologize for listening in."

I looked down at Twilight who was staring back at me. Knowing that I stood her up. Her face was angry with the make up running down her cheeks, then again it was my fault.

"And when I said I want to do it my way... I meant... My.. way..." I beamed at Twilight. "That is twice you went back on your word Twilight. Twice. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"What way Mr. Fade Away?" Dad crossed his arms but still tried to act professional.

"Well since the whole family is here why not." I chuckled. "You were mentioning your son Vanishing Star?"

"Ye..Yes." My mother's tired eyes wandered.

"Ah. Bet he was a good kid." I smirked.

"Oh..." Mother looked down sadly and rubbed her tummy. "He was an thoughtful child. Always loved making things and giving them to us. He was a little artist."

"Yeah. When he was born... He didn't cry. Just looked up at the doctor, then to me with his little eyes. Nurses said he was the cutest thing they ever saw." My dad finished and took a sip of drink. "I held him up to his mother." He put his arm around mom, "This kid is going to be some pony. I had a good feeling about it."

"We had three wonderful kids... Would have been four but Twilight Velvet here had a nasty fall at home while I was at work and the kids were with their grandparents." My dad continued. "We came from a family clan that had high expectations but on my end it was pretty lacking. We saved enough for Twilight's entrance fee for the gifted school for unicorns but I was really undergoing a lot of stress and had to tighten my wallet. Shining Armor here." Dad raised his hoof, "Went to the academy for royal guards also costed a pretty bit. Since my mother was a Sparkle she had a lot of offerings but turned them down because how of how she did not like how royalty was going. My father was an orphan and was accepted into the family but not as greatly... So because of their love they were thrown under the bus and had to make with what they had. So I had to take out loans, borrow money from friends and family..."

"Ah... that must have really worked on your psyche." I cupped my chin.

"Believe me it did. I got the money, I paid it off for both schools. Would have been three but Vanishing Star did not want to attend the school for some reason. Said my mother did a way better job." He smiled, "She taught him all the basics and loved spending time over there." He finished his drink, "But the more money I owed and the more harassment I got. The tougher it got on all of us. And... I focused all of my rage on little Van whenever I freaked out... I vowed it would not happen again but... it just kept happening and he would do nothing wrong or I would misunderstand something... I wanted him to live with his grandma until we got financially stable again but that's when things went horrible." I listened.

"The one place called Pony Canyon. He always loved going there but the ticket prices were expensive. My parents loaned me the money for a weekend trip for his birthday but... The park was closed for maintenance as I read on the intersection, so we went golfing... He hated it. If you could just see the disappointment on his face once we got out of the carriage and I told him this what what we were going to do. He fought with me and I told him to knock it off. A lot of times he would walk away and just sit by himself... Well, I guess he finally told me how he felt. With that response. I told him he could walk home so as a little trick I was going to drive around the block to teach him a lesson but we got held up in traffic half way and when we got back... He was gone. We panicked, I thought of all the bad things I said to him and wanted to kill myself for it. That was the final nail in the coffin for me..." He sighed. "The police looked for days. We were told to go home and would be called if they found anything. Well... Walking through our front door... My mom planned a surprise party for Van. Only thing, there was no Van to enjoy it. Twilight Velvet here just fell to the floor crying... I was speechless. And I died even more inside... Was not long after I explained, my own mother gave me the worst chewing out I ever received. She smacked me probably around ten times and told me she never wanted to see us again. I was cut off from the family since then."

"And?" I asked.

"Well... that year and the next was torture. We were hounded by news channels and child services. Shining Armor went to live with one of my brothers. Twilight went to the castle as planned but was ordered to stay there. Velvet and I went to trial, found not guilty. Every pony wanted us strung up and... I somewhat agreed I should have. We had our house marked with paint. Had our windows broken. Had protesters in our yard. I hated myself... At that point I was thinking about suicide but..." My dad choked, "Velvet stood by me and stopped me. I went to therapy and even consoling but still... I still feel empty."

"I loved Orion through all the goods and the bad time. I just could not imagine my life without him." My mom sniffed. "I just wished I stepped in for my son. He grew in me for eleven months and I just let whatever bad thing happen to him. What's worse is that we lost the remaining kids we had and our neighbors hated us."

I had no idea that since I left things got really bad for my family. My father was just almost a shell, my mom went through a lot of disbelief and aggravation that it almost screwed her up mentally. Almost like the news was still fresh in her mind.

"Eventually... the hate died down and ponies started talking to us again and the news went onto the next big thing." My dad jumped in as he patted my mom's back. "But for us. It was still a difficult road. So... Velvet and I would would take a trip every year down to Pony Canyon on Van's birthday to leave flowers and a had a bench named after Vanishing Star... Soon some friends and family joined in and left things. Still... it does not ease my conscience. Reliving that horrible night over and over again... Some times I would walk down from the hotel and just sit on that bench where Van was upset... Lay on it and sleep... Wishing that I would catch ammonia or something. Just last week we went to leave flowers and a few toys. But there was always this crazy thought little Twilight would have thinking you were alive somewhere. But we always told her he was in heaven, playing with grandpa liked they used to." At this point he arched his head forward as he brought both hooves to his forehead, trying to cover his eyes.

Twilight cleared her face. She pulled out a little gadget and laid it on the table. Oh my Celestia... It was the little music box I worked on and gave to her.

"I used to play this over and over again when I got upset. One of the first things I took to the castle with me." Twilight sniffed. "It broke some years ago but I always kept it. Van told me it could always be like a little angel on my shoulder telling me to get up whenever things looked pretty bad." She rattled it a little, "It came in handy a couple of times. Facing the horrible things to help save Equestria." She could not hold back anymore, "I just thought if he were still around..."

I started to feel really bad. With that I asked for the little trinket. Slid on my glasses and pulled out my multi-tool. I flipped the top open to find a lot of familiar pieces. They were so difficult to figure out when I was smaller but now it seemed almost like nothing. With a few more moving some pieces around I discovered a few pieces were out of place and worn.

"Ah... Just need some new parts also... Looks like it was dropped a few times..." I listed off the reasons. "Other than that I think I..." Her face was too upset for me to even take. "Just allow me to fix it. I had experience with watches."

"Hey... just out of curiosity." Shining Armor asked. "Why so interested in Vanishing Star?"

"Fellow student of Lucrecia's teachings." I mumbled.

"Ah... You knew him?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I tightened the screw.

"So... Did he..." He tried to ask. "Tell you anything..."

That worked my last never, "Don't you have a wife to chase?"

"Why all the hostility?" He eased back but still I remember he was still quick to get angry.

"Nothing... I... Excuse me every pony." I pocketed the trinket and walked over to the bar area again. This is not what what I was expecting. I wanted to yell at them, still do matter of fact. I talked with Swan for a bit and she asked where I was the entire time. I told her that I was just chatting it up outside. She said she was having fun talking with other members of high society. She excused herself to talk to a female doctor that was currently working at the hospital, had no idea what her relation was but whatever.

Was not long until I was joined by Cadence who needed a drink just as I did.

"Pretty shocking huh?" I asked.

"What? Finding out your husband did horrific things to a child or him lying to your face?" She sat down next to me at the bar stand.

"Yeah... Shining Armor was always an ass hat." I smirked.

"He's really sweet though. But once Twilight yelled all those things it's just... I don't know." Cadence flung her arms apart in disbelief.

"Well... that's what Van told me. He had the bruises to prove it. Half of them from his dad, half of them from his brother." I chuckled. "Sorry you had to find out though."

"No... No I'm glad I found out. Just wished it was earlier before I married him." She swirled her glass around.

"Well... I can't help you with that. But if I were you I would hold off on kids until he straightens up. He might be captain, but the maturity of a ten year old." I took a swig. "I mean no offense princess. I bet your a smart pony but there was no way you would have known without him telling you... But it was a dark part of him that he wanted to hide."

"Was he that bad?" She blinked.

"He thought he might be playing around but really... he was a jerk. I have no idea how he is now and I bet he probably did change... It's just back then..." I put down my drink.

Well for maybe a couple of minutes we were really talking. Enjoying each other's company. Have to be honest, she was a pretty sweet sister in law. Too bad she did not know. I went back to fixing the little trinket but Cadence hung onto me for some reason looking at what I was doing it. I explained how things were working.

"And with a few adjustments here I can make it play a littl..." I stopped. With a tough hoof on my shoulder I turned my head. "Oh hey captain..."

He was not happy. Before I knew it. Shining Armor pulled back his arm and punched me in the face knocking me off my bar stool. Cadence shrieked and asked what the hell was wrong with him. A lot of ponies gasped.

"You snuffed me at the ceremony. Already trying to turn my wife against me. Now you're flirting with her?" He picked me up by my collar with his magic.

"Shining Armor we were just talking!" Cadence shouted.

"No ass hat I wa..." Again I was punched in the face again and again.

Even with Twilight, Cadence and Swan shouting to stop. Shining would not let up, I got a couple of shots in. And soon... it was ON!

*BAM*

*BAM*

I punched Armor in the face. He punched me back. Again I punched him. Using a few wrestling moves by throwing my arms around him and breaking a table, he kept coming. Kicking harder and harder. And harder. Soon he started kicking me in the head. Oh dear Celestia the painful memories of him towering over me. But this was my chance to fight back. I kept throwing punchs but he kept ducking and kicking me in the side. We were ordered to stop many times. Even mom and dad tried to stop us but that did no good. I took every chance I got and tried to cheap shot him many times. He would throw up his barrier every time I had him, even with my cloaking ability really can't play a part in this fight no matter how hard I tried. But soon my body was reaching its limit. Blood ran from my nose and lip, he was still fine. Unbelievable. He was still like the invincible monster I remembered him, whatever I threw at him he just hit me back five times as harder. He head butted me a good couple of times..

Eventually I fell over. Swan and Twilight ran to my side.

"OH MY CELESTIA! FADE!" Swan tried to look for some towels. "Some pony call an ambulance!"

"Here just wipe the blood." Twilight ripped part of her skirt to wipe my face clean. Again, she was fussing. She supported my head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

I coughed, "I'm sorry Twilight... I should have been honest with mom and dad..." Again I coughed, "I never meant to make you cry like that..."

"Shining Armor what in tarnation is wrong with you?" The pony named Apple Jack came over.

"Mr. Fade Away has been disrespecting my family ever since he got here and he was trying to flirt with Cadence after making me look bad! Rich boy thinks he can just walk in and do whatever he likes!" Shining yelled back. "I'll take whatever punishment the princess gives me. I just want this piece of trash to learn!" At this second, I felt Swan loosen her grip and let her mouth hang open.

"Honey just stop!" Cadence shouted. "He was just showing me how something works!"

I could see Lucrecia watching from a distance holding her mouth. She slowly walked over with her sore muscles and knelt down. She moaned a little trying to use her magic to heal me.

At this point Ghendi walked over to me. With Synn walking in small steps after him. I looked up at the two. The pony that took them in, fallen on the ground and beaten like a worm. When I saw Synn tear up, I let him down. I always taught him how to rationalize but instead I fought like a brute. He watched all of it. Ghendi though... He shook his head with a heaving breath. He looked at Twilight, he had a difficult choice to make. I knew he liked her but... something tells me he wanted to stand up for something other than just avenging his friend. Wanted to stand up for the little guy. He stood back up and faced Shining Armor with the ponies questioning and tried to pull him away to calm down.

"Ghendi... wai..." I coughed up some blood. I know Ghendi is fast and trained in some weird art something called taijtisu or whatever, but he was lacking in size and muscle mass compared to Shining Armor still dwarfed me. Made me feel like a small little kid again.

"HEY!" Ghendi shouted.

Everything stopped.

"You knocked him down... Why don't you try knocking me down?" He challenged my brother.

**ooo**

**Please Review**

Note: Whoa. That was a long chapter. Well we got a fight on our hands! Hope you all enjoyed it. I could use some more suggestions. But I was feeling giddy once I established a connection to Gilda and Trixie somehow. Who knew? Also, I got a few Rocky 5 references in here, yeah yeah worst movie in the series but I think it works here. Also, Draco and Lucrecia's griffin friend named Garrus and their best friend. I liked him from Mass Effect and always thought of him of like a lizard bird. Lucrecia should be familiar with Final Fantasy 7 buffs while the grandpa was supposed to be named Vincent "Draco" Sparkle at one point but. Draco sounds cooler and made sense because of the star patterns.

But I want to apologize for not making Fade Away reveal himself to be Vanishing Star just yet. Hopefully he will do it soon. I was prepared for him to yell at his folks and family but.. This little story came out and I really teared up writing it and decided to go with it. They been through enough, but if you want them to still get chewed out I'll do it. I'm not defending what his father did to him because of stress and money issues, it was his choice to carry out what he did and have Van lose. Also, I just can't imagine Van winning a one on one with his brother at full force. Plus, he had to start that fight somehow. Rather funny if you read Original Sin, Ghendi is supposed to be Shining Armor's lieutenant in the guard. Here they're going to fight.

Who do you think is going to win? Or if there will be a winner?


	6. Chapter 6 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Let's get ready to rumble!

**ooo**

To make this blunt. My older brother beat me up... again. I made some comments I probably should not have had but my prejudice against him was still strong. I did not want to give him another chance. It was my childhood all over again. Him on top of me. Proving his superiority. I had no idea why he hated me so much and only me. Maybe I did know and just did not want to admit it. But seriously what did I do to get pinned down and beaten so many times?

Everything was so hazy. The blood from my wounds dribbled down onto my shirt. My sister was trying to wipe it all away while grandma Lucrecia to bandage me. Swan just supported me in her arms, crying for my sake as she also tried to wipe the blood away but not as quickly. Some more ponies wandered over to my side. I had no idea who some of them where but I think I recognized uncle Arius. A guard was requesting a medic to come in and whisk me away.

Ghendi... Just took one look at me. He knew my pain. He knew who Shining Armor was finally. With the stories I told him. I never saw him so agitated. Seeing that he was an older brother himself. Usually he's calm and act like a goof if you lead him on but I respect him. The closet thing to a brother I ever had. Was going to fight the brother that I wished I never had... I begged him to reconsider because the odds were pretty much against him but I gagged and gagged more blood coming out from my mouth. Shining Armor really did a number on me. The crowd fell silent as Ghendi shouted.

"HEY!" He hollered. Every pony's dead eyes were set on him.

"You knocked him down... Why don't you try knocking me down?" He challenged.

Shining Armor only frowned, "My fight is not with you." He pressed his hoof against his own lip to feel the swelling I managed to give him. "As I made a judgment in error.. I'm not fighting. Even if your boss deserved every second of it."

That just ticked him off. But it did not read on his face. Ghendi walked up to how much he could against Shining Armor but the guards were in the way. They did not want another fight on their hoofs I could tell. Worse was princess Celestia and Luna were in the banquet as well. Celestia saw enough as she was about to stand in and command every pony to stand down. But the tension in the room...

"Out of my way..." Ghendi warned, no emotion in his voice but still it felt commanding.

"Stand down officer." One of the guards looked down at Ghendi.

"I won't warn you again." The smaller white unicorn just stood there. Not biding to the guards orders that stood in his way.

"By the order of princess Celestia we are enforced to stop this. We'll arrest you if you continue to pursue." The other tall guard looked down.

The big mistake happened. They put their hoofs on him. And he surprised them by slipping through their grasp using close quarters combat and then slammed them both onto the hardwood marble ground using his weight as pressure. Many gasped and screamed. Shining Armor, was not very impressed. He was standing his ground as well. Ghendi walked over the fallen guards and right up into Shining Armor's face. He looked up, my older brother looked down. Eyes shooting daggers at each other.. The size difference was easy to point out. Ghendi was not any bigger than maybe an inch or two than Twilight. It was like David vs. Goliath, okay so maybe Shining Armor is not a giant but he feels like one to me.

"My ring is outside..." Ghendi snarled.

There was some more words exchanged, harsh words, reasonable words. But it all boiled down to them both walking outside into the courtyard. Much to the princesses' protest, it was not going to be fought inside where there were guests. Many of the guests left... or tried to leave as some were too focused on me or the fight. Paramedic did arrive to take me away but I forbid it, told them to just make the swelling stop. I was too stubborn. They loaded me into the carriage outside. Just as soon as the attention was away from me I cloaked myself again to sneak away to watch.

And expectedly, the courtyard did occupy the two. Twilight again and again tried to make the two not to fight but they decided. Decided to communicate through their hoofs. Neither one of them was willing to throw the first punch. Shining Armor probably felt a little too guilty but still Ghendi wanted to mess him up. And unexpected, Ghendi had to get the fight started. I got a good view of the courtyard from where I was standing. Though I'm still cloaked I had to make sure to not let any pony run into me. Losing concentration makes me visible again. I knew Swan was chasing after me but to her, I'm going to have to stay this way. I was not bleeding as much anymore but still felt a bit of pain.

Twilight yelled again and again. Some ponies having the sense to try and stop. Celestia herself, tired of her own roars just sat back. And asked the two if it was necessary. Ghendi replied that there was some honor to restore while Shining Armor said it was to defend his family name and faction. I only rolled my eyes. And to my surprise, Celestia only allowed it as long as no pony else got involved the courtyard is their ring. But after the fight, the two will face punishment.

The fight got off to an interesting start with simple punches and kicks. As expected Ghendi would fly further back then I did when he was on the receiving end. But he would just come back and was very agile. I looked around, there were some guests that decided to stick around and watch from the terrace or around the barracks above the courtyard walls. Some spectacle this turned out to be.

*BAM*

"JEEZ!" One pony shouted.

"The little guy can really take a punch." Another commented.

I watched in awe. As in terms of size and maybe stricter military training my brother had the edge with his barrier but I would not count Ghendi out with his agility and tricks, I seen him perform magic that even I can question. But yet was amazed, perhaps he was a ninja that I claimed he was one time. He even learned some stuff from the Lucrecia tutorial. You'll have to see to believe...

*BAM*

"OH!" A group of males shouted.

My brother threw a punch. But Ghendi swerved to the side, grabbing the large white arm he tried to use it to his advantage. Shining Armor denied that chance by using his other arm to swat Ghendi away, only for my boy to do an amazing backflip and a swift kick to Shining's face with his prosthetic leg. CLUNK.

"OH!" The crowd went again.

Shining moved back to feel part of his face. If I'm right, the limb can hit about five times harder. Which brought a slight smile to my face. A taste of your own medicine big might hit like a giant, but my boy can hit like a bus if you piss him off. By now, Shining Armor was not taking any chances as he would throw his barrier up a bit more often. Things were being muttered among the crowd as I paid attention. From what should be an easy fight by visuals, Shining should of had this long over with. But some ponies took interest in what Ghendi performed again and again. Rumors floating around of them saying they have not seen something like him in a while. I watched Celestia next. Her eyes wandered as she watched the fight. Still not amused. My parents begging for the fight to stop. My thoughts of them wanting their reputation to not further dwindle, but the look on my sister as she sadly looked on.

By at this time. Shining managed to finally get a hold of Ghendi with a grabbing spell and wrestled him to the ground. A weird purple glow covered the smaller white stallions body from shoulders to waist rendering his front arms useless.

"Well that's it..." Another pony claimed, "Captain finally got a hold of the little zip."

"Don't count him out too quickly..." I muttered. They forgot Ghendi was a unicorn as well along with his jitsu or alchemy whatever. But it did look bad. By the looks of that grasping spell it looks like it was a submit or suffer spell.

"BIG BROTHER!" Synn shouted from the barracks. Yes cliche. But you really have to give it to Synn. Not in a while did I see for myself that Synn stuck by Ghendi through all the bad times. They were homeless for Celestia sakes. Ghendi really put Synn first before himself despite having only two limbs at the time. How he made sure Synn always had his fair share of food and made sure they had enough. Taught him even in the worst of times, even if all things go bad for them they always had each other. And that's what I envy from them. I almost could see myself in Synn wanting to learn everything and enjoy life that was not always so scary. But in front of him, the worst thing is to see one of the strongest ponies he knew and practically worshiped being pulverized. Ghendi looked up to see something he never wanted to see ever. Synn begging him with tears. "Please don't die!"

Shining approached Ghendi finally a bit roughed up. "Are we finished yet?"

"N..n...no." Ghendi struggled, the spell pulled tighter.

"I told you there was nothing to prove on your end." Shining frowned.

"Ther...there is!" Ghendi shouted in pain.

"Then what?" Shining looked down at the struggling pony.

"From... from one older brother to another..." The smaller unicorn breathed, "I can't stand it when big brothers... have to make their younger siblings feel unsafe even in their own home." He managed to slowly rise to his hoofs but still struggled. Shining paused. Slowly Ghendi walked up to Shining Armor. "Big brothers are supposed to protect!" He arched his neck back and then delivered a hard head butt into the captain's face. Shining staggered back a little. "Big brothers are supposed to care!" He delivered an another. "Supposed to always look out for them!" Another head butt then another, "What's your excuse?"

Shining Armor kept backing away. The pain I know was oozing from his forehead. Again he stood straight back up, "What are you talking about?"

"About your mistreatment of Vanishing Star!" Ghendi shouted as he head butted Shining Armor for a fifth time.

This time. That really set off Shining Armor to get his second wind as he used his magic to pull up his barrier as Ghendi was going to head butt him for a sixth time. The force knocked Ghendi onto his back. Shining Armor wasted no time rushing over to sit on his chest. Oh how familiar this was when I was younger. Shining Armor raised his hoof and struck Ghendi again and again.

"I..."

*BAM*

"NEVER..."

*BAM*

"WANT..."

*BAM*

"TO HEAR HIS NAME AGAIN!"

*BAM*

"IT'S HIS FAULT WHY ITS LIKE THIS!"

*BAM*

"HIS FAULT WHY TWILIGHT AND I HAD TO LEAVE!"

*BAM*

I'm sorry. I know it was tough. But I had my reasons for what I did. At this point Synn was dying at the sight. Swan and Betsy trying to comfort him and making him look away. Come on. Get up.

*BAM*

*BAM*

"I WASN'T A BAD BROTHER!"

*BAM*

**ooo**

It was another day in the Sparkle family household. Dad was sorting through his papers because of work again, mom was finishing up the cleaning. Twilight was reading her books as usual. Shining Armor was in his room jerking off again or something while I was playing with my toys in my own room.

"Transform!" I said to myself. I pressed the button on my carriage toy. It transformed into a robotic pony. How fun this toy was to me back then.

Just then I heard mom talking to Shining Armor in the next room. And much to my disappointment I kept hearing my name be brought up. I know. Mom was asking him to go pick up some stuff from the grocery store since she was so embarrassed on what Twilight did there. She wanted him and I to go together. I would object to this but Shining Armor already opened my door and told me to get ready. But I knew his game. I was cautious around him.

Mom wanted us to pick up a few things. Couple gallons of milk. Vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Apples. Carrots. The works. I brought my wagon for easy carrying. Mom given us the right amount of money for the food with her card and a little treat for ourselves like a pack of gum or candy bar. I did not say much to him during the trip. But Celestia his ass head friends Sticks and Stones. A skinny brown unicorn and a grey bulky earth pony, often the upper middle class bullies that live in these parts and go to Shining Armor's school. He hung out with them and really dragged him down. Let alone, they find any pony to pick on. Practically the reason why Shining Armor ever gave me a hard time was because of these two that gave him the idea. And as usual, Sticks and Stones were playing it all casual while I just dragged my feet with the wagon. Shining talked to them normally. Sticks would always taunt me while Stones would rough me up while Shining just took afterwards.

The whole trip these two would not shut up. Sticks kept tipping over my wagon and Stones making me flinch. I told Shining Armor many times if they did not stop I was going home and telling mom. Sticks and Stones took lightly to the threat, Shining just told me to suck it up and keep on going.

So pretty much the trip to the store was a disaster. Sticks and Stones just can't see that we're busy and yet Shining Armor does not tell them to go away. They just kept throwing stuff into the cart. I could barely even see the apples we originally came for in the cart. From what I saw a bunch of naughty magazines, beer and junk food. Funny thing, I knew how much our original total was supposed to be. Around forty dollars. But this, slowly I calculated in my head had to be worth over three hundred some odd bits. Went to the check out and bought what we had. Shining Armor had a fake ID on him and pretended to be Mr. Light Bright from time to time. Yeah. Picture that. A small colt pulling a wagon full of beer home. Cute ain't it? Only that it was not for home. I had to wait outside their special hideout in some dark alleyway. Yes. Shining Armor used my mom's card to buy porn and beer. I sat outside with the right items hoping he would come out soon.

Tired of waiting I went inside to find it. Well I thought the place was on fire at first because of the smoke but they had another of Shining's friends at the place. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce Pots. And he's known for that not just because of cooking. Hint. Hint. Pots saw me and thought I was the police. Shining just hit him in the head and told him who I was and was not supposed to be in here. He was about to throw me outside when I told him for the hundredth time that we needed to get home. If he won't then I'll just tell mom.

Cut to Sticks and Stones not liking this as they held me down. Shining warning me not to tell, I told him I would not but. Well sometimes that's not good enough for them. These were like three teen stallions teaming up on a seven year old colt twisting my arm. Well. I was flung against a wall by those two. Pots just sat there and did what he did best... smoke. Shining finally took me home and told me just to lie to mom saying we got held up at the store and had to make some detours. But I think for that one moment seeing how his friends were treating me, he was having thoughts. That night I cried. I did not even feel safe in my own home set aside from dad. Here I got an older brother who beat the crap out of me whenever I saw him do stuff and made me swear not to tell.

Just one day... I wished some pony would beat up on him to show how it feels

**ooo**

*BAM*

*BAM*

Come on... Ghendi get up!

*BAM*

*BAM*

And with that... Ghendi used one of his special spells. He opened his mouth wide. A familiar blue light glowed from the back of his throat. Shining kept punching until he noticed. But it was too late. A blue spell blast launched from Ghendi's mouth, a beam of light if you want to describe it. Or if you saw a Godzilla movie its sort of like that. With that Shining Armor was sent flying across the courtyard. Hitting the opposite wall hard. Ghendi finally casted a cancellation spell on the restraints Shining Armor put on him earlier, soon his arms were free.

"What do they call those things?" One pony asked.

"Lizard ponies?" Another one replied.

"No no. Kirin I think." One brought up.

"I thought it was Qilin?" Another asked.

I soon wandered over to Big Tex and stood next to him. Him steadily watching the fight but I knew he was tense. He was not one for fighting himself. Not worried that his company could look bad, he just cared for Ghendi as he shouted from the side lines. The fight continued as Shining Armor started shooting magic attacks of his own. Ghendi soon started to run quickly avoiding the blasts, running up along the concrete walls and soon vanishing from here to there. His agility gave him a great advantage to wear down Shining Armor. Ghendi quickly threw smoke bombs and would run up along the blind side to punch Shining Armor.

**ooo**

Just weeks after Ghendi's transplants I offered for him and his brother to stay with us. Both of them were in terrible shape and needed pretty much everything. Check ups, food, rest. I gave them all that. Big Tex and Betsy did not mind any of that. At first the thought of taking in two homeless ponies to a rich lifestyle seems radical. But these two been through a lot.

One day. Ghendi was testing his arms and legs. Practicing his martial arts out in the backyard. I watched him throw those weird kunai knives at the target a bunch of times. I saw him use his magic to climb up the trees by just running up them. Sword training. Surely I was impressed and would watch him. Almost like he was an actual ninja soldier living right there in the backyard. He never asked for too much and was always polite. He knew his place but I would always invite him to stuff. We soon started catching on as friends.

Until one day. I asked him about his past while he was training again. He strained his normal leg while practicing apple bucking and had to sit out. My orders. He sat under the big oak in the backyard and explained his story. As I sat idly, it was tough for him to remember those days.

"Ghendi..." I sat next to him. "I'm just curious. If it's too horrible then I withdrawal my question and leave you alone."

He looked at me, his hair dangled over his face as he tried blowing it away. He parted it to the side. Those eyes of his. Filled with uncertainty.

"Nah..." He sighed. "I think its alright if I shared this..."

The equipment he was holding prior to our conversation from kunai knives to smoke pellets. He settled them away back in his side bags. "I was born in the Eastern side of Equestria. I am indeed a unicorn and was trained by some of the masters back where I used to call home."

He was born into a clan that is pretty much half pony, half dragon called the Kirin. I eyed him a little. But to him he explained he was only half Kirin or whatever. A normal town like Canterlot that the Kirin took it upon themselves to protect from outsiders. But each child had to make a pilgrimage, well unfortunately for Ghendi he had his while he signed himself up to be part of the royal army at a young age that had jurisdictions all over Equestria. He was in the army for about couple years while the war between the Griffinns was just ending. During his trip home for vacation. His town was hit pretty hard and engulfed in flames. Only that, Griffins were not responsible as they were really a different colony of Changelings in disguise. Attacks were swift and surprising as his town practically was taken over.

His family were separated during the attack and had to leave. Only to find out that his little brother had gotten lost somehow and separated from their mother. Father ended up turning into stone then buried somewhere in the ruins of the town. The changeling queen of that colony was in more of a shape of a dragon fly pony and had an puke orangish color scheme. The queen taunted Ghendi many times, his unit slain. The queen also had Synn in her possession, disguised herself as their mother to fool the little kirin unicorn. Would not take long as the queen put Synn in a sticky prison and reveal that their mother and other pony clan was in statue crystal form as well. Ghendi was soon faced with over a hundred orange changeling creatures with only his sword and his experience behind him. Ghendi roared and attacked...

Only thing that stood was him and the queen. The fight was brutal. But the queen bested him by shooting her goo at him. It stuck to him as he fell to the ground. The queen circled around him, taunting him, trying to persuade him becoming her king to breed a new army. Ghendi told her to buck off. She wandered over to Synn and threatened to bite his little head off. Ghendi pleaded to not touch him. But she ignored him, toyed with him. Synn panicked and wanted his mother. Ghendi shot his fire beam at her causing her to fall back. To him back then, the fire beam spell took awhile to charge back up and had to be used sparingly through out the day. The queen got back up and had enough. The queen walked over to Ghendi and gloated. With his magic he tried to fend her off but she was too strong. She oozed some substance over his horn so he could not perform any magic. He was stuck. The queen wanted his brother next. He could not let that happen. He tried to reach for his sword... He did and... Cut his leg off. He used his fire beam again to hit the queen at full blast roasting her alive. He gathered enough power to use his fire beam again and blew off his own arm.

What happened after that... Synn had to learn to use the radio by himself to call for help. Ghendi was found and treated by a neighboring trader. Back up would soon arrive to find the town in ruins. Crystallized stone kirins and ponies all over the place. Some of them had eggs laid around their proximity. Learning that, this colony of Changelings eat crystal stone victims. The eggs were taken care of. Ghendi however was never the same... He could not find a spell that could reverse the effects. And soon he had the idea to search all across Equestria for it.

He was discharged from the guard because his condition. Now left with no home to go back to, can't work, most possessions were burned up. Family heirloom promised to be handed down either melted or stolen by pickers who tried to salvage the ruined town. Ghendi decided to continue the pilgrimage. To find a way to revert his clan back to normal or at least try to restore the family name of Kirin. With a young child in tow, he had no choice. He sold a few things to get by. They wandered and wandered. Money troubles happened where they sold more of their salvaged things. Soon they hit rock bottom of sleeping in alleyways and dumpsters. Begging for money...

And that's where I came in...

His problems seem a hell of a lot greater than mine. This pony lost his family was a tragedy. I just left my family because I was tired of their bull shit. I grew huge respect out of Ghendi for telling me that story. All that they had left was each other, some photos and a family crest. He never wanted to talk about himself much and always offered to help. I tried to get him into more things but he had his limits. His little brother is what he said he needed, all that he needed. Even told me he did not plan to stay long and off to continue their journey to right the wrongs. But I offered my hoof to help. He vowed to protect us for this great honor that I bestowed upon him.

I still wondered if he still plans on leaving. I actually liked having him around. He did his job that I provided for him and knew the rules. But I worry about him sometimes. At nights when I take a stroll outside the house I find him perched on a balcony looking on in the distance. He was in deep though. Probably missing his home. Thinking about what he wanted best for his baby brother.

So we had our talks here and there. He felt more like party of the family week after week. Synn had no objections as Big Tex and Betsy took a shine to him, gave him whatever a child needed. Little guy reminds me of myself when I first came to live with Big Tex and Betsy. Filled with hope. Filled with the idea that... everything was going to be okay.

Though a big question Ghendi asked me one day...

"If something to ever happen to me... I want you to take care of Synn from now on."

**ooo**

Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Spell after spell. The fight went on. Shining Armor put up another barrier. Ghendi started punching the barrier over and over again like a jack hammer. You could feel the force as if there was a thunderstorm roaring in. Again and again he punched the barrier. Part of me started to think he was out of ideas.

*BAM BAM BAM BAM*

Ghendi punched the barrier again and again. I could see shock wave impulses flux through the barrier as if it was like crowd continue to watch, some with interests. Others with disgust. But slowly, I discovered that the prosthetic arm was not bending as it should be. Ghendi must have worked it to its limit. If he keeps this up he could lose that arm. The barrier fluxed again and again. Rippling. Ghendi must have found a weak point somewhere as he dove towards the barrier and put his hoofs jutted forward. Almost like he was trying to pry open the bubble with his own bare hoofs. Shining Armor tried to stabilize the spell from rupturing.

"You can do it big brother!" Synn cheered.

Down there... I saw Ghendi's mouth form the words, "Thank you..." He put on a determined look as the inside of his mouth started to glow again. A little piece of me was smiling. But another side just felt sorry.

**OOO**

As you already know. My brother and I don't get along very well. He hits me. Barks at me. All because I did not want to see him get in with the wrong crowd. Sticks and Stones hung around as his friends for awhile. But lately those two have really ramped up the bullying sessions on me whenever I walk home from school. Everyday I would come home with a new scrap or bruise. I hated myself. Shining Armor only watched me as I walked up the stairs slowly, crying and trying to find the band aids. I must have used an entire pack in two weeks.

Day after day. My brother would watch me head up to my room. Probably was the last time he was ever a dick to me I remembered before I disappeared. Shining Armor would not do anything. Those two were his friends. One day which really set the bar is when those two started chasing me with paint ball guns. They managed to get a lot of shots off on me. I went home covered in paint... and pain. Mom and dad were not home. Shining was. Slowly I slumped in and went upstairs again. Looked at myself in the mirror. Covered in all sorts of colors. I think one got in my mouth and busted a tooth. I just sat in the bathtub and moaned.

Suddenly he stuck his head in. My own brother just to watch me wallow in pain. "Hey..."

I just looked at him.

"Sticks and Stones again?" He asked. His tone was not the same this time. Not taunting me.

"Y..yes." I muttered.

He wasted no time checking me over. This was foreign to me. He turned on the water and started scrubbing me down to get rid of the paint. Washed me from head to hoof. This was totally different. This was the friendly Shining Armor tending to me, just like back at Pony Canyon who stood beside me shooting zombies. He tried me off and rubbed alcohol on me and told me to just lie down on my bed. This was too good to be true. Wonder how long it would last. Mom and dad came home and asked, some more yelling as expected. Shining brought up my dinner and sat with me. We had a small talk. Was not very heart felt but at least gave him something to think about.

Well the next day Sticks and Stones caught me down the baseball field. Ready to practice for their try outs. Shining Armor was a bit behind me as I walked up to home plate. We were going to make a fun day out of this. But as usual Stick and Stones took this opportunity to grab onto me again and tried to swing me up into the air for the other to hit me with the bat. Shining told them to wait as he would do it. Oh man... I knew it was too good to be true. So I sweated nervously. Showed him fear.

His friends pressured him. I knew it was coming. But it never did. I heard a bat crack over some pony's head. I watched as Shining Armor literally crack the bat against Stone's face then took another swing to snap Stick's arm easily. Or at least I think he did. Shining yelled again and again how dare they even lay a hoof on me and how stupid he was for letting it happen. About the fourth or fifth strike the bat finally broke. Did not matter anymore. Sticks and Stones ran off to go tell that Shining beat them. Well as expected the police did try to take Shining Away but I stepped in for him telling he was only trying to protect me as Sticks and Stones were about to beat me as usual. Well words were said. Families were threatened with law suits. But in the end, it was dropped. Those two were sent to juvi for other things that they did. I really don't want to tell. Their families tried to bribe their way out but it did not help them this time. Heard those two do trash pick up down the high way now. One of them is being stallion handled by a cell mate, won't tell you which one.

As for Shining Armor. I respected him a bit more for what he did for me. Might have been violent but he finally stepped in before it got nasty. Still we had our fights but Shining finally lightened up. He had it enough to hear with those two that made him do things. Sure it was hard to explain once mom opened up her credit card bill but I think there was something left to explore of him. Dad and mom were still a big issue though. Slowly he turned into somewhat of a friend... like a best big brother friends forever kind of friend. Twilight even came up with a song for it.

_My big brother... best friends forever..._

We still had our issues though. But they were not as bad as I remembered them...

**OOO**

Ghendi somehow forged a hole in the barrier. Soon ponies started screaming, knowing that this could be it. Shining tried his best to close the hole. But Ghendi... fired off inside the barrier and hit Shining Armor again. The barrier shattered like glass. My brother had some burn marks on his chest as he landed onto the ground. He moaned in pain. And slowly got back up. I can't believe this, how could he still be walking after this? Unless... Ghendi was not putting one hundred percent into this?

They exchanged blows. Each one getting weaker than the last. Shining Armor used up the last bit of his energy to manipulate the barrier into his right hoof. Ghendi casted a spell onto his prosthetic arm. The two punched and punched each other. When Shining punched Ghendi, Ghendi slowly got back up and punched him. The same with Shining Armor. Both were exhausted. Punch. Punch. Shining Armor used the last bit of energy to punch Ghendi again in the face. Only for Ghendi to do the same and in the result, the prosthetic arm reached its limit and snapped apart. Both stallions fell to the ground. Breathing slowly looking up at the barracks where we all where.

The fight was over... It was a draw from the looks of it. I jumped down and rushed over to the two. The other ponies took the stairs or flew down as well. Still cloaked I listened in.

"Can you move?" Shining breathed in question.

"Not really..." Ghendi coughed. "Can you?"

"No..." Shining heaved. "Want to call it a draw?"

"Su...sure..." Ghendi heaved as well. "The forcefield you used. Holds up pretty well. I heard stories... heard stories about the Sparkle clan famous for those..."

"Thanks..." Shining coughed. "That magic spell you shot from your mouth... you a kirin?"

Ghendi coughed again and ached, "Half..."

"Heh..." Shining managed to smile through his pain, "I fought with a half kirin and lived to tell about it... Ow.."

"Yeah..." Ghendi tried to chuckle, "Don't get... too cocky, I might challenge you again someday..."

"I'll be waiting..." They both chuckled.

Ghendi turned his head over to look at his opponent, "I'm... sorry to hear about your brother... and your family..."

Shining was silent for a few seconds. "Worst part of it.. I never got to say I'm sorry... for the eight years of his life... he trusted me... he had to..." He coughed again and again. "But... I was a bad brother... I let things happen to him, I never stood up for him and worst of all... I was a little envious of him sometimes but... he was the only one who never said I was a complete failure..." I looked down at his face. Did I just see a tear? "I could't protect him... just hurts thinking about. Whatever I never gave Vanishing Star... I gave to Twilight Sparkle to sooth my guilty conscience... But sometimes... when I look into her eyes... I see him staring right back at me..."

"I... would have never thought of such a thing to do to my own brother..." Ghendi coughed and rested his broken arm on top of his chest. "I had others... but Synn... He's the only thing I got in this world right now... the only thing that holds me together... the only thing that reminds me that things were worth living for.." He coughed, "Shining... We're not tools. Fighting was mostly the thing I was good at.. that's why I lied about my age to enlist and never looked ahead... But my home was ravaged by Changelings and their own queen... I lost everything. Had to sacrifice my own limbs to save my little brother..." I saw another tear, this time from Ghendi. "I was discharged because I could not fight anymore... I took my brother and wandered Equestria for awhile... but soon as things were about to go dark... Fade Away showed up and offered me another chance at life... I thought about it, but my brother was going to die if he did not get the proper medicine... I took it and every day... I thank Fade Away graciously..."

"Oh..." Shining looked back up at the sky to notice the stars. "You fight like a real guard... heh..."

"Want to say... it was an honor fighting you captain..." Ghendi looked back up at the sky, "Maybe one day we'll be on the same side..."

"I'd... like that..." Shining smiled. He sighed, "I still got a heavy burden... I just wonder... up there somewhere... he's looking down on me... hoping that he forgives me... I was cruel back then... but I just could not take it no more with my friends telling me what to do..." He choked up... "Van... I know I'm not perfect and really sorry on how I treated you... just wished to know if you forgive me or not... If not then I deserve it..."

Shining Armor... Though you gave me a hard time. You really did try to live up to your role. Though you can have a short fuse sometimes, you made up for it later. I guess I was not entirely honest with him but he was rough in our childhood... He had a way of saying sorry... even if did not come from his own mouth. From either sneaking a piece of pie from the kitchen or finding me new tools to use with my toys. He always got me a gift, was never anything special but... to me it showed that he was not entirely a vile bastard. He showed me how to use a yo-yo and let me try his Nickelodeon moon boots... We always teamed up for game night as he was the brawn, I was the brains together we were almost unstoppable. He actually felt like a friend...

I watched as the paramedic loaded them both on cots and other ponies ready to take them away... I lowered my head to Shining's ear... My own tears dropping onto his face.

And whispered...

"I forgive you..."

I watched as his eyes shot open as he tried to look around but was ordered not to move around much. Ghendi was taken along side of him but trailed a bit behind. No surprise for Cadence and Synn to be by their loved ones. I don't know why but... I think those two grew some respect for each other. Carried away until they were out of my site.

_My big brother... best friends forever..._

**OOO**

Please Review

Note: Well isn't that sad? Shining hanging out with the wrong crowd and finally has enough of it to see what was right and wrong. There you go. A fight. Sorry it seemed OOC of Celestia just to allow a fight to happen on her property but it had to happen from popular demand. I did not want to make Ghendi too much of a mary sue so... the match ended in a draw, much to my disliking. If I wanted to I would of had Shining vaporized with the fire beam. But he was not entirely a bastard. So, it might seem to be a redeeming job here and there. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7 UPDATED

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Punishment time!

* * *

It was a very awkward night. I was at the medical ward in the castle being treated for my bruises and cuts. Even had to stay the night in there while my family stayed in the guest rooms. Ghendi was not too far off as he was a few beds down with his prosthetic arm removed. We shared a room because of our affiliation while Shining Armor was stationed a few rooms over from what I heard. We had our guests. Both of us just staring up at the ceiling with the twirling fan in motion. There was a TV hanging on the wall but I did not really feel like watching anything at the moment.

It was late anyway. We had visitors earlier after we were patched up. Most of them were surprising. Others were expected. Some were not as pleasant. Such as Twilight and man was she not happy. More disappointed than wanting to rage all over the place but still she gave it to me. Still her nagging etched itself in my head. Just thinking back gives me a headache.

* * *

No more than later than little Synn dropped by my sister came in. The nurse said we were allowed one more guest before calling it a night. Synn hugged his big brother and hustled out of the room for a waiting Betsy. Big Tex was one of my first visitors and pretty much gave me a stallion to stallion chat about my actions. Sure he felt disappointed that I had to fight back without reason but was still proud that I did not try to over exert myself and keep fighting until I got a fractured skull.

But with my sister just sitting by my bedside. I knew she was not pleased. She just sat there. She gave one glance at Ghendi then grunted and focused back to me. I told her, "Don't be mad at Ghendi he was only fighting for me."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We had an agreement."

"An agreement on what?" I scoffed.

"That you would tell the rest of the family that you're really Vanishing Star and can finally put this awful thing behind us." She beamed.

"And I told you that we would do this.. MY... WAY..." I could not put as much emphasis on it even if I was not trying to be sarcastic. "Not only did you go behind my back and tried to blow this thing sky high once. Twice. Now three clopping times."

"If we did this your way then its going to take forever." She kept her glare on me.

"Would not. Only when I felt it was right." I shot back.

"When is that? When dad is in the ground and mom is on her death bed?" She kept going. "Vanishing Star for the longest time I kept thinking that you were alive ever since that day you went missing." Wait for it. "Because you went missing everything went to complete crap! Mom and dad were ridiculed and..."

I interrupted, "Blah blah blah what do you want Twilight? For all of us to go on the Steve Wilkos show and make everything all better with sugar and lolli pops like nothing happened?" If we did that I predict a lot of chairs would be thrown by an angry bald pony.

"No! Because once you left dad tried killing himself and mom almost went crazy! How is that sugar and dandy?" She demanded. "What's worse is those two think I'm lying! And Shining Armor is not convinced you're Van either!"

"Maybe it's for the better then." I slid my hoofs to the back of my head to relax.

"Oh come now you don't think you're going to spend all week here in Canterlot and not tell them?" She scoffed.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I smirked.

She just froze. "You can't be serious."

"I mean why should I? Shining Armor practically bashed my face in. That is such a nice welcome." I mocked. "And for what? Because I ignored them during the ceremony? That I wanted to hear their sob story which is probably bull shit? But oh no, don't go anywhere near princess Mi Amore because Shining Armor will beat your face in."

"Oh yeah." She shook her head in annoyance, "What was that back there anyway with her?"

"I was trying to fix your music box and then she showed up. We had a drink and went to talking." I shifted my shoulders. "I was tinkering around with it and she really showed some interest in it."

"Honestly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I stared at her. "I already have a fiance why would I mingle with Mi Amore?"

She kept staring at me.

"Twilight..."

"Now you don't think I'm jealous do you?" I chuckled.

"I don't know." She frowned. "Maybe my rich older brother who lived it up in a great house, had money, went to a fine school, went to a fine college, being a billionaire playboy is really sad inside. Maybe he never grew up. Maybe he's still that brat who whined when he didn't get his way. Practically had to use other pony's ideas to come up with something and have a lucky break."

Alright you're really bringing my piss to a boil.

"Where do you get off saying that?" I grunted.

"I don't know." She frowned. "Maybe because while you were living it up mom and dad were living a complete hell. Grandma Lucrecia barely talked to us. Our other relatives despised us."

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time and change the past where I was miserable and continue living like that?"

"Well..." Twilight rolled her eyes. She shook her head after she realized something, "Well no. Just tell mom and dad that you okay this entire time."

"And?" I asked. "What am I to expect when I just walk up to them and say... Hi Mom and Dad. I'm really Vanishing Star this entire time and I was never dead. Some couple who happened to be rich picked me up and adopted me and the rest is history. Because I did not have to worry about two parents to beat and ignore me everyday and lived happily where I got the love and praise I always wanted." I mocked. I don't why but the more and more I kept coming across that bridge from my old life to my new one but it was always painful. Sometimes I wondered if I made the right decision. Not like Big Tex or Betsy ever punished me, they did it sparingly and told me that I needed to learn from experience. What did Twilight Sr and Orion do sparingly? I sniffed to clear my nose. No surprise.

"Do you hate us?" She asked. "Did you always hate us?"

"No... I..." I tried to explain.

But she cut me off, "Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to everything to be just right okay?" I simply told her.

"That's what I'm trying to help you with!" Twilight shouted.

"Not in a very good way!" I shot back. I rose from my hospital bed and glared at her, "Just look at what our brother did to me. I tried standing up to him and look what happened. Nothing changed!"

"A lot has changed." She shot back.

"Yeah mom acts like a shell and oblivious. Dad just shouts. Shining Armor still hits ponies." I remarked. "And you just have to get your way or else you throw a hissy fit."

"Well when you're done being a selfish ass come find me." Twilight fumed.

"Don't be like that." I frowned. "It's just... why can't you just look at this from my perspective?"

Guilt stricken her face, "I just don't want mom and dad to sink any lower. They love us and admit to making a lot of mistakes..." Her eyes wandered, "I just want to ask... why try to hold off? Do you hate us? Or do you just want to forget about us? Want to let them wither in guilt and self hate?"

"I'm scared okay!" I shouted back. "There you go! I'm scared! Has that never crossed your mind!"

"Scared...?" She slowly repeated to herself.

I wiped my nose with my arm.

"Yeah! I'm afraid."

Her tension eased. Those daggers in her eyes then turned to sorrowful. "Afraid of what?"

I could not handle what I had to say but it came out anyway. "A number of things... What if I just out right said it to them what would they say?" I did not want her to see me like this. "Would they call me a liar and yell at me? Would they get offended?" I gulped. "What if it just makes things worse than they already are?"

"You're not thinking of the publicity?" She asked.

"That's what makes it bad." I wiped my nose again. "Mom and dad said it themselves the press made them out to be monsters and would not leave them alone. What happens if I just come out of the blue? The press would be all over this."

Twilight did not say anything. Maybe she realized that she finally caught herself in a technicality.

"Now you see why I did not reveal myself?" I asked. "I just can't let that happen. I don't want Big Tex and Betsy to get into trouble." My throat started to feel heavy, anxious to let out my feelings but I fought them back.

"But... I... I.." Twilight's lip trembled. "I'm sorry... I was not thinking straight." No surprise that she started crying again. "I w...was the one being... being selfish." I pulled her into a hug and I let her cry into my shoulder. That was so her, always wanting to help and not think ahead without it having any bad consequences. Like the earlier days when Twilight would cry over having a bad day and I was the only one to comfort her. It was like this for a couple of minutes. She would mumble some things here and there but all in all.

This was a bit of an eye opener for the two of us. She finally saw why I did not want to reveal myself without making this a huge deal. I saw it as my family actually got the torture I wanted them to receive when I was younger. Well not exactly what I wanted but it they got something. And I still felt sort of bad about it. But finally after a few more exchanges, she left. But then I just realized the door was still open this entire time and ponies outside heard us.

But... then I saw mom just standing there in the doorway. Her tired expression just peering at me. Almost like a scarecrow... But then those tired sad eyes.. Finally showed a little twinkle of hope. She just gave me a small smile then turned around to have Twilight escort her to her room.

Something in my thoughts just told me that... She knew...

**ooo**

* * *

The next morning I was allowed to leave the ward. But I had to give my side of the story to the whole reason for the fight at the banquet the other night. What's worse is that if you have the princess of Equestria going to decide a punishment, you know it can't be good. Sure I heard Twilight say she has a heart of gold but she can be stern at times. I was escorted by my sister into the thrown room as both Shining Armor and Ghendi without his prosthetic were already there standing in front of her as Mi Amore as also by Shining's side. I figured all she needed was for me to explain.

I bowed in Celestia's presence then she told me to rise. "You may rise Mr. Fade Away."

I nodded, "Thank you princess. You require my assistance?"

She sat up on her thrown like the sun in the sky. "I just want to hear what might have set the gears in motion for last nights unpleasant scuffle. If you would like to start off where the party began?"

I cleared my throat. "As you wish your majesty." I turned my head to see Shining playing it straight. As normal as a guard is supposed to be. I turned to Ghendi, still plain but he knew the rules and he was used to consequences. I looked back up to the princess. "Well it started off as miss Sparkle here invited me to the banquet... at the last minute." I looked at Twilight who still felt guilty. "My family and I attended. I really was not feeling alright so I decided to get some fresh air outside."

"Yes your personal guard told me that you were absent for atleast a half hour." Celestia added.

"So having at least thirty to forty minutes to myself letting the Asprin kick in. I came back in to find Twilight in an argument with her family about a family member. She was really upset about it as her family was being dismissive, so I came up to them after... Not shaking hoofs with them at the ceremony I'll admit and apologize for. I am sorry." I looked at Shining Armor. "I wanted to get to know them as Miss Sparkle really opened up her hospitality to me and my family. That I thank her for." I smiled at Twilight then I went back to talking. "Though it really was not any of my business I wanted to know about this family member and they were a bit open to explain about it. They admitted to being not great parents back then. Shining here wants to know why I was being a bit nosy about it. I..." I shook my head. "I just have a thing against mistreated children so I got a bit tense and told Shining off that he should go chase his wife after some stories they shared."

"I am aware of my student's family life Mr. Fade Away. I am still sorry for their loss. Twilight's sibling had real potential and was taught by one of my former instructors." Celestia nodded. "It was tragic."

"I am sorry for their loss as well." I nodded. "But continuing. After I had my shots with Shining Armor I decided to head over to the bar area to cool off. Twilight said one of her trinkets given to her by her brother was broken so I offered to fix it since I know my way around fixing watches and other trinkets." She nodded in approval and motioned me to go on. "I ordered a drink and sat by myself to look at the trinket and decided to work on it there. Not too long I was joined by princess Mi Amore who excused herself earlier from the story the Sparkle family told me. She was not in the best of moods with her husband. I decided to strike up a conversation with her because come on it was a celebration. She asked what I was doing, I explained how it worked and she showed some interest. Before I knew it, I was tapped on the shoulder by captain Shining Armor and punched in the face."

Celestia looked over at her niece, "Is that part true?"

Cadence nodded, "Yes I did go to the bar area to cool off myself. We talked and watched as he fiddled with the little music box. I was curious." She looked at her husband saddened, "Then my husband punched Mr. Fade Away in the face. Then the fight happened."

Celestia frowned, "Okay. So far the stories match up almost perfectly. The fight happened. Mr. Fade Away was bested, panic issued. Mr. Ghendi here challenged captain Shining Armor. The fight went on outside in the courtyard where it gained an audience between the Sparkle clan, other invited guests and the guards off duty to much of my dismay." She sighed, "But I did allow it and appreciated it did not escalate to destroying anything in the court yard nor killing one another."

We all waited for her next response.

"Here's where it going to hurt. Captain Shining Armor, starting with you since you practically started the fight physically." Celestia beamed. "I am suspending you for three weeks without pay. Also no access to anything in the castle above private or cadet are allowed to. I also want you to apologize to Fade Away's family and the rest of the guests for that unpleasantness. I got a dossier so that should help."

With a small sigh he shaped back up. "I understand and accept princess."

She turned to Ghendi. "Mr. Ghendi..."

He bowed his head, "Yes your majesty?"

"As much as I want to give you the same punishment. You're not part of my guard so I really can't suspend you and you really don't have access to anything in the palace." She frowned. "But I am aware of your track and service record. I'll discuss this with you later. But there is one thing I do want you to consider. Since you really show devotion to Mr. Fade Away and his family. I would like a friendship report from you."

"A...wha?" He blinked.

Twilight just squeed, "Oh a friendship report! Its something me and my friends do when we learn a valuable lesson. Write it down and send it to the princess to show what we learn."

He frowned, "A report on friendship?"

"Yeah. Trust me they're fun and really are life changing." Twilight smiled. From my understanding Ghendi probably has enough material to write an entire book. "But don't try cheating on it just writing down one sentence. It has to have substance."

"Yes. Mr. Ghendi, a friendship report whenever you learn a valuable lesson." Celestia smiled. "I'm sure you already learned a few. Submit them whenever you feel is necessary."

He bowed, "I accept princess."

"We'll discuss your actions further later young pony. There is just something I have to know about." Celestia smiled. Then she turned to me. "As for you Mr. Fade Away."

I bowed. "I apologize princess. But first I would feel that I should return my medal." I reached down into my pocket but could not find it. "Well I had it..."

Twilight fished it out of her dress shirt, "I held onto this for you."

"Thank you." I raised the medal to my face. Then noticed something. "Hey... Some pony tried to take a bite out of this."

"Uh... Pinkie Pie thought there was chocolate inside." Twilight frowned then rolled her eyes.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Fade Away." Celestia waved her hoof. "But I will give you a warning. Despite you not starting the fight, you still set the gears in motion in letting your charm go to your head. Just because you have money, power and have the brain power does not give you the right to be a... well I won't say it. You obviously have a great life going on. Why get involved? But I will give you a choice. You can sit in one of the classes at the gifted school... Or you could perhaps write a friendship letter just like your friend."

"Your majesty if I can interject?" I asked.

"Permitted." She confirmed.

"Those last two don't sound like punishments." I claimed.

"Dungeon sound okay then?" She gave a playful smirk.

Every pony gasped.

"I think those two options are fine. Question retracted." I jittered.

"I kid. I kid." Celestia laughed.

I put a poker face on and played along. Was not sure if she was serious or not.

"So... what time do you want me to sit on one of the classes?" I asked. Still a bit nervous.

"Oh... If in today's two o'clock class its okay with you?" She smiled.

"Oh goody." I clapped my hoofs together.

"You are all excused." She proclaimed.

We all left and met up outside the thrown room. Despite me getting off easy, somehow I still feel like I got the worst of it.

* * *

_***SPLAT***_

Ignore the weird gunk thrown on the wall just now.

When I thought this was the school for the gifted. I expected the children to be well behaved.

"Hey Mister guess what I had for lunch?" A small pink unicorn with blonde hair trotted up to me.

"Beans!" The little unicorn put her arm under her arm pit and started making farting sounds.

"Oh that's great kid." I frowned. Wonder how tired Shining's arm and magic is from now writing all those apology letters.

About now the little unicorn ran back to her desk. Thank Celestia I did not have to do this alone, I looked over to my right to find my fiance by my side sitting at another desk. Still, she's been a little cautious since last night.

"Thanks for attending with me." I smiled.

"Oh." She smirked, "I just want to see the little one's faces. They're all so cute..."

"Hey lady guess what I had for lunch!" The same little filly asked Swan.

"Oh... bananas?" Swan chuckled.

The little filly frowned, "No... beans." She put her arm underneath her armpit to fart some more.

"Your parents must be proud." Swan chuckled.

So I sat in one of the classes and was not really expecting to talk that much at all. Well just so happens that the instructor called me up to the front of the class to explain what I do. Seems harmless. Until you got some other little ponies throwing stuff all over the place. Sometimes I wonder if this was the same gifted school that Twilight went to.

* * *

After the class ended I decided to take a stroll around Canterlot with Swan to get a good look around. And boy did Canterlot had a lot to show. We went to the park and hitched a ride on those romantic carriage rides. Sat down in one of the cozy coffee and tea shops and admired for what the uptown market district had to offer. Sure where I lived it was more like a city but this place is like... A step back in time with modern day ideals of business. It was pretty quaint. And honestly... I missed this when I was a kid. The history. The marvel. I could tell Swan felt like she was at peace instead of being cramped in an lab five days a week where she is some sort of a workaholic.

I marveled still. The sky was blue. Sun was shining but not too distracting. I felt at ease. But I knew the thought of Twilight trying to get me make amends with the rest of the family. Usually right about now Twilight is going to come running up and spoil my time. I thought I set her straight but from hearing about her track record from her friends. She can jump to conclusions too quickly and sometimes I think she forcefully forgets herself why that is bad.

3...2..1...

"Oh... Hello Mr. Fade Away. Enjoying Canterlot's finest coffee hubs?"

Wait that sounded a bit older than I would expect Twilight to sound like. I looked up to find to find my mother just standing there. Along side my father.

"Now honey we shouldn't bother them they must have a busy schedule." My father tried to persuade my other in leaving us alone.

My mother shook it off. Her tired eyes still looking at me.

"I would just like to apologize for what happened last night between you and my son." Her eyes trailed while she chuckled nervously, "We taught him to know better but he made a poor call in judgement. I just hope you don't see this as the Sparkle family being a bunch of prudes."

I raised my cup of tea to my lips and took a sip. Then spoke, "It's water under a bridge Mrs. Sparkle. I did admit I should have scuffed you at the ceremony."

"Oh no. No. It's alright. You're practically a celebrity and you don't need acknowledge every pony." She waved her hoof and laughed a little.

"Just talking with you Mr. Fade Away is an honor." My dad smiled.

I smirked. But then Swan asked, "Would you like to join us Mr. And Mrs. Sparkle?"

Say no. Say no. Say no. Say no.

"Well..." My mother looked at my dad, he just shifted his shoulders and they pulled up two chairs.

Celestia Damn IT!

"Waiter we're having another couple join us!" Swan waved to our waiter. Surely enough our waiter came by and took my parents orders. Mom ordered an herbal lemon tea, dad just ordered a regular coffee. And here Swan had some double mocha with cream. I ordered a refill on my tea. So far so good. So I continued ignore the fact that my parents were indeed my parents and pretended they were another couple. I don't know what is preventing me from lifting the table above my head and smashing my dad over the head with it. But some how I'm seeing them a bit differently. Maybe it was time to help these two mellow out. Or it could all just be a charade. We talked for almost an entire hour. Business. Politics. Food. Current events. Somehow talking to mom and dad as an adult. They actually compliment each other like a puzzle piece. Heh. And I thought mom was just being poetic once she said she tried saving dad from considering death. It seemed a lot less scary but still, if word gets out that I'm really Vanishing Star who knows what might happen.

"Oh Mr Fade Away." My mother blinked, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Oh?" I asked.

"We would actually like to invite you for a dinner party tomorrow. As you see... it's.." My mom was cut off.

"The Sparkle clan is having a family reunion this entire week since most of them are in town. We would like to make it up to you since last nights banquet was cut short." My dad explained.

"Sounds... Nice." I smirked.

"It's your choice sir. If you got other things to do we can understand." My dad frowned, almost like he wanted to make up.

"That sounds fun." Swan added.

"Um yeah. Fun. Tomorrow night you say?" I asked.

"Yes." They nodded.

"Where at?" Swan asked. They gave us the address. My dad offered to pay for his and my mom's drinks but I took care of the bill.

Already I decided I was not going to go. Rather just sit in the castle and take advantage of the alcohol cabinet in the rooms. There was nothing to convince me. Nothing!

"Hey Vanishing Star." Twilight came up to me from behind.

Ugh...

* * *

Note: meh a mild chapter. just for punishments but something I wanted Van to expand upon with his sister to argue a bit more. edits will be made later.


	8. Chapter 8 ENDING REWRITTEN

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Yeah I could not let that chapter end that way.

Warning: some sexual content but not detailed.

**UPDATE IMPORTANT: Well apparently it was unanimous that most of you are turned off by this shock chapter. So in my best regards, I fixed it. Some of your comments made me realize that I was trying to make the family irredeemable. The father and brother beat the main character over and over while the mother did nothing. Then I gave her a complete 180 of her having a sick fascination. So, I will go back and fix it. I apologize.**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home son." Big Tex opened the door the home that I would be living the rest of my childhood. It was everything that I thought a rich family would have. Tall walls. Expensive carpeting. Fine art. A water fountain. And that was just when you stepped through the front doors. More and more I was amazed on how much they owned. They had servants but they were not tradition servants. Not very stuck up or emotionless. They were happy to serve this family as Big Tex always saw his workers as friends and they did as well.

When I arrived. They knew there was going to be changes. They had to adjust to serving a child and his needs, no matter how ridiculous. I still could not get over the huge house, I must have gotten lost quite a lot but thanks to the butlers or maids I felt quite at home. But I had my doubts when I first arrived. Not sure if I made the right decision. Here a rich couple were willing to take me in, change my identity, give me what I wanted. But I had no idea what they would be like. I must have crazy to ask them for this. But still, I begged. I told them what my parents did to me. Big Tex scowled at the story, he said he felt sick just hearing what my original parents did to me from time and time again. Betsy hugged me, almost like an angel telling you that everything was going to be alright.

Big Tex was busy quite a lot at his company. But there are times when he worked at home. For a big pony he was, I was a bit scared of him at first. Well he's big. I can give you that. What Big Tex expected out of me was to be just a regular kid. He wanted me to get good grades like any other parent. Well I did. But I stuck to my old life style where I would be in my room making trinkets. There were at times where Tex had second thoughts of keeping me, he was an honest pony and knew the risks of just picking up a child and taking him away from his evil family. The law would not be on his side. Sometimes, I would sneak down from my room because I felt a little home sick. I know, home sick of that evil place? I tip toed down the stairs to overhear Betsy and Tex talking about things...

"Honey... He needs us." Betsy said.

"I know but... I don't think its right." Tex sighed.

"Have you seen that look in his eyes? That was a foal crying for help with some of the small bruises I found on him while giving him a bath." Betsy countered. "It's obvious that his parents are mistreating him."

"But what if they aren't though?" Tex leaned back in the love seat he was sitting on.

"I refuse to take that chance." Betsy turned her head away. "If it helps to take a child into the arms of a better family why even chance it?"

"I'm sorry... But he's not ours. We took him." Tex grunted.

"Tex... do you know how long we've been trying for a baby?" Betsy heaved.

"Honey... please don't bring this up again. It's not your fault." Tex threw his arm around his wife. Caring. Like any husband should. This was always a touchy subject for them. They could never have children because Betsy was one of many ponies that could not get impregnated. Well, she could but her body for some reason could not allow it to carry it to full term. This really made me feel terrible, thoughts of mom having an accident while she was pregnant still lingered. How upset she was for losing that one. But Betsy, lost from what I discovered four. Four times the pain.

But still, Big Tex was having second thoughts about me. He did not try to get too well connected with me at first. But one day, he was seeing how well I bonded with Betsy. She treated me like I was one of her own. The one thing she longed for. She would do the things a mother would do. Hug me. Kiss me. Encourage me. Help me with homework. Play with me. Listened to whatever I had to say. Yell at me when I got in trouble... okay maybe that was bad but it was not as bad as my real mom would be. Bake me a cake for my birthday. Get me presents. Appreciate whatever I got or made for her.

Big Tex was working all the time like I said. But what he worked on were like novelty gifts while Betsy had a seasonal hobby of making Hearth Warming Day decorations that are worth a lot because of their high demand and made a killing. Big Tex worked on a lot of things. I walked in on a few of them where he would be busy designing a toy that would be the next Tickle Me Pony. Time after time he would crinkle up the plans and throw them in the garbage, cursing to himself. Would spend long hours in his study. One day, I showed him my little trinkets that did different things. I tried to cheer him up and was scared that because he was not saying anything that he was judging me. So I played around for him. Spinning tops. Pressing buttons. Flipping switches. They all did different things. Still he just sat there. They all stopped doing what they were doing. I just frowned and was about to pull them back to me until he picked one up and looked at it. He played around with them with interest and chuckled. Asking me if I made all these. I nodded. And thats' when we started bonding a little more. I already had his approval from Betsy anyway but to him, he said I was filled with surprises. He would later submit an idea for a set of toys based on my trinkets, said I would earn my first paycheck if they sold well. For awhile they were just a children's fad but they did sell well. My first paycheck went straight to my college fund to teach me the value about money.

The more we played together with my trinkets the better I got to know him. He would sit next to me as we would work on some of them together as he taught me how to handle the bigger tools. We built a metal spider together with actual moving legs. Though he loved working with me on my toys he coaxed me to go outside and play. He and the workers built me a swing set along with my own clubhouse. Oh how much fun with him pushing me on that thing. Other times we would play catch, he taught me how. Not like dad were you miss the ball and he gives up on you. Tex and I spent a lot of bonding by going on hunting and fishing trips, taking me to museums, playing chess with me.

Though there was one day where I got into trouble going through his things. He demanded me to stop and to come over to his direction. Living with my old family taught me I was going to get punished for anything. I shut my eyes tight and fell over, covering my face. To my surprise. He picked me up and stared at me in the face. Gave me a stern look and explained what I did was wrong. There would be times where he would smack me on the flank but that's when it was called for. I cried of course, but then he would apologize and give me a hug. Like any father would. As the days go on, the more we understood each other. More we trusted each other. More him, Betsy and I became a family.

I did well in school. I joined a few teams. Chess team. Reading club. Computer club. Robot building. And actually tried my hoof at hoof ball for a few years and one a championship through team work and strategy. What's great about our regional victory is that we actually beat Canterlot.

"FADE!"

***BAM***

"OW... What the hell Blocker?"

"We're down by four points and we need this to win. We need a new strategy if we're going to beat these snobs!" This is the captain of the football team Blocker. Him and I never really saw eye to eye during our grade school years. Practically he was on the total jock level while I was the average nerd.

"Yeah come we really need a good one!" Another of our players said to me.

"Oh come on. No way we can make a great play. The referees are totally making bad calls against us." This coming from our panicking players.

"Well... This one might be crazy but it should work." I explained.

"It better man!" Blocker warned. "Only twenty seconds on the clock and we're fifty yards away."

"Celestia help us." One of our other players prayed.

I explained the plan I had in mind. We gave ourselves a hoof pump to signify our brotherhood and set our team back up. Slowly judging Canterlot High's players, half of them were pretty big stallions while others were just prissy and are on the team because their parents are big contributors. Thinking back, my brother used to be part of that team. Now I'm playing for the other side. We were surrounded by our supporters, cheering. Their side screaming for defense. Our side shouting for offense.

"HUT ONE... HUT TWO... HIKE!" Blocker shouted. He received the ball and looked for an opening. But Canterlot's players were closing in on him. I shouted for him and he tossed me the ball. Quickly the players went after me while my team tried to defend me. Man they were fast runners. "BLOCKER!" I shouted, he was racing up next to me. I tossed the ball back to him he caught it. Ten seconds left, he had to dodge and dodge "FADE!" He screamed then tossed me the ball as I caught it. Again and again we alternated. Five seconds remaining, ponies were already getting out of their seats while coaches wanted to walk onto the field for an early game. Blocker tossed me the ball one last time and I caught it... I raced to the goal with the sounds of my team blocking for me. I hear grunts and snaps. My hoof touched down on the colored strip.

"TOUCH DOWN!" The announcer shouted.

My crowd erupted. We cheered. The referee signaled that it was legit touch down and we won the game. Princess Celestia awarded us with the trophy and it felt great. We went back to our town and were hailed as heroes. Tex believed in me every step of the way, him and Betsy were in the crowd that night. Cheering for their son. Cheering for me. I raced up to them and we hugged. There was a huge dinner in my teams honor. We gave speeches, but how lucky was I when my other club members were sitting there clapping for me as well. I did not need to stay in one spot. I was all around. Blocker and I were finally friends, sad thing was it was senior year. We bid each other a good bye and hope to see each other again. He went to college in Manehatten, I attended here in Fillydelphia. He went on to keep playing foot ball until he finally made it into the league. He still checks up on from time to time inviting me to his games. The rest is history for me.

From the beginning. Tex and Betsy always believed in me. Always encouraged me to go that extra mile. I love them and always will. They were the parents I wished I was born with. And I think I was the son they wished they had the chance to create. Well... they helped shape me. From every hug they gave me to every parenting word. They were there for me every step of the way They were the best parents in the world. And I would never trade them for anything.

* * *

After Swan and I got the information from my parents on where the next party will be. I decided I was not going to go. Then here comes my sister as usual, checking up on us. She asked if we were having a good time in Canterlot. I admit, it was fine. Swan loved it. She asked if we would like to take a tour around the town, I declined saying that we were fine finding things on our own. Twilight only nodded, but I feel like she was disappointed. She really knew this place up and down. Still this admitting to my original family, it was driving me insane. We stayed out for a bit longer then went back to our rooms at the castle.

I peaked into Ghendi's room. Found that he was working on a friendship report. Scratching his head and trying to write whatever came to mind. He grunted and threw it away. Using his magic to fetch another parchment. "Dear princess Celestia... As a pony who lived by the sword... no... I was never... gah." He crumpled up that paper and threw it away. He fetched another.

I closed the door slowly. I walked to the next room over. It was Synn's. I looked in and found Betsy tucking him in for the night. Gently lowered her head to give him a kiss on his forehead. The little guy blinked and giggled. Betsy did as well, "Did you have a fun day today in Canterlot?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. It was actually adorable seeing the little lye down in that huge bed. Huge pillows, big blankets. His stuffed dragon tucked next to him. Synn gave out a little yawn.

"I'm glad you did then. Tomorrow we can go to the park like you wanted." Betsy smiled.

"Oh boy." He yawned again with a little squeak to follow. The more I watched, the more it reminded me when I was his age. Always listening to her lullabies and tucking me in before I went off to dream land. I never really slept that well when I was still living with my original family, always cried myself to sleep after my father beat me.

"Are you keeping up with your magic training?" Betsy asked.

"Uh huh..." Synn nodded, slowly his eyelids closed. "Fade and Ghendi are..." He yawned again, "Good teachers... good brothers..." Betsy gave him one last kiss good night before she turned turned to leave. I couldn't help but felt pretty touched by Synn. I taught him the basics of magic on my days off, learned pretty much all the basic first level spells but still has some to improve on. It was just that performing in front of a crowd that gets to him. School shows were always awkward when each unicorn child had to perform a spell in front of a crowd. Basic ones like level one levitation spells are usually dismissed and don't count, level two is lifting multiple objects of certain weight is allowed as long as the student can do something impressive with it. Synn performed using magic smoke rings, which is the infant version of Ghendi's fire beam. To complete it, little pegasus fillies flew through his rings. From what I heard he choked and wanted to perform another spell with his friends but ended up blowing rings instead. Oh well. Its natural to be scared getting up in front of a lot of ponies. Little guy is so shy, always hiding behind something.

I turned away from the door and left to go back to my room. Betsy managed to catch me before I turned in. She was in her happy moods again, feeling nostalgic of taking care of another child. She would have never figured that she would be doing it again after I came of age. But she was granted the option again. And I feel happy for her. Synn can have the comfort of a mother finally instead of relying on his brother, still does though. We talked for a bit. Of course I did not go without her disappointment of being in a fight but glad I was okay. See that's what a mother is about. She would care about both aspects, unless she was like my mom Velvet then she would just yell at me for all the bad things never bringing up the good. I asked how her day went, she kept it short by telling me her and Tex took Synn out to enjoy themselves by getting something to eat. Taking Synn to the museums and took him to see the new Batmare movie. Ghendi she told me did not get out much, been in his room all day trying to come up with a friendship report and was talking to the princess about something. Well that got me curious. But I left it alone. Betsy did not go on much longer as she yawned and excused herself. We bid each other a good night and went to our rooms. Swan decided to share a room with me tonight. Again we shared our love for one another. Eventually we fell asleep.

* * *

It was another day in the Sparkle house. Mom and dad were at Shining Armor's football game again. Twilight was with them and as usual they forgot about me. I just sat inside my house alone watching TV while doing my homework. Some children can not do both, but I can manage. Man cartoons were the best back then, not like now a days. But back to the story. I finally finished my school work, I assume most of it was right anyway since I was one of the smartest in my class.

My stomach rumbled. Oh man what a good night to leave a foal home by himself. I looked in the refrigerator, nothing good. Freezer, a lot of the food required the oven like with the french bread pizza. I looked in the bottom cupboard beside the oven and found some easy make macaroni and cheese. Simple to make, only needed water and the microwave. I pulled out two and made them, one would be great for a snack but this was for dinner. Thanks parents, forgot to leave a note for your kid incase they're home alone and wanted something to eat. So I ate happily. In a way I got used to being by myself. Had the TV for myself and did not have to fight for the remote just yet. Always had to eat the table, oh ho I'm breaking the rules by eating on the couch. I finished and cleaned up my little area and went back to watching TV.

Just then the front door opened. As usual my family walks through the door. Mom carrying Twilight in. Dad was saying Shining Armor's coach can't coach. Guess that tells you that my brother's team lost huh? My family was all over the place, no pony noticed me sitting on the couch. Until Shining Armor shoved me over and took over the TV.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Bug off. I want to watch my show." Shining elbowed me again off the couch.

I held my chest and rubbed the pain away, "ow..."

"Oh. Hey honey." My mom finally noticed me from across the room. No surprise, she already got herself an iced brandy for a drink. She always tried to cancel out my fights with Shining Armor with drinking herself stupid sometimes. "What time is your science fair?"

"Today..." I winced.

"Today at what time?" She asked.

"At four in the afternoon sharp." I frowned. I looked over at the clock, it was well over seven thirty by now.

"Oh." She blinked. "So how'd you do?"

I held up a red ribbon. To be honest, it did not matter if I placed in anything. It was about my parents caring that I wanted. "Second place."

"Great." She smiled. Really mom I can see through your empty soul.

By this time Shining let out a huge belch. "Yeah thanks mom for the McPony's after the game. I needed a recharge."

Really? You feed this big oaf and did not bring anything home for me?

"Well glad your filled honey." My mom smiled.

"Um... Mom?" I asked while walking up to her.

"Yeah?" She looked down.

"Do you... um think you can come to science tournament next week?" I asked while twiddling my hoofs together. "I'm in it with my team."

"Wh..." My mom was about to reply.

"Mom I need a ride to my next game next week." Shining said from the next room over.

"Can't your father?" She asked.

"He's working that day." He replied. "It has to be next Friday."

"But the tournament is next Friday." I moaned.

"Come on butt-head my games are more important." Shining taunted.

I grunted, "How many times can you lose?"

With that Shining threw a pillow at my head out of frustration.

"Shining!" My mom scolded. "I'll take you to your game but..."

I had it and did not listen to what she had to say. I went to my room and slammed the door. Why can't I ever get a break? Just once with my family just doing one thing that I wanted to do? As usual, tears were leaking out. I just could never win. As you already know. I told you time and time again my mom would never pay attention to the more important things going on and would just let things go. She would only step in once she finally gets it through her head that something might be wrong. Sure she yelled at my dad to snap out and rethink his idea of leaving me at the golf parking lot. She even yelled at my brother from time to time about how how he's going to kill me one day. Well, ever since he broke my arms that one time, she had the pleasure of slapping Shining repeatedly barely letting him explain. If you could see a seven year old clap sarcastically with both of his arms in casts, you'd laugh too. Or cringe. Mostly cringe.

So when time came for the quiz bowl tournament. As expected I was sitting with my team up on stage against another school. Rules were simple, each team has to get the most points by answering the most questions correctly. Since I was in the gifted class anyway, I earned my spot on the team. It went on schedule with no problem. Each side answered to the best of their ability. At that time, I figured mom was watching Shining Armor play another losing game. Well my team was not winning anyway so why embarrass myself. Dad yells at Shining Armor for having a bad coach, what's he going to yell at for me losing? The faculty that set up the team?

Half time was called. We were behind by twenty points and I really needed a break. I went to the snack table to get some juice and cookies. Nom. Nom. Oh these were great. Glider's mom really out done herself with the ginger snaps. Oh man, Crispy Creme's mom made donuts with cream in them! I stuffed my mouth. Rice crispy treats. Sugar cookies. By the way, this was my dinner as I assumed. Had some lemonade and cherry drink to wash it all down.

"Easy there honey you're going to get a stomach ache if you eat too much." I heard a familiar tone.

I swallowed another treat and turned around. Just once. I thought I was dreaming. But my mom was standing there. Maybe I ate too much to hallucinate? I slowly walked up to her, was this real?

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss the entire first half?" She asked.

"Well yeah." I frowned. "You just dropping by?"

She placed her hoof on my mane and brushed it a little, "No honey. I'm going to stay this time."

"What about Shining Armor's game?" I asked.

She frowned, "I told Shining Armor to start hitching rides with his friends. Not going to be driving him and his friends all around Equestria."

"Want a brownie?" I smiled and held up a piece for her.

"Hmm... You know maybe I will." She used her magic to take a bite. "Mmm.. Not bad, which one of your friends mothers made this?"

"I think Goldy's dad made that. Or was it her other dad?" I said tapping my own head.

But with that comment my mom just blinked after the little statement I made about my classmate; Goldy having two dads and no mom. "Well tell Goldy her dad's brownies were tasty."

We ate happily together. Honestly this was better than I thought. I loved it when mom stopped defending the evil doer. Half time was over with some stupid anti-drug PSA being presented by the older kids dancing around in goofy colored sweaters. Honestly no pony was paying attention to them. So I took my seat back up on stage. Mom took a seat somewhere in the third or fourth row. In the end, my team still lost. And I did not quite feel as bad. I would have been used to going home by myself but this time mom let me ride on her back as she trotted around the gym. We ran into my teacher Mrs. Rocky who had a lot of praise for me and honored to meet my mom after putting off the parent teacher conference many times. We did not talk long, I told Mrs. Rocky goodbye and I managed to snag some more of the snacks before going home.

I know what you're thinking. This seems somewhat normal of two brothers fighting for mom's attention. But I never actually had her to myself. For the first time in what seemed to be like eons but really just maybe a year. Mom and I actually tried to have fun. Dad was going away on a business trip for a week much to his dislike but it was mandatory. Shining Armor was going to spend some time over a friends house, Twilight was still at home but she mostly kept to herself with her books.

Here comes the part where I want to bring up. Mom tells us. Her kids that she wants a little "Me" time to herself from time to time. Fair enough looking back on this but when you are a kid you always want to get her praise. So from time to time, her time usually consists an hour to herself and then a nap. She does her special time usually when no pony is around or whenever no pony who can really assume what she is doing in her bedroom. Or better yet her own little study room. Well from time to time I get curious on what she does in there. So I pressed my ear to the door and heard some things. The song; Adiemus I could hear playing. She liked listening to that CD she bought from the commercial called Pure Moods. And to be honest, I liked listening to it as well. One of the songs I tried to put on Twilight's little music box came from that album. Mom and I would listen to it together at times as we napped together whenever she decided to get out of her buzzed state. I heard moaning coming from inside the room. The tempo of the song picked up as I heard a mare moan and groan again and again. This went on for about fifteen minutes until I heard the mare scream out in passion. The door was locked so I could not see who it was in there. I could knock on the door sure but that would just make things more obvious.

So I decided to play detective. The next day around that time mom made sure she put Twilight down for nap time. I was told to do the same but instead I fixed my pillows into my blanket and then hurried into mom's study. Pretty much as you would expect. Shelves and shelves of books, her own desk, even her own in built fountain. A walk in closet. Her computer where she writes her stories on. A grand piano to the far left of the room. Mom was always into classical. A few bust statues of random ponies I still have no idea who they are. She had a weird half bed couch thing in the center of the room. I heard foot steps coming so I hid in the closet. Luckily for me I could still see outside the closet with a few blinds being rolled rolled in.

So in came my mother closing the door behind herself. She locked it of course. I breathed slowly as I watched. She walked over to her work desk and unlocked one of the drawers. She pulled out what appeared to be a large purple stick. I gasped slightly, what was she planning on doing with that? Was she going to join in on dad beating me? I heaved slightly. But I continued to watch. She walked back over to her weird couch. Pulled out a remote and started up the CD player to play another song, I think it was called Sail Away and was still on the same Pure Moods CD. Mom was waltzing around the room talking to herself. Pretending another stallion was there. I wonder. My little mind processed that she might have an imaginary friend or something. But she kept holding up the stick like it was something. Slowly she lifted herself up to her hind legs and started dancing around the room. Saying stuff. Her face blushed a few times as she giggled.

**(warning: skip this part if you don't want brain bleach)**

And then. She pretended she was feeling something that was taller than her. She puckered her lips then tried to kiss thin air. Weird I thought. Suddenly she knelt down then positioned the purple stick to her own face and put it in her mouth. I blinked. She danced around the room, talked to herself then started sucking on a stick. Weird. She moaned while that thing was in her mouth. She talked and giggled some more. Was I missing something here? Who was she talking to? An invisible pony or something? I did not hear anything back so she must have been playing with herself. She propped herself onto her couch and laid down. Telling whoever to take her. Take her where? Well... Let's just say my fragile little mind had to witness my own mother shoved that purple stick into her honey pot as little Twilight liked to call it. She moaned, moaned and called out a different name other than my own dad's. I knew his name was Orion but who the hell is Commander Shepard? She shoved that stick into herself again and again until she moaned out one final time and collapsed onto the couch.

I was just standing there. Wondering what the hell I just saw. But little did I know back then. I just watched my mom try to act out a scene she wanted to write in her book and masturbated. I will now go get the brain bleach. What's worse was... My own private area was aroused by this. I feel like garbage for saying that.

But the story does not end there oh no. She was breathing heavily. Smiling as she closed her eyes. But then... I sneezed. My mother jolted up from the couch as she looked around. I tried to back away but tumbled over some stuff she had in the closet. Quickly I tried to hide further in the closet but the door opened up. I looked up to see my mother looking down at me mortified standing on her hind legs. Her eyes trembled. Her body exposed, leaking from her private area. I saw everything. I was scared.

Well... what came after that. Was a stern talking to. I was sent to my room while I heard my mother cry to herself, cursing to herself. I tried to apologize but mom just told me to stay in my room until she wanted to see me again, saying that spying on ponies was bad. So. I sat in my room, I got fed still but the conversation around the table was quiet. Twilight kept running her small mouth about Smarty Pants adventures.

I got ready for bed. Twilight was already asleep for the night. I was not expecting a good night from my mom let a lone a kiss because whatever I did back there I really upset her. My door was still open and I was expecting the lights out in the hallway to go out at any minute. And on schedule they did. But something happened. Mom decided to step into my room and not into hers, as her bedroom was furthest away from mine. She a purple nightgown on and part of her hair tied in a tail. I waited for her to say something but... She walked over to the side of my bed... and lifted the covers and slid in next to me.

"Sweetie?" She asked.

My eyes wandered over to her while I still tried to look up at the ceiling, "Yes mom?"

"Did you know what you just saw?" She asked.

"N...No." I answered.

"Well..." She sighed. "It's something that grownups do to keep themselves happy."

"By dancing around with an imaginary friend?" I asked

She shook her head. Ashamed of what she did. "Mommy has been feeling down lately. Daddy always at work and... he's been pretty distant lately because of Shining and Twilight's school to pay for."

"Are you sad?" I turned to her.

I looked at her. A tear slowly went down her cheek, "Mommy is really sad. Turns out you aren't going to be a big brother again." Slowly she moved her arm around me to pull me close. I let her. "Mommy had an accident awhile ago and she wants to try again..."

I snuggled into her chest, "Why not?"

She sighed, "Because daddy isn't happy either. Daddy is overworked and... we decided not to try again for another baby."

"I'm... sorry..." I mumbled.

"No... don't be sweaty... But what you saw mommy doing..." She sighed, "Was a cry for help... mommy and daddy are not happy. Mommy wants romance like in her books that she writes. But daddy... daddy is having problems." She put her snout to mine, "You three are miracles... mommy can't make a lot miracles."

"How many miracles did you want?" I asked.

"Daddy and I tried about... nine times and you three made it." She sniffed. But from this, I finally figured that miracles meant kids. I could have had six other brothers and sisters. I really did not know this about my mother and father, trying to make the best of things but were denied most of the time.

"Does daddy still love you to try?" I asked.

She sniffed again. Okay dumb question. She frowned, "I don't know anymore. I don't think he finds me pretty anymore..."

"I think you're pretty." I smirked.

"Thank you..." She cried a little.

"Do you still want miracles mommy?" I asked.

"Very... Very much. But sometimes... you have to take care of what you got." She smiled weakly while rubbing my cheek with her hoof. "Even if it hurts... But mommy still wants to try."

Slowly she inched her mouth towards me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I giggled "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I'm bad." I frowned."

"You're not bad honey. You were always mommy's little shining star." She smiled. I could see more tears erupt for her eyelids, "Mommy is sorry if any pony..."

That night... I felt comfortable. My mom held me as we slept. I heard her heart beat.

* * *

I woke up and moaned. Thought back to why my mom Velvet had become this shell. I remember her telling me her and dad tried for nine kids. But Shining, Twilight and I were the only ones that survived. Losing six children I can understand can do harm on your psyche. But losing another that day...

I couldn't take this anymore.

My mom never deserved any of this. Even though she sat back and watched dad hurt me and knock me down she was always willing to pick me back up again.

I felt a drop of water land on my hoof. I was crying. For once I was crying because I was feeling guilty.

I started to heave harder and harder. Soon I woke up Swan.

"What's wrong Fade?" She rose from her side of the bed.

"I... Era...Ergh.." I couldn't even make sense of what I even had to say. "IMSORRYMOMMA" I cried over and over again. "IWASNTTHINKING..."

Swan quickly threw her arms around me. Patting my head and letting me cry into her shoulder.

"IDONTWANNAGOIDONTWANNAGO..." I kept repeating myself crying like a child, trying to hold myself back on my words but it just spilled out.

"Fade!" She slightly pulled me away, putting her hoofs to my cheeks shaking me slightly. "Fade.. Please... baby... you have to put away your pride and just tell them. If you don't and leave next week without... then you're going to be lying to yourself. And you will spend the rest of your life wondering..."

I just kept crying. Like a child that was hurt.

"... You don't want to see Twilight hurt do you?" She asked sternly.

I shook my head sideways.

"Baby... I want you to be happy. I don't want anymore skeletons in the closet." She raised her voice slightly. "The world isn't always sun shine and rainbows. It is a very mean and nasty place. Nothing is going to hit harder than life... It's going to beat you to your knees and keep it there if you let it. If you don't want to tell then fine. But you'll lose my respect... And I'm sure Twilight's. You already made her out to look like a fool that night. They didn't quit on you. YOU QUIT ON THEM!"

I kept heaving, almost hiccuping.

"Baby I'll be there with you every step of the way. Ghendi and Synn will too. Tex and Betsy. Every pony back home. But you can't keep lying to yourself..." She still had her hoofs on my face. "But if you don't start believing in yourself through this. You're not going to have a life. You're just going to be wondering what could have been... You're the best thing in my life Fade... If this is a big obstacle for you. Then I'll help. Ghendi will help. Synn can help. Every pony can help."

I looked at her. She was crying too.

I guess this marked to moment of truth.

The next day... I walked to the Sparkle house hold. Swan beside me.

I knocked on the door. And mom answered it. Behind her were some of my relatives running back and forth in the kitchen getting food ready. Twilight and Cadence were also scurrying around in the back going over the supplies. Mom was holding a pot when she answered.

"Oh... Mr. Fade Away." She blinked. "The party isn't until tonight. What brings you here?"

I let out a deep sigh. Then nodded my head with a smile.

Ate my pride. "I'm home mom..."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Update: Okay. Now does this ending suit everyone? I can still go back and fix it if everyone wants. I apologize if I offended anyone and still would like your viewership if I had not lost it already. I changed the ending and some of the stuff where Velvet talks with Van. This ending. I sort of formed tears myself while writing. If you guys want the Sparkle clan redeemable, I will do that. But I just had to find out something. If the redeemable stuff is what was turning off some readers. I guess I can't please everyone.

But if anyone has suggestions for ideas in future chapters, please post them in the review.

I do have two endings planned. But that won't be until a while. So let's try to have our fun okay?


	9. Chapter 9 Beta SPECIAL

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: I would like to apologize for the profane things that were in the original previous chapter. It was tasteless, it might have seemed unnecessary and came out of left field. As I can only agree with half of that Van's life was supposed to be messed up where he wanted to leave. The mother's character was supposed to be a mystery and each mystery of the family member would be revealed later on. So now, Velvet loves to live our her free time fantasizing her romance novels that she writes from time to time and well you know the rest. Think of this chapter as gift.

**ooo**

Like I said before. I went to Sparkle household. Well, my parents house to be exact. It was still pretty early in the between nine and ten AM but felt it was right to do it now. I made some pretty stupid decisions in my life and had some regrets. But what really brought me back was dreaming about my mother; Twilight Velvet. My sister explained that after I disappeared, she went through some emotional trauma. Over the course of fifteen years before my own brother Shining Armor was born and after my sister Twilight was born; they were still trying to build a family. Out of the nine times mom was pregnant. Only three of us survived. Two died from miscarriage, one was still born, one was killed as mom had a bad fall down the stairs, one died shortly after birth and another was born without a heart valve.

She treasured us. But all we ever did was give her a head ache. We drove her to drink sometimes because our fights were pretty bone breaking. Well my bones. Dad would yell, hit us, or just walk right past us grumbling. Mom just sat there in a daze waiting for it all to end. Sometimes I wonder if she is even aware that she goes into those states? As a writer herself, it must be hard to maintain ideas, a steady writing period and take care of a family at the same time that drives you crazy. Or into a state of depression. I was only familiar with a few books she wrote through manuscript form, only a few of them ever got published. But I bet after this fiasco some publishers refused her hard work. Now that I looked back on this. I think she suffered the most.

So now. I return home for the first time in years. Everything looked familiar except maybe a new coat of paint and some remodeling done. Think some new windows put in. New door knocker changed from the scary old style gargoyle head to now some weird gold oval shape. Well one nice improvement. I noticed multiple carriages out front, but did not really care who they belonged to. Probably had guests over or something. Or maybe they own them all. Ah who cares?

I stepped up to the stone stairs and knocked on the door with the knocker a few times. Three times precise slowly. Each knock, came with my stomach tightening more and more like I was being squeezed by a huge snake. Sweat dripped from my forehead, I was trembling. I heard talking among the ponies inside. Figured they must be all confined in one room or something. Slowly I heard some voices raised to get the door, some said they were too busy to even try.

Just then. The door finally opened. My mom standing there with a pot muttering to herself before she looked up at me. She blinked and chuckled friendly, "Oh Mr. Fade Away. The party is not until tonight." Never the less she kept her expression, "What brings you here?"

I looked behind myself. Swan just nodded her head to me. I turned my head back to my mother and took a deep sigh. I saw Twilight in the kitchen, my voice caught her attention as she stopped what she was doing. Waiting for what I was going to do next. Nodded my head slowly with a weak smile. "I'm home mom..."

It was an awkward silent fifteen seconds. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes filled with confusion. The pot was dropped just as soon as I called her by her title. What looked like pasta salad spilled all over the welcome mat near my hoofs. Her hoofs covered her mouth, her hoofs trembling. Something was in my thoughts saying I must have clicked something to make her tremble. To trigger her past memories of her run away child, leading the resistance to leave her care because he could not take the horrible family life anymore. I knew she wanted to see a little eight year old blue colt with middle parted dark hair with a white star as a cutie mark, but all she saw was a light brown twenty eight year old stallion with jelled spiky black hair. My mark was of a transparent star with what seemed to be like fog surrounding it signifying the star's fading away from obscurity. My eyes remained the same. Blue. She would always say I had eyes that she could always admire, saying it was like the day time sky.

She remained silent. Her hoofs still to her mouth. I had to have triggered something with being in this state. Twilight came from the back and towards us. Gently she slid her arm around her mother to ease the tension.

"Mom." Twilight gently lowered her mother's hoofs away from her mouth. "It's really him. Mr. Fade Away was really Vanishing Star this entire time."

Mom still heaved, getting all choked up, "H...how?"

My eyes wandered, by now you all know the story. But would it be easy to explain it to your mother if you been missing for quite sometime? Your adopted family raising you into what you are today?

"I guess I should drop the get up then..." I muttered. My horn glowed into my signature bluish color and engulfed my body. My brown coat then reverted back to its original blue. Now it was up to mom to decide if she wants to take me back or not. Some part of me doubted she would at first. But this is my mother for crying out loud. The same mare who carried me inside of her for eleven months. The mare I had to trust for the first eight years of my life.

She just... did not respond. I felt that I broke her. Or sent her into a state of shock.

Was she scared?

*Sigh*

Of course. She saw me as a ghost of her dead son.

I tried to inch closer but she was still silent. Twilight looked at her, trying to nudge her closer to me. Like a proper daughter, she tried to help her mother see the light. "Mom, I know it's hard... but Van was okay all these years. He grew into a successful business pony."

I nodded in agreement. "I... I'm sorry for everything mom."

And with that... Mom just turned around and ran upstairs. Away from Twilight. Away from me. Just then I heard a door slam from upstairs.

I shook my head in frustration.

Twilight slowly walked up to me with apologetic eyes. "Van... I'm so sorry..."

I did not know what to do. I was upset. Angry, "Damn it... I knew it was too good to be true."

Swan came up close behind me, "Baby you tried... Maybe it was just too much."

"Son of a bitch... Just..." I shook my head, "I worked up my courage to come here today..."

This caught the other relatives attention. Just eye balling me from the back and the living room who decided to just watch TV instead of helping. I saw children who must be my cousins or children of my cousins who were no older than a foal's early age. Relatives I have not seen in years just looking at me.

"I should never have came back..." I muttered.

I could have made my mother hysterical for Celestia's sake for just showing up and revealing myself.

"Um... Every pony this is..." Twilight tried to introduce me to the rest of the family.

"Don't bother..." I muttered as I walked up the stairs. Not knowing what to do next. I atleast owed her an explanation. Some small talk could be heard as I walked up the stairs, some confusion I bet. Swan and Twilight walked up after me. "Any idea which room she could have gone into?"

"Well her bedroom or her study is a good bet." Twilight panicked.

"You think this was too much for her to handle?" Swan asked.

"Maybe... I mean..." Twilight heaved. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have pushed my brother into this."

I said nothing. I searched at one end of the hall while Swan and Twilight looked into the other rooms. Quickly trying to peer into the rooms. Only one of them was locked. And... it was my old room of all the places she decided to lock herself in. I grabbed the knob and tried to open it but it did no good. Twilight knocked on the door, but mother only cried.

"Mom!" I banged on the door.

"Mom!" Twilight also did, "Please open up!"

Well... this went on for an hour. Parked outside of my old room. My mom still cried on how she tried to have babies but they either ended up dead or taken away. I was frustrated. I did not know what to do. Was not long until we were joined by Cadence, thinking I was some new pony but I would explain later.

"MOM!" I banged. "Please!"

"MOM!" Twilight yelled.

"MOM! ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

A bit more of this and... I was about to give up. I had my back to the door. Swan was next to me though she tried her best as well trying to talk mom out of the room. I seriously hated myself. I let the back of my head bump into the door one last time.

I sighed. "Alright mom... I'll leave.." My head lowered in shame, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for running away.. but..." I growled, "You have to face facts that you were a shitty parent at times too."

Twilight gasped when I said that. "VAN!"

"No let me speak!" I turned to the door, "I trusted you for the first eight years of my life and I had no choice. Sure you were trying your best. I'm sorry that you could not be the mother you wanted to be but that's life mom. It hurts and its a very mean and nasty place!" I growled, "But you can not just try to drown out what is going on around you! When dad was beating me when I was little. YOU...DID...NOTHING!"

I knew my mom's back was against the other side of the door. I just knew. "I...wanted to..."

"MOM YOU WERE FREAKING OBLIVIOUS! You just let it happen!" I yelled. "You just took it how it was! You drank to escape the yelling, the fights and when we yelled! And you were wondering why all this suddenly came crashing down!"

Twilight was shocked.

"I LEFT BECAUSE I COULD NOT STAND IT! I WAS SICK OF DAD'S BULLSHIT! I WAS SICK OF SHINING ARMOR'S HARRASSEMENT! I WAS SICK OF TWILIGHT BEING A SPOILED BRAT! AND I'M SICK OF YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"I'm not a brat!" Twilight yelled back.

"Oh give me a freaking break Twilight!" I countered. "You were a spoiled brat wanted something every time we went somewhere! YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BACK THEN BECAUSE OF IT! YOU JUST SAT IN YOUR ROOM LIKE A GOON!" She stared at me in a defeated way. Saddened. Hurt.

I turned back to the door. "The best times mom... The best times are when you finally put down the bottle and started talking to me. We had a lot of the same interests. You shared me your stories and I read them. We started taking classes together for fun. We listened to music together. You tucked me in at night. You finally started to defend me when dad was being too harsh."

Mom was quiet now... I started to get worried...

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take_

_My sunshine_

_Away_

"You told me that you loved trying for miracles... But every time you tried something happened." I sniffed. "I don't think you should have stopped trying. You told me yourself the best feeling in the world was being a mom... Even more than your writing and publishing. Well... I finally understood why you liked miracles, took my awhile to figure out what you meant..."

_I other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_And I held_

_My head_

_And cried_

"But... I guess if you don't want to talk to me anymore..." I looked down sadly, "Then I'll leave... And never come back if that will help you recover..."

Swan hugged me from behind.

"But... there's just one last thing I want to say..." Then I looked at Twilight, then to the little audience who crowded the staircase, then back to the door.

"Swan and I... are going to have a miracle of our own. We just found out a few days before the ceremony. She's pregnant with my baby... your future grandchild." I sniffed. I sighed. "Goodbye mom..." I pulled out a wedding invitation for my wedding and slid it under the door.

I looked at Twilight and walked over to her. I said some pretty hurtful things to her just now. I gave her a hug, "I'm sorry for that... You were just trying to help." I pulled out another invitation just for her. "If you don't want to come I'll understand. But here." She was crying as she looked at it while I gave her back the little music box I fixed not too long ago. I saw Cadence next, with Shining Armor. Shocked to see me and was lost in thought. I gave them one as well. For the other relatives, I'm sure I caused enough of a stir as it is. I took Swan by her hoof and walked down the stairs. And out the door... Eh watch out for the pasta salad I warned her. It was raining hard outside. Great I did not have my umbrella on me.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine_

_Away_

"Well... I made peace with them somewhat." I said.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"Buck Orion. He was not even there." I growled. "Tex is my dad."

We barely made it out of the driveway. Then suddenly I heard...

"VAN!"

It was my mom.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine_

_Away_

"VAN!"

I turned around to see her poking her head out my window. Crying no doubt. She pulled her head back into my room, gave herself a head start, galloped and flew out my window. The power of motherhood I guess gives you no fear. She landed on one of the carriages parked outside then jumped off of that one.

"VAN!"

And with that. I started running back to her. She looked like hell. But I can't blame her. She was running to me.

"VAN!" She cried.

"MOM!" I shouted.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine_

_Away _

And with that. I slowed down. With open arms. She had hers open as well. She welcomed me back into a big hug. Her face crying into my chest as I slowly patted her back. She continued crying heavily. Soon I saw from the front porch. Shining Armor and Cadence just staring admirably at us. Twilight was in between them, smiling. Dad was walking up from the street back to the house with some groceries mom must have sent him out for. He stared at me, trying to add this all up. But I did not care, let him stare as confused as he could. Not even he can ruin this for now. I saw from the distance that Ghendi and Synn were out for a walk. Talk about timing...

Then the rain stopped... Bright and sunny.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

I looked back at Twilight. I guess she that little angel on my shoulder after all...

_**ooo**_

**Please Review**

Note: well it's obvious you should know the little song that is featured here called You're My Sunshine. Maybe I should have added this onto the previous chapter but. Hey take this as my present for the previous story. We still have one more more member to take care of. Dun Dun Dun! Did you guys cry at this?


	10. Chapter 10 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Another chapter for you people. I'm aware that it's going to be tough for some of you because school is starting up right now and might not be able to read this in the morning. So, if no one minds I think I'll just upload this in the afternoon where some of you can defiantly catch it. Just want to wish you a good new school year!

* * *

"VAN!"

I turned around to see my mother sticking her head out of my old bedroom window. Her face in distress. Her calling me over and over again. I froze and wanted to shout back. I was expecting her to run down the stairs and burst through the door. But she did something I would have never imagined. She jumped out the window and landed onto one of the carriages parked outside. A very graceful jump. Swan and I stared amazed at my mother's desperate jump. My mother jumped again to land on the grass. I almost feared that she might sprain or break something. But to her age, she still was as flexible to my surprise.

"VAN!"

She split out of the yard and across the driveway.

"VAN!"

I could hear the sorrow in her shouts. The rain falling on us as I forgot my umbrella. The mood was at first depressing then suddenly turned heart warming.

"MOM!" I started to run into her direction. I opened my arms wide as I could.

"VAN!" She cried. She practically leap towards me. I caught her. Like she used to catch me when I was younger off of high places. Dressers. Stands. Jungle gyms. Cribs. Beds. You name it. The size different was to note. I was no longer that little eight year old colt she could easily lift up. No. I was fully grown and could pick her up easy. I lowered her back to the ground after such a collision hug.

"Van!" She kept crying into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Stroking her hair and patting her back. Letting her take twenty years worth of tears for all the taking. The gratitude was surprisingly there. More and more she cried my name and how she said she was sorry, "I'm so... so sorry." She shivered with every word, "I'm a terrible mother.. I'm sorry!" I just kept running my hoof through her wet hair as the rain drenched us. Swan just sat there, smiling at us. Feeling proud that she took charge. Last night I felt like I was eight again, crying from a dream that I longed for my mom. Betsy filled in that role and did wonders, but this was my original mom. There was some value to it that Betsy did not have. And things that mom did not have while Betsy did. But we will call it dead even somewhat.

She looked up at me. Her face, aged but still recognizable. Her hair clung to her face and neck, I tried to get most of it out of her eyes. With a lump in my throat, I was near tears myself. I apologized as well. "I'm sorry..." I squeezed harder, "I did not know it would get this bad for you..."

The rain finally stopped. Only a few shots of sunlight sprayed through the clouds down on us. Maybe it was a sign of redemption. Maybe to tell me that my worried thoughts of my own mother were finally healed. Or finally starting to look up. I looked over my mother's head to see my father up the street. Grocery bags in his magic grip and bewildered eyes equipped. Wondering why his wife for many years was hugging a random stallion out in the middle of the street. Our reunion went on for a little bit longer until mom finally let go, still sniffing but for twenty years worth of pain she must have needed it. She eased away and asked if I was willing to stay longer. I looked at Swan who looked happy, further down the street I saw Ghendi taking his brother for a walk around the block to do some sight seeing. They stopped to look at me. I just waved them over.

"Mom." I put my arm around Swan, "This is Swan Song. My lab assistant. And more importantly my fiance." Swan wasted no time saying a gentle hello with a nod. Holding each others hoofs and shaking them, mom giving us her congratulations.

"T. Velvet Sparkle?" Swan shook her hoof. "I am very honored to meet you. I just love your work on the Dark Rose series and Romancing the Phantasm."

"Oh my." My mom let out a small gasp of joy. "I did not know any pony still read my books."

"Oh no no. They still do. I read the Star Crescent Voyage when I was in High school. After that I was curious and read you other work and was hooked." She smiled, "I'm part of a book club back home and a few years ago the members and I were reading the Starlight Chronicles. We read all nine of them." Swan smiled wider. She entered total fan girl mode right now, usually she is always well kept and collective, but also makes sure I don't slack off. Yeah one of those types but I love her. My mom was over whelm-ed with praise for once for her hard work knowing that some ponies out there do love her work.

"No. No the honor is mine." My mother wiped her face. "It was not easy the past twenty years as my work took a huge hit because of my failures." She sighed, "I lost a lot of encouragement over the years..."

Finally Ghendi still with his front leg missing and Synn wandered over. I was prepared. I knew my mother was not going to fancy Ghendi that well for getting into a fight with Shining Armor at the castle of all places. But if I learned anything, first impressions always have a fifty fifty chance of redeeming later. My mom gave her full attention as the two brothers bowed in their cultural way of greeting one another. Well Ghendi did, Synn hid behind him as usual.

"Oh?" My mom said to herself. In no time they raised their heads to her. "These are the two that were at the ceremony?"

"Yes mom. They were. I'd like you to meet Ghendisousuke and Synnenchi. They're brothers and I took them off the streets. Practically brothers to me as well." I introduced them, "Ghendi here, was my first test model for the prosthetic arm and leg." I frowned, "I'm sure you and the rest of the family met him under bad circumstances because of the fight back at the banquet."

My mother nodded, "Yes I remember Mr. Ghendi alright." Her eyes narrowed a bit but not in an angry way, "The fight I really did not appreciate, but..." She sighed, "My son was not thinking rationally the other night and let his judgment get clouded because of a misunderstanding."

Ghendi straightened up in posture, "I apologize ma'am but Fade... I mean Vanishing Star is some pony I sworn to protect for his generosity. He gave me a second chance at life." He nodded slowly, "If it was not for him. I would still be on the streets with just two limbs asking for bits to feed my brother here." He turned his head to still see Synn hiding behind him.

My mother nodded, "I had no idea." Shaking her head with the enjoyment of my return, "I apologize. It's just that with Van finally coming back I don't quite have my head on straight right now." She noticed Synn peering out from underneath Ghendi's legs. Slowly my mother got down onto her knees. "Hello there." Synn just shivered and tried to hide himself better. But what can one leg hide?

I walked around Ghendi and lowered my head. "Hey Synn. This is my momma. Just like how Hinata was yours before you and your brother came to stay with me. And how Betsy is helping to take care of you?" I smiled. Synn poked his head out again. Hopefully using his mother's own name will coax him out.

"Your okasan?" Synn mumbled.

"That's right." I smiled.

While not forcing him to come out, I still thought it would be a nice gesture for him to come out. If he did not then, I would not hold it against him. He was a shy one anyway when it comes to meeting new ponies. As I was about to turn away to look at my father, he already made his way the porch and went inside. Felt a little hurt by that actually, but I was so used to hating him that I shook it off for now. I turned my head to see Synn finally got out from behind his brother's leg and walked up to my mother.

"Okasan?" Synn tilted his head.

"Uh that means mother in Japonies mom." I chuckled.

My mom giggled, "Yes I'm Van's mother."

Somehow, I could sense a little connection between the two already. Once you think about it. Synn is around the same age when I disappeared on my family, almost the same size. Unicorn. Blue mane. Hell he could probably pass off as a younger me if I had a white coat.

* * *

Though, I have to admit something. I mentioned a photograph was one of the things that Ghendi and Synn would never give up besides a family crest. The only few things they had in their possession they refused to part with. When I took them home for the first time I immediately gave them rooms and plenty of food to eat. Made doctors appointments to make sure they were healthy until... I discovered that Synn had a pretty weak immune system, poor little guy was traveling all over Equestria and could have caught something that he could have died from. But his brother being over protective, made sure he had the money to spend on medication. Until they hit rock bottom and I found them in an alleyway. It was a battle between eating or gathering enough money for pills. But sometimes they would never reach their goal as they would get mugged on a bad day.

Synn was in the hospital here and there for those reasons. Had to get shots. Not going to say where. I had my own little research and looked up the anatomy on Kirins, had to pull a lot of strings just to get this information. What boggles my mind is that it was said that Kirins were immune to poisons and diseases just like the Alicorns were. But seeing how Synn and Ghendi were only half, something might have not carried over in genetics. That or, Synn's body was still immature and was one of the unlucky ones. But over time, he was finally in the green. Poor thing was wasting away when I first saw him. Doctors said if he went on a few more months he could have died.

The little guy sat in his hospital bed finally sleeping. I visited him every time I got off, sometimes I would bring a guest or two. Like either Betsy or Swan. I would bring him toys or a balloon, Ghendi remained by his side as much as he could before and after I gave him his new limbs. On Synn's night stand, I did not pay attention to at first as all there was a simple crusty picture worn over time. Betsy framed it herself and I took notice.

A picture of a family. Two loving parents. The father; a Kirin pony with a horn, looked sharp almost like it was a samurai sword itself. Spiky blue hair that traveled along his back side. Very tall it looked like when sitting down even. A very long snake tail with hair flowing along side down to the tip. Had blue fur but orange scales, a weird combination I admit but hey I'm not judging. He was smiling as he held up is what I could guess was a younger Ghendi, same dark hair with blue tints and white coat. For once he looked happy. There were other pony children I figured must have been brothers and sisters.

The other parent is what I could say was the mother. Tall. Slender. White coat. Was a unicorn. Had the princess Hime hairstyle thing going on. Violet caring eyes. Black hair with violet streaks. My Celestia she was beautiful. Almost like she was a princess herself. She was holding something. A bundle. A small white unicorn with blue hair. Cradling the child with care. Just looking at that, it gave me a little deja vu of my original family. My mom holding me like that. Betsy cuddling me like that. Just seeing this picture saddened me. After what Ghendi finally opened up and explained what happened, they had nothing left. Home practically ravaged and scavenged. Entire town was the same. But just looking at their parents. They were the motivation these two had. If anything left...

Synn was finally back to good health. And I'm glad. I treated him like a brother but a bit in my heart I wanted to say father. Whenever he got scared he would come and try to find either his brother or me. Lightning storms were scary to him. Then again, what kid is not? There were times when he crawled in various beds, not caring who they belonged to but some pony just to snuggle up against. Ghendi did not mind. Betsy and Tex welcomed it at first but told him that he was going to have to cope. For me... It was a bit surprising. Have him shiver against my body. I had moments where I was going to pick him up and put him back in his own bed but... Remembering what my mom told me about lightning storms. She said it was the pegasus bowling up in the sky and sometimes their games can get pretty rough. Stupid but practical.

"Onii-chan." Synn would mumble over and over again. Rubbing his little face into my arm. Soothing. And he felt safe.

Though it got a bit awkward when he would try to crawl into bed when I had Swan with me. Birds and bees talk came way earlier than I intended. But regardless, he slept between me and Swan. My fiance kept glaring at me as Synn slept. Running her hoof through his mane. Sometimes, when he was still awake she would sing him a lullaby. More and more I loved Swan, proving she was better than most mares in all of Equestria.

_*Sigh*_

Everything is just perfect...

Much later. Synn I would find himself hanging out in the kitchen area where the chefs worked. I figured he wandered in because he wanted a snack but I was called down one day. To my surprise, the other chefs and assistants were happily letting him help them. Now, Chef Puff hates it when some pony screws up in his kitchen. Reason why we had to hire different assistants time and time again because he kept firing them. Finding Synn with a little chefs hat on. Making soup. He just loved cooking. He made an entire cake by himself, well he had supervision of course. We all had some and it was the sweetest thing I ever had in my life. Probably because he overloaded it with sugar. Still, it was great. Eventually he got the ingredients right.

In the words of a school girl...

_Kawaii..._

* * *

I was invited back into the house. Since I just made up with my mother and she previously ran into my old bedroom. It got me curious but right now. There was another pony I had to face. It was awkward between my brother and I but the guilt riddled his face once the cat got out of the bag. Whatever room I went into to talk to some of the aunts and uncles I have not seen in years. I heard Shining Armor and his wife speak among themselves. No surprise it was about me. Shining Armor giving himself a panic attack over what happened. How he was embarrassed. More so, frightened. His wife did her best to ease him.

My conscience says go over there myself but. It was just going to lead him to beat himself up for it. So, I gave him some breathing room. Something just irked me saying if I walked over to him now he would go crazy. Sure he seemed fine on the porch a few minutes ago but I was not looking at him the entire time while hugging mom.

I quickly got reintroduced with my long estranged relatives. Uncle Libra was still a lawyer. Uncle Aries was moved up to colonel of the royal army just last year. One of the Gemini twins was a chief advisor to a royal government branch. The other twin, still collecting workman's compensation for stubbing his hoof on something. I met up with my cousins again. Some of them successful, some still in school. Then the much younger cousins or children of my cousins. Surely I was asked a lot of questions by my family. I told my story, they sat there quietly and took it all in. And they were glad I made something of myself. Sure was an awkward reunion. Though I got a few questions about Ghendi being a kirin. But I shook them off and said for them to relax as he was my bodyguard and close friend. My fiance was easily accepted by the family, well mostly by Twilight who yanked her into the kitchen with some of the other female relatives still preparing food. I encouraged Synn to play with the other children but for some reason he would not budge. Still scared of new ponies.

While I was talking with some of my cousins for about ten minutes. Synn managed to sneak away into the kitchen with the others while I thought he was going to play. Brother instincts kicked in as I called out for him. My fiance called my name and said to come to kitchen. Oh good Celestia I hope nothing happened. I raced into the kitchen area and found Synn standing on his hind legs on a stool. Chopping onions, celery, peppers, lettuce with his magic. Pouring whatever he chopped into a frying pan onto the counter top stove. He pulled two bottles of vinegar into his proximity and read the labels and read them carefully. Silently he made up his mind and put one of the bottles down and poured whatever. I looked at the females and few males that just stood there watching. Swan just smiled and told me to wait. More and more Synn prepared. We must have watched him for a good ten minutes. Suddenly flames shot up from the stove. Many of the females screeched, including my mom. Swan just raised her arm to block my mother from running over there, assuring he was fine and knew what he was doing. I had not noticed earlier that Synn was multi-tasking as he prepared other little side dishes as well. Like he had his own little work station going on.

And within twenty minutes of us watching. Synn prepared three different dishes. Fried vegetables ca-bob, baked savory fillet tofu cut up into samples and what appeared to be some sort of soup. I just smiled as he placed the last dish on the serving table.

"Appears you have yourself a little iron chef." My mom giggled.

I chuckled, "Well Synn did like spending time in the kitchen watching our chef." But then I got curious, "You all just watched him and said nothing?"

My sister spoke up, "Actually cousin Bright just cut herself and went upstairs to get a bandage." She looked over at Synn being praised by the others, "So... Synn here just took her spot and started cooking where she last left off. My mom was going to say something but Swan just told her to watch. And then we all watched." She turned back to me, "You know. If he knows how to cook at a young age and make stuff like this without it looking sloppy, he could well in chemistry."

"Well look out Twilight. You might have some competition." I snickered.

She frowned, "Oh come on now. I'm sure he'll have a while until he gets to my level." You'd be surprised little sister.

My mother walked over to Synn and told him a job well done. And gave him the position of being her special little helper. "How did you learn to cook like that sweety?"

Synn started rubbing his hoofs together, timidly, "My okasan... I mean... mommy. She always made stuff like this. Then our chef back home."

Mom smiled after she sampled some of the fish others joined in as well but then went back to work, "Ah. I bet she was a great cook." She nodded, "Say... how about we make a cake? Just you and me?" Synn put on the biggest kawaii smile he could. They started making a cake together bringing out more pots and pans. I looked over at Twilight who was rubbing her hoof into the kitchen tile. Watching mom carry Synn on her back.

"Jealous?" I asked my sister.

"Wha?" She turned to me. "Don't be ridiculous." She frowned, "It's just... I never seen mom so happy with a kid ever since... well..."

"Well... mom and dad never had any luck with having more kids. Sure I bet the little cousins in the other room she liked." I pointed out. "Don't you think Synn and mom look kind of cute together?" I asked. Really I was just trying to tick her off.

Twilight sighed, "Well... honestly they do. Kind of missed that with her."

The more I watched mom and Synn worked together. The more I remembered the good times she stopped drinking and started acting like a real mom. Having fun baking ourselves and spending time together. Swan and I watched longer, I found Ghendi further back sitting at one of the tables set up with his hoof supporting his cheek watching my mom as well. Admiring his little brother try to be a bit more assertive without me, Swan or his older brother trying to push him into things.

"But I'm glad for one thing." Twilight smiled, "You decided on your own to come out and make peace with the family."

"Yeah." I nodded, "But I knew she was hoping for a little colt to come back to her. What she got was a grown stallion that is about to start his own family." I pulled Swan closer to me. Swan kissed me on my cheek and then nuzzled her snout against mine. I was going to be a father myself. I still had much to learn.

"Twilight honey?" My mom asked.

"Yeah mom?" Replied.

"Can you go to the store and get some vanilla and some other things from the grocery store? I forgot to ask your father earlier before he left." My mom requested.

"Oh sure." Twilight frowned. My mom floated her over a list of other things they might have needed with money included. "I'll be back then." Again she smiled at me. Then looked at the silent Ghendi. "Would you like to come along?"

With an instant, Ghendi blushed. "I uh... Uh."

"He'll be happy to." Swan smirked.

"Great. I can show you some of the sights along the way." Twilight smiled, "Plus its on the way to the book store."

"Oh boy." I rolled my eyes.

Quickly my sister pulled on Ghendi's only arm and was almost out of the kitchen. Knowing Twilight she was going to spend longer in the book store than the grocery store. As the big brother I told them to wait a second. Pulled out my own wallet to pull out a few silver bits.

"Here's one hundred bits in case you two wind up short or want to do something." I poured the bits into my sisters hoof. At first she said she had it covered but I insisted. But knowing this. I had to deal with one more member of the family. I worked up my courage and asked my sister before she headed out with Ghendi.

"Say Twilight?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Where's dad at?" I frowned.

"Should be in his own study upstairs." Twilight pointed out.

"Alright." I sighed, "I'll see you all in a little awhile." I have to confront the bane of my existence, my own father.

And with that the door closed. Seeing my little sister with a boy had me thinking. She was not a little girl anymore. She grew into quite a mare, but due to hearing stories she still was a bit socially awkward and seemed big headed at times. But I have to admit, its adorable seeing her panic and blush whenever I mention Ghendi. Or the other way around. She's an adult for Pete sakes. I was not aware that Cadence and Shining Armor walked up behind me as I still watched Twilight and Ghendi walk up the street together.

"Kind of cute really." Cadence giggled.

"You two not upset?" I asked.

"Well... uh. Sort of." Shining rubbed his cheek a little. "But I got to know him a little more after the fight and he has his faults but... I like him."

"So you approve then?" I snickered. "After he kicked you square in the face?"

"Them holding hoofs is fine." Shining grunted a little. A little painful reminder of the other night.

I whistled and excused myself. Not even going to tell them about the other stuff. "Well. If you two excuse me I have to go talk to the old man." Shining and Cadence got out of my way. "Tell you what Shining... I'll call it even if we can play another game of Pony of the Dead Two sometime." With that, my brother chuckled. I already said I forgave him that night, but still inside his head was a whirlwind of confusion.

I climbed the stairs which seemed almost infinite because of my own fear. Remember falling down these stairs a bunch of times when I was just a kid and landing on the bottom crying. At the end of the hall was my father's study. Half way there the door opened with a pink unicorn with purple hair walking out with a bandage around her right hoof. She turned her head and thanked whoever was inside for helping patching her up. She walked a few more steps towards me and said hello, I just said hello back. We made short talk and I found out this was cousin Bright, one of Libra's daughters. Of course, she wanted to ask where I been the entire time but I kept it short. Sweet girl but I excused myself.

I stood in front of the door to my father's study. How many times I dreaded coming in here as a kid when it came to punishment. Hell half of the punishments did not even occur in this room. Now. The moment of truth. Do I storm in? Or do I just knock and wait?

Pfft... who am I kidding? I knocked.

"Door's unlocked." I heard my dad from the inside.

Slowly I opened the door and walked in. Closed it behind and walked further in and paused in front of his desk. Pretty much almost the same as my mom's study room except a bit darker in taste. He was a bit of the fan of the whole gothic look to some of his belongings. I just sat down in the chair in front of his desk as he sat on the other side. Occupied by documents. Go figure, does not even look up to see who I am. Then again, I did not say anything once I walked in. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, know exactly why he did the stuff he did back then. Why the Sparkle clan had to devote their lives to royalty. From what I saw, he looked a lot cleaner. More primp. He aged well, either that or he dyed his hair.

"Hey dad..." I sighed.

He looked up. Not imagining he was going to see an almost near identical reflection of his younger self from twenty years ago. Just sitting right there in front of him. Hated that fact about myself. I looked almost exactly like the jack ass, save for the style of hair and some facial hair, and no wrinkles under the eyes.

He looked at me for a long time. Speechless more likely. I can't imagine what was going on through his head. Probably thinking how could I be sitting here in front of him right now when back then he was convinced that I was dead.

His hoof rested on his cheek and kept gazing upon me. I mean what do you say to a son you have not seen in twenty years? He blinked. Then I blinked. I figured he was going to say good job on making something of myself. Pushing myself to my limits to achieve anything. Or how he would have made the Sparkle family proud. I had news for him. I wanted to tell him to shove it but...

With a half smile, he said, "Happy birthday..."

* * *

note: well there you go. Finally going to get something done with the dad. Will it go over smoothly? Or will it just fall apart? Also, I'll go back and edit some of this because some parts feel a bit flat. Also, I really liked the bonding between Velvet and Synn. Also he speaks a bit of Japanese here and there in terms of relations to family so it won't be as distracting. Guess his special talent is cooking. Or what Twilight might claim being a chemist. So he might have a bright future. Also, yeah between Van and Shining armor you would think there would be more tension so I'll try to go back and fix it but between brothers, a round of video games always makes things better. Plus their grown men and make stupid mistakes and learn from them. But as a kid, that pain sometimes never goes away. Plus, really what do you say to someone you thought was dead for twenty years?


	11. Chapter 11 Beta Special

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: Daddy Issues Inbound.

* * *

So here I was. In the lions den. Face to face with the stallion who gave me the reason to leave home. I stared at him for awhile. He stared right back at me doing the same. Wondering if this was real or not. Oh believe me, this was real. To him, I was just a random stallion who had the same color scheme as him. Basically a younger version of him save for a few different features but all in all, was like looking into a mirror.

What could he possibly say to me now for all these years? He must have been breaking apart inside. His conscience eating away him. The sudden guilt trip he laid down for himself. There was no denying it. He had to be breaking up inside.

But all I got out of him was... He cracked a half smile and eased back into his chair, "Happy birthday."

I blinked. My mouth left open. I blinked again. I shook my head in disbelief. That was what he wanted to say to me all these years? Seriously?

"Alright then..." My dad sighed while leaning back further into his chair. "Guess... Twilight was right this ent..."

I just about had it. Him playing this off like nothing happened. No hug. No apology. Not even a tear.

"Oh cut the bucking shit already." I growled.

He just sighed. "Here we go."

"I want to know one thing. WHY?" I shouted.

"Why what?" He beamed.

"Why did you treat me like shit when I was a kid?" I asked. My anger was great.

But he just kept glaring at me. Like I was the one that was the crazy one. He just shifted his shoulders as he said plainly, "What do you want me to say?"

"You know what I want! I just said it!" I hollered.

He puckered his lower lip just to annoy me. "Why?" He raised his voice a little, "Why?"

"Yeah!" I said.

"Because I'm a shitty parent. I admit it. I could not handle being a dad let alone handle the responsibility of my job and position and be branch leader, a patriarch!" Dad again raised his voice. "I had a lot of pressure riding on me back then. My brothers wanted the position but I wanted to keep my own mother proud and face the worst of it!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "The buck does that even mean? Branch leader? Patriarch? When I was younger I remembered you working at the gifted school as an instructor!"

My dad just heaved angrily. "A lot of crap went down when I was working there that had my ass over a fire." He heaved again then used his hoofs to rub his forehead. "I don't work there anymore because of complications. I resigned after working my flank off to get where I was just to have it eat away at me. Bury its claws into me."

I was unamused. "You hit me because your job sucked?" I slammed my hoofs onto his cherry hardwood desk in frustration, "You hit because me you got so much flak at your job?" I froze. I looked at him dead in the eye, figuring that what he was hoping I would take. Unamused. "That is the weakest excuse ever."

"It goes deepe..." He tried to say.

"So what was the big deal? They catch you doing something you were not supposed to be doing?" I asked.

My father knew I was trying to pressure him. I could just sense it. Cornering him like a rat.

"I..." He again tried to say.

"Can't juggle two lives?" I smirked. "Have a mistress? Hit a student? Boss putting your balls in a blender? Gamble the company payroll away?"

"It's not..." Again I interrupted.

"What the hell does this all have to do with you beating me?" I grinned.

"I was being blackmailed okay!" My dad got up in my face. Almost practically launching himself out of his chair just to butt heads with me. "Being cheated out of my position because I made a bad decision! Then led to another bad decision! Then another!"

"And what does this have to do with me exactly?" I growled.

"I got frustrated from my job and took it out on you and the others! Is that what you want?" He growled in my face. "I made bad decisions that put the family's welfare in jeopardy! Every pony was against me after what I did." Soon, he started to inch away. His frustration was warping, almost as he really was suffering all these years. Had a lot of regrets, "I had zilch respect from my family as it went down the tube. I thought your grandfather's death would at least help me get some sympathy so we could work things out." Slowly sliding back into his chair, arms still on his desk. "Hopefully... get things back together. But every pony kept pointing to me saying I'm no good anymore. I got paid less and less, could not afford the great things you kids wanted. What your mother deserved. Was hoping that if you kids joined up with royalty things would be okay for you..."

This just seemed a little too fishy to me. A teaching role he used to have at the magic school? How did any of what he said even match with that job affliction? "Dad... this had nothing to do with your teaching job did it?" I asked.

He remained silent. Sliding his arms back behind the desk and turned his chair around. Not facing me.

"Had something to do with the patriarch thing you mentioned huh?" I lowered my defense. Just this once. "And why you wanted my career to have something to do with royalty?"

Slowly his chair rocked back and forth. He was silent. I took that as a yes.

"I resigned from my patriarch position after you ran away. Things only got worse after that." My dad slowly rocked back and forth, back and forth. "I took the job too seriously because I was too busy trying to impress the main family. I wanted what was best for every pony. Not just our family, but for every pony out there."

I raised an eyebrow. The hell is he going with this?

"But conflict of interest between our branch... and the other branches rose. Soon I could not handle my part of the job... I quit being a patriarch for twenty years. Your grandmother stopped talking to me after you left but for some reason. I was hounded by the public. Your mother was hissed at. Her work rejected and said she was horrible for letting things happen. Our house vandalized. Your brother and sister sent away, your mother was crushed since she had multiple failed pregnancies in the past. She wallowed in your room, day and night and slept there most times. We even got arrested and went to court." He stopped rocking his chair, "Found not guilty... We walked out free.. but... in our minds. We were far from it. If my own father was alive to see this day... I'm sure he would turn his back on me as well... I was scared... Thinking not only did my own mom stopped talking to me, my dad would have done also. Probably looking down on me shaking his head."

I kept silent.

"I was dead inside. Wanted it to end and... tried to kill myself. Thought of the possibilities." His his chair started to rock again, "Figured no pony would miss a big failure like me. I lost everything at that point. I lost my place on the social ladder. I lost my kids because I could not realize what the good I had. Only thing was left for me was your mother..." His voice dwindled down. "She saved me from making a horrible mistake. Saying if I killed myself, she would have nothing left... All I could think about is how I treated my own family..."

I just listened.

"A couple years down the line... We were not treated as pariah anymore. Ponies moved onto the next big thing. I went back to my job teaching but it was never the same. Eventually I was let go years later because I would get letters requesting my termination. So, I took up learning computers as a hobby and teaching classes on those. Again no pony would hire me for very long so I ended up working for a the Canterlot daily times and a few magazines taking pictures."

I blinked...

I stopped to take a good look around my father's study. As I said before he liked the gothic look. A lot of dark landscape pictures hung randomly around the room. Nothing I am too familiar with. Why because Swan usually drags me to every art museum whenever we tour around. I would say something about some of them looking like the crap you would find in a store but, some of these were pretty interesting.

"Photography huh?" I asked.

He finally turned his chair. "Yeah... was quite a camera pony I was in my youth."

I do remember that. Dad liked taking pictures of us doing all sorts of things. Had his own red room in the basement. How many times we were told not to go in there when the red light was on beside the doorway. Had to take a picture of everything. Us learning to walk for the first time. Going to school for the first time. The whole she bang.

"My pictures never really moved any pony. Then ponies thought my hobby was creepy so I just stopped doing it for awhile. And... eventually just stopped." He sighed. "Living on security checks while your mom makes a few books here and there. Has to self publish them because no pony would carry her label."

I felt sick. Sick and tired of all this. Not only did he give me so much grief during my early childhood. He literally gave up on himself what's worse is every pony can't seem to get the whole scandal out of their heads. It affected mom greatly sure, but she could still work what she loved doing. Dad gave up on himself because he made some bad decisions and let it get to him. Where it would affect his family along with his community for some reason. The rage and desperation inside him, his own family he grew up with even said he was a failing. I just could not believe this story. Almost like he made this up on the spot but... I'm not sure.

"Sometimes I wondered if killing myself back then would have worked. No pony would miss me except your mother..." He sighed, "She deserved better..."

I just had it.

"Dad?" I walked around the desk.

He kept silent.

He looked up.

I gritted my teeth. I could not feel as sorry for this jack ass. Not after that story he told me. He terrified me when I was a child. I saw him as a big snake, looking into those eyes and not knowing when he was going to strike. Yes I saw him as a monster back then. Larger. Stronger. Scarier. Now, he was just a broken down creature. The years treated him with unkindness. As he deserved it for taking matters and pouring them onto another matter. In this case, taking his rage and bringing it home.

I arched my neck back and then...

***BAM***

With that. He fell to the floor tumbling and landed on his back. He moaned a little. Uttering, "You come into my home... and dare to hit me?"

My mouth bleed with venom... I growled and commanded. "Get up..."

Slowly he rose up. He was not going to take this. Beaming me down. If I know him that well, that monster inside of him was waiting to come out to try at me again for all these years. That's what I wanted.

And again. I could feel it. That monster tried to swing at me. I threw up my arm to block and succeeded and smacked it away. I kicked him in the gut, her arched forward and I head butted him again. I fell to the floor instantly.

"Get up..." I growled.

Again he got up. Slower this time. Back then he was at the top of his game. Spif. Full of pip. He would always make time to play with us. Made time for us. We were happy back then. When he was happy it always felt sunshine was right beside you. I would always climb on his back and ride him when I was a baby. What a father should have been doing their entire life. Should always be proud of his own kids wither they succeed or don't.

I figured. Let him get off one shot. He struck me across the face.

_*SLAP*_

The hell was that? A mosquito bite?

I returned the favor with a raw punch square across his jaw. Forcing his body up against his desk. He could barely stand from the shock and my own power fused within my punch. His cheek rubbed up against the shelf.

He heaved. "Please... sto...p."

I beamed down at him. "Not so easy when I'm bigger now huh?"

He growled and looked at me with in the corner of his eye, desperate, "I TOLD YOU WHY I DID IT!"

"The ends don't justify the means." I frowned.

And with that. I punched him again and he tumbled over again. On his back. His chest heaved up and down slowly. Tears crawling down his cheeks along with some blood seeping form his mouth.

He tried to pick up his head, "I...I'm sorry..."

I just could not take him anymore. "Dad... I hate you... I loathe you... I DESPISE YOU!"

His eyes widened with terror as I spouted those words. Memories flooding back as he would yell something exact to me when I was younger. Saying I was a waste of space if I did not want to serve royalty. How those words burned themselves into my brain. How much I always wanted to avoid my own dad because I did not know if he was in the mood to hit me or not. I lived in terror.

"I wanted to tell some pony about your mistreatment but I was too scared in knowing what you're capable of!" I roared.

Again he heaved.

I noticed something about dad I really never wished. He was getting older. Slower. Frailer...

But then I heard sniffling. And crying. I turned my head to see Synn just standing there. Eyes watering.

I growled. "Not this again..."

Synn tried to hold back but could not. He hated seeing his loved ones in fights. I was not in the mood for him crying as usual. "Synn can you stop crying for five minutes!""

I noticed a plate in between his little hoofs. Dropped samples of food on the floor. I saw the reflection of myself in the platter he had the samples on. My face. Contorted. Angry. What's worse, the reflection of the monster. Was me now. Growling. I stopped. Realized what I did.

Slowly I pulled Synn into my body and gave him a hug. "Hey... I'm sorry for scaring you like that..."

He was a sensitive child. You all know that. He was probably scared on where I was probably going to be going next. But me, all I cared about is how I really messed up. I put my own hatred a head of me instead of reasoning. I really made a fool out of myself during the trip so far. I hated myself.

"I just wanted to... show you something." He cried harder.

"I'm sorry... I'm sure the food would have been great." I assured him.

He hiccuped. "No...' I let go, he turned around and showed me his flank. Instead of being pale and bare. Was the image of two kitchen knives forming an X shape, along with a glass bottle in between them. "I got my cutie mark finally..."

Oh great... Now when he thinks back to when he first got it he's going to think of me beating on my dad. "That's... That's great." I tried to smile. "You get it just now?"

Slowly he nodded while trying to cover his eyes. "Cadence and Shining Armor told me when I first got it..."

I kept silent. I was not proud of what I did.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I mumbled. "But I'm still proud of you. Your parents would be proud, not only that. Your onii-chan as well."

"Why'd... why d..." He tried to ask me why I beat up my father.

"Hey... I'm sorry you had to see that." With caring eyes. "But twenty years ago... This was not a happy family. That pony over there." I pointed. "He was my dad I told you about."

He froze. He knew the stories I told him about my dad. Never thought he would meet the monster himself.

"But... twenty years away from him." I put my hoofs on his shoulders. "I... I still became my dad. Violent and everything."

My dad coughed and slowly got up. Returning back to his hoofs. I turned around and shielded Synn away from my father. I was ready for my dad to yell at me. To tell me to get out of the house and never come back.

He coughed again. And wiped his mouth clean, "Get all that out of your system finally?"

I still beamed at him.

"Took you twenty years to finally stand up to me." Then he spit out a tooth onto the floor. "And you finally saw things from my perspective. Not very pleasant is it?"

The anger was gone. But he was right. I was him for just ten minutes and it did not feel great.

"I had problems... And I just could not deal with them." He frowned, "I took it out on my family and learned the hard way. The one thing I should have been cherishing the entire time was not the patriarch position... Should have been you three." He coughed again. "I'm sorry... but still the patriarch was a big role to fill for our family branch."

"Dad..." I said. "Sit down." I instructed him. He went back into his chair. I asked him for his first aid kit, he told me where it was and I fetched it. I looked over dad's wounds I inflicted on him. A bruise on the cheek. Broken tooth. Nothing much else. A small cut. I told Synn to get some ice in a bag and he agreed. Slowly walking out of the room. I would not be surprised if he brought any pony back with him. My dad and I did not talk much. But I cleaned his cut and wrapped a bandage around his forehead with my magic. Synn came back with the ice pack, I told my dad to keep it to his cheek. The broken tooth, he was just going to have to deal with as I told him to pop some pain pills until he went to a dentist.

"Where did you learn to heal like that?" He asked, his mouth was still sore.

I looked at him.

"You first... Then grandma." I gave him a couple pain pills and told him to take it. He swallowed it with some water Synn brought up. Synn raised his glass to my dad's mouth. My dad took over and drank it all. And patted Synn on the head. For once. Dad was not so scary anymore.

"Right... the camping trip we took years ago." My dad remembered. "You went off by yourself in the woods to chase a butterfly but then fell down a mound cutting yourself. You cried and cried. But I carried you back to camp and healed you up." He paused. "Made some healing herbs from the plants nearby. It stung you ofcourse..."

Oh yeah. My dad telling me to keep still. I kept trying to fidget. The smile I missed from him a long time ago. Him assuring that everything was going to be okay. He bandaged me up and hugged me. Shared the same tent that night to make sure I was alright while Shining shared one with mom and Twilight.

"Yeah... Such a long time ago..." I sighed. I guess I'm really forgetting all the good memories too. "So... you going to call the police on me?"

He looked at me dead in the eye. He sighed, "I think you got your own justice out of this. And... one of the things I was fearing all these years. Just... go. Your mom already invited you to the party tonight and... I got twenty years to catch up on with the main family..." My dad was slipping back into his depressed state again. "You really fooled us these past years... You got your prize. Won't make a bit of difference to impress the main family. I start to get a little ahead once my mother invited me back into the group. I thought it was a joke at first but... I know why now. Because of you. And if that was the only reason.. Then I'm not sure" He lowered his head in shame. "My family disowned me for so long. Now you come back and everything is just dandy again. I'm already thinking of reclining the invite."

He was still bitter on the matter. Just when I finally figured I got through to him.

"Dad..." I growled.

He looked up again. "Yeah?"

I sighed. "You're not going to believe this but... I used to think you were one of the smartest ponies around. You always took a chance and made sure everything was going to be okay for us. Back then before all this crap, I really looked up to you and you helped me get my cutie mark." I looked at him still. "Just watching you come home with a smile from your teaching job was great. You loved it so much. "

He gave a slight chuckle. He loved teaching as much as photography.

But then I got serious, "But somewhere down the line you changed. You stop being you. You let ponies stick a hoof in your face and tell you you're no good. And when things got hard you started to look for something to blame. Like a big shadow." My dad frowned. "Let me tell you something you already world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place, and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it." I shoved my face into his, "You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward.

"I raised my voice, "That's how winning is done!" Slightly scaring Synn again, "Now if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what you're worth! But you gotta be willing to take the hits. And not pointing hoofs saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or any pony!" I practically shouted in his face, "Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that!"

I slowly crept away, "I'm always gonna love you no matter what. No matter what happens. You're my dad and you're my blood. But until you start believing in yourself, you ain't gonna have a life." I sniffed. I held my hoof out to Synn signaling it was probably better if we left now.

I was almost out the door, I stopped and turned my head, "Don't forget to visit grandpa's grave."

I walked out with Synn on my back. Not saying much. I left dad to think about something. I gave him the beating I wanted for so many years. But I still kept wondering was it worth it. I turned my head to look at the small pony riding happily on my back. There was alway something worth it. But that little pat my dad gave Synn back then. Always meant that he was thankful no matter what you did. I missed that. Dad was not always a monster. We all have our darkness we must face... If dad needed my help. He knew where to find me. I was going to go out for a bit and visit the cemetery where my grandfather Draco was buried. Pay my respects. Any pony was welcomed to come. Before I could even leave the house my mom stopped me asking what happened. My dad walked down the stairs, she panicked. But he just said one of his bookshelves landed on him. Lied and said I helped him up. I guess this means, I tamed the monster finally. But was probably far from good. My mom said she'll see us later if we want to come back. But then I noticed something. My mom was hugging Synn for a bit longer than I thought. Almost looking like they were mother and son themselves.

And then I got to thinking... That void in her heart. She missed the old me dearly but loved me still the same knowing I grew up alright. I pondered for a bit as I walked down the street with Swan by my side and Synn still on my back. I tried to quickly excuse the crazy idea but. It just bugged me.

Finally I reached the cemetery plot where my grandpa was buried. And paid my respects.

"Hey... Fade?" Synn asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's a patriarch?" He asked.

I fell silent. Then quickly thought of my dad's explanation. Patriarch? Main family? Branch leader? Good for all Equestria? The hell? What was my family doing at these meetings?

* * *

Note: Yeah I know what you're thinking. His dad got what he deserved finally then I had to present another Rocky Balboa speech. I just want to say, that speech. Really spoke to me, I'm sorry you feel irked that I included it in this one too besides Forbidden Fruit. But it really helped the scene a little. If you don't like it. I understand. Oh by the way. The fight part, was a little inspiration from Saints Row 2 of Johnny Gat beating the crap out of Shogo. Yay Johnny! But I forgot how the calming scene between Van and Synn went, I knew it was from Jumanji but not sure how it went.

And before you go what the hell. There is another thing to take care of in this story. As it was mentioned in this chapter, maybe a few chapters ago as well. There is something fishy going on.


	12. Chapter 12 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: another chapter.

**ooo**

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder...

You would think after confronting the old man everything would have been settled. No, well maybe. I made him open his eyes that I was not to trifle with anymore. I was no longer the weak and helpless colt he without effort could beat down. No longer did I fear the monster I wanted to slay for all these years. But, the cliche in stories lately is when you beat what you think is the real bad guy, there was always a greater motive behind it. What drove the bad guy to do what he did. Why? How? For what purpose?

_*Sigh*_

You spend so long wanting that certain pony to pay. And all you find is a broken down middled aged pony who has only a hobby and a wife to show for it. His dreams crushed, his life uncertain, his reputation tarnished and left out in the street with uncaring ponies walking over it. My dad... All he wanted what was for the best of us, but he could not maintain it. Everyday when I was small I worried about whenever he came home unhappy he was going to just hit me for no reason. He had his moments where he did it and I often wondered why? What did I do to deserve all of that abuse? Let alone mostly me. I seen Twilight get beat a few times, then there was Shining Armor who got a few whacks. But me... It always was about me. And after finally learning why he did it, there was a story behind that. There was always a story. No pony is just straight out evil anymore huh? Now a days villains had a reason for doing stuff. Nothing like cartoon villains of the eighties where they just wanted to destroy the world for no reason.

Dad mentioned something about a main family and how we were just part of the branch family. All the relatives who showed up at the banquet the other night were also branch families. I really have no idea how this worked but if I know anything, it seems like the family reunion every year is just one giant competition. Mentioning of trying to impress the main family? Who exactly? Why the separation? It got my dad all worked up all these years. Left him an empty soul.

"Fade?" Swan asked.

I perked up a bit, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah. What's up?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately." Swan rubbed my cheek with her snout, lovingly. "Did things not go well with your dad?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

I sighed and shook my head.

"He was not happy to see you?" She asked. In the corner of my eye I noticed Synn was on her back ready to doze off. We did sort of wake up early just to do this so I allowed him to get comfortable. Still we remained in front of my grandfather's burial plot. Always wondered why we lived not too far from a cemetery. Always thought it was scary. Shining Armor telling me stories about zombies coming up from their graves to snatch up their victims whoever wanders around at night. That's why I always raced home before it got dark. Either take a chance of going home to a broken home or getting my arms and legs eaten off by the living dead. Hmm... Tough choice. But it was not just Shining Armor, dad would tell us something about a creature that would wander around at night and would take bad children because they were easier to catch. Breaking into their rooms at night and snatching them away so they can take them to their queen and turn them into creatures like them. Seems rather familiar huh? But then again, I beat the crap out of my dad so it was justified right?

"More or less..." I simply answered. "Just thinking about what my dad said. And what Synn just asked."

"What did your father say?" She asked.

"Well... Said that the reason why most of the Sparkle family is serving royalty is because they want to impress the main family. He pushed me back then to try and get into either the magic school or be a guard, something to rouse interest and help the royal family." I frowned.

"All fathers want the best from their kids." She simply answered. "But from what you been telling me for years it might be adding up."

My eyes narrowed, "Really now?"

She shifted her shoulders slightly, careful not to make Synn fall off. "Well that or your dad is lying. But don't you think its really interesting? Like if your family is apart of a secret society?"

I frowned. "Not very secret if you know about it."

"Come on." She chuckled, "It sounds adventurous." Her cheerfulness changed quickly, "But makes you wonder if you were supposed to know."

"My dad is a broken shell. Probably does not care if he spills anything." I was still frowning. "Plus if we were not supposed to know then I'm pretty sure if the main family are as powerful as my dad says. You'd think they would have spies everywhere or would have sworn secrecy." I chuckled, "Not like they're the new world order."

"Well the Sparkle family does have ties to royalty for over a long time. Come on aren't you one bit curious how it works?" Swan was in one her persuasive moods again.

"My dad is a liar. Always was a liar." I turned to her, "If you want to believe in that bull shit then good for you. I just came here to make amends with my family. So far my mom went better than I thought. My brother could have went better. Twilight pretty much she wants to talk to me all the time. Dad... Well he's broken its almost pitiful."

She fell silent. I did not care. We had our arguments in the past but would always make up later. Not too worried but I had to hand it to her, she was there for me when I was blubbering like a baby last night. Like I was eight years old again. But just seeing her with Synn resting on her back, who could stay mad at her? She imposes on the situation, tries to be a peace maker but sometimes she does not know all the facts. Then again, she had me running a couple of times back then when it came to competition. Sorry I just rambled on about random stuff again. I focused my attention back to my grandfather's tombstone.

"Vincent 'Draco' Valentine. Husband. Father. Grandfather. Royal Guard. Hero." I read proudly. I took a deep breath. "Hey grandpa. It's me Vanishing Star." I continued to look at the head stone. "Thought you never hear from me again huh?"

Nothing else much came except for me saying what I learned to the hunk of stone. Hoping that grandpa was somewhere out there listening about my problems and accomplishments. Swan just left me alone, letting me talk some more. "Sorry grandpa. Where are my manners? This here is my fiancee, Swan Song and a youngling I took in, Synn." Swan just turned her neck to nuzzle Synn as he slept on her back. "So... pretty much grandpa. I wanted to pay my respects but I'm guessing that this whole family affair is going to take a lot of effort. But... I really just want to quit while I'm ahead because I made up with my mom. Dad, I can honestly live without... maybe. He gave me some stupid story saying that a patriarch is part of a family branch and he got so frustrated that's why he treated me the way he did... As much as I wanted to forgive him, the whole reason was stupid and finally the shoe is on the other hoof. I dunno grandpa... If you can just send me a sign."

I just sighed. What was I even asking for? I said my goodbye to grandpa and left the graveyard to head back to the castle. I gave Ghendi a text to know where we are but I think he wants to get closer to my sister. As an older brother, normally I should give the boyfriend a death glare to make sure he treats my sister right. But strangely, Twilight fell off from being my sister all these years that I barely know a lot about her. I do want to protect her and know what's best for her. But I really can't say anything because she's no longer a little filly. Ghendi, I felt closer to because I practically helped the poor kid and his brother. Maybe it was me longing for a sibling that those two seemed to fit the bill?

We came back to the castle and I dawned on my Fade-Away look, felt more confident as Fade Away and not a wreck like Vanishing Star. Was greeted by the guards along with passing princess Celestia herself in the hallway. A short conversation was had but my eyes wandered to mostly Celestia as I noticed she had most of her attention to Synn as he slept. Then again, I raised an eyebrow at the thought of her having to speak with Ghendi the other day. It had to be about his punishment, that or to maybe persuade him into the royal guard for his outstanding performance of beating the crap out of my brother of in front of his wife, family, fellow guards and supporters. Okay maybe that's not entirely what happened, but it felt good seeing Shining go down for once and Canterlot's modeled captain get beaten by a pony half of his age. But back to Celestia talking with us, she asked if we were enjoying our stay. Of course she asked if I was staying out of trouble, I answered only trouble I was trying to get out of is with family and wanted to make amends.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Canterlot Mr. Fade Away." Celestia greeted.

"Oh yes princess." Swan smiled, "We are so honored."

"Well I'm glad." Celestia nodded, "I had scholars and inventors walk these halls many of times. Same goals as you two, some go beyond expectations while others just do what they propose." She smiled, "A lot of them have great minds, but sometimes there are ones with hearts just as big. And from what I heard about you Mr. Fade Away. I am touched. Your parents must be very proud."

My eyes wandered and I chuckled. Yeah. Parents. Which ones exactly?

"Oh indeed they are princess Celestia." I bowed in appreciation.

"No need to bow Mr. Fade Away." She chuckled.

"I do hope that you and captain Shining Armor are still not on bad terms." She frowned. Now why would I want to hold a grudge against my own brother? I told you he made my life hell if my dad was not threatening my ass, but you know his story finally had some substance to it. He had his demons and he needed help over coming them. No idea how he is doing now but whatever.

I frowned myself. "It's still a bit out there princess. And I assure you that we won't be a problem in the future."

"Very well." She blinked, "I will hold you to that then."

I nodded. We said our good days and separated. I put Synn down for his nap, Swan said she was going to take a quick nap as well and maybe finish some work she brought along. That's her alright. Either work or mingle with the doctors or inventors to discuss theories. Geez Swan you making me feel left out. Makes you wonder what would happen if she ever ran into one of the last remaining ponies that worked on the Manehatten project. But alas, she crawled next to Synn, opened up her briefcase she got out of her room and put on her reading glasses... Sexy secretary look going on there. Mmhmm... Does my pervertedness scare you? Good because there's a lot of it so deal with it.

So. I pretty much had the afternoon to myself until the party started. And to know if this whole main family thing was such a big deal as dad made it out to be. I could go back and ask Celestia. But, I don't think she knows of me as Vanishing Star. Let alone if I ask her about the main family business then she might want to know why I'm so curious. I could ask grandma... But she's at the address listed tonight, I did not even see her at my old house so I guess she's finishing up business at her own place. There had to be something to this though. I actually saw panic in my own deadbeat father's eyes as I stood over him, something about panicking while spouting for their lives usually drags the truth out no matter how ridiculous or outlandish. Like in those movies where the protagonist is beating the crap out of one of the bad guys to make him squeal.

Gee talk about using my time wisely huh? Sitting in my bedroom all alone thinking about Equestrian conspiracies within royalty. I took a quick nap myself and enjoyed sleeping on this giant bed. Man it was so cozy. I laid down and relaxed, then went to sleep.

ooo

ooo

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. Oh man how long was I out for? I looked at my cell phone timer and it read two thirty something. Oh wow I was out for a bit. I slowly got up, still tired but went to the door and answered it. There Big Tex and Betsy stood, happy to see me and wanted to talk about something. They said they wanted to talk to me about something first. I let them inside and we sat at one of the tables inside my room, enough for four ponies to sit in.

"So... what did you two want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well..." Betsy blushed. "Your father and I have been thinking.."

"What your mother is trying to say." Tex chuckled, "While you and the others were out. Betsy and I have been scoping out some buildings."

"Thinking of buying property here in Canterlot?" I asked.

"Well the idea seems nice but. Your mother and I have talked it over. Son..." Tex looked at me, beamed at me with a smile. "With what you given us. We were so proud of you. As you know, Betsy and I could never really have a child of our own because of complications." Betsy took his hoof and tilted her head on his shoulder. "Since we took you in. We were thinking of adopting."

I tilted my head back to think about this. "I brought them so much joy... They wish to repeat it." If I was younger I might have been somewhat against the idea. I wanted to be an only child because of Twilight and Shining. But to Tex and Betsy, this was not fair to them. They deserved happiness.

"So did you decide on a kid yet?" I asked.

"We have been thinking of taking in two." Betsy smiled again. "A boy and a girl."

I just smiled and nodded, "Well that's great. I hope everything works out for you two so you can use that parenting you used on me to good use." I leaned forward, "Really I appreciate what you two done for me."

We talked and talked about their future plans. Tex said he might be interested in buying some property in Canterlot and open a new Big Tech headquarters because of the land available. Seemed like a good opportunity, I withheld my true opinion because of my original family here. Chances are if things do not smooth over, I don't think that Big Tech will be welcomed here if dad claims the main family are as strong as he says they are...

Why am I thinking about this too much?

"Something wrong honey?" Betsy asked. Her hoof touched mine, concerned like any mother was.

"Um..." My eyes trailed, I tried to distract myself but Big Tex could read me like a book.

"Son?" Tex grunted under his breath.

I shook my head and stood up. Turned my back to them and trotted over to the huge window for myself to open. Preparing myself to step outside, "I went to go see my family again today."

They fell silent.

"And..." I turned my head, "They want me to attend the reunion party tonight."

Both of them walked up behind me. Like loving parents they put their arms around me. Tex spoke, "I take it that it went alright?"

A gust of wind blew out of my snout along with a grunt.

"Oh honey... I'm sorry if it did not work out wit..." Betsy tried to tell me but I stopped her.

"No, no. I made peace with my mother. Shining Armor is a bit iffy, dad tried to lie his way out of a beating I gave him." I shook my head.

"A beating?" Betsy gasped. "He did not hurt you did he? Hopefully you did not put him in the hospital!"

"No but he got what he deserved." I grunted. "Should have seen him. Roles were practically reversed and I think I would have gone overboard if it were not for Synn." I looked over the edge of the terrace I propped my arms on for support.

"Don't tell me he was in the room with you fighting." Tex turned to me, I looked back at him with his eyes getting concerned.

I just sighed. "I don't know how long he was standing there."

Both of them gave me haunting looks.

"I'm sorry okay?" I growled.

"What if he got hurt?" Betsy brought up, almost like she was ready to tear my head off. "Let alone ran away? You know how sensitive he is!"

And this ladies and gentlecolts... Is where true parenting comes from.

"What's worse is that he could be put off by all of this!" Betsy really did tear me a new one.

"Well he got along with my mom pretty well." I rolled my eyes.

"She better have!" Betsy growled. "Or I'll..."

Somehow I believe Betsy could mess Velvet up in a fight.

"That won't be necessary Betsy dear." Tex placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I would have liked to beat the living daylights out of his father myself but... things have a way of sorting themselves out."

Betsy took one big breath, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that... It's just I don't want you three boys getting hurt and falling on your faces."

"It's understandable." I assured her, "But you two should have seen them. Almost like they were trying to go on with their lives but to see the pain still in their eyes. It kind of hurt." I said, "To see them, dried up and not realize the good they had."

"Son?" Tex asked.

"Yeah dad?" I answered.

"Where ever life takes you, there is always going to regrets and mistakes to look back on." I faced him and looked him right in the eye, "Some might even come back to bite you, but... I think it's time for you to be honest with yourself. What do you want out of life?"

"What isn't there what I want?" I chuckled. "I got money, I'm practically second hoof to you and vice president, I'm doing well. I got a fiance who loves me. I got you guys."

"You don't have any regrets?" Tex asked, his face then shown concern.

"A few..." I said honestly, digging my hoof into the marble.

"Well." He sighed, "If one of them is what I think it is. Then I don't want you to carry a burden on your shoulders, don't want you to wake up one day wondering what things could have been."

He was right. I had to admit. My old family was not the best, especially my father but it did not matter. Sometimes you're born into a bad family and things turn out for the better or not. Maybe you come from a very good family then things turn sour to ruin your life. In the long run, I can't imagine my life without going the way things did. I can't look at myself now without going through my personal history about my upbringing and how Tex and his wife were my saviors. Though you can't have everything handed to you, you have to work for it like I did. I did not sit on my ass all day and give up, I tried my best to impress my parents back then to show them that even there is potential in a child who did not serve royalty. I just blame society. Unicorns are pretty stuck up here in Canterlot as I see a lot of unicorn families and couples. Pretty posh too, nice expensive tastes. I can't believe I used to live, just felt like I did not belong here despite myself being wealthy or coming from a high class family. I was so used to talking with the common pony about problems to consider, I never really thought otherwise to mingle in my own class. How boring would it be to talk to a bunch of upper class unicorns that only speak of how chalant their life is?

"So what are you two doing tonight?" I asked.

"Going to visit the orphanage again, shopping maybe and the princess invited us to have supper with her and some of the nobles." Tex said with please. "Oh by the way."

"Yeah?" I raised by head, curious what he meant.

"We over nighted a new arm and some parts for Ghendi from back at the office. Package was just delivered this morning while we were out." Tex raised his hoof to point back outside my door to his own room.

I smiled with joy, "Oh good. Now he won't have to wander around with three legs."

Tex chuckled, "He's a strong pony. Just need to get him into the ward to put it on and he will be set."

"Ah dad I think I can snap that thing on anytime, his is a prototype after all." I remarked. Matter of fact, I came up with an idea. Stupid as it might sound, if the main family is looking for Sparkle members to impress. Then this should be a good presentation.

"As long as you got the tools." Tex shook his head.

Later that night Swan, Ghendi, Synn and I went to the address my mother had given me. Dressed in our best clothing though nothing more than a casual suit for me, dress for Swan. I honestly don't know what or why Ghendi has a taste in tight shirts and weird jackets so I figure I'd better not ask. Synn of course was as cute as a button with his little bow tie. I brought a luggage case containing the replacement arm. To my surprise, the place was not very far from the castle, practically it was a museum owned surprisingly by one of the members of the main family. To my amazement I saw various sculptures and art that would take a professional collector eons to collect just sitting out in the open. Of course for the velvet ropes to hold ponies back. Very tall ceilings with chandeliers. Red carpets rolled out. Butlers holding plates with food and champaign on them. Very nice.

The place was packed with what I assume are other members of the Sparkle family. So as naturally I put on my playboy persona to get some attention with making talk with random ponies and a joke or two. No surprise I was instantly flung into some of the other business ponies circle and wasted no time talking what our companies do. Did not take long for Swan to join in, she had her hoof kissed as I introduced her as my fiancee and was congratulated. Ghendi and Synn just stood there, bored I assumed. I took this as an excuse to move further into the party.

Would not be too long that Shining Armor and his wife Cadence got our attention. Walked up to us and greeted us. Still a bit iffy with my brother I just put on a smile and went along with it. Cadence gave us each a hug while Shining shook our hoofs. But right around when it was Ghendi's turn to get a hug, his face turned super red and hysterical looking. Same old Ghendi.

"Say... Uh..." Shining was trying to find the right words to say to me. "About that night..."

"Let's just enjoy the night shall we?" I chuckled.

"No really I..." I interrupted him again.

"We'll talk some where privately but right now let's just enjoy ourselves." I told him again.

"So what's in the case?" Cadence took notice to the silver briefcase I had with me.

I lifted it up, "Right here. Is Ghendi's new arm, going to give a demonstration on how it works to the main family."

"Well... Good luck with impressing them then." Shining frowned quickly.

"Why is that?" Swan asked.

"I probably should not be saying this but..." Shining looked left then right, slowly he stretched his neck to say as quiet as he could, "The main family is not easy to impress."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why the secrecy?"

"Because these are the same ponies that drove dad to his breaking point back then." Shining whispered.

Just then... I heard a voice call my name. From some pony I hoped I never had to match wits with ever again. "Well... fancy seeing you here Mr. Fade Away. Congratulations winning that medal from the princess."

I turned my head around and saw a familiar blonde, stallion dressed in white... To my surprise, he was there. A business pony that could be considered even my rival... "Illusive Von Lorenzo?"

**ooo**

note: oh my god this chapter took me nearly a couple weeks to write. it really did not end well on the hight note but it's something to fill the gap I hope. I would like to announce that I have made a Fimfiction account under NocturneD85 and got some of my stories including this one on there. Some are doing better than others as some of the stories have been modified while over there. If anyone has some suggestions for this story then put them in the review. This story is setting itself up I can feel it. By the way, I edit part of chapter two where Illusive Von Lorenzo was introduced much earlier.


	13. Chapter 13 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

by NocturneD

note: If anyone has suggestions for plot advancement, I would like to hear them as you can put them in the reviews or PM me.

**ooo**

Two years ago...

I was attending another benefit party for charity to raise money for the art museum back home. A bit ravish in why a public museum feels it needs to hold a party for the upper class ponies. Of course, to soak in our donations. Lovely and how quaint. The upper class life is the most envied by all, even the rich ponies themselves. If they are not the richest, they want to be richer than the one pony making the most. Greed has no limits. I know what you are thinking right now. Where is the middle class? Simple, like I said its a charity and middle class is struggling to hold onto what they have.

I browsed the fine art while sampling the wine selections. I had my followers, mostly females dressed in tight or shining gowns hanging onto my every word. Had some gentle colts among the crowd as well who just wanted to hear me speak about my success and giving out advice. For example, Mr. Plant and his wife run an organic food farm that uses the vegetables and fruit to make juice. They never had their merchandise in big stores like Food King and only small family stores stocked them, the stores that they own by the way. See the problem? I told them to take a chance to let me serve their juice in my cafeteria back at head quarters. And boy, weeks later those drinks flew off the shelf and sold out of the drink machine dispenser. Swan herself must of bought herself a couple of cases to keep in her office in her mini fridge, frankly no pony told Ghendi when she caught him stealing one and heaved him out of her office and landed face first into the floor. Now the Plants get more demand and demand each week.

The night was still young as the charity finally closed and making its mark of over twenty million bits. Even if the goal was just for three hundred thousand bits to stay open. Other investors and I were a little generous, maybe a little too generous as rich ponies tend to compete on who can donate more. Not one to brag but I was one of the big spenders. Hated seeing a place like this close down because it does not rake in enough. Just hard time seeing this place close down when there is so much more that it could offer. Betsy would take me here from time to time to see the art as well as the sculptures. She said I had the heard of an artist when it came to my trinkets.

So the night was still lingering on, the wine and cheese mostly consumed and I still wanted a bit of excitement. I was not surprised that the son of the great Lorenzo would be attending the same party, his father is a very social and very cut kind of guy. Well the apple does not fall too far from the tree as he was suave like the old stallion. Still wearing all white along with his own harem behind him, he approached me and greeted me in a friendly manner. Like we were buddies or something. It was good publicity for business owners and entrepreneurs to be best friends in front of the camera, pretty much gives the investors and share holders a sigh of relief to know that their money is in good hooves. Really that's a bunch of bull. For all they know, the ponies in the picture could hate each other.

How could I describe Illusive Von Lorenzo? Suave? Drop dead sexy from what I heard from the mares. He's very intelligent and a good speaker on the behalf of his father's cause and politics but from what the references he gives me, they say he is also a prodigy as well as a scientist. More and more I hear about him and his father's work and how much he helped the security of Equestria during the recent fall of a few Kirin clans on the borders of our nation. I kept thinking this to myself. How does a black ops special forces supposed to keep us safe from dragons and other creatures living in caves in nearby towns? They live there naturally so why even bother? No, don't get me wrong. If towns need help then get help. From what I seen the Black Suns can do, they are truly a powerhouse. Something you are truly are not going to want to be on the opposition if you ever cross them. Well... That's what you get when you let the military have power in the political game, Lucrecia even warned me about today you would be seen as a hero but tomorrow you might be a villain. That I keep close to my thoughts, one day imagining myself ever becoming a tyrant that some pony is going to rise up and defeat me one day. That alone could mean anything.

So here I bring you this interesting Adonis; Illusive Von Lorenzo. A true piece of work that make mares wet themselves in pleasure and stallions jealous and wish to be. Except for myself, really I don't care much for the guy. He was into politics like his pops and figures he can ride off his success as him being entitled to the sweet life. Don't get me wrong, any pony has a right to enjoy the high life but when you spread your beliefs in a suave fashion like Lorenzo does, it kind of irks some ponies but some just brush it off. Plus he had a way in working business deals with almost every company just so he could ensure his position. My company has had our crossings with Lorenzo. Matter of fact, I would not have had a military contract if it were not for him. Guess that was the one good thing he passed around.

"Ah Mr. Fade Away. A pleasure seeing you again." The Adonis greeted me with a charming welcome.

"Well." I smirked, to play it awesome. "I have a little history with this place so I want to help out in anyway I can."

Lorenzo raised his wine glass with his magic, letting it hover in front of his own face. "Oh yes. A place like this needs to stay open." The glass touched his lips as he let it slowly poured into his mouth. He pulled the glass away and let out a satisfying breath of refreshment, "If not, then were will the children learn? Where would the elders take pride in the past?"

"There are other places." I reminded him, "Just this place is special when I was growing up." As much as I would love to chat, I put a lot of emphasis on my next words, "I would hate it if were to ever close."

And as a good pony Lorenzo wants every pony to know him as, he just nodded. "So how is the Lucrecia faring these days?"

I kept my own charm up and nodded, "Oh fine. Just fine, more ponies wanting to learn the basics of magic without the need of wasting their time in special magic schools."

I knew his game. He always had a counter point to make, "Well if they're learning basics are you not trying to encourage them to go beyond what you bring them?"

I shifted my shoulders and levitated my own drink to my lips. I enjoyed the sweet champaign, "That is up to the pony." I then let my lip curve into another smirk, "You do know that over half of the applicants for the gifted school of unicorns don't even know how to use certain basic magic skills?"

His lips puckered, his eyes narrow to me. "Hmm... Point made." With a simple slant of his posture and head, I could tell he really was not impressed. "But... Don't get me wrong every pony wants to know magic even non-unicorns."

I gave out a slightly chuckle after taking another sip. "And what's wrong with that?"

Lorenzo just laughed as if I made a joke, "Oh come now. Ponies are referring you to the ancient story of Prometheus. The titan pony who brought fire down to the earth ponies for their benefit to use."

I raised an eyebrow, "Funny. Never heard of that name before being used for me."

"Oh, no no Mr. Fade Away. It's more of a compliment." He chuckled.

Sure it was. Sure it was. I nodded and just chuckled, "Well I don't want to be visualized as that important."

"You're pretty well under your way to becoming the next Da Vinchi." He turned to his harem along with the guests on his side of the room, "Every pony I want to make a toast to a good pony who is helping to shape up pony kind and take the time to reach out to the other races." Every pony raised their glass with their magic or hooves. "To Mr. Fade Away. May you help open the eyes of every pony and race in this world."

"To Fade Away!" The ponies smiled.

I just took the honor in accepting. I raised my glass and let it clang with Lorenzo's in appreciation. I know what you're thinking. So far it seems like Illusive seems like a pretty generous pony and that's what he wants to be. Party after party we would get together and have drinks and talk about things. He would share stories of his youth about wanting to be a scientist like his mother but he never really mentioned a lot about her except she did some experiments involving rare creatures, plants and items. Called her practically a pioneer of her time and was part of an important family. Maybe why he has respect for me because I'm trying to benefit pony kind. So why not ride on the train to success?

So for about a year, Lorenzo and I became buddy buddy to the public. I had my own agenda to keep up with the life time deal he gave me up helping the military and surgeon general along with Big Tex's good word. Lorenzo would invite me and Swan or the family out to dine to enjoy the finer points of life. Swan really wanted to get to know every pony of this stature, she just loved being around doctors, lawyers, inventors. You know her game.

One evening... I figured I just give Lorenzo a chance and talk about our childhood. He already told me the story about his parents and their fallout, sort of makes you feel bad for the guy but happy that he grew to be successful. Like myself... If I have not known any better, I could swear its almost like a bizarre mirror image if my original family did things differently. He had a little brother himself but never really speaks to him, his brother also was born with high expectations but the poor kid is timid from what I heard but still has a fascination with robotics and gears. Sounds like my kind of kid brother.

Though... When it was my turn to tell him my childhood story. He just sat there and listened quietly. Not saying a single word as I went into every detail, of course I had to lie through some parts like how my adoption came to be and how I ran away, pretty much some of my past had to be altered. Why? Because a child of a politician can use it as leverage against you if you ever cross them. So that was my story and stuck with it. He just looked at me, probably knew I was making some up. No, he just sat there and finally said with a whisper, "Sad story..."

Our somewhat friendship continued for awhile. I learned a lot about him and his family or from what they let on, as expected a family from high expectations. Sheen Lorenzo was a political soldier who married into a rich and powerful family. I seen the ins and outs, I saw the Black Suns train and boy did they put the royal guard to shame with their fighting and magic. Sheen went on and on how he wants to help Canterlot be the face of Equestria, when really it always has been. So what's the point? My answer, over the years Canterlot was losing credibility somehow even how I could not understand. Sheen's politics seemed more towards unicorns and Canterlot than anything else, wants to spread its influence all over. Don't get me wrong, Sheen has a good personality its just where you don't know where he stands is the problem.

Illusive's mother, or from what who I thought was his mother was a very private pony and was pretty much of an over thinker. I just got the creeps just being around her. A grey unicorn with red, very old fashioned glasses and must like to wear lab coats twenty four seven. She was willing to share her research, some of it. Might I remind you she's very private and not wanting my prying eyes to see certain things because most of her work is for the princess and her subordinates to see over. What she shared... Was something she wanted to work on for the longest time as she lead me into her basement laboratory and as you expected. Lots of beakers, books and tables. Yes a yawn fest huh? So get ready to pick your mouths from off the ground after I tell you this next part.

Lorenzo's mother; Lucia... She approached one of her cold, metal tables and pulled back a white sheet. My eyes widened, what was I exactly looking at? It looked more like a pony who starved to death but bore fangs and insect wings. It was very dead she assured me, died from a lack of love she told me. I did not think much of that last thing she said to me but explained that it was an ancient hybrid pony between a what seemed to be an insect. I was instantly disgusted looking over that crusty mummified thing. Lucia explained that it could be a lost link between the Changeling race. At that point, a possibility of Changelings ever popping up was pretty just a myth I would tell myself and just old folk tales to scare children. Somehow, it did happen between news of the royal wedding going under siege of a queen infiltrating Canterlot's defense, then Ghendi's story how he fought with a different queen from what what Twilight and my brother described to me. Does any pony think of Changelings like an ant colony? There could be more queens out there but alas the idea of these things disgusted me. It was very dead, I poked at it with a stick and accidently broke the arm off when Lucia was not looking. I put the sheet back on and thanked Lucia for showing me her work of studying the weird corpse of what she claimed was an ancient Changeling. Blegh get me out of here already.

Though something... caught my attention as I was leaving the lab while Lucia was closing up shop. On her messy desk, she's quite a busy and unorganized pony if I might add. Was an invitation with a symbol on it, sort of like a star. Strange... It looked awfully familiar but I did not dawdle around for too long. The place was giving me the creeps by just thinking of the corpse looking up at me. From then on out, I never really got to talk to Lucia again or to learn anything more about her. Except... That she was obsessed with it like her own father who was a scientist before her as well that found something involving black goo. Whole family was odd. From then on, I never really saw Lucia ever again.

Then I met the outcast brother; Lucian. And boy does timid not even begin to describe this teen. Shy like I said before but really loves to work on robotic toys but from what I seen around his room. Drawings... Drawings of various robots and completed models of Gundams and other giant robots. Takes mostly after his mother he is pretty much private as well. Locking himself in his room and doing what he did best. Not much of a very talkative pony, poor kid only twelve or thirteen at the time stutters when he talks. Strange as I might want to say it, but I saw a little bit of myself in him. I sat down next to him at his little hobby table and helped him build his model, then we got to talking once he felt more comfortable.

He then would go on and on saying his family was not great because of their affairs but wished they could stop and just be a family. Poor kid, from a high society family that expects the best from you I can relate. I also learned that he was pretty much those out cast kids that hung out with other outcasts and nerds because of his likes. I went to his school a few times to check it out and boy he was not lying. Made a few speeches at his assemblies on career days. Because of the Lucrecia program, I was really a big celebrity to the kids. But I mostly just let Lucian take me around his school and sit on his classes. Found out he was part of the robot club where they build robots and compete against other schools, won a few awards here and there. He had his success but yet none of his family to congratulate him. His sadness, was my sadness. We practically almost had similar lives growing up, not sure about the beatings but I'm sure the emotional loneliness can warp his young mind.

One day, Lucian called me up to tell me he appreciated me helping him. I said it was fine and enjoyed sharing his day. He also would tell me that his father finally started taking notice to his designs and praising them for their look and possibilities. Wait... Pause that for a second. Possibilities for what? Lucian just said it was a good way for him to get into a good college, well that soothed my mind. Had me going for a second that Sheen could probably help build a giant tank on legs one day.

So the family was meh. From what I told you, why am I not being more friendly towards Illusive Lorenzo? He proposed something to me and other ponies that he might have found a secret of the alicorns. Cue every pony to stop talking and eating at this point. He explained that his grandfather had done work on studying the Alicorn nature that he might have found a missing link. The idea was so far fetched many ponies called him out on it saying that Celestia was one of a kind, sorry forgot about Cadence. An alicorn is considered God-status to every pony. His idea was laughed at, ridiculed even if he brought his grandfather's research notes to the table. They were quickly excused as his grandfather being crazy to ever even work on an idea, basically was playing god or trying to force evolution. Even with his charisma, he was called a lunatic for even considering on trying or even thinking it.

That's when I went one on one with him the last time we met. After the proposal made at one of the parties, he sat alone drinking down his sorrows at the bar area. I sat down next to him, hoping he was not too disappointed in himself. He could not be, I mean this was the same Lorenzo who praised me for being the modern Prometheus. Though when I looked at him, it looked like he had been dragged through the mud and had his soul ripped out.

"Hey..." I tried to get his attention.

He shifted his glass from side to side, hearing the ice inside clink hitting each side as he did it. His face was in a permanent scowl. "Why did they hate my thesis?"

"A scotch please." I ordered from the bar tender. I turned my head back to Lorenzo, "All I can say is... You're probably playing with something you don't understand."

*Clink*

He shifted his glass again. "It's not that I don't understand..."

*Clink*

"The ponies are scared of the possibility of another god running around." He took a swig of his drink and slammed it onto the hardwood counter. "Tender another please."

My cockiness came in, while sill trying to play it cool. "Princess Celestia is not a god... Never proven, just a powerful unicorn with wings."

Without Lorenzo turning his head back to me, the corner of his eye was looking at me, "A mutation probably to today's standards but back then that little mishap would be worshiped. Her power is high tier and yet... how would you feel if you were as strong as her?"

My drink was placed in front of me. "Honestly?" I lifted my drink and levitated in front of my face and sipped some of it. I pulled it away to give my opinion, "I think if Celestia is what you claim her to be... If I was her, the world might be like cardboard. Trying to be careful, not trying to break something... or some pony. Fearing that some pony could die easily with just an accidental discharge from the horn. That's probably why she lives in near isolation up in her castle at times."

"But her abilities... immune to disease, long lasting life, near infinite magic." Lorenzo mumbled.

"How do you know she has those anyway?" I asked after putting down my drink.

"You familiar with the Nightmare Moon scare?" He asked, the bar tender started to fill up his glass again. "Two regal sisters lived together and ruled Equestria. One controlled the day, the other night cycle. Until the younger one grew jealous and transformed into a horrible creature and challenged the other sister. Used a weapon called the elements to seal her away on the moon a thousand years."

"Yeah I read that story too when I was a kid. Read it to my sister when she was little." I took another sip. "Though what the hell do you do on the moon for a thousand years?"

"Not my point..." He interrupted me, "Somehow Nightmare Moon escaped and terrorized a small town. The princess was no where in sight and it was up to six ponies to gain the elements to stop princess of the night. Somehow, Celestia showed up after the work was done, Nightmare Moon was purified into Luna..." I let him continued. "Suspicious on where did this extra sister come from? So, pretty much the stories of the two regal sisters were true if you really wanted to look into it."

"So what does this have to do with your research?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, "I went to the exact site where that second battle took place and found some pretty interesting things. Where Nightmare Moon was defeated a second time, she left behind some strange shells or flakes. And collected them and kept them for awhile in storage. And I theorized if those were the remains of Nightmare Moon, then somewhere inside there contains information on alicorn DNA meaning I could somehow duplicate it with modern science."

My eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain." He chuckled. Almost... As a villain would. "Why waste such a gift?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" I scoffed.

"Let's just say... Family..." He smirked.

"Family? Not the princess?" I stood up from my seat.

"Oh believe me. She'll be impressed." He took another swig, "She'll have to notice me but first... I have to prove to a bunch of family members that we're no pushovers. The sky is no longer the limit."

It was no secret. Lorenzo always wanted the princess to notice him, that's why he got into politics in hoping he would get to meet her. He done so a couple of times but they were never enough. He loved her grace, everything about her. Despite, even was told there would be no chance for him to get what he wanted from her. She was the one thing, no pony could ever have. And we all at one point wanted her. I'll admit it, I thought of her a couple times. *Cough*

"Illusive... you are already the pony's champion, they follow you and listen to your every word." I looked at him dead in the eye, "Why go off and waste that just for a stupid thesis?"

Big mistake... He got up from his seat in a fit of rage.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" He growled. The tension, his warm breath hitting my face as he breathed in and out heavily.

"Calm down Lorenzo!" I stood up to him. "If you want to go out do it then fine, the world is not all sunshine and rainbows. Do whatever you want and you have to be willing to take the hits! Not sitting here at a bar feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Who said I was feeling sorry for myself!" He shouted. "It's that damn hard to please family that gets to you! Hell they even told me not to pursue it in favor of protecting royalty!" he steamed, "But let me tell you something, buck royalty! After I'm done with this I'm going to prove that the alicorn status is possible for any pony! Then where will the royalty be then!?"

"What does Lucia think about this!" I shouted back.

"MY MOTHER WAS TOO OBSESSED WITH HER OWN WORK! SHE EVEN BECAME HER WORK!" He hollered. "I want to prove that I don't want to repeat my mother and grandfather's mistakes! I want to bring everything to the Lorenzo family full circle! A world as visualized as a modern day Canterlot, a way to understand and no longer worry about Changelings and other threats!"

"Well..." I stopped, the next words that came out of my mouth were not the best for this situation but what could you say to any of this? "Well... I don't think the princess or whoever these family members are going to appreciate you toying with nature. If history taught us anything... Ponies who want and seek out power, just end up dead..."

He remained still, fiddling with his glass. I turned and left. Left a scoffed at brilliant pony to wallow in his embarrassment and regret. I never saw or heard from Lorenzo since that night, believe me I tried to talk to him and nothing came of it. I heard rumors that he became obsessed with his work and stopped coming to benefits like he used to as probably in fear that he would be laughed at. He never spoke at anymore benefits or support rallies, just sat in his lab working on his own goals. More and more the rumors piled up, go figure a former politician under attack as usual. Then pretty much he went underground, a huge absence for Equestia's white knight. His words were strong, stronger than any sword or magic spell to deal with a situation. His own father kept his attention on his work and started focusing his attention on the designs I gave him awhile ago. Lucia as well never came out of her lab, seems to have went underground as well. As for Lucian, poor kid is trying to hold up well and the only thing that really gets his father's approval were his outrageous robot sketches. Typical of a high standards family, they're a family, they got riches and fame, but its missing love...

* * *

"Congratulations on receiving the medal Fade Away." Illusive Lorenzo let his lips curl into a smile, but instead of a happy warm feeling. It felt more of a twisted happy feeling as the energy filled the room. The ponies around me, all they see is a former politician that decided to come out.

I formed an appreciative smile, "Thanks, always great to see a familiar face." My curiosity got the best of me, "So what have you been doing the past year or so?"

Lorenzo let out a small hum, then answered, "Oh I figured after my research was not going the way I want it, neither was my mothers so we pulled out efforts together. So far, we got a lot done and have a good presentation to show."

"You still doing the research on Alicorns?" I raised an eyebrow. For some odd reason I let my eyes wander to my sister-in-law for her reaction, she looked quizzical and maybe a little skeptic. In a way I would feel a bit awkward if some pony wanted to do extensive research on my research.

"In a matter of speaking, no longer. I learned what I wanted and then some." Lorenzo went back to his usual smile I used to know he would put on. Maybe he straightened out since the last time I saw him?

"Well, that's good I suppose." I shifted my shoulders after I planted my flank onto the marble floor. Still my mind lingered, why was he here anyway? There was no way he could be... But my mind quickly snapped back, "Oh sorry my manners... Every pony this is an old friend during my development years of my inventions Illusive Von Lorenzo."

Lorenzo bowed his head graciously, "Pleasure meeting you all..." He walked up to my fiance and kissed her hoof, "Swan Song, it's been awhile. I hear you and Fade Away are going to be tying the knot soon."

"Oh you heard right." She smiled and lowered her foreleg, "It's always an honor."

Lorenzo smiled, "So my eyes were not playing tricks once I read the invitation. Well I'll definitely be there." Swan and I nodded for our approval, well her approval. He turned his attention to Ghendi and Synn. "Hello, pleasure to meet you two." Ghendi I noticed was not in the best of moods, almost... to my suspicion like he knew Lorenzo somehow other than for the whole prosthetic project. Which is strange because between the times I saw Lorenzo last and met Ghendi for the first time were months apart. Synn, really did not seem to share the same expression as his brother. Ghendi narrowed his eyes, there no was no denying it. These two must have met sometime and it must have not been under good circumstances.

Ghendi just bowed his head, "An honor meeting you." Synn as a cute little unicorn that he is, hid behind his brother. Lorenzo just chuckled and wandered over to my brother and his wife. And no surprise, Lorenzo gave them a warm hello and kissed Cadence's hoof. Yeah play it up Lorenzo, let's see how far you get with this without my brother giving you the stink ey... OH COME ON! Shining why did you shake his hoof? Oh well...

"Say Lorenzo." I wanted to ask, "How'd you get invited this anyway?"

"Oh..." Lorenzo chuckled, "My mother's side is from the Sparkle family."

...

I'll let that sink in for a moment...

...

My brain can't comprehend this.

I was related to this pony the entire time?! If anything he has to be a distant cousin or something... There might be a good chance he might already know about the whole... You know. The whole Vanishing Star story from a long time ago. Even worse he might already know I'm really Vanishing Star this entire time... Oh boy...

"Well it's been wonderful meeting you all, but I want to get back to my family as well." Lorenzo pardoned himself but not before giving me a... peculiar gleam. My heart was racing, I could not speak, I was too nervous as my thoughts raced. I'm worried he might tell some pony outside the family or even worse, the authorities or even the princess. Then where will I be? Finally he left but still I noticed Ghendi had his eyes narrowed watching Lorenzo's every move as he furthered himself away from us.

Anything could help break the ice right about now. So I asked, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad are pretty much sticking close to each other tonight. It's been awhile since they been invited back to these things." Shining turned his attention away from Lorenzo leaving. "Think they're by the entrees to be more comfortable."

Just then, Twilight came racing up to our group with her own friends and what seemed to be three little fillies. Each friend very colorful and full of personality. "Fade Away!" She called out for me. The group of females stopped in front of us, "I want you to meet my friends."

I whistled and spoke, "What lovely friends you have too."

Please ignore Swan slapping me upside the head. Was the whistle too much? I noticed the white unicorn with purple hair really took the compliment well, same with the pink and orange earth ponies.

"We heard so much about you Mr. Fade Away." The one called Rarity really over did herself with the style of dress she's wearing along with her make up. Batting her eyelashes at me. "I'm Rarity, I own my own little boutique shop in Ponyville."

"I'm Apple Jack." The orange pony introduced herself, "I'm one of the owners of Sweet Apple Acres."

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony threw a wad of streamers in my face. "I'm really good friends with Twilight and I like to party! I like making deserts and eating them!"

"Oh yeah. You're the one that tried to eat my gold medal." I recalled.

She frowned, "Hey if they don't want me biting on it then they should stop confusing me with those chocolates wrapped in gold foil I've been getting all week."

Just then the pegasi with rainbow colored hair got in my face, "Name is Rainbow Dash. Weather captain and one of the fastest fliers in all of Equestria."

I looked over at Swan, "I dunno. Honey how hard did you punch Ghendi to send him flying across the county?"

Ghendi shivered at the bad memory of Swan having her moments. I just chuckled and went back to Rainbow Dash, "I apologize miss Dash."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she crossed her arms, "Hey I'm always willing to prove it."

"Oh no, I'll take your word for it." I smiled.

Next up was Fluttershy, and man was she bashful and shy like her name. All she did was wave and gave a small smile. How cute. And apparently the little ones were named Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as two of them were related to Rarity and Apple Jack. They call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweet little girls. Telling us that they're looking for their cutie marks. I mentioned that Synn got his just this morning and quickly... Synn was lying on his back as the girls inspected him all over, even asking what he did to get his cutie mark. Just so adorable seeing Synn being surrounded by little girls who are interested in his talents... Or his own cuteness as he tries to hide behind his brother again.

Rarity was too busy walking around Ghendi inspecting his style of clothing. "My what a... colorful jacket your wearing."

"Ah come on there buddy, no need to hide behind yur big sister." Apple Bloom said.

"Yah come on, I'm sure your big sis wants you to play." Scootaloo tried to coax Synn out.

I heard a big crack... not in the floor but what would you say a tooth cracking under frustration.

"Oh darling your mane is so... raven." Rarity gasped as she looked over it. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Wow... How a girl took on Shining Armor is amazing and nearly beat him." Dash chuckled while I noticed Shining frown.

"Girls..." Twilight spoke up. "Ghendi is a guy."

The girls froze. Ghendi was going to have one his anime moments in three...two...one...

"GAH!" He shouted in frustration.

Lucky where not anywhere near any tables... _**OH CELESTIA GHENDI PUT DOWN THAT ICE SCULPTOR!**_

nah i'm just pulling your foreleg...

but still... Lorenzo being part Sparkle irked me... He never mentioned this before... wait... Family... he was trying to impress family... Could he mean the main family?

* * *

Note: oh man did that take awhile to do part of Lorenzo's story and family. Also want to get Twilight and her friends in on the story to give it a better flow. Sorry that it did not move any bit forward since the last chapter, but if anyone has any suggestions for story advancements please put them in the review.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

note: long chapter ahoy!

* * *

My sister then stepped to the side and let a small purple colored lizard in front of her. She proudly introduced the lizard as her number one assistant; Spike the dragon. Apparently from my understanding she hatched him from an egg during an exam to the gifted school for unicorns. I looked over the little guy. Purple scales, green spikes, very big eyes, a bit of a charmer from what I see him trying to be suave with miss Rarity. A bit tubby but then again, he's a baby dragon. Oh good, a male around Synn's age to play with.

"Hello Mr. Fade Away." Spike raised his little hand for an appreciative hand shake. "or... Vanishing Star..." He turned his head to Twilight, "Wait Twilight what am I supposed to call him?"

"Va..." Twilight tried to say but I stopped her.

"Just call me Fade Away little guy." I smirked. To see Twilight a bit shocked for me still wanting to be hush-hush on the situation. What's the point already since I just revealed myself in front of the family awhile ago? Easy... Lorenzo, you just met him not too long ago. You can't be too careful around ponies like him. I really have no clue what he and his family were up to since the last time I saw them and like I said, you don't want to get mixed up in politics. Sorry... I'm being too judgmental as of lately, maybe he was not as crazy as I remembered him?

*_Sigh*_

I have a pretty bad habit of leaving ponies who I put some trust in, just leaving them be. Forget them and just go on with my way. I shook Spike's hand and introduced my party to the rest of Twilight's friends. And damn did the girls really pull Swan in fast into their own little group, leaving us guys... and Shining Armor... to fend for ourselves. Yes I considered Spike one of us before my brother, happy? Dick...

The younger siblings of the girls stayed behind, still looking over Synn's cutie mark and asking him questions on how he got it. Little guy is so bashful its just too sweet that I might die from diabetes. HNNNNNGGG... Nah I'm fine every pony. I asked around if there was a play area for the kids, honestly I felt guilty at times over the years when I had parties for benefits or other high-class reasons. For whatever reason I had guests come with kids and the poor things would just sit around looking bored. Would not be the first time either I would catch the kids running around knocking over table centers. So from then I prepared my future parties for whatever reason to have a play room filled with toys and games, that way no child is ever bored.

I caught one of the other guest's attention. Some elder posh unicorn, light purple fur, blonde curly mane. Very wrinkly. "Um excuse me ma'am I wa..."

"Well my, my. You're that Fade Away character that made the prosthetics?" The posh pony gasped, and smiled in my face.

"Uh yes." I still tried to ask for the play room, "I was wondering where there might be an entertainment room becau..." I looked back at the girls holding Synn down to get a better look at his cutie mark while he tried to pull away. "Well I got five kids here and I don't want them to be bored."

"Oh my. Well certainly there is a place because I dropped off my granddaughter not too long ago." The posh unicorn chuckled, well what did you expect a high society pony to talk other wise? "How about I lead you to the place where you can let your little ones so we can talk?"

"You know." I looked back at my brother. I had to admit, I really was not giving him much of a chance. He just stood there looking at me, his body and spirit showed that he was strong-willed. But as I looked at his eyes, something just rimmed of disappointment. He really felt like he wanted to make everything alright but all I did was just to let it slide with no serious talk about it. I just dismissed it, normally a pony who says we're cool now, usually relaxes at that point. Almost like he wanted to do more than just make up. I think he wanted to cry, wanted to hold his little brother one more time before I said goodbye. But this was not supposed to be about my brother, I was here to blend in and have fun, see what the rest of the Sparkle clan is known for and up to.

"Sure." I answered the older unicorn. "Lead the way." I hoisted Synn away from the girls and told them to follow me. So I followed this older mare through a couple hallways while she chatted me up about her son that came home from the war years ago, she introduced herself as Gleam. Apparently the poor colt shot in the spine and could not walk anymore, was left crippled for years until she heard about my prosthetic being made of the strongest material. Well, until you bash a certain ass hat in the face with it then you get your moneys worth. She put in to ask if we could somehow make a new spinal column for her son; Light. I told her the usual, we would look into the matter and she seemed like a real nice pony too. I dropped the kids off and had a talk with her son, I really was not in the mood to make crazy promises.

Until I actually got to meet Light; pretty strong-looking stallion but in a wheel chair. Pretty much was in his late thirties early forties, married from what his mother told me, made good money, had some good hobbies. Just seeing him like that as he smiled and chatted with me, it really got me going for a bit. This pony has been through war and it really shows with the scars. I gave him an honorable salute, Ghendi did as well. Shining who was still tailing me, I guess did one too. I saw two little fillies run up to him and gave him a hug, both pretty colorful and cheerful. Light; despite being disabled showed more motivation of life being cruel to him but never really thought of it being as bad. He got two kids, a wife and doing great. An excellent father as he excused himself to chase his daughters around the hall, even if our conversation only lasted a few moments. I had to hand it to him, I really admired his fatherly figure. Reminds me a lot about Big Tex... I told Gleam it was an honor meeting her, we exchanged information and told her we would look into the idea. I apologize every pony, my mind is just wondering.

"Well that was an inspiration." My brother mentioned. "Surely you can do something for him right Van?"

"Maybe... I dunno..." I shifted my shoulders.

"Oh come now I'm sure you can whip up something." He replied as he put on that ever so happy big brother look.

"It's not that simple..." Thank Celestia I was not facing him as I was obviously rolling my eyes but disguised my voice that I was still caring. Some pony please gag me with a spoon.

"You were always a whiz kid." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Always trying to build your little gadgets and leaving them all over the place." He smiled.

"Or they were in a safe place and you would stomp on them regardless." I mumbled as I walked away, Ghendi closely followed.

I would feel better if my brother was not constantly trying to follow me. Come on, I told him I forgave him... somewhat and he's still thinking we're not cool. I seriously want to pop him in the mouth again if he does not back away from me. Give me some damn room! Let alone try not to butter me up when there is still a big mountain to climb! I peered a little behind myself and Shining was still close behind me. Geez go away! Go bother Twilight or your wife.

"So Van?" He tried to bring up another conversation.

"What?" I muttered.

"Um..." He stuttered, "How about a drink? You know... To welcome the night? Ease some tension?"

A few drinks never hurt anything. Oh no, last bar I went to had this ass hat hitting me upside the head for just showing his wife how something works. Not like I was mounting her there in public. You know what every pony, this is exactly what it looks like. Back there when the fight finished, I was sad. I was sad for this ass hat who couldn't move on, just his face alone makes me want to rip it off for all the crap he put me through back then. I was more sad for Ghendi having to fight my battle for me and I felt proud that he actually got the big dumb bastard onto his knees in front of the family and his wife to show that he's not the greatest thing. Call me self arrogant, I don't care. I hate him. I still do. Maybe I'm going a little too far into these thoughts as he offered, but I'm thinking of something else.

"Maybe later..." I frowned.

"Ah come on a little drink won't hurt." Shining smiled.

"No... I... I need to concentrate on making this go right." I tried reasoning with him.

"What's the point?" He scoffed then smiled back at me as I turned my head to look at him, "Main family is hard to impress anyway."

"Well maybe I want to try." I shot back. "And if you're making them out to be like they don't like anything, then I'm sure your success in marrying into royalty really gives bonus points."

"I never said tha..." He tried to bring up.

"Oh no, when I first walked in here you told me that dad was given a hard time by these ponies. I already theorize that they are only interested in success and royalty. You and Twilight are already covered, I got to prove myself." I frowned at my brother. He finally shut up. "I even got a plan." I raised the briefcase up to show him.

"It's not like that." He frowned.

"Uh... you're married to a princess, Twilight is a protegé to the ruler. You pretty much earned your merits..."

"You're right." He smirked, "I do have a sure-fire shot. That way, we can fix dad's honor and our side of the family does not have to be scorned at anymore."

My eyes slowly wandered to Ghendi's expression, pretty much he was not liking what he was hearing. I had to agree, "Shining. Let's say your SUCCESSFUL marriage to a princess does impress the elders or whatever they call themselves. Which is should I'll admit, what happens after that? Is there a grand prize to be given out?"

He just shifted his shoulders, "From what dad explained, more money to the favored family who brings in more success."

Then I froze. Wait. Money? You know what, of course it's about money. It was always about money. Little by little this started to make sense, probably why dad wanted me to work for and basically worship royalty.

I could not even fathom up any idea how this could even bring family together. I slowly shook my head in a disagreeing way, "This... this does not make sense."

"Seems like it would pit the families against each other than bringing them together." Ghendi narrowed his eyes, suspicion is really getting to him. First he ran into one of my old friends and I would have figured something was not right between them. I wanted to ask but something seemed a bit off. Then again, Lorenzo did not pose any threat to him or his brother. Only to the sound of his voice, sounded like he had enough. Who could blame him?

"If anything it rationalizes the family spending between each family, the family with more accomplishments gets a bigger cut." Shining really thought he was acting smart with this, but this was all bull. "At least from what dad told me." Dad was really willing to tell his own children about this sort of thing, probably because he wanted us to expect the worst if family duties ever pulled us in like he used to. The entire thought of a higher family judging and passing out money based on how well the other families do is rather insulting. To me at least. Why? What makes this certain family better than the rest of us? Well, we're about find out sometime by the end of the night. Hopefully...

"So..." I wanted to strike up a new topic, "Uh... How were the past few years for you?"

Somehow the awkwardness died between the two of us, figured I would at least give Shining Armor the chance to redeem himself with some good news. "Well, I received a promotion to captain a year ago and met some extraordinary ponies touring along side princess Celestia as well as some delegates. Helped prevent a changeling take over, married my wife Cadence who you had the pleasure of meeting a couple of days ago."

"Yeah..." I rubbed part of my face as the memory still hurts.

"Went on a lengthy honeymoon after that, then helped purify the crystal kingdom and pretty much Co-managing it with Cadence. It was an honor being appointed to rule it as well, to watch over the crystal ponies to help rebuild their society." I let Shining go on for a bit longer, he really seemed to enjoy detailing out his accomplishments with Twilight's help. Wow, really my family did a lot during their years. Somehow makes me think that they really did end up carrying on without me, could not do that forever. Nor would I want them to sulk about me forever but a little inside it hurts to know that I was never there for any of that. I was too busy working by inventing and building a possible new future. Only time I ever seen any action was when I got to see the Black Suns go into an all out brawl with Equestria's enemies. Could say I was on the battlefield for a bit but as a civilian, not a fighter and I assisted with repairing a few of their big toys in a time of need. Why did I not mention this until now? Well... Not really proud of myself and still a little shaken up.

* * *

About three to five years ago...

I... And among other guests of honor at a royal peace conference in a neutral state on Equestria to promote a peace treaty in Saddle Arabia... I was one of Illusive Lorenzo's guests. It was typically another high brow party but there was much more on the line. Princess Celestia herself showed up to sign on her behalf and the ambassadors of Saddle Arabia as well. Why would even go to one of these things? I ask myself that time and time again but still end up just showing for good appearances and to please the crowd on good business.

Pretty much the building this all took place in was your typical embassy but suited for the culture. It was all fun, had drinks, ate food, posed for pictures. I even got to shake hooves with the ambassadors, even might given a wink to their assistant. Rather cute little pony she was... This was before Swan and I were dating so give me a break okay? But among some talk I overheard there was a lot of beef with Equestria from the ponies of Saddle Arabia's point of view, viewing it as the great Satan or something. Those are from typical radicals that threaten the innocent and want the nation of Saddle Arabia to one day have enough power to overthrow Equestria. Man, Equestria has a lot of enemies these days. Mostly from other envious nations, but from what grandma Lucrecia taught me. There are no bad guys, only monsters who wish to hurt and rule over their citizens.

So the nights festive was about to begin, a lot of security was put on hoof to make sure everything goes according to plan. I mean, what could go wrong? A lot of important ponies, zebras, griffons, every race was here to welcome Saddle Arabia as part of Equestria's united alliance. They would be receiving a lot of benefits for their ponies. How can no pony want that? Well, extremists don't, feeling that the ambassadors do not have the right to rule their land and sign away their names to flourish a hope for peace. I saw the videos on the news, some terrorist leader named, "Mahaz" wanted all actions of any peace towards Equestria to be terminated. I only know a little history on this pony, he apparently came from a generation that connected to royalty of Saddle Arabia until they took over. Years later the new royal family started to split and go into government jobs as politicians and delegates. Then a civil war happened, Mahaz's family deemed useless from then on out. So once a proud form of royalty, taken over by supporters that weasel their way in only to get it taken from underneath them. Muhaz himself had a pretty well-known war record and fought in some familiar wars. He was looked at as a hero and slowly redeemed the family name. He would take on many students in the art of war and peaceful thought. Then would have a right hoof pony named; "Malik" who was as cruel as they came.

Just from viewing the footage, he was a very aged earth pony, full beard and gray hair. Wanted the best for his ponies, he made mild threats here and there saying if Equestria does not stop spreading its influence, they will form an army of their own with magical items and weapons to terrorize us. But looking at him, he was an old pony, something just irked me that he was only making these threats to gain support among extremists. His motives don't match his expression, he seemed like a kind gentle pony and would seem like he would want peace at any time. He was nothing but making genuine threats but never really followed on them. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Mahaz was slain... by a royal guard from Equestria. Actually their entire village was under attack by Equestrian forces. From what they claim, they threw out undeniable evidence of showing Equestrian guard weapons and armor. This split the country of Saddle Arabia in half, saying that Mahaz was better off dead, the other wanted justice. And the latter is what we had to worry about but tonight a lot of forgot about the potential danger that would later come back to bite Equestria's politics in the ass.

That night, before the signing could take place within the couple of hours it was supposed to happen. Most of the guests were how could you say it? Taken hostage. A very clever but old ruse of disguising Mahaz's old regime as Celestia's royal guards among other staff and even some guests. An inside job you can call it. To make a long story short, I was tied up along with the other guests, even Celestia and bound by magic preventing our escape. Illusive Lorenzo was among us, also bound as well as the delegates. This moment went down in the media as, "Princess of Equestria and Saddle Arabia Representatives Held Hostage" all over, sure play it up. This, went on for forty eight grueling hours. Held at weapon point many times to show the media who was also among the hostages, when my face was shown I knew Big Tex was ready to have a heart attack as well as Betsy who was probably ready to commit herself to a mental ward if anything happened to me. I'm sure Sheen Lorenzo was pulling in a few favors if I knew better, Illusive assured me with a wink. Can't tell you how many times I was hit on the head and told to shut up by Mahaz's ponies, hell I'm calling them terrorists. There's no hope to redeem these ponies by the end of this sad story.

That's when I came face to face with this "Malik" character. Stood very tall, a slick dark mane and cold eerie red eyes, his fur was more of a burnt red color as his body and fore legs was covered in bandages, almost like he was sort of a mummy and let me tell you. He was not a very nice earth pony, Mahaz was nothing but threats. Malik on the other hoof is pretty damn ruthless as he took one of the hostages who was a female unicorn and... sliced her horn off with a blade that just somehow shot out of his fore arm, almost like it jutted out. Just to show Celestia that he was not a pony to trifle with. That poor female, cried as she rolled on the floor, she was going to have a lot of head aches in her future even if she got that thing re-attached with magic or not. Celestia was not amused by the leader of her captors.

"Well... Well... Well..." Malik paced slowly towards Celestia. "The princess of the sun, all tied up." His voice was reminiscent of a snake almost, almost like he was hissing as he finished his sentence. How annoying that was going to be for the rest of this story. "The Great and Wise Mahaz warned you over and over to stop spreading Equestria."

I continued to watch as we were all huddled up in a line. Celestia was in the middle somewhere, I was not too far off. Celestia was not in the best of moods, her eyes narrowed and her voice sounded in a commanding tone, "Mahaz has his reasons but is blinded by his own visions. His regime is over, so is his politics that ended years ago. It's dead..."

Slowly the burnt stallion pressed his face against the princesses, breathing heavily almost like he wanted her. Celestia only stretched her neck back, turned her head away in disgust. Lorenzo was not taking this so well, since his forever crush on the princess I found out about I knew he was going to tear Malik's head off if he could. Sadly, we were all bound by powerful magic. Looking at Malik, his burnt fur I mentioned was so nasty to look at if some of the bandages ride up or parts of his magic proof vest slides around. Gag... No doubt he was a napalm spell survivor and it really showed. Something just twiddle my brain, thinking that his fur is still sizzling.

"Oh no... The old pony might be dead, his threats and promises were... Empty." He hissed into her ear, "I'm the solution of what the family needed, I'm the pony of action. I was a loyal guard of the regime, what I want is to show Equestria is that if you mess with Mahaz's family and everything he worked for..." He hissed like a cobra, tongue and all, "And what better is to show an example by taking the princess every pony so loves to the cameras and forcing them to watch you get humiliated... You are going to pull your army out of my land and let me rule it the way I want it. Your army drops whatever magical items they have and give up their provisions... or I'll carve up that pretty face of yours..."

The princess heaved in disgust. I took a good look at the other hostages, Lorenzo was next to me along with a few others that were from all over the stretches of Equestria. "Atleast Mahaz lead his ponies with intentions, you just want to rule with an iron hoof."

"Is that right?" Malik smirked, the blade that jutted out of his hoof slowly crept up to Celestia's neck, almost like it was some sort of blade fetish fantasy going on. "Oh no, no. I got my agenda, I got deals from other nations that want to put an end to your little fantasy of a rainbow shining nation. You have monsters of your own running around princess, even your own ponies question your leadership. Trust me, I know."

"Ugh..." Celestia turned her head away in disgust again.

"Equestria is not a land of lies and corruption!" I heard a voice that belonged to a prodigy. One that I thought I would never see ever again and thought I left for good. I turned my head and looked further down the line of other hostages and saw... something I dreaded, any family member would ever fear. Down next to Celestia herself, was her faithful student. A lavender unicorn with blue hair and violet eyes. My bucking Celestia... there was no way. It could not be. "Princess Celestia leads with kindness and fairness!"

That lavender fur and blue hair really seemed familiar. How the daring young unicorn was trying to stand up to face her captors, the princess hissed at her to stand down. Malik took a little interest, "You know... Back in my land, ponies who speak out like that without being referred to get punished..."

"This isn't your land!" The lavender unicorn grunted. And with that, she got back hoofed across the face and fell to the floor again. The poor unicorn moaned in pain, her jaw must have killed her. She moaned as she writhed on the marble floor, just seeing a young unicorn like that. That's when something fell out from her dress, something small, something brass or copper tinkered on the floor. From my distance I could not make out what it was, something that was probably a memento. Malik looked at it while he picked it up, inspected it at all angles and just brushed it off by dropping into on the floor in front of her. Slowly the lavender unicorn reached for it to get it back.

"What's your name?" Malik frowned, pressed the blade that was already out against the unicorn's throat.

"U...uh... T... Dawn Light." The lavender unicorn shivered, she almost recovered it. Just inches away, if it's from her family then that's what she should have to keep her hopes up.

"Keep it... Going to be your last possession once Mahaz's regime rises to power." Malik chuckled as he kicked the memento back to Dawn, then unexpectedly summoned another blade from his forearm and dented the marble floor in front of the princess and unicorn again for intimidation.

I just could not let that slide, it just irked me, "Such a big pony for attacking a bound mare."

The other hostages just looked at me like I was insane for saying that. Almost like I wanted to get Malik's attention, suddenly I got kicked in the back of the head by one of Malik's own ponies and landed face first into the floor. Oh man did that hurt. Ugh... Think that knocked out a couple of my teeth. I was met with a simple, shout session in my ear saying how dare I question their leader and one more swift kick to the side of the face did it for me.

I must have been knocked out for hours. Questioned myself, why they have not killed me already. Now we were all placed in another room, still had the camera ponies filming us and the terrorists watching over our every move. Lorenzo was still next to me, he shielded me and made sure they did not try to kick me again while I was down. Still we were bound by this strange spell that prevented us from moving entirely free. Lower fore legs like they were bolted to the ground.

"Hey..."

My eyes widened, that voice belonged to Lorenzo alright. I looked at him, he only nodded to me.

"Yeah you heard right."

I blinked, he did not even move his lips but I still heard his voice in my head.

"I'm talking to you with my thoughts."

I squinted my eyes and felt my throat was dry, "Wh...how?"

"Well psychic or telepathy... call it whatever you want but I have certain talents too." Lorenzo smirked. "Since I'm a unicorn, I can talk to other unicorns using this technique. I was doing it since we were first held hostage..."

I groaned and writhed on the floor some more. Lorenzo continued, "It's best to not say anything out loud like you just did back there a couple hours ago. Oh... if you want to say anything back, just think with your mind. I'll pick up on it just fine..."

"Now this is just creepy." I thought, "Could you always do this?"

"No... not always. I was put under special training as a child because my patriarch saw potential in me, pretty brutal..." Lorenzo continued but I came up with a sudden thought.

"How are you using this technique when the bound spell is preventing us from using magic?" I asked.

"I never said this technique required magic, just a friendly bond link between ponies. That's why I took the liberty of getting to know each of the guests here." Lorenzo smiled.

"So... You can read minds? Can you read other ponies deep dark secrets?" I asked using my thoughts.

"No... and be glad. Even I have limitations..." Lorenzo continued to smile, nothing more, nothing less.

"So anything happen while I was out?" I asked.

"A number of things." Lorenzo replied sternly, "Turns out that this character; Malik really did bring an army to carry out this devious plan to make Celestia cease her proposition with Saddle Arabia. Stationed everywhere in this embassy, plus Malik placed a barrier around the embassy with some item so the royal army can't get in. Already got Lieutenant Shining Armor out there barking orders and trying to negotiate the situation out, so far not doing very well. So that leaves only one option..."

My face froze once he mentioned my older brother's name, so he finally became a guard after all and actually ranked up. I would be spouting for joy right about now but I could not let Lorenzo's thought bubble technique see through my thoughts. Just don't know if he is lying about that or not. "You don't mean..." I wanted to ask for his approval.

"That's right, I'm calling in my father's strike force. They'll easily take care of these fools." Lorenzo chuckled in his thoughts.

"Does Celestia know you're going to use them?" I asked.

"She's the one who approved of it." He chuckled. Slowly I looked at princess Celestia who had the Dawn Light unicorn next to her, cuddling her like she was her own child. Felt really bad for that Dawn pony after getting smacked across the face like that by that Malik pony. "But I need your coöperation. My father somehow sent a sleeper agent here, I made contact with him a little while ago while you were knocked out. He's still hiding somewhere and is looking for that item that is holding up the barrier."

"So how did this agent get through the barrier?" I asked.

"My father pointed out that there is a secret escape route just half a mile away from this building. The agent snuck in through that way but..." I interrupted him.

"But what?" I asked.

"Turned out that he triggered an alarm and now they know our ace in the hole is in the building somewhere." He explained, "So security has been tightened. But do you have any abilities besides your magic that we can use?"

There was so many questions I wanted to ask, but this was the best I could come up with. Not really my thing to share what I can do but it was worth a shot to help every pony here. "I can turn invisible." I smirked.

"You're Joshing me right?" He asked.

"I'm serious, if these bounds were not holding us down I would totally show you." I smirked. "I can keep it up for a pretty good while if I concentrate."

"Think of something then... Like ask to go to the bathroom, he'll make a guard go with you giving you enough room to get away from the bound spell and while you're inside you work your magic." Lorenzo smirked.

"Wouldn't that just make them go crazy on finding me?" I asked.

"Yeah but you're invisible, my dad's agent needs all the heat off his back." Lorenzo explained.

"What if I run into that agent?" I asked again. "What am I supposed to do when I go invisible?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him ahead of time you're coming." He smiled confidently. "Just concentrate on finding that item. It has to be here somewhere, if you find it, break it, smash it, do something to make it turn off!"

So we put our plan into action. I asked to use the bathroom since I was out for so long, Malik at first was going to let me suffer but maybe a little compassion took over, he ordered a guard to follow me around and remained outside the bathroom door. I went in, did my business, went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. Looked in the mirror and tried to recall all my past mistakes. How sorry I was for doing some stupid stuff in the past. I could not believe my long lost brother was just outside this embassy trying to work out a deal with the terrorist leader. In a way I was glad to hear his name, but still dreaded it. All those painful memories of him towering over me, beating me down and calling me names. I never understood why he hated me so much back then, was it because I did better than him in studies? That was stupid though, he was practically a teenager while I was little. Did I steal his thunder?

*_Sigh*_

Maybe I'll never find out. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe it was best that I ran away and never learned what became of him. Then again, that Dawn Light pony seemed a bit familiar. How do I keep getting myself into bad situations? I took a big gulp of water out of the faucet. The guard banged on the door for me to hurry up. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and used my magic... To cloak myself. No longer could I see myself and hopefully I could pull this off. The guard got restless outside and stormed in, he took one look around and yelled for me to come out. He started kicking in stalls while I stood there, I took my chance and walked out before the entrance door fully closed. I tried to keep my cool now and then but what the hell was I doing here? I'm not a trained soldier, I'm just an inventor. Yet still, I'm on a mission to find this magical item that could make barriers.

I walked down almost every corridor to this Faust forsaken palace and could not find any leads. I resorted to listening on conversations from the guards, soon word got out that I have not returned to the hostage room so now an alert has been issued to find me. Oh bucking great. More and more I wandered, the more I got nervous. The more I walked through the halls, the more innocent bodies I saw, more innocent ponies I saw being beaten and tortured. Remembering back to what grandma Lucrecia told me about view points. Between two forces, each side sees each other as the bad guy and their own side as good, no matter what their reasons there will always be followers. After seeing what Malik could do and what he controlled, what his motives were. They were simply to hurt others just for his own cause, that might have worked in the dark ages but not today where every pony at least has one brain cell. He was a monster you would not want to believe in, he was the definition of monster. He could shoot blades out of his fore arms and hooves and can keep summoning them, almost like he had an infinite supply inside his body. He was a walking weapon of pain and feeds from fear.

My mind wandered more and more until suddenly I heard a guard shout at me. Before I knew it, my concentration was broken as my emotions could really affect how my ability could work. I gasped and hid around the corner, but they open fired with their magical weapons and firearms anyway. I escaped with a few scrapes, the wall sure as hell got blasted to bits. But to my luck, I ended up falling for a trap by stepping on some trigger alarms. Gah! Soon a guard around the corner in front of me saw me and shouted to the others of my place. Maybe I could take on one but not while I'm out numbered, my fighting style really is not suited for this occasion. Could say its more of a brawling type and not disciplined like grandpa used to make it back then. This time, I was back into a corner. Worried that I was going to get my head sliced off by Malik's blade or worse, executed right then and there.

*Cock, cock, cock, ka-chink, cock, cock, ka-chink*

I heard the guns cocked in my direction, all the gruff guards lined up in front of me. Ready to fire. I said a little prayer in my mind and made my peace with the mother goddess; Faust. Lasers slowly raised to my face. I took one last chance to reflect back on my life. Thinking back, all the way back how much I wondered what my original life would have been if I had not run away, I was so conflicted back then. Remembered my mom rocking me back and forth in her fore arms, humming me a tune. Dad taking me out to fish for the first time. Then playing baseball with Tex, eating Betsy's birthday cakes. Playing and minding my friends. Oh man am I scared. My only hope is to throw up my barrier spell, but the time that I actually formed one would be too late as it only takes a second to pul a trigger. My eyes wandered, hoping for anything for me to turn the tides...

Until...

***BOOOM***

That entire line of bad guys that were lined up in front of me ready to blow my brains out? Looking from the left of me, the entire hallway was almost burnt to a cinder. To my right, the bad guys were knocked out at full force, so hard that it tore huge hole into the next set of walls. Think I see daylight from just looking that way, that blast caused those ponies to be launched outside the embassy. I look back to my left and saw who could have done something like this.

At first, I thought it was a unicorn pony that was a kid in his late teens or early adult years. Was rather small on the body size with white fur, well slender but yet very agile. Dressed entirely in what seemed to be somewhat Ninja ware, or spandex with what I suspect was a Black Suns logo on his sleeve. I saw medium length dark hair with blue tints, goggles that covered his eyes. I caught him when he was pull what looked like a scarf over his mouth. I just sat there, too amazed and too scared of what just happened. I almost got blown out of the building myself.

The white unicorn slowly walked up to me as I just sat on the floor, too shocked to move. When he finally approached me I looked up at him. He looked down and asked if I was alright in a questionable tone. He didn't seem like a heartless warrior I pictured in my thoughts, he sounded young. I just said yes and he helped me up. He told me that Lorenzo told him that I would be around so I would have to be a high priority target to protect if we ever met. This was the agent? Rather...? He introduced himself as "G" and only that name, I just told him I was Fade Away. That's when Lorenzo started talking to us in our thoughts again, asking us where we were. G filled Lorenzo on everything but on Lorenzo's end it was not good. Malik was getting restless and knew that we were running around, that explosion they heard upstairs did not help things tide over any easier. The rest of the Black Sun squad was ready to take action outside, had a pretty hard time siding with the royal guards to allow them to take over. Typical, always cutting down on one's authority they feel they're not one to deal with the situation, even with the Black Suns approval there was a lot of doubt.

G and I just ran to the item he pointed out earlier in another room. Just as Lorenzo said, some sort of magical item. A gold box just rotating on top of a pedestal, floating as I watched in amazement. G explained he tried using a dispel but apparently his was not good enough, so I tried mine. I concentrated, as a little experiment I tried moving it but under no circumstances could I even figure out how to turn it off. We must have tried for maybe ten minutes while looking over our shoulders to make sure no pony was looking for us. Then it hit me, if the item was making a barrier, what if I put a barrier around the item?

You know where this is going. Let's fast forward this a bit. The barrier surrounded the embassy started to wane and the Black Suns finally got in. A fire fight happened, I heard spells going off, I heard gun shots, I heard radio chatter. While it was a good attempt Malik, you ended up being so full of yourself. Or so we thought as he planted a bomb that was big enough to blow up the entire state. G made sure I got to a safe zone while we were still in contact with Lorenzo in our thoughts. That's where I met G's commanding officer, Commander Hero. Rather redundant huh? Pretty much your poster boy for the Equestrian army. A tall, light brown earth stallion dressed in the standard Black Suns military uniform, more modern compared to the standard Canterlot guard.

And boy let me tell you, he really shined in the midst of battle. He told his ponies to go in and make sure the hostages are secured while he deals with Malik, probably had some history together. He took G along with him and Shining Armor for a three pony squad. Shining Armor did not argue with the idea, he said some pony important to him was in there. And with that, I didn't blame him. Then I heard Malik was holding a fraction of ponies as personal hostages now, Celestia was a no brainer. She was the reason he was there, then camera feed showed the lavender unicorn had a blade close to her throat, there were more ponies her age still bound. This just got me angry and decided to go in myself, no way an innocent young mare like that or any of the hostages have to go through that, she just wanted to see how politics worked and this happened. Of course, the guards would not allow that but I used my cloaking spell again. This time I was determined.

Luckily the firing stopped, Malik's forces were dwindled down to few as they either were captured, surrendered or ended up getting casted on, or dead whatever you wanted to call it. I managed to sneak through a few hallways and got back into the main room where it all started. Malik had them at knife point, saying how he still had this won even if they kill him right then and there.

"I sill have this won..." Malik laughed like a maniac. "I still have that bomb."

"Oh... that bomb?" G held up a rifle up his own using his magic, "The one in the sub basement?"

"..." Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Command walked me through it and I dismantled it." G lowered his scarf over his mouth and smirked.

"Good work G." Commander Hero had his rifle raised as well, nodded in G's direction for approval.

"And the Black Suns and Royal guards are working together to rid of it." Shining Armor cocked his own firearm, somewhat Canterlot issued.

Malik was beyond frustrated beyond this point.

"Face it Malik. You lost." Commander Hero stepped forward. "Let the princess and her students go."

"No..." Malik growled. "I'll cut the princess up before I give up."

"You're leaving yourself open Malik." Shining Armor pointed out, "Just let them go."

At that point. Malik was just laughing, apparently I was missing something.

"You idiot... I've been showing up my powers all day, I've been shot at already, had pleasure fighting your ponies. My bones are made out of thick material call Adamantium. I'm indestructible! You can shoot me! Burn me! I'll keep coming back!"

I shook my head, your skin is practically burned off what happens when its all gone? What's holding your organs in place? But still the adamantium seemed fascinating. The situation was getting hotter. Shining Armor demanded Malik to let the hostages go and was really pushing him too far, Commander Hero told him to stand down and let him deal with it. G... just stood there, almost like he knew I was here somewhere. I was still invisible and picked up the nearest, heaviest object... and bashed Malik over the head with it. And gave him the strongest kick I could give into the direction of the three heroes. The fight was on, I risked undid the bound spell and the hostages were free. Other Black Sun members escorted them out.

"NO!" Malik was not happy, and he took out his anger on Hero, Shining Armor and G with a huge fight. And boy did he really give those three trouble. Malik would slash and slash anything in his way, cutting through marble, stone, shields, protection spells. Shining Armor must have raised barrier after barrier just for Malik to slice through them with great force. Malik was a monster now, demanding satisfaction. G would use his fire blast spell from his mouth to make Malik back off and give them some breathing room, but still did no good. Commander Hero just decided to open fire and go suicidal since none of their tactics were working. I went with the rest of the hostages to safety, this fight was getting too intense.

So intense that the embassy somehow got split in half and collapsed. It was hopeless, Malik really was unbeatable. I saw tanks ram him into the wall only to get cut into fragments. I saw helicopters open fire on with heavy machine guns firing magic bullets, nothing! Nothing could stop this pony! I sat near the lavender pony as she huddled away under her teacher's wing, tired from all the emotional pain she went through. I watched on and on, the battle was not going in our favor. We actually met a monster that day, a real bad guy worse than comic book and movie villains put together. I check up on Dawn Light again, tired still but her eyes half way open. Medics were doing their best and checked her wounds, still breathing and that was fine by me. She had her little trinket out, playing a little song, probably a lullaby. But it wasn't playing like it should, almost like some pieces fell out of place.

"Just rest my student." Celestia pressed her snout against Dawn's forehead to help her relax.

"No... no princess... I... figured it out." Dawn said weakly.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Just... keep burning him... He doesn't have a lot of skin left to hold his organs in." Dawn slowly shut her eyes and went to sleep.

"Of course..." I thought, what good was having strong bones without the support? "HEY KEEP SHOOTING HIM WITH FIRE!" With no time to spare, fire spells were launched from unicorns, flamethrowers were used, napalm. It was an ugly sight but Malik finally was brought to his knees. G finally used another fire blast from his mouth to hear the agonizing scream of the terrorist leader. Was a sight that I did not wish to see ever again. Smell of burnt flesh, organs spilling out, eyes melting out of Malik's eye sockets. But still he was moving, kicking with his arms and legs he was still hellbent on killing. Shining Armor held him down while Commander Hero dislocated Malik's fore arms and legs. And Shining Armor, finished the act with stomp to the head causing the brain to paralyze so there would be no chance for this pony to ever walk again. Call it pay back, or karma. It was finally over...

What happened after that, the Black Suns were now a special branch of the Equestrian military. Hostages were given psychological help provided by the princess, mighty kind of her. Tex and Betsy visited me every week, glad I was not dead. Since I was not affected as much, I got to leave early than planned and went home. Still... it haunted me that I was confronted by a real monster. But before I left, I got to know the others who were caught up in this incident. Mostly rich folk, then there are some students who considered dropping out of the school of gifted unicorns.

Dawn made a decent recovery, she had a lot of books with her to help her tide over. I got to know her a little bit and during my time, we really bonded like brother and sister... And I really enjoyed that, from what happened she still seemed like in good spirits. I envied her a little for that, I was practically shot at but... you know, she had it bad too. I retract that. We talked about books... and family. Somehow, I don't think Dawn Light was her real name but she liked me calling her that. So we stuck with it. Surprisingly, G would stop by and visit me still in uniform. We would chat, learn about each other, well as much as he was willing to give. Then I noticed he and Dawn were bonding as well, almost like they knew each other, I did not think anything of it. Probably were friends for a long time, he would bring us in books he would take out of the Black Sun's library for us to see.

Later, I was one of the ponies that was given a medal for heroism. I felt conflicted on accepting it but seeing how I made it out alive. For the princess to think of me and the others, it felt honorable. And I had another chance at life... I would leave the hospital and go about my business, I never really talked to Dawn ever again and figured, why really spend any time with another pony if this was just going to make her think of the bad things? But still, that adamantium that Malik had on his skeleton... was one of the key factors of making my prosthetic... I'm... sorry I didn't mention this before... Now you know...

* * *

"Fade?"

I blinked...

"Fade? Hello?" Ghendi waved his hoof in front of me. "Any pony home?"

"Oh..." I snapped out of it. "Sorry... I was thinking back on something."

"Well... it's time to meet the main family." Shining Armor waved me over.

"Alright." I waved back at him, then looked back at Ghendi, "Thanks... Thanks for getting me out of that situation." He just smiled in appreciation, thanks to him. I wouldn't be standing here. I guess you could say Ghendi was like a guardian angel sent... probably by grandpa to watch over me.

"I'm glad you just came into that alleyway that day." Ghendi sighed, then went back to smiling.

"So...? Can you teach me some fighting moves someday?" I asked. "I kind of got lazy over the years."

"Sure..." He chuckled.

"Don't go easy on me." I warned.

"Okay then." He smirked.

"Hey Van!" Twilight ran up to me and started pushing me with her head, "Come on, mom and dad are waiting! We need to see the main family!"

"Alright alright! Jeez..." I sighed. As my sister pushed me, I noticed she gave a little wiggle to my guardian angel. Heh... And gave him a perverted anime nose bleed.

"Twilight?" I asked as she pushed me across the floor. By at this rate my butt could wax the floor.

"Yeah?" She giggled.

"The name Dawn Light not suiting you anymore?"

* * *

note: man that was a long chapter. I hate doing these sometimes because sometimes I get an idea in my head and won't stop until it gets really long, then some reason feel conflicted when it doesn't get the attention I figured it would get. Also, I think this chapter kinda just broke its own canon so I'm going back to previous chapters to fix it.

Also, talking telepathically might seem like a Mary Sue thing, but it's only for Lorenzo and he had his limitations but I also wanted to make him seem scary among the chapters. For Malik, he was another character I threw in. Will we be seeing him again in the future? More likely not, unless some of you want him to be. Commander Hero, is basically supposed to be if Commander Shepard of Mass Effect was a pony, yeah I still got Mass Effect on the brain. G... you can probably figure out who he is, and what he's based on. Sort of like Solid Snake thing going on. Also, some development history on the prosthetic arms and legs Van made. For Dawn Light, it should be obvious who she was. I also changed a bit of Lorenzo's pre history with Van to make it seem to fit this chapter.

If anyone has suggestions for future plot development. I'm open, please put them in the review section. I'll go back and work on this chapter a bit more.


	15. Chapter 15 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

note: I want to be honest with you guys about this. Last chapter might have been a bit, "Out There" but it had good reason. . .

* * *

"Okay, okay Twilight I'm moving I'm moving." I chuckled while my sister pushed me across the black and white marble floor. "Just one question though." My eyes sneered back as much as they could to see my sister pushing and pushing me. I knew deep down she was but damn.

She continued pushing me and with a sense of strain in her voice I knew that I was heavier than she could handle, "Yeah?"

"So what was with the name Dawn Light back then?" I simply asked.

Instead of a quick answer in which I knew she would not reply with a positive attitude. A simple, "It's a long story..."

I left it at that. I told her that I would like to know the full story of why she went with another name like she always had it. So I let my sister take a break from pushing me as I got up on all fours and levitated my briefcase to my side. Can not forget about that, I also called for body-guard to come to my side as well. Then I forgot something... crap I forgot to tell Swan that I was going to be somewhere for a determined amount of time.

"Hey Twilight I forgot to tel..." I was about to say.

But my sister stopped me. With a productive smile, "I already told her Van. Don't need to worry your big head about it."

"Wow." I chuckled. Naive my sister was, it was rather charming in a sense. She must get it from me. Yeah that was it. The way she laughed. The way she smiled. It could just melt your heart if you saw it. "You thought of everything." I should hire her as my security and replace Hair Piece because Twilight actually does remember things and keeps track of things. Not like Hair Piece where all she does is file her hooves and talks on her phone. Why do I keep her around at all? Plus the front of my office smells like hair spray, I'm scared what would happen if I lit up a smoke the entire floor would burst into flames.

The meeting point was just another long and wide hallway. Suits of armor and more art would be spaced out to give variety and life to this hallway, not like it did not look the other generic hallways. Got to admit, a lot of fine detail and craftsman ship went into making the pillars that support the upper floors and ceiling. Enough about that. The hallway no surprise, crowded, I mostly quiet except for a few ponies talking. From what I suspect were different families of the Sparkle clan. I knew mine and found uncle Aries and Libra just fine. Who these other ponies were, were beyond me. Let alone I really did want to know as some of them looked at me, wondering why the prize winner bunched up with them. Let alone a kirin and former accused child abusers, if you don't know who those were they were my parents. And if you found that shocking then you were probably picking your butt to figure to even notice that. I saw many of variety on unicorns, some of them were not unicorns and were probably married off. Saw some good-looking Pegasus females, a few earth pony girls, then there was the opposite going on. All of them, pretty much the same. Either noble, high-ranking or rich. Mostly rich. Some of them had friendly faces on, others had a righteous look, the younger ones had a confused look as much as I did.

Thinking back at what my father said about the patriarch. It caused him a lot of stress because he was being blackmailed. From looking at the other guests waiting outside I could actually tell the difference between honest and guilty. My father reeked of being guilty once we started talking again under my real form. You could just see it on it face. How his long forgotten son for twenty years just comes back to face him, sure he said sympathetically he wanted to die for all the crap he done, but there is just some stuff you can't forgive. Not ever. Still I wondered what the blackmail was about. I let my eyes scan the ponies that were not part of our group, found a few that could be sneaks. Wolves dressed in a sheep's clothing. I know those types, I see them constantly at parties like these and other events. Wanting in on a rich in-laws will and hoping to get something.

Still I heard muttering. Typical questions among themselves if I should even go in the room with them. Totally understandable but something just irked me as much as the wandering eyes still ventured around the ponies. We must have waited over twenty minutes, some of us grew restless and some even left. "Patience is virtue," I often heard from grandma Lucrecia. I guess some don't care about these reunions anymore and to be honest, this was my first one. I hated the usual long parties that play out the same during the holidays, tradition they say, it only comes once every year they say. Bull...

Finally a stallion walked out of the room we were just dying to get into. Dressed in a mix of robes and armor, as well as headgear and a faceplate. Tall, very well-built and strong-looking. Only thing I could make out were his dull grey eyes. His voice slightly echoed through the mouth piece.

"The meeting will begin in five minutes. The main family is still getting ready, you all may come in and sit in your seats assigned to your branch." And with that, another yet similar stallion walked out and stopped his steps next to the first stallion. Slowly waving us in. The room was huge, no surprise there but looked more like a lecture hall back at the college. Just had a more futuristic look to it yet a pinch of goth. Each row separated to fit instead of desks and chairs but large tables large enough to fit entire families. There must have been a good number as I took one glance around the room. About twenty, twenty-five, maybe even thirty large tables. The ceilings were very high up, matter of fact it looked more like the same basic theme the castle had. Boy dad was not kidding about the Sparkles and royalty having connections, but I think Sparkles found themselves a little too high up thinking they were royalty. Is this confusing you yet? Well just imagine some pony here must really want to detail all of their property up like royalty. Unless this was a royal house then it makes sense.

It did not take long for us to take our seats around a huge table. I knocked on it, fine marble indeed. I set my case down on the table in front of me then took my seat, for close protection I kept Ghendi at my side to sit next to me on one side. Twilight did not wait and sat down on the other side of me. Good, I didn't want to sit next to my brother after his stupid comment back there. Then the arrangements went according of Shining Armor next to her, then Cadence, then mom and dad. Then my uncles; Aries and Libra with their wives and future filled children, two of them to be exact. Then there was one of my uncles Gemini, the one with the job if you need a reminder, then his wife and kid. I saw all the other tables fill according to families and holy hell I did not know the Sparkle clan had that many members. There must have been over one hundred, no maybe two hundred in this room. Wow, just wow.

More time passed and it was getting a little irritable having to wait even more. I looked at the faces around the table. Some of them nervous, then again I wonder if they should be? Let alone, dad poured his heart out saying that he had dealings with the main family after I beat the crap out of him. Were they really that bad? Was this some Illuminati thing at work?

"Hey Mr. Fade Away!" I heard a pony called my name.

Sounded like a young teen colt and as I turned I found Lucian Lorenzo waving at me. Wow, he grew a bit and became more charming. Still, as he waved frantically to get my attention I just waved back and smiled. I honestly liked Lucian, so much potential in a kid like him but wasted in a family like that. Well, wasted as in me saying that the family being a pro-Canterlot, pro-military, pro-unicorn political thing where the family wants the good of all unicorns. Lucian, is a free spirit who thinks outside the box after I watched him draw and draw his advanced designs. They were great. Sadly, he seemed more like a jail bird in that family.

"Hey I'll catch you after this assembly kid!" I smiled, "Good seeing you again!" Lucian slowly sat back down in his seat to his table. Then I saw Illusive Lorenzo, staring my way with those eyes of his. Ever since Malik, I never really trusted Lorenzo's little head-talk ability, then I think I really set him off ever since I confronted him about his alicorn research. That piercing gaze of his, creepy to the max. Then finally, he turned his head to focus back to the front of the room. Lower and lower, at the bottom of the stairwell was a platform, pretty large but had six podium stands. Again, decorated to look like royalty.

"So... how do you know the Lucian kid?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh..." I turned my head, "I came to talk to his school and I really got to know him afterwards... I know the family. That's pretty much it." No way, I'm telling my opinion to Shining Armor. Let alone, who knows what my brother might even talk to the Lorenzo family about if he hears that Lucian made weapons for his father and his group. Sounds like he should know about it, then again it is none of my business.

Just then, the lights dimmed down. Then a stage light landed its gaze upon the stage. Slowly the door next to the stage opened up and six ponies walked through it. From their sizes I think there are two female and four males at least. All of them unicorn, but they were similarly dressed to the ponies that opened the door earlier. Robes, with some masks over their faces. Each one more detailed and less colorful than the other. I could not make out the detail because of the distance. I could only watch in awe as the six walked to their designated podium. In all my life, I never have seen some freaky stuff like this. Well, except for Malik getting his skin blown off but this is one that just seems scary. In a dark room with other ponies, just watching as six robed ponies who represent the Sparkle clan as they talk about whatever every year.

I suspect the one in the middle is the leader, dressed in red and had a piercing gold mask on. His plot was on the floor as he raised his fore legs and shouted in a booming voice, "Welcome all. Another year has passed since our last meeting. A year that, given to each of you to succeed beyond our expectations."

Blah

Blah

Blah

Blah

Blah

Blah

Basically what was going on is that the main family was introducing themselves and talking about the ever going success of the Sparkle clan. If I was going to sit through a history listen then I would have done willingly back home watching the history channel. The next stallion to the red robe wearing unicorn, this time wearing blue was giving us the low down of our success. It all started off with a unicorn named Clover the Clever who surprisingly was one of the two unicorns that started the Sparkle clan. She is considered the mother, then there was another unicorn... named... Van the Great. Who was considered the father of the Sparkle clan. Talk about a weird coincidence huh?

Guess I was named after this so-called, father of the clan because this character went through all out history achieving great things. Considering he was a genius and ahead of his time centuries ago. Saying that he helped build the landmarks and sites of ancient Equestria that time was not too kind to over the years. Kind of sad to know that your work would not survive over time, makes me think twice about some of my projects. Maybe in the future the Lucrecia program would be considered obsolete then any pony could use magic, or the prosthetic would be perfected?

Blah Blah Blah

The old fart in the blue robe continued to babble on about Clover and Van's success. Their children to inherit their success, then their children and so on. By now I could have walked to McHooves and got myself a daisy whopper burger, ate it then came back this pony would still be talking. I almost nodded off a couple of times but thanks to Twilight bumping me on the head a few times I could not miss anything. Some stuff mentioned here and there. And by now you're thinking. "This is the main family?" Six ponies, standing up on a stage talking to us about history? This one in particular sounded like an elder unicorn, male surely reading from a tome as it appeared to be. The red one I suppose is the leader, or let alone the opening act.

And finally we get to business. The main family stood up again together this time. And asked that each table to approach to the front of the room to present their accomplishments for the year. Families who have not done anything worthwhile are allowed to sit out, but from what was explained earlier by Shining Armor. Whoever does not take part does not get a cut in the main family's blessing. In which they mean, money. So pretty much the meaning of this game was, impress the main family and get a cut, if you wow all of them you get a bigger cut. Slowly, this started to make some sense into why dad was acting the way he was back then, yet still what he was lowered to doing was something I really want to bite into.

Table after table went up in front of the other families and shared what they deemed accomplishments. I heard from merging companies, to buying property, to opening land marks, to leading businesses. Pretty much your typical kiss ass scenario with every pony going, "Hey! I did this! Beat that!" So far, nothing very secretive going on. Even if there was, Ghendi would have not gotten past the door so easily. Cadence, I'm pretty sure was allowed access since she's part of royalty and married into the Sparkle clan, so a win-win in their book. Table, after table, after table. I sat through a lot of discussions and presentations on why some ponies deserved bigger cuts into this BLESSING they call it. Some ponies needed a help or a boost in money to get their work started, yet two or three out of the six robbed ponies would deny they need a bit. Pretty much the, "We only help to those who help themselves" deal going on. If I knew any better, the main family seemed conflicted on issues. So far, the presentations given were pretty good as I had no idea that we were filled with successful family members. Almost like we were our own society contributing to make our own better...

And that's what got to me. Each accomplishment is for the SPARKLE clan, not the individual pony. Almost like, the main family was taking credit. Keeping tabs on the income that the pony brought in, no that was silly. Almost like they wanted something, they slowly building their luck all over Equestria. Was this for royalty's sake? Was this to keep peace?

Finally our table was summoned to go up. I turned my head to Ghendi, "You ready to rock their socks off?"

"Let's do this." He smirked in return.

Our family made our way down the stairs. Stood by each other single file, as we looked at the six robbed ponies as they looked down on us. Like their gaze through their masks pierced my soul, something just seemed ominous about just six unicorns standing there. Standing there and judging us like we were a piece of meat deciding what part was the fat and the other the savory parts. Slowly I wiped my forehead clean.

"Ah... Sparkle family of the Dawn branch." The red robed pony announced. "Nice seeing you again."

"As we are to see the main family again." My uncle Libra bowed his head in a scared form of appreciation.

"Tell us now. Why do you believe you deserve a better cut than the other branches?" A purple robbed pony asked this time. This one sounded like a middle aged female. A silver mask covered her face tightly, her silver eyes peaked through the holes hauntingly.

My uncle Gemini went first, since he had the best job out of all siblings. Nothing very straight forward, said he continued his services for Princess Celestia as she met him with great praise, he would soon hear of a promotion that placed him higher than what he was now. Then my uncle Libra said simply that he worked a lot of hard cases lately. He was a lawyer and worked various defense cases but then made a switch to be Royalty's defendant. While a promising promotion, it also meant that he would work less on being a Sparkle representative. My uncle Aries said he got promoted to colonel or something around that. That was pretty much it for the grown ups, though harshly my mom's case of her books being passed over. Then again they were not best sellers so the main family could not benefit from it. Yes, this is where I got my conclusion I mentioned earlier about the main family only being in it for the money and process to making the entire clan look good.

In honors, we let our cousins go first. Just a few acceptances into high-ranking schools and a job that goes under the princess herself. Other than that, I let Twilight step up to the plate.

"Ah yes. Miss Twilight Dawn Sparkle protegé of Princess Celestia herself, daughter of... Light Bright "Orion" Sparkle and Twilight Velvet Sparkle." A green robbed pony this time greeted my sister. This one sounded like a middle-aged male. But once he mentioned my father's name, it got a little personal.

"I'm... just here to support my children's success." My dad answered calmly, but still had a bit of timidness in his voice. "There's no crime against that."

"Even so I'd rather have you ban..." A yellow robed unicorn was cut off by a purple robed pony.

"He's not here to cause trouble, I'm sure after twenty years... He is still living with the pain of guilt. Even if I believe he should have been hanged years ago for what he did."

My dad only backed slowly away, the guilt still never left. No surprise. I'm assuming since my dad bawled about his black mail to me they been pulling his leash, or still find him disgusting after my disappearance twenty years ago. Surely, news of my disappearance was a staple on our families judgment. My mom only put her fore legs around my dad as support. Little did the main family even knew, I was still standing here. Just Vanishing Star watching his dad get mangled, my mom looked at me thinking I was going to back my dad up.

Nope...

I still find this very odd.

"And... who is this?" I noticed one of the robed ponies point to Ghendi.

My body-guard looked at me, then I looked at my family to see if something seemed wrong. My uncles only stared with confused looks like they had no idea. Twilight was the only one who smiled and nodded. I nudged Ghendi to go ahead and introduce himself.

"My name is Ghendi, ex-royal cadet academy student, former member of the Black Suns and heir to the Kirin clan on the east borders of Equestria." I nodded in approval.

I heard some ponies gasped in the audience. Like some pony just committed murder.

"I'm sorry..." The red robed pony apologized yet stressed, "But you said you were of the Kirin clans?"

"Uh... yeah." Ghendi's eyes wandered back and forth. "I'm only half to be correct. My mom was a unicorn."

"Such... filth has disgraced our home!" Yelled an elder female pony.

"GET THAT BEAST OUT OF HERE!" Another unicorn yelled.

"WE DON'T WANT HIS KIND IN HERE!"

"Elders!" Another pony demanded answers, "Why should we allow a Kirin here at all!? They're barbaric!"

Ghendi just stood there, kept his cool. But slowly, dropped his head in a depressed mood.

But slowly anger was taking over me.

"GET THE BEAST OUT!"

"THANK CELESTIA THAT CLAN OUT IN THE EAST GOT KILLED!"

"THEY WERE ALWAYS A THREAT TO THE SPARKLE CLAN! AS WELL AS EQUESTRIA!"

Ghendi knew he was not wanted. He was always such a nice pony, true he was half kirin. But he looked more like a unicorn so, what's every pony's deal? He was just about to turn and leave. A can was thrown and hit him in the head, he winced. I don't understand, just a couple of nights ago he was just fine with my family watching him. I guess most of the Sparkle clan was racist. I looked up and saw Lorenzo just sitting up at his table with his fore legs crossed. Just smiling... enjoying Ghendi's torment as he got belittled. Another can was thrown, then another, then another. Twilight reached up to grab Ghendi from leaving, telling him that she was sorry as she did not know this was possible. She was upset, I knew she really liked him. He insisted on leaving but she just begged him to reconsider. There was something going on between these two, almost clicking. That's when another can was thrown at Ghendi, but hit my sister square in the face.

I had it. I just F'n had it.

"EVERY PONY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared, gasps were heard, "WHICH ONE OF YOU DEAD MOTHER FUCKERS JUST THREW THAT?!"

All eyes were on me. If any ponies should be throwing anything at any pony, throw it at the dumb ass with the blue fur. And maybe Shining Armor...

* * *

note; yup, family introduced. Racism against kirins. will edit later. Also, Lincoln with a hammer. hah. Also, before you


	16. Chapter 16 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

Note: From now on future updates to this story are going on FIMFICTION first because lately, things have been slumping here on because I don't know if you people fell off the face of the Earth or what? Holiday maybe have something to do with it but really, maybe its spaced chapters that have something to do with it. Also people, I don't accept private messages from people I don't know, if you want to get my attention put your question in the review. I'm only accepting private messages from people who I talk with often on this site.

* * *

And that's when Twilight got hit in the face with a can. Juice splattered all over her mane, drenching it. She held her face to herself, trying to cover their pain and a little tear that I caught that escaped the side of her eye. She was only trying to make Ghendi tolerate the problem by standing his ground instead of insisting on leaving, only for her to meet an embarrassing moment. Slowly, I reared my head back to get a good look at where most of the cans thrown from. Did really no good so I did the only thing I could, I yelled...

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DEAD MOTHER FUCKERS JUST THREW THAT?!"

That was the best line to open up in a room filled with your relatives and other important ponies. Let alone the main family, who dressed in different colored robes such as red, white, green, blue, purple and yellow just watched. They watched as I blew up on random ponies who I really had no idea who they were. The big mistake was letting Ghendi go forward and introduce himself as a Kirin. Sure he should have left that part out, but that would deny himself of his heritage. So he was part Kirin, part unicorn. So what? Well apparently the Sparkle clan had a massive problem because history of ancient Equestria proclaimed as Kirins being monsters who had to be chained. You know where this is going by now, their ancestors made some bad mistakes but from what from what I learned from Grandma Lucrecia, they were more like tragic heroes. Throughout history there have been many clans trying to right the wrongs of their errors but that was not good enough for some ponies. It was over a thousand years ago, let it go.

Well, a lot went down after my rage attack. The main family ordered us to wait in another room until the proceeding was done. Meanwhile some little punk was probably sighing in relief that I did not find him so I could rip his face off with my magic. The main family did put out a form of discipline, from what I understood and made sense was that their consideration for a cut was pulled. Something here did not quite make sense. Why were they taking action of like a school teacher instead of mobsters for this moment? Its like taking away their treat they were promised to get. Who knows. I don't care anymore. I just want to leave.

It was not so easy once you and your family ordered to sit in a separate room like a child in trouble. Why were we in trouble? Wait. Were we in trouble? From what I could only think of there were some conflicting ponies in here. There was Twilight of course, you know her for being the princess's personal student and saved Equestria probably too many times to count. Then there was Shining Armor who was captain of the guard, married princess Cadenza, part ruler of the Crystal empire and crowned prince. You see where this is going? Then there were my parents, who probably were well-respected back then but once I disappeared they viewed them as monsters. That's the conflict there, two successes from two failures. Then whatever the hell my uncles, aunts and cousins did. Then there was Ghendi who was part Kirin, let alone former member of a few teams. Then there was me... Main family wondering what Fade Away was doing here. He was not a Sparkle member, but yet he won a medal. So that grants him a pardon? Somehow I felt that really was not going to be easy. Why should it?

I just sat at a similar looking table with the rest of my family. Not going over well as I wanted it to be. Some of us, just shooting daggers at each other. The room we sat in. Not much to say about it, it was dark. Only source of light was from the very illuminate from the ceiling that poured down on us. Rather creepy. Our chairs were sturdy but made of similar material of the table I bet. Again some pony must have had a royal fetish as there was some hints of gems embedded in the chairs. One chair alone must have been worth a good million to make. All of this, all of this just made me felt sick.

"So is this what the main family is?" I asked, a hint of unpleasantness in my voice crackled.

"Like what?" My uncle Libra asked. I eyed him from across the table.

I straighten my posture, "A game of show and tell. As well as giving up your work just for the main family to get a share."

"Look..." My uncle Libra shook his head while he explained, "It's always been like this."

"How come?" I let my eyes narrow. Not showing them any mercy or any reason to care whatever reason they gave me.

"Because it always has been. Even I don't know why." Libra crossed his fore legs and let his back lean further into the marble chair. "All I know is, if you succeed then its recorded as a Sparkle family success. They want in on your success and if its something they consider worthy then they will sponsor you a large amount of money to continue in ways they see fit."

"Corporate meddling." I said plainly. I tapped my hoof on the table top, showing my family that this is exactly what it was.

I knew this very well, at times Big Tex and his veteran staff that would later become the driving force of Big Tech; would throw out some suggestions for me to include and take out stuff from my projects. A lot of times I would convince them to let me do what I feel that I need to do. What Big Tex's old staff turned into was no surprise, price gouge the product to an unfair price because what I proposed the project was supposed to do. I ended up sneaking some stuff in and... Posting hacks online to bypass a few things the Lucrecia program excluded. Stuff that, the corporation wanted to do down-loadable content for a fee to expand the cash flow. Only thing was, I proposed a subscription instead that way you would get the updates for free. Sadly, some wires got crossed and I would have to bow to their meddling, for a time until they were let go... And meet an _unhappy_ retirement...

"Where the fat cats believe if they find something they don't like, they want change because they think." I stopped, gave one good look around the table from my sister to Ghendi. "They think they know what the customer wants. Or too scared to take chances, worried that any bad publicity could ruin them."

"Except this is not another company." Shining Armor's voice tensed, almost like he was ready to challenge my view. "And you know what? Keep your business talk to yourself because as far as I see it. No pony cares for your over thinking."

What the hell?

I heard Cadence scramble to his side, placed her fore leg over his shoulder to ease him, "Shining just relax. It's okay."

"What crawled up your plot and died?" I frowned.

"Pretty much everything that happened so far. That's the problem!" He growled. "Ever since you came back here things have gone wrong!"

"Whoa whoa Shining-son. Calm down!" Uncle Libra threw himself into the conflict. He stood up from his seat and hollered to show his superiority.

"You know I don't even think you are Vanishing Star!" My brother then stood up. Cadence fell to her seat as Shining jumped up with great speed.

"What makes you think that?" I narrowed my eyes again.

"It's just..." He heaved, "It just how can you really be here? How can you just be sitting there all smug? If I did not know any better I would assume you just dug up information on my little brother and just used it to get to know the main family!"

I slowly clopped my hooves together, was an asshole thing to do but he deserved it, "Bravo... Not only does that sound stupid. But its only making you look delusional in front of every pony here."

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" He roared as his fore legs banged on the table, almost every pony slid back into their chairs in surprise because of that. Not me, I'm calling my brother out on his bullshit. Some pony had to, always Mr. Perfect in every pony's eyes.

"Then sit down and shut up." I growled. "If anything that went wrong this week, it came from your dumb ass!"

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL INFRONT OF MY WIFE!" Shining slanted his eyes at me, his teeth grating together like rocks.

I kept my ground, "YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN!"

"YOU CHALLENGED MOM AND DAD WHEN THEY WERE AT THEIR WEAKNESS! YOU ALMOST MADE MOM GO INSANE! LET ALONE I DON'T KNOW WHERE DAD GOT THAT GASH!" Shining hollered, "If you had anything to do with it, I swear..."

"Shining Armor." Dad rubbed his forehead, showing that he had a head ache forming. "I told you time after time, a bookshelf fell on me and he helped me up."

"You swear on what?" I challenged while I ignored dad. "How you're captain of anything is beyond me! Let alone I have to applaud Cadence here for dealing with your stupid shit!" Probably not the best thing to say as Cadence and Twilight gasped for my profanity. Did not help that it gave Cadence shoot a scornful look at me either. "So here's the thing Shining Armor. Since your prince of the Crystal Empire, what kind of example are you setting when you lash out like this? Punch random ponies who you think is getting chummy with your wife? What is wrong with you?!"

"Come on guys this is no time for fighting!" Twilight moaned, her hooves covered her face. Not wanting to hear what we had to say, "Please!"

"I think..." Ghendi said, "No... No they need this."

Shining Armor just gritted his teeth. Cadence reached up to him to gently pull him back into his seat. Slowly, his enraged face turned sorrowful. Truly he had dealt with some demons, but I pressed further in. "Shining Armor. I don't know why back then you did what you did, but it finally came back to bite you in the ass. For all the crap you given me back then, I could not believe I could live in a home with an abusive father, an alcoholic mother, let alone a bully of a brother. You would punch me, kick me, thrown stuff at me, make me fall down stairs. No pony tried to stop it unless I was flat-out unconscious or bleed too much!"

He did not say anything. Just slowly shaking his head, he did not want to hear any of this.

"Too bad. You're going to listen to everything I have to say!" I roared this time slamming my own hooves to the table. Making it really shake this time. "I want to know why!"

"Not here you two!" Libra ordered.

"You know what?" I stopped myself, I lifted up my briefcase and left my chair. "Apparently I learned something today. You guys never changed and I'm glad I ran away from your awful asses. I should have NEVER revealed myself this morning." I made my way to the outline of a door nearby and opened it with my magic. I turned my head, "Ghendi, we're going... I'll set up your new fore leg back at the castle."

Ghendi looked back to my family, then back to me, "But..."

"I'm not repeating myself young man!" I said sternly, I showed intimidation. The first time, I ever really used my superiority over him and I have to admit, it was unpleasant. I never liked treating him like a child but there are times when I have to treat him like one.

Ghendi got out from his seat and walked up to my side, he turned to face my family and bowed, "It was an honor meeting you all."

"And don't bother looking me up because I won't be there!" I yelled as I slammed the door. I forgot something to say so I opened the door again, "Oh yeah it was nice meeting you again uncle Libra, Gemini and Aries. Oh also, Cadence." The pink alicorn looked at me, "Take care of him okay?" This time I slowly closed the door. I let out a deep sigh and walked through the long hallway with Ghendi close behind. As I really wanted to bring my point across, I just did not want leave entirely on a bad note. Ghendi just kept quiet, his eyes saddened to the fact that he was going to have to walk back out to the party where every pony might treat him like garbage again.

"What about the main family?" He asked.

"I don't give a flying feather about the main family. If anything, I think my brother and sister's success can win them over. They don't need me." I kept walking.

"How do you know?" He blew a piece of hair away from his eyes.

"Look if you're trying to guilt trip me it's not working." I grunted. "I just want to find Swan and your brother so we could leave. Plus I don't want to stay here in Canterlot anymore."

This next part is what's going to make you wonder. Why I even bothered to come if all I was going to do was just get fed up and leave. Well, I opened the door at the far end of the hallway as Ghendi and I stepped through. We were back in the assembly room as the main family was still interviewing families. But this time, finally they were with the Lorenzo family. With Illusive Von Lorenzo standing front and center like he just gave a presentation. On what? He gave up on the whole alicorn research, he told me so back before this meeting even started.

Slowly I just kept walking but still listened. Ghendi just growled as he looked at Lorenzo as he was holding himself up like an Adonis before the judges. I could not help but feel sickened also. This pony, I never really cared for but I had to get on his good side. All else, he was just plain creepy despite him being blonde and wearing white. Thankfully no pony saw us so they could start riling up again against Ghendi, there was maybe a railing or two along with a short wall we could watch over.

And so we did... The next part... horrified me...

"Very well Illusive Von Lorenzo, we listened to your promise of a serum to turn a regular pony into an alicorn. In by all ways, violating the course of nature." The blue robed pony announced that she was pleased somehow. Maybe she always wanted to be an alicorn, still the research bugged the crap out of me. How could he just lie about that? Then again, he was a politician too so they always lie. "Have you got any proof that this works?"

"Oh... I tested it on myself." Lorenzo's face became deranged. "You probably do not know, last time we met I was just an ordinary unicorn."

"That is... correct. Where is this going?" The red robed pony asked.

Lorenzo just halted over and sat his plot on the marble floor. His teeth grit and moaned in pain as removed his shall from off his shoulders. Something was going on and let's say after watching the movie _Total Recall_after a certain scene you would find it disturbing too. Yeah, if a smaller pony were to grow out of his stomach I was going to puke. Ponies tried to race over to Lorenzo's side, his father just watched proudly while his little brother was about to throw up. Can not blame him either, Lorenzo's back was boiling, something wanted to burst out of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" The green robed pony asked, unsure of what to do.

"Oh gross..." I gagged.

Just then, two large limbs busted out of Lorenzo's back. Bloody with ripped flesh still attached. Ponies were screaming at the body horror that was just committed. Lorenzo breathed in and out, to catch his breath from all the pain he went through. He moved one limb around to show if it was functional, then the other. Then it dawned on me, surely Lorenzo somehow cracked the secret of the alicorn race but still wondered if he did it correctly without cutting corners.

"You created a mutagen to grow more limbs from your back?" The yellow robed pony asked.

"No..." Lorenzo cackled, "I... I finally found the missing link between alicorns and regular ponies. I created many vials sure to prove to you all, but who else would be a perfect specimen. That's right... myself." Slowly as he explained, feathers started to grow beautifully across his bald bird like appendages. He demonstrated his new appendages by flapping his wings then fly around the room then landed. Ponies ran up to him to feel if they were real, well some were still sickened to the fact that they were still a bit bloody. Almost like it was really looking into a true Adonis, Lorenzo always wanted to meet perfection but now if he is what he claims he is, then what next?

Is he still going to go after Celestia?

Let alone... what does this mean for Equestria?

* * *

Note: Well here you guys go. I will edit later so don't worry. Also, the fight between brothers just seemed unresolved but I will also add onto it later, just seems like it needed more to accomplish.


	17. Chapter 17 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

note: warning contains bad words.

* * *

I don't know whither to either to throw up or piss myself in fright. I warned you. I have warned you about Lorenzo awhile back and this is what happens. He never kept his story straight about giving up on his work about the alicorn research. And now, right there in the center of the spot light to every pony's amazement or shock. Illusive Von Lorenzo, the white stallion. The picture perfect male. The pony's champion, his words moved other politicians into his favor. I warned you fully. Now, he injected himself with something and now jutting from his backside are two new limbs that slowly formed beautiful shining feathers.

That was it. It was the last straw. The thing that broke the camels back. I watched as Lorenzo demonstrated his new flying skills around the room. No doubt he saw me during his lap around the assembly. What was this I was feeling? The utter disgust in my stomach churned. Was I scared? Was I angry? No doubt about it, I was just as confused as was in awe as every pony else. The main family still was on the stage as they watched, what their expressions were I could not tell. Thanks to those stupid masks they wore. During this, I had my phone device out and set it aside to record the events of Lorenzo's climb to godhood.

This was disgusting. It obviously meant something was going to go down. And if I know Lorenzo, he would not waste by keeping the kids gloves on. He just might actually walk into the castle and show Celestia what he become. That would usher in confusion to the non-Sparkle family citizens and a blow to royalty. Supporters would rally around Lorenzo proclaiming that he became a god of some sort.

"Ghendi..." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He growled in a low tone.

"We got to tell the princess about this." I watched as Lorenzo made his last speech.

"Ladies and gentle colts." Lorenzo descended back onto the ground with grace. "Now we can walk hoof and hoof with royalty. No longer, will we fall ill of disease or die of old age. I have found the philosopher's stone as you all can see now... I have become one like our princess."

"Awfully bold statement." I muttered.

"Now main family." Lorenzo smirked, "I have shown you what could be the best... possible presentation any Sparkle family member could ever bring to your attention besides a kingdom up north or a protegé of a princess." Honestly that set my piss to a boil, I knew he was talking about my family just spite me.

Lorenzo levitated a glass vial of some sort of red goo towards the main family, "In that little beaker. Is the solution... To the questions in our mortal lives. We served royalty for centuries..."

Yeah... I'm going to let you figure out what the creep was really saying.

"Thank you young Lorenzo. Your presentation far exceeds any other what the families have shown us. Progress has never been closer than what you shown us." The stallion with the red rob draped over his body flipped the jar up and down to check its contents.

"Ghendi..." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Let's get Swan and Synn and get out of here." I muttered back and grabbed my phone.

I had enough of this place. What was a metal limb made of adamantine really going to carry out against alicorn serum? It was better if I left. Probably better if I left Canterlot as soon as possible. Luckily there was a doorway not far behind us as we tiptoed out and took a staircase back up to the hallway before we entered.

"What was that all about anyway?" Ghendi asked in serious tone.

"I don't know but we better leave and get back to the castle." I answered, I was in a rush as my legs were taking my faster than usual. I was in a panic, afraid that something could just pop out and tell us to halt. I felt like they knew I was recording and this should have not have been too easy. Let alone, did they even know I was really Vanishing Star? Or did they still know me as Fade Away?

It did not take long to nab Synn away from the nursery. As much as I enjoyed him playing nicely with the other children, I had to rip him away and still put in a nice tone that we had to leave. He had a lot of attention from the girls that night, naturally I would have felt proud but in this rushing moment. I can't. I tossed him onto my back while still levitating the metal case by my side. Not too long after that I found my fiancée.

"Hey Sweetie." I wandered up to Swan and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh. Fade this is doctor Polar and..." Swan tried to explain while holding her hoof up to point to a very middle-aged brown unicorn with a mustache.

"Oh pleased to meet you." I shook his hoof too quickly for his comfort, "I wish I could stay but something has come up and we got to go."

"Go...? Where?" Swan baffled.

"Turns out we don't have the right equipment after all for Ghendi's new fore leg and we got to go to the castle to put it on." I quickly used my magic to throw Swan onto my back.

"Oof.." Swan moaned, "Why didn't you check earlier? Can't you just call big Tex to get it for you?"

"Nope, he's got diarrhea." I quickly responded.

"What about Betsy?" She asked.

"She's got super diarrhea!" I shouted, this time a lot of ponies were looking at me for my potty mouth. I looked around, "And.. I DO TOO! COME LET'S GO!"

"oof!" Swan moaned again, "Oh come on Fade what has gotten into you?"

She kept asking me over and over why I had to rip her away from such a party that she got to meet doctors, professors and the she-bang. I never kept my answers straight. I could not tell her what I saw in there or what I heard as she would only be the curious type to want to know. She kept to her business most of the time sure but withholding information that could involve her just would not fly. Probably why half of the female staff did not like her as she could be pretty demanding at times too. We were basically out of the building already, sure it attracted some attention as the great Fade Away had to leave. Let alone left me wondering that this was all a little too easy. A bit suspicious isn't it?

"Stop this instant!" Swan hollered.

"I'm not stopping!" I yelled back.

"What is your problem?" She demanded me to answer. "PUT ME DOWN!"

I just stopped to let her bitch. I set her down on the side-walk as I looked around. Pretty much we were still in the marketplace of Canterlot but just out of the private community blockade by just a little. No surprise that there were royal guards by the gates letting ponies in and out but kept tabs. I just wiggled my foreleg to give Swan the hint to walk with me.

"Look this is something big and I don't think I should tell you here. Not in the open." I told her.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's something that you might not take well while standing here. Let's just get back to the castle." I almost wanted to yell at her right there.

"Well why is Ghendi's foreleg still not attached?" She kept pressuring me.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" I growled.

*Sigh*

Of all the hurtful things I could ever say to any pony. It's something that has to do with commands, I hate being the bad guy. Let alone, I know ponies who don't like me either this way as from time to time I could get myself into trouble. She looked hurt from my spasm, but it was necessary. She did not put up anymore arguments, as much as I loved her with my heart this was something I wanted to hit myself for. She might be bossy but she at least has a heart and I sometimes wonder why she could ever stay with an ego like me sometimes. Synn was quiet, I felt him shiver on my back but Swan could not be moody forever. She pulled the little unicorn from my back and put him on hers. A little squeal emitted from his throat and she tried to hush him to show he was in good hoofs. A good move on her part, I did not want to endanger the little guy if I ever had to run.

We were silent the rest of the ride back to the castle we managed to catch. Just kept myself calm and ordered the others to go their room to start packing. I plan on leaving early anyway, this trip turned out to be one cluster buck after another. I knew it was too good to be true, nothing was ever so simple. Sure I could have made an ass out of myself in front of the rest of the family by accusing Lorenzo of playing god but where would it get me? I'm used to being waved off by business ponies but I would often come back to make them change their mind, but those six. Those six just... felt non-pony. They had normal voices, just something about them made me feel uneasy. Let alone, Lorenzo himself had that mind talk ability from back then.

I requested a meeting with the princess. Immediately. I was granted to see her but our meeting would not be for a while. The banquet was still going on and I could not wait any longer. The main dining hall, inside sat the most ingenious entrepreneurs this side of Equestria. Some I met before, a lot of them were I never met. My being was known as I burst through the door. Guards quickly subdued me and told me to stand down, and... I caused a scene, shouting obscenities and demanded to speak with the princess of the sun. In no time, a very well dressed Big Tex and Betsy stood up from their seats and tried to apologize. Big Tex wasted not a second longer to rush to my side as he told the guards to back away. They did not move, with a simple order from princess Celestia as she sat at the end of the table she told them to ease off. And that they did, my sides were sore from that heavy armor they wore as it pressed down into my body.

"Son what has gotten into you?" Big Tex yanked on my foreleg with his own and yelled.

"I need to talk to Celestia now dad!" I hollered back to him. My clothes pretty much gave away that there was some distress going on. Hopefully this would get their attention.

"Son what is wrong?" Tex then put both of his hooves to my shoulders to calm me down.

"I.. I just need to talk to her!" I heaved again and again. Just then Betsy came to my side to throw her foreleg around me, calmed me down by telling me to breath regularly. I looked at Celestia, never did I want to show any distress in front of an important figure such as her but this was something that had to be done. "Please your majesty this can't wait!"

"Baby calm down." Betsy hugged me tighter. The other guests started to talk among themselves, Celestia stood up from her royal chair to approach me. Her nearly identical sister; Luna stayed where she was.

"What ails you Mr. Fade Away?" Celestia stood in front of me in all of her glory.

I heaved and heaved while I searched through my pockets. Finally I pulled out my cell phone and searched through the features. "It will just be a second your majesty please!" Finally I selected the camera footage I recorded earlier and played it. Levitated the phone to her face as it played.

She kept a calm expression and watched. And watched... And watched. Her eyes narrowed. Then her mouth opened in a disgusted manner. Without moving a muscle, she spoke to me, "Mr. Fade Away... where did you get this from?"

"Uh..." I shook, "From the family reunion the Sparkle clan had just not too long ago."

She shook her head in a displeased way, "In all of my years that I knew the Sparkle clan..."

"What is it dear sister?" Luna finally stepped up next to her sister.

"Apparently some meddling in nature." Celestia frowned.

"Are those what I think they are?" Luna was stunned.

"Yes... If my eyes are not playing tricks on me then this finally means that Illusive Von Lorenzo has achieved the alicorn status somehow." Celestia was not pleased. Somehow I felt that she viewed Lorenzo as a nuisance, let alone an annoying admirer that would try to do anything for her affection.

"Hold on..." Tex interrupted us, "Sheen's son; Ill somehow grew wings?"

"Yes dad that's what I'm so spas about!" I growled.

"Shouldn't that be good news?" Betsy asked.

"You don't put that kind of potential into a nut case mom." I growled again.

"Look honey I knew you never liked young Illusive and..." Betsy tried to explain.

"Mom! He is insane! I know so because he went on and on about his research about the alicorns! He lusts after the princesses! He tested his serum junk on himself and I saw two giant limbs burst out of his back like out of some alien movie!" I yelled. "Ghendi was with me too! Ask him!" She finally quieted down.

However Celestia was still not done yet, "While I am shocked with this news. I'm afraid that it's not a lot to go on by..."

"Princess Celestia." A familiar voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see my brother Shining Armor in his guard uniform but he was not in a happy mood as he looked at me. By his side was Cadence who looked worried though, almost looked like she was crying though. I eased up a little, just something about her made me feel bad for her.

"Yes captain? What news do you bring?" Celestia asked.

"I am here on behalf of the Sparkle clan." Shining Armor cleared his throat, "As co-leader of the crystal empire. I have decided to give the Sparkle clan benefits such as property and shipping. As well as seats on our council."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "While that's understandable for your first few acts as the leaders of the crystal empire. I do ask why would you not put your citizens on the seats?"

"Don't get me wrong princess Celestia. It's just that my family have worked with royalty for years and Equestria has been in fine shape since. It's only wise to extend our help to the north." Shining explained.

"Understandab..." Celestia was about to add but I interrupted.

"So you're just giving the Sparkle clan the keys to your kingdom huh?" I narrowed my eyes.

He looked at me, "No, just spots on my council and giving them rights to buy property and set up business."

"Just... How many spots on your council are there?" Celestia asked.

"Twelve. Me, Cadence of course. Two were earlier politicians from before the empire vanished. The remaining eight are open to the Sparkle clan. Illusive Von Lorenzo is interested in one of the spots and he is a must have."

"Son." Tex faced Shining Armor, "Politics don't work that way. The more you outweigh against your own ponies the less they are going to trust you."

"No offense sir, but I don't need advice running my kingdom." Shining turned away from Tex. That just brought my piss to a boil.

"Son, you really need to consider the..." Tex tried to explain.

But Shining did not even give him the time, his voice seeped of venom, "LIKE I SAID. I don't need advice. My kingdom, my choice."

"Um... I'm sorry to ask but isn't it a joint ruling?" Betsy almost seemed too afraid to ask.

"Yes, but when it comes to planning. The Sparkle clan can back up anything, that's why its necessary." Shining sounded too much like a drone there. "I'm not taking anymore idiotic questions or advice." Tex narrowed his eyes in anger, Betsy just backed away in an ashamed manner. "And that's all I wanted to say your majesty." He was about to turn away and leave, Cadence was about to do the same.

"Hold on!" I growled. Ass hat stopped and turned around.

"What?" He frowned.

"Did you two really decide to just hand over the keys to your kingdom? Or did you decide that on your own?" I asked, I was pretty mad as well.

"I..." Cadence was then cut off.

"We gave the Sparkle clan benefits, that is all." Shining could not stress that enough.

I shook my head, "You just gave them everything didn't you? You couldn't compete with Lorenzo's newfound success?"

"What are you saying?" He growled.

"I'm saying you're a moron. Come on Shining Armor seriously?" I shouted. "Why?"

"None of your business Mr. Fade Away." Shining shot back.

"Oh I'm making it my business you ass hat!" I hollered back.

"Well take that medal you earned and shove it up your ass because all you did here was be an asshole!" Shining hollered back. "My sister invited you here and what do you do? Treat my family like shit!"

"And yet why do I believe with your wife looking like she is had something to do with you giving benefits to the Sparkle clan?" I looked back at Cadence, man did she look like she hit the skids. "And to answer your question. Your parents are scum! Leaving a little boy out in the middle of the desert on his eighth birthday!"

"I'm not talking about this again." He growled.

"Shining Armor." Celestia ordered. "Even if this does mean prosperity for your kingdom you should have checked with me first."

"I'm sorry your majesty but this is my kingdom. You left it to me to take care of it and decide what would be good for it." Shining frowned.

"Then why is my niece upset?" Celestia frowned.

"Because he blew it." I added.

"FUCK OFF!" Shining turned his head to roar at me.

"Captain!" Luna hollered.

"You know what Mr. Fade Away. If your parents here raised you to be an asshole then they failed at raising you." Shining started poking at my chest with his hoof.

I swatted his hoof away, "They did a better job at raising me than the scum that raised you!"

"Mr. Fade Away!" Celestia ordered. "You two obviously have not made up from the last time. I'm ordering you two to put aside your differences. Now make apologize to each other."

Shining and I looked at each other.

"No..." He frowned. "I don't care anymore, I'm not taking this anymore. I got a kingdom to run. If I ever see any of your products or business in my empire, I'm burning it." He turned away, "Cadence..." Not much sooner, she started to follow him. She gave one last look at us.

I just couldn't let that slide. The smart thing to do was to leave it alone and apologize to move on. But then I thought to myself... What if this was a movie? I hollered to Shining to get his attention. Again he turned, his wife as well.

"Look.. Fuck you. Fuck the flying chariot you flew in on. Fuck your stupid red guard uniform. Fuck your stupid blue hair. Fuck your stupid surfer accent. Fuck your stupid smile. Fuck your prince title. Fuck your title of captain. Fuck your favorite brand of armor polish. Fuck your parents. Fuck your entire family. Fuck everything you stand for. Fuck your lazy un-deserving ass. Fuck your spotlight stealing. Fuck your gay purple armor. Fuck any one who found you interesting. Fuck the pony who thought you were good at anything. Fuck your child abusing ass. Fuck your stupid face. Fuck your cutie mark." I finished the big list, "This is Equestria, land of the free. Not some illuminati crap in what you fell for. I'm the pony's champion, now get the fuck out of my sight and if I ever see you in my hometown I'm slapping the shit out of you."

By at this time you read right. Celestia and Luna's jaws were practically on the floor. I looked at my parents, same thing. The guests, same thing. Cadence who looked more worried than anything. Shining... well... yeah... Guess where this was going.

"Then leave..." He scowled at me. "Leave and never come back."

"I'm not standing down. Not to some pony who can't realize they played into something so stupid." I growled back.

"What I'm doing is for the benefit of my kingdom." He said.

"You deserve to lose your kingdom to a nut job like Lorenzo then." I said. "Like father, like son. You cracked like dad."

"I'm done." He said.

"Goodbye then. You haven't changed at all." I whirled myself back around to face a disappointed Celestia.

"I haven't changed?!" I heard his hooves pound into the marble floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I said goodbye..." I frowned while not facing him. "I only ask one thing of you. Why? After these years. Why did you give me such a hard time when I was kid?"

He took a deep breath and then finally came out, "Because grandpa favored you over me. All because you achieved something sooner while I couldn't achieve it so simply."

"And that was?" I kept my face straight.

"A family technique. Not a lot of Sparkle family members could achieve so easily." Shining heaved, "I showed little promise, while you... you showed more so grandpa abandoned me in favor of you."

And then I said it, "That's asinine. You were jealous because I pulled something off at an early age?" I sucked the air through my teeth and continued, "Why didn't you just say you didn't like me? Not because you had a short fuse?! Not because you were doing terrible at school? Not because your teenage years sucked? No its about grandpa not loving you? Last time I remembered, he promised you a crap load of stuff after he died."

"Which I still have yet to get." He muttered. "Not all of it though."

"Well get over it then." I growled.

"Same to you then." He muttered.

"Your legs are going to be broken by the end of this week.. I promise you that." I thought. "Just you wait until everything unfolds in front of you."

"Well... have fun ruling what's left of your kingdom until Lorenzo overthrows you." I muttered. "Who knows, he might kill you one day and take Cadence for himself." I heard a small gasp coming from the pink alicorn, she pretty much got the idea.

"It's not going to happen, I'm the ruler. He won't dare." He growled.

"Just watch." I frowned. "It's like trying to control the sun, you can't do it. If I were you, I go back and tell them the deal is off."

"I'm not doing that." He growled.

"If I got to beat you down to do it to get through to you. I will." I stood my ground, and blew air out of my nose.

"You never learn." He shook his head. "I beat you down before. And I'll happily do it again for the good the crystal empire, Canterlot, Equestria and the Sparkle clan"

I ripped the sleeves from my shirt and threw them to the floor, "If that's how it got to be. I'll fight for the non-Sparkles, who put their hopes and dreams into their future and not to be controlled by some group that sits in the darkness. Takes shares of anything it doesn't deserve just to gain more power in the world. If you don't want to see Lorenzo as the real threat, then you're just as bad as he is."

"There will be no fighting!" Celestia used her magic to subdue us and part away.

"This isn't over." Shining Armor turned away, ordered his wife to follow him. She gave one last look at us, not even a goodbye to her aunts.

I bit my lip until it bled, "Not by a long shot."

I think I need to pay grandma Lucrecia a visit...

* * *

Note: well that's some topping for you guys. Just love family fights when your not in them? What is this accomplishing? Nothing. But yeah, Shining went and did exactly what you thought he did. Oh yeah, the whole F you thing. Boondocks baby.


	18. Chapter 18 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

note: I would like to announce, that I am indeed planning a sequel to this story. No, it will not be a prequel or side story. Tensions are brewing already in this story, a lot of new development that really can not stay in first person view to get the entire idea of what I want to put in. I did talk about this to a few of you already and I got a title planned. I'm not sharing it right now but I will just say, just think of "The Vanishing Star 2: Eletric Boogaloo" for the beta title.

* * *

From the tension between my brother and I shared in front of the princess. It was clear that we still have no resolved our past. I did say I forgive him back in the courtyard, but did he really know it was me? He probably doesn't want to think about it anymore. I let him go. Things just kept getting worse between us. I told you about his good side but its only so far in between his bad options. I gave up on him for the night.

Under sworn protection from Celestia, my family and I would be protected from suspicion of the Sparkle clan so we could enjoy the rest of the week in peace... Hopefully... The next day... Princess Celestia requested a meeting with Lorenzo and some of the head family. No way, Lorenzo would ever pass up a meeting with the solar princess. I expected action to be taken, I expected justice. But what I got... What I got from what after the meeting was some news I did not want to hear.

It was so awful, I did not stick around. All I heard from Celestia's court was that Lorenzo was a genius and made a break through in science. That's all I heard was praise. Celestia at first was not happy with the news that Lorenzo grew wings, was being held up like an Adonis. Still, from my relief is that princess Celestia had a lick of sense in her head to give Lorenzo and his supporters along with the main family an earful about the risks of disrupting the cycle of nature. I kept a low-key in the court by cloaking myself again. What was preventing me from just taking a candle torch and busting Lorenzo over the head? Fear... Disgust... Maybe I was jealous? No... I'm not jealous of him. How all he did was talk like a gentle colt that every pony is foolish to type cast him as.

Princess Celestia kept calm. She did step off from her throne just to check Lorenzo from all sides as she wandered around him in circles. Judged him like he was a piece of expensive fine celery. Lorenzo of course, just stood there and played her little game. Like he was prey to a shark circling him in the water. Celestia told him to raise his wings for closer inspection. I'm disgusted but I knew Lorenzo enjoyed having a goddess explore his body. Not to leave any other detail out but there was an audience that demanded to be included with the meeting. Just to fawn over how a perfect male just got even more perfect, however that works. The mares fawned over Lorenzo for his godhood. His blond... Sorry for a second there I thought I saw some brown roots in his mane. Would not surprise me if he dyed his hair. Sorry, sorry useless observant.

I must have watched for about an hour, huddled behind a pillar despite even being cloaked. In the pit of my stomach, it hurt just watching Lorenzo as he just stood there. All proud, not worried or scared of what Celestia might say or scold at him. She was not pleased with Lorenzo and the representatives of the main family that I saw from the other night. Those wings of his sparkled like he was some sort of majestic messiah. Everything about him was perfect, his body was sculpted perfectly even before this transformation. Now he was taller than I remembered from him last night, practically was tall as the solar princess. That or my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Illusive Von Lorenzo." Celestia frowned, "I certainly hoped your research was worth fumbling through the creator's domain just to achieve your now form."

Lorenzo just stood there. Happy with what he accomplished, "Indeed I am princess."

She was not pleased with his smug attitude, "The transition to the alicorn title is reserved only for few ponies that show promise. Studied under my teachings or at least born an alicorn. You Illusive. You I have no idea why you decided to do this."

"For you my princess. Am I not worthy?" Lorenzo tilted his head, a bit playfully, almost like he was flirting.

"What do you mean by worthy?" Celestia was in distaste.

"I'm not going to lie princess Celestia. I attended your school when I was younger, had the grades, I was in school activities like drama and speech. I was even volunteering to help my fellow students and residents." Lorenzo listed off, "I was top honors in your school. But yet, it was not enough to be your protegé."

The princess only shook her head, "I knew you were one of the best students Illusive. But I will tell you this, in pony, that you were not the potential I was looking for."

"Oh I understood." Lorenzo nodded his head. Then he in turn started to walk around the princess. "I worked hard, went under many tutors to learn advance magic. I learned from some politicians on how the world runs, not to my liking but who here doesn't? I then found an interest in biology and my mother taught me a lot. But... what always caught my attention, something I always wanted to unravel as I took another interest in legends..." Then he stopped dead in his tracks, he stood next to Celestia proudly. "But..."

"But what?" Celestia frowned.

"The _alicorn_ race..." Lorenzo brought up, "Something that always boggled the minds of curious ponies. Some worship them like gods..." He deeply looked at Celestia to emphasis on his claim, "While others think there was something more. Often wondered why there were only two, then suddenly three out of nowhere. And if I'm correct or any of the family ponders, your protegé might have some of that _potential _you mentioned earlier."

Celestia was one of those ponies that would not dare to bare teeth. But Lorenzo must have hit a nerve. "So let me get on with this, I want to know what the alicorn really are.

"If they were so-called _gods _or just simple mutations." He then reached inside of his dashing suit to pull out a jar. Just like the previous night, red vial glistening inside just swirling with each rotation Lorenzo gave it. "With this, is the answer."

What the hell was he talking about? I was pretty much raised on the belief of Celestia being a powerful sorceress. Like she was a gift from the heavens herself to brighten our lives and watch over us, to protect us, to rule over us.

"I still do not approve." Celestia frowned. "I here by order you to stop your experiment and forfeit any documentation that relates to this matter."

Lorenzo tilted his head, "My princess I'm not doubting your rac..."

"I never said anything about doubt. What you have in this vial might be a key. Or it could lead to your own sanity becoming warped." The princess then approached Lorenzo. This time she had the loaded gun for sure. "Some things are better off left in the past, some things are better left to the royalty's responsibility. The alicorn business, it royalty's business. Not the Sparkle clans."

"But its a modern break through." Lorenzo frowned.

"If the vial did this to you, then yes. For now, I can't take the chance of you spreading this." Celestia levitated the glass beaker to her own face and looked at it, "Let alone, I don't see how you could have done this without consulting myself nor my sister, or even my niece for the matter. How did you even come across any samples form an alicorn?"

"My princess..." Lorenzo nodded, "I got the samples from the castle out in the Everfree forest."

"You mean?" Celestia's eyes widened.

"I took left over samples of princess Luna's arrival after she casted out of the one called Nightmare Moon." Lorenzo nodded again. "They were just laying there just soon to be picked. Assuming that the elements of harmony left them there for a purpose if they were not evil right?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, "Yes... the elements of harmony would have left no trace of evil behind, but I'm still going to take precaution." She looked back at him, "Do you have any idea what you could have possibly put into yourself?"

"The goddess' blessing of course..." Lorenzo smirked.

"It's far from a blessing..." Celestia's expression remained while she shook her head in disapproval. "If you think being an alicorn is all good and praise, then you have no idea what you are in for. It's a package deal Illusive Lorenzo, all the goods and all the bads."

"And what are exactly the goods and the bads...?" Lorenzo kept his expression straight.

"If you have lived as long as I have then its all bad. But if you want to consider good, a long life which most want. Immune to most toxins and poisons, never fall, basically you're immortal. Larger magic capacity, longer wing spans." Her eyes narrowed, "And for the bads... everything you hold dear in your life is going to grow old and die one day while you're still the same. You'll have inner demons that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Possibly, you'll be in a battle with your own mind and conscience... worst of all... you could be even a slave... to your own magic if you allow your heart to grow dark for whatever reason."

"Yes... The mitochondria theory for magic. What makes your body what it is." Lorenzo grew bored, since biology was his understanding you did not need to walk him through it. "As I take it where you're going with this. The mitochondria that what makes magic of course magic, can somehow rebel against its own user and can take over the being. That's the science way of putting how Nightmare Moon came to be am I correct?"

Celestia silenced herself. Lorenzo continued, "With technology and better minds today princess. Things have been easier to understand and not taking one's word of sorcery for it. In your day, it was simply sorcery or perhaps maybe alchemy but today after looking at those samples. I discovered that the mitochondria cells in the left overs of princess Luna were still active that helped bridge my research to where it is now."

"You're not royalty." Celestia simply frowned again. "Alicorns are the only ones meant for royalty. The Sparkle clan are unicorns. It's that simple. Only royalty gets to decide who can become an alicorn."

"I'm a politician, I'm as close to you as I'm going to get. You know my track record and if I might ask. Who indulged on the who gets to decide what clans should be?" Lorenzo held out his hoof and waved it around to make his point across.

"Van the Great." Celestia frowned. "When I was still young a thousand years ago he helped Luna and I a great deal. You're not the first to try to understand what I'm supposed to be Illusive Lorenzo. Van the Great did himself with the help of Clover the Clever and Starswirl the bearded. They came to two conclusions but decided to keep it a secret and said it was for the better. Every pony back then was so astonished of what we were, but before we even became royalty we were scoffed at. Called freaks because we had no connections, just two lonely little fillies until Van the Great came into our lives... Luna and I always wondered why we were cursed with all three pony abilities but all we were given by Van and Clover is that we were special."

"If I can take a wild guess... He was a father role to you wasn't he?" Lorenzo then pulled back his gung-ho attitude.

"All three of them were parent figures. They saw potential in us. Long story short, the three tutored us to help govern the old Equestria of back then. They only stepped in if we ever needed help but over time we got the hang of it. After that..." Celestia turned around to walk back to her throne with the jar still levitating with her. "They stayed by our sides watching over us. Then when their time came, their children took over. But since Luna and I were in control, we given them some power as Equestria expanded. After that... it grew and the Sparkle clan and Royalty have worked together ever since."

Lorenzo blinked. So did I. Not really expecting a history lesson.

"As you can see young Illusive. What you got here is basically the _trust _between royalty and the Sparkle clan." Celestia then let her magic put the jar down on the arm rest of her throne. "Generations of effort and partnership between the two. When you attempted to create this, you actually were willing to break the bond by injecting it into yourself. Van the Great, along with some of your ancestors tried the same to understand and become what I am. But they stopped because they respected me, loved me like any of my followers. But you..."

All eyes were on Celestia now. "You actually came the furthest and did it. You took a thousand years worth of trust, privacy, acceptance, tolerance, kinship into this beaker." Her hair blew radiantly. "Which is why I will ask you the simple request. Cease this project and turn in everything..."

"I... wanted..." Lorenzo then hung his head down in shame. And damn can he put on an act.

"You wanted what young Lorenzo?" She asked.

"I wanted you to notice..." He muttered.

"What was that?" She asked again, this time more commanding.

"I SAID I WANTED YOU TO NOTICE ME!" He threw his hair dramatically up where it landed messily back on his shoulders. "You want me to turn in the work that I slaved tireless hours and endless nights on? FINE!" He pulled out an enclosed file from his coat and threw it to her short stairwell. "You can call that trust if you want princess! But I call it my way of understanding you! Ever since I was little you were always untouchable! You never let any pony in but all you did was give, give, give!"

Celestia remained in her seat. Was just about to say something until Lorenzo stopped her again. "You said yourself you often wondered what you were. You can't tell me that for a thousand years you were not the one bit curious!" He took a deep breath, "When I was small I noticed at times you were all smiles, but sometimes smiles having a deeper sorrow behind it. Are you lonely princess? Are you scared?"

"It's not that..." Celestia lowered her head.

"Then what?" He asked. "Are you tired of living day in and day out the same thing over and over?"

"..." Celestia remained silent.

"I made this because I wanted to understand the alicorn race better." His head raised, hair dangling over his eyes. "If there is a test you want me to take that proves that I am fit. I'm willing to take it."

"You do know what you are asking to do right?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"That's if I pass?" Lorenzo expected. "What happens if I don't?"

"Even if you pass, you'll be granted a royal title." Celestia extended her neck to lean forward, "If you don't then I'll be forced to find a way to undo your transformation."

Lorenzo put on a determined look. "Then I'll do it."

Oh Faust damn it...

I started banging my head against one of the pillars inside the throne room where they were still talking. Has every pony in the world gone insane besides me? Is royalty too stupid to live? Next you'll be telling me that Celestia is somehow swayed with Lorenzo's ambition that she'll totally ignore my claim of him being insane and think he might be actually worthy of a prince title. Seeing how nothing is above prince or princess around here for some reason. Oh I can just see it now, Princess Celestia finally found her prince... despite him having lustful goals. I continued to throw my forehead up against the hard pillar.

"What's that thumping sound?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Forget it. Every pony here is an idiot. I walked out of there and went back to my room to think some stuff over. Grandpa Draco would have gotten to the bottom of this. He was practically the best at finding stuff out and getting stuff done. Hell he was practically Bat-mare the way how he used to work. Yet if he were still alive I think he could have been a great asset to telling the main family to back down. Would have slapped some sense into Lorenzo and told him he was getting too far into something he should not have dabbled into.

I threw myself on my bed. Hated everything that happened so far. All because my sister invited me back to this place. Too hurtful to even start over. Mother was something of a win, I'm still no in different to my father. Shining Armor on the other hoof, doesn't believe I'm even Vanishing Star or just resurfacing some old tension. Then there was Twilight... For as long as she did, she was a student of the princess. Sometimes I even bring up the thought that Twilight really was not thinking on her own sometimes. She practically worships the princess from what I can see and gets angry if some pony were to say something different. Still she never told me why she went by the name of Dawn Light, not that it was a rare name either it was pretty common. Maybe for her own protection? I knew a few Dawn Lights in my life, though the one that stuck out was the one back at the embassy when Malik took over. After that who I thought was Dawn Light was actually Twilight the entire time. How that could have slipped I had no idea but... I do remember her when she was still Dawn and Ghendi sharing time to do stuff together last year... son of a bitch... was... she spying on me? No...no that could not be it.

I took some aspirin and some mood pills then laid my head back down on the pillow. Let myself go back to sleep for a little while longer. I'm too stressed. This whole kingdom is nothing but a bunch of pushovers as first Lorenzo got his way on a council seat at the crystal empire, now he's taking a test to see if he is worthy of the alicorn title.

* * *

"Let's see... the book of alchemy by Claudius Iron Hoof. Check. Book on beginner jitsu by Hiei Dark Hoof. Check." As usual, usually on the weekends I would spend it with my grandparents as they would go out-of-the-way just to spend time with me and teach me more than whatever school would allow. I'll be honest, school had its limits and I found it quite boring at times. Though most of the time, it got me out of the house so I could not hear my parents yelling over and over about our futures. The fights... I'm sorry I never mentioned them but its one of the reasons why my original mother turned to drinking. My dad would be trying to give us his idea of what we might be good at. He really wanted us to go into royalty business. By now, you got the reason.

I hated staying at my house during the weekend. If I did then I had to put up with mom and dad, if that was not bad then Shining Armor who always had something to be upset about. He was pretty much often grounded and not allowed to go out for reasons you can probably guess yourself. Mom did not mind me going to grandma and grandpa's place, it really was not that far away from our house anyway. She knew where I was and had easy access to check up on me, but at that time she never really would. Sometimes when I got home from school she would be mixing herself up a drink and just sit on the couch looking at the television. Sometimes the thing would not even be on and she just stare. Almost, like she had a lot of regrets. That or she was brain storming for another book she wanted to write but never got around to it.

My dad would be in his own office. Being a teacher back then he had his share of disappointments in his students. Often I would hear every time he came home how he could not reach any pony or get anything to stick. He said himself he was teaching a class that were half filled with idiots. Paper after paper he look at on his desk came a grunt or two. Other times he would find something decent, other times he would find satisfactory work. I did not know much about my dad's teaching career other than he used to teach at the gifted school. In that case, the school was too advanced and there was bound to be some that were going to have a hard time. Gifted school, yes I know every pony is supposed to buckle down and earn their marks. But from time to time I would hear that the students were children of the wealthy, no surprise there. Then there would be the occasional students that had parents pour their life savings into their child going there. They did moderately well. Some wealthy buckled down, others made my dad despise his job. Not only the students but sometimes the staff. Then there was home. Sometimes I can't tell if he'd rather be at home or work, normal answer would be a bar or someplace else.

"Really?" My mom asked in agitated disbelief. "That's your big excuse?"

My dad turned around to face my mother. Obviously stressed with the hints of being disorganized and hair almost a mess. My mom and dad were not as happy together as I assumed. Everything always pissed each other off, the little things like one of them making a certain sound. To the big things like buying something extravagant, maybe sometimes needlessly.

"Look. What can I do about it?" My father grunted.

"You can march back over there and tell them NO!" My mom slammed her glass down onto the decorative grand piano that hung out in the family library room. Sometimes we just call it the family room. Back to business. My mom never really approved of my dad's other job. Back then, I had no idea what this meant. Only job I knew he had was being a teacher and I knew he hated that. They would argue about this _other_ job. My dad said it was important and a family honor while my mom said he should just quit while he was ahead before we lose everything. The stress put on him, it seemed to elaborate for a teacher to have some form of politician role. "Tell them that it's off!"

I was sitting in the same room, pretending not to listen. Near one of the many shelves that stored many of the books my parents bought, collected or was given over the years. Some of them were my mother's own books, both published and unpublished and from time to time I would sometimes sneak a peek at them. Time after time I would get the idea what my mom actually writes about. She would take ideas from her own life then add some twists. One story I managed to steal from the shelf was a story about a mare who was expecting to have babies from time to time but never was granted. Always faced with a hard reality that her body was not in shape to have children. At times, I would be saddened while reading through this one particular story. One time, I even caught myself crying at how sad it was. My mom was basically telling bits and pieces of her life through her various stories. Pretty much while my mother had her difficulties, I had a new respect for her once I read through some of them. But... then I had some crazy idea, if I kept reading some of her works that I might stumble onto something I might not like. Or dread and wished I never read.

"I can't do that!" My dad hollered. "There is too much riding on this!"

"We can't afford to do something like this!" My mom hollered back.

"If I can pull this off then we won't have to worry about anything for the rest of our lives." My dad said sternly, "I'm doing this for you and the kids. More importantly the welfare of Canterlot."

My mother looked down sadly. "They're not going to leave you alone even if you do pull this off. Let alone those... _violent monsters_running around."

"Honey... I know what that gang is capable of. This is why the family is going to bring them to justice, we just have to have a little faith." My dad approached her. To sooth her he reached with his fore legs and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hard to believe that these two were arguing harshly not too long ago about each other's ways, now in a loving embrace. I'll never figure out these two, argue in each other's faces to the point it looked like they were going to hit each other, then next making up with taking a few hours to themselves and... well... you know what make ups have sometimes. It was... how the newest sibling was supposed to be created that never came to be...

I turned my head. Scared of when my parents argued, now it seemed to have toned down as I looked. "Is... it okay now?" I never liked it when they fought, but then again I felt odd when they made up. To the point I was unsure, only thing I could ever do was just stay silent, or try to find a place to hide. Or just go about my business and play with my toys, sometimes I would go find Twilight and play dolls with her. Pretending the toys were part of a happy family.

My dad turned his own head to look at me from across the room. "Yeah, yeah it is..." He was not mad like how I always imagined him to be. He approached me, I always felt conflicted when he did this. Had no idea if he was going to be upset or calm, he was always a fifty fifty shot in the dark.

I just stood there. Let him come to me and sat his flank down on the fine waxed floor. His larger hooves was on one of my shoulders, the other... Just hovering. "I know the little quarrels between your mother and I are scary. But remember its because we love you and making sure that you're safe." Probably one of the better times when my dad ever gave me a father-son chat, "I just want to let you know that mommy and daddy love you _two_ very much. Daddy is just facing a tough act right now that's going to make the bad ponies go away."

These... bad ponies have been talk of Canterlot and it really seemed divided. Like any town there are divided sections. The rich side which is supposed to be the most safest which we call the hills, then in the middle is the valley where the average or less that rich live. Then there is the poor side which is down way further and on the far reaches, often where crime happens. Then there is the bottom of the barrel... where... those ponies live. The ones that my dad was campaigning to trying to get rid of. They're considered the low of the low for a reason, they want to make any pony fear them, they run their own rules. They did not care for the princess. Practically... the area is quarantine off.

You're probably asking. Canterlot has a bad side? Sad but true, story was before even I was born is that royalty was cracking down on the monsters of society. There were gangs running about and Celestia could not have that as she offered them a choice to surrender and be reformed or be forced to leave. They had a leader, who was not even a pony but a big red Minotaur like creäture that could kill the toughest of guard ponies with a single punch. He did not like the options and took up ground in a bad area of Canterlot where it became its own little quarry of violence. Celestia had her chances to capture them but nothing really ever happened. Sometimes at night, I could hear sirens in the distance, even smoke rising over the buildings when I looked out my window. This Minotaur was... something really to fear as his record was... sickening. Minotaurs in general are pretty rough, boastful, even territorial but none of the were ever as vicious as the red one. They're pretty much the loud mouths of the Equestrian population. I heard stories where... the red one even killed a few fillies and colts.

Ponies would campaign against the red Minotaur and want him casted out but he never moved. Just remained on his concrete throne, broadcasting his ideals and threats. The princess would warn him over and over to not frighten her ponies. He would never listen. He had his thugs on leashes, on the good side he kept to his side and warned if any pony ever wandered into his territory. He would kill them personally. This is where my dad and his supporters would come in and propose ideas to the princess. He got a lot of ponies on board, but later this would lead to something... unpleasant.

My dad patted my shoulder, "No matter what you're safe here and not down in the gulch. Daddy, mommy, grandpa, grandma, uncles, aunt won't let anything bad happen." How much I wished that was true. "Now you two hurry up and pack up. Don't want to keep your grandparents waiting." He smiled, "Tonight is the summer sun festival and Twilight really wants to see the princess bring out the stars. We'll meet you with grandpa and grandma at the festival okay?"

"Okay daddy." I pulled my saddle bags over my haunches, my dad made sure they were nice and tight.

"You two be careful out there!" My dad hollered from the doorway as I jolted out.

My little hooves ran as fast as they would let me. Another lesson from grandma and grandpa just waited for me at their house. I had my saddle bags packed with my books and some other things. How much I loved going to my grandparent's house for the weekend. And how much they loved me for coming. They felt like a second mom and dad ever since I took up lessons from them. Grandma would make me breakfast, lunch, dinner and a snack no problem. Grandpa would allow me to watch television when I wanted to, moderately. It actually felt like a real home. Shining Armor and Twilight would sometimes sleep over too but not often.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" I knocked on the door.

The door opened with a familiar but welcoming sight. Grandma Lucrecia looked warm as ever, she gave me a big hug and asked how my week went. As usual I told her the good parts, maybe some of the bad parts. But to grandma, all she did was help me through the weekend. She loved all of my stories, I loved all of hers. She asked if I was ready for the summer sun festival tonight and hot damn was I ready. I loved all the candy and games they shovel out for this event. Tradition we go every year to see it no matter where it takes place, a good way for us to visit other towns.

"Okay sweetie. _One _of you tell grandpa, he's in his study looking over his old things." Grandma gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go find grandpa.

Easy enough. I wandered into grandpa's own study, well it was more of a personal museum of his own life. Not that it did not contain any books he had plenty of those. He was a fan of fine red oak which explained that his floor was made out of it. Same with the walls, said something about it was easy to work with and manipulate. If there was any part of the house I liked most, it would be this room. He had a large collection of weapons behind glass cases that it was ridiculous. Shields, armor, helmets, firearms, treasures, gadgets. He did a lot of traveling in his youth, joined a lot of causes, met a lot of interesting ponies and creatures.

"Grandpa!" I hopped over to him.

Grandpa was never really much of a party pony but he loved us either way. He was looking at a mannequin that wore a torn red cape along with a red headband with a metal plate that had a strange symbol on it. Next to the mannequin was a glass case filled with accessories. One thing stood out was a hoof-gun, expertly crafted and customized, let a lone ridiculous looking.

Grandpa looked at me and held out one of his fore legs to welcome me. He pulled me into a slow hug and sighed. "How are you doing Van?"

"Pretty well. Grandma said its time to get ready." I answered while I looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

He sighed again. "Just looking at old things. Remembering my hay days."

"What's special about this one?" I looked at the red cape. "Were you a super hero back then?"

My grandpa took his time answering that. "Could say that." Still he lingered on as he looked at the mannequin, "Something I really felt I had to do."

"Had to do?" I asked.

"Equestria's name is supposed to mean; Equal ponies besides the type of being we are. Many ponies get that confused because we're Equestrian." Grandpa Draco looked on. "But sometimes the term Equal doesn't matter anymore as we're always thrown into an epidemic such as war between nations. War between states, war between ponies, even war at home being fought now."

"Is this about the bad ponies dad keeps going on about?" I asked.

With a low grunt, "In a way. Some ponies think they're more entitled to something by taking things that are not theirs. Striking fear to gain control. You're father is trying to put a stop to that and he really rallied ponies behind him." Another sigh escaped his maw, "He's delusional if he think he can make them go away."

More and more I understood grandpa's views on crime. Probably why him and dad don't talk much anymore, let alone blame each other for my upbringing sometimes. We all got ready and met up with the other relatives and enjoyed ourselves. Then came the big moment where Celestia would lower the sun to bring out the night. My sister had a front row seat while I watched from the back sitting on my grandpa's back...

There she was... with her dark starry mane. Dark blue fur. Dark jewelry. She rose up into the air and... never remembered Celestia being so... blue before...

* * *

And that's when I woke up... I stood up from my bed and walked out to the terrace. There I saw in the courtyard... the same blue alicorn from my dream. I raised an eyebrow. "I had a dream about Luna?"

Then she looked up at me.

* * *

note: I want you take a real good long look at some of the detail put into the flashback here and think for a minute. It's not a typo for a reason.


	19. Chapter 19 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Well guys I got some pretty awesome news. This story on FIMficiton got on the feature list. Bad news was it was only on there for like an hour.

* * *

My eyes really started to strain. Guess those pills did not work after all. With a simple rub to my eyes some of the pain circulated away. All once I looked upon the night princess who just stood there in the courtyard below my chamber terrace. She stood near the well carved water fountain. Next she slowly dipped her royal hoof into the water. With a sudden jerk from her foreleg she pulled back maybe because it was cold or something. Then she stood still. Her perfect blue eyes focused on the water as her horn emitted a glow. My eyes were glued to the water in the fountain, a small hose shaped serpent made of liquid started to dance.

I don't why but I decided to watch a little more. The peace was calming my thoughts down yet still Lorenzo was batting his way to the top. Maybe I'm just paranoid. This whole trip back to Canterlot was nothing but a big train wreck and not helping me relax. If anything I might end up getting a heart attack once the week is through. Stupid assumption? Yes.

I kept watching and made myself fascinated by it. No strain while trying to do, no scrunching, no teeth grinding. It just came naturally like an easy river. Why princess Luna was doing this? No idea. Maybe entertaining herself. I'd be bored too if I was in this place with too many responsibilities. Matter of fact I wonder how my brother can even do his job if it were more like this without blowing his brains out from sheer boredom. Everything here is too formal and stuck in a time warp. Outside the palace walls was where the real world was.

Beyond the bright and white walls rests the real civilization. The one that I truly belong to. The main family on the other hand just want to make sure that Equestria stands up straight. From Celestia's little story the Sparkle family were just advisors, more like a chaperon just to help and give the princess advice. Sure maybe in her youth at starting out but now it just does not seem like she just keeps them around because its tradition. Maybe to show her appreciation she gave them that kind of power? Or just to make them feel important?

"Why hello up there." I heard a voice from below. I looked down, the princess of the night was indeed looking up at me. Her little magic show was over as the water snake plopped back into the fountain to make a tiny splash.

I blinked. Looked around to see who she might be referring to but then I figured it had to be me anyway. No pony else was on their terrace let alone no pony else in the courtyard below. I looked down and put on a smile, "Oh hello princess. Er...lovely day?"

"Indeed Mr. Fade away." Said princess Luna in a formal yet endearing tone.

"So... Uh what brings you out here?" I asked. I propped my elbows on the terrace railing and hoofs pressed up against my cheeks showing that I was a bit bored.

She simply answered. "I finished my night court hours ago. I like to spend a few hours to myself before I turn in for the day." Sounds reasonable. Then again, straight from the horse's mouth that she does indeed sleep during the day while Celestia rules then the shift changes. Somehow, I could feel that Luna was getting the raw end of the deal.

"How was last night's court then?" I tried to make friendly conversation.

"Oh. Listen to the ponies who did not have a chance to talk to my sister during her day court. Got to hear the first drafts of presentations before they are fully ready to show to my sister. then put a good word in if we think its worthy. Sign off on a few things." Luna tried to make it sound pleasant but the strain in her explanation made it seem like she was bored.

"So in other words. You don't get to see alot of productivity of what makes this nation work." I put it bluntly.

"Oh Mr. Fade Away, it depends on the day." Slowly he she spaced, "But mostly yes."

"Ever get bored?" I tilted my head.

The princess of the night sighed after I asked that question. Some of you would think I should quickly apologize and withdraw my question. But seeing what this place is, no wonder every pony always hang outside the palace. Don't get me wrong I'm sure this place has its merits if Twilight said she spent a pretty good chunk of her life here. Then that kind of worried me.

Luna finally answered, "It has its moments." Just then she extended her hoof out to let a sweet little bird land on it. It chirped happily and fluttered its little wings.

I sighed, "Sorry for bothering you then."

"Oh no. No no." She shook her head and gave a little smile, "We're honored. Not everyday we talk with a modern Prometheus ourselves." That really wasn't the first time I heard someone refer to me as Prometheus. Sure the award made me more noticeable than I really am. "So what do you have planned for the evening?"

So the princess did want to engage in conversation? Guess it is boring around here after all. So I politely replied, "I plan on visiting a relative today that I did not see last night. Was... Actually hoping she would be there to watch me give a presentation."

"We're sorry to hear that then." Luna apologized. "Did your presentation go well?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I did not even bother giving it."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't think it was worth the time showing something to a bunch of ponies who just sit on their plots and judge if my work is worthy of getting a bigger cut of some fortune." I lowered my head, setting my chin on the railing. "I don't even know why I went. Or even bothered."

"Are you not happy with your visit?" She showed some concern that I was unhappy.

"Oh no. No." I tried to wave it off but then I hated lying to myself. I turned my head to avoid eye contact with the princess. "Yes..."

"Not much for ceremonies?" She asked. "Yes Tia tells us that you are on the fence about your award you were given. You tried to give it to a more deserving pony and she turned down your offer." She smiled, "Very noble of you to consider recognition for other inventors. I heard a lot about Dr. Lucrecia Sparkle from my sister, it's too bad she retired from the gifted school."

I sighed again, "I heard she had her reasons. But when I was growing up, she really was the best teacher."

"I'm sure she was." Luna nodded in approval.

"She was actually my teacher for a bit." I gave a happy little chuckle.

"And I'm glad you taught a fine young pony like you." She nodded. Her eyes wandered and smiled.

I knew what she wanted to say. I waved my hoof, "Alright princess you can say it. My attitude stinks."

She gasped lightly, but playfully, "Oh Mr. Fade Away I never mentioned anything about your attitude."

"Uh huh." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Okay maybe you can be rather a bit... I don't want to say unprofessional but it seems like you let some things bother you." Luna tapped her chin, "I know you try to put your opinion on affairs but then you tend to go over the top with reasoning. Not to say that it was uncalled for when you argued with the captain but lately things have changed. While my sister says it's for the best, I say it's for the worse."

"Is it about my sister?" I frowned.

"I can't make that call." Luna frowned.

"Don't think I can make that either honestly." I admitted. Honestly, I don't know what my sister's business is. I really did not even bother to make contact with her but yet I still followed her success through newspapers. But still, Twilight had a mouth on her if you ask her about a certain topic. She goes on and on, me being her brother and just discovered I pay attention... Mostly. I shifted my shoulders, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Understandable." Luna nodded, "By the way... Tell your grandmother I said hi if you ever see her again Vanishing Star."

"Underst... Wait how'd you know?" I panicked.

"I'm the princess of the night. I can peer into dreams... even day dreams..." She smirked, "Which you were doing a lot of lately ever since you arrived here."

"So.. uh... I... guess I..." I never really wanted to really expand the idea of me being Vanishing Star more than I needed to be, yet going to the ball last night was a stupid idea.

Then her serious tone went back to a charming one, "That and you technically said it yourself about Twilight."

I slammed my head into the terrace railing. How stupid was I?

"I won't tell if you won't." She smiled. "I honestly don't blame you for trying to make peace with your former family. Personally I'm disgusted how they treated you..."

"I made peace with who I wanted to. What comes of the others I don't care." I frowned.

"Are you sure?" She frowned.

"Pretty sure..." I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking about making peace with yourself." She sat her plot on the green grass.

I narrowed my eyes down to the princess, "Peace with myself you say? "Okay you're officially creeping me out princess." I put it bluntly.

"I get that alot lately." She nodded. Strange, normally one would feel offended.

"Yeah... Sorry I better get going." I rubbed the back of my head, "Say did you see a white unicorn with dark long hair, hobbling around on three legs and has a ninja scroll like cutie mark?"

"I believe a pony that fits that description is with young Twilight Sparkle now if you catch up to them in the marketplace." Luna gave an approving nod. "You seem very close to him yes?"

I nodded, have to admit he actually is important to me. The little brother I want to watch out for but yet still needs advice on some things. We did spend a lot of time together to be honest, probably faster than any pony I knew. The brother I kind of always wanted yet some pony to learn from. If anything, we taught each other something... I have a lot of faith in him just like how I hear that Celestia puts so much faith in my sister. Which... when the day does come if he does decide to leave the company of myself, Swan and my parents.. It's going to hurt. Like seeing your sibling grow up before your eyes and ready to set out in the world.

"I want to put his new fore leg on him. Kind of sad that he's running around on three legs." Sad but true. Pains me to see a strong-willed pony like him hobble around like that. Let alone, remembering where I found him where he only had two. Strange fate that after I met a much younger version of himself back at the embassy that I would find him in an alleyway. Cut down on his pride and pretty much seemed like he lost everything. Or I assume everything. "Marketplace you say? Right out there or the one further down town?"

"Not sure which one per say." Luna tapped her chin.

"I'll just give him a buzz and have him meet me somewhere then." I mumbled to myself. I waved back to the princess, "Thank you for talking with me princess. I uh... apologize if I came off... weird..."

"No. It's alright." Luna then finally put a very friendly smile on her face, "We hope to share a better conversation sometime soon."

"Same here." I smirked. I waved good-bye.

"Before you go... Fade... Or Van whatever you go by..." Luna managed to sneak something else in, "I don't care how much time Lorenzo put into his research... Whither he was on the discovery of curing cancer or becoming one like myself and my sister. He might have a lot of supporters from all around To me... he'll be an alicorn in name only..."

Excuse me while I shiver in fright. Or nearly piss myself but talking with princess Luna, just makes you feel uncertain. I was so used to talking professionally but, talking to her I just tend to stumble and mess up. Hell I don't know even know if the pony I was talking to was even a pony. Sure a goddess they claim but... a sense of uncertainty I have when I'm around people like that. My eyes were straining just by looking at her. But alas her distaste in Lorenzo's discovery was no surprise, I know Cadence is probably scared and confused. While princess Celestia... who knows what's going on in her head as I saw her with disapproving eyes. But... she was willing to give Lorenzo a test to see if he was worthy.

I grabbed the suitcase with the new foreleg limb and made my way outside the castle. Tex and Betsy were going to check out the children at the orphanage again. From what I heard they were narrowing down their choices as much as they could. I feel better about myself of those two giving this another go, they were pretty youthful when they picked me up. I think they got another good decade and a half left in them to share love. Okay... My stupid thinking, love is eternal no matter the age. Love comes in many forms and plays in a lot of roles.

"Honey wait up!" Yup that belonged to my Swan alright. I turned my head to see her flying towards me then landed gracefully. Her eyes reached mine, I could never get tired of those jewels. "Fade Away where do you plan on going today?"

I kept it straight and ordinary, "I just want to visit Dr. Lucrecia and meet up with Ghendi there."

"Dr. Lucrecia Sparkle?" Her eyebrows raised, "The one that you tried to give your medal to?"

"Yup. Sweet old mare, I promised to give her a visit during my time here." I smiled. I at least owed it to grandma how my invention works with an easy presentation. Just the three of us. Grandma, Ghendi and me. That's right, just us three. Three. You know the number that's between two and four. Yeah that's three. Three is a crowd. Three. Three. Three.

"Um... Honey if it's alright with you... um... We did not really spent a lot of time with each other since last night. And..." Swan I knew was driving at something.

Yup... Three.. Three. I can count to three. Want to hear? One, two, three.

"Can I come too?" She asked. "I never got to meet Dr. Lucrecia to have a one on one discussion. I was hoping she would have been at the party last night."

"Well I kind of wanted to sit a one on one myself with her." I lied, "And I really don't want to exceed the invitation by bringing more than what was promised."

She stood there. Guys, you know when your girlfriend, wife or fiancee can tell that you were lying and full of crap? Well, nothing really gets passed Swan as she could smell out that lie. Let alone she does not like being left out of anything if it meant to talk to another important pony.

"So instead of bringing your fiancee you bring Ghendi as your guest?" She raised an eyebrow. And not in the way where it raises when she finds something odd. This one she raises when she feels like she's being cheated with.

"Well yeah..." I frowned, "How else am I going to attach the fore leg?"

"Fade..." She looked at me. I hate seeing her this way, everything we had planned here together always ended up turning to shit. The fight back at the banquet hall, then back at the house, then at the villa the other night. "It's just... Can I please go?"

"Sure..." I said... DOH!

She gave me a kiss on the lips. "Thank you so much baby. I swear I'll be good, just let me grab Synn and we can go." Good because I don't want a little colt to be in the castle by himself with a weirdo taking a test. No offense but the system does not work when you want it to.

"Alright." I nodded, "I'll be waiting here." I said.

_Van... you are such a pushover..._

"Shut up..." I muttered to myself.

...

Sorry thought some pony was watching me for a second. Then again, with the crazy stuff going around here I would not be surprised. Originally I was just going to cloak myself again and just wander to find my grandmother's house. Swan easily soothed her way in so that plan was not going to go well.

...

Sorry there it was again... That feeling... I winced a little to ease the pain in my eyes but it was not doing it. Felt like a nerve was pumping in the side of my head, on my right side to be exact. My put my hoof to the area that was hurting and rubbed it a little. Felt like something was trying to hammer itself out of my head. Every little sound made my head feel a bit worse. From the guards shouting orders to other guards to even the little bird chirping on the small statue not far from me.

Ugh...

Sorry I normally don't get these headaches unless I'm under severe stress. The whole thing with Lorenzo really did not please me one bit. Probably the thing that bit the last nerve for me.

* * *

Swan would eventually come back with Synn in tow. We were about to set off until Swan was followed by two royal guards that were assigned to be our escorts. Ever since last night, I really did seem paranoid to the princess with my evidence of Lorenzo flying around. Still I don't quite feel as comfortable having two tough looking armor clad stallions beside me just to feel safe. One of them named Zack; an blue earth pony with a dark spiky mane while other pony was named Tidus, he looked a little more youthful than the other one. He was a pegasus and was a lighter shade of blue and had more of a blondish spiked mane. Man these guys must have the same hair stylist as Ghendi or something. I mean look at it... Sp... You know what I'm derailing the story long enough... Maybe I should set up a tea party?

The walk to sweet old grandmother's house was not a long one. Every pony knows of Dr. Lucrecia from what I heard and I'm glad she's still well known. We rode on carriage, I sat near the window. Swan sat by the other window and had Synn between us who still looked a bit tired. I reached for him, slithered my fore leg around his shoulder and gently pulled him in. His small head rested on my stomach and told him it was okay to shut his eyes for a few moments. To let the fur on his cheek touch mine, he was warm and full of life. Like he should be. Swan scooted over some towards me to be in on the feeling.

"Aye, cute kid. Is he yours?" The dark-haired stallion asked. He was pretty friendly I admit but reeks of over confidence.

I glided my hoof over Synn's short blue mane. I glanced away from the young unicorn and looked straight at the guard who introduced himself as Zack. "No... But I really wouldn't mind it."

"I would not mind it either." Swan gently added.

"Congrats on the wedding coming up Mr. Fade Away and Miss Swan Song." Tidus smiled, but added a little more enthusiasm by needing to thrust his fore leg into the air to show excitement.

I nodded in approval. Swan said her thanks, "Thank you. Our trip here in Canterlot has been quite enjoyable so far. A few detours here and there but still we're enjoying ourselves."

"Well that's great to hear ma'am." Tidus happily smirked.

"Hey Mr. Fade Away uh... Would you mind signing an autograph for my friend? Eh she's..." Zack was rubbing the back of his neck and tumbling over his words. "She's a fan of your product because she likes to use it to look up different types of flowers. She keeps everything on there actually... and... She runs a flower shop so..."

"So just an autograph then?" I levitated a pen in front of my face. "What's her name by the way?"

Zack then pulled out a small notebook that appeared to be pink for some reason. I was not going to question it, probably from his friend that he wanted to impress I guess. "Her name is Aerith, uh spell A-e-r-i-t-h."

I started to jot down a little message for his friend. "To Areith, thank you for your support of Equestria's progression. Many wishes with your flower business. Your friend, V.P. Fade Away." I tapped the paper to mark a period. Then handed the notebook back to the eager guard. "There you go. Wish your friend's business luck."

"A special friend huh?" Swan chuckled.

Zack suddenly blushed. Tidus was elbowing him for funny business. "Oh he's been working on her for awhile now."

"Well now." I chuckled, "Better get her before its too late."

"Aye..." Zack scratched his cheek.

"You know for royal guards you two seem rather cheery than the usual stone cold guards we seen all over." Swan raised a good point. These two were rather different and full of life compared to the others.

"Well... uh." Tidus chuckled as if he were embarrassed, "We transferred in a while back and ever since the changeling attack we pretty much never got the full welcome ever since we got here. Just got off the train, told our positions based on our past work and pretty much let loose. Got to work under captain Shining Armor for a bit. Matter of fact he assigned us to escort you."

My eyes rolled once I heard my brother's name. "Well I hope the captain is treating you two well then."

"Oh he is." Tidus nodded his head, "Pretty cool guy once you get to know him." Don't think my eyes can roll any higher. Let me check. "Though I heard he got himself into a scuffle a couple of nights ago."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Heard he got into a fight with some pony who disrespect-ed him and his family. Might have flirted with princess Cadenza but he beat up the pony pretty good." Tidus smiled.

"Uh huh..." I frowned.

"Strange thing is I heard that he got into another fight after that with G." Zack added.

"G? Wow I haven't seen him since graduation from the Sleipnir academy. Man he got to work with Commander Hero for all sorts of crazy adventures." Tidus gasped, "Wonder why he got into a fight?"

"I don't know but I heard it was an amazing fig..." Zack stopped himself then looked at Swan and I.

"No, go on." I waved my hoof.

Just then the carriage stopped. "Sorry to cut the conversation short but we're here finally." The driver announced.

"Oh thanks." I craned my head out the window say my thanks. The two guards excused themselves to get out first and hold the door open for us. I looked down at Synn who still was a bit groggy. "Hey sleepy head, we're here now."

"Mmmm..." The little white unicorn stirred. "Really?"

"I'll carry you then sweetie." Cue the mother instincts. Swan gently places the tired unicorn on her back and then stepped out of the carriage. Finally I did as well then looked at the house.

"159 Crescent Street..." I mumbled to myself. The familiar two story villa graced my return. So many memories, so many good times I spent here. Just driving or walking up to the round about driveway paved in finely placed bricks. The water fountain was still active all these years. The marble crafted sea ponies shooting streams of water. I adored this and remembered the times that I tried to make one of my toy boats float in this thing. The ever green grass that flowed from the ground of the front yard made it show that ponies really cared about the welcome.

"My word." Swan gasped, "Doctor Lucrecia must have been one of the best instructors if she could live in a place like this." I looked at the house again, it had that mix of middle age and modern taste to it. From what I understood some of these houses were made from royal building designers and certain ponies were rewarded for their services. What they wanted to do with their houses was their business. Often in my childhood I would look at the other houses and remembered that there were a few scientists that would expand theirs to fit an entire library or alchemy laboratory inside. Oh well, do what they feel like. But what separates these houses from other houses in Canterlot, it uses some of the same material as royal buildings. Not entirely, but some of it. Explains the top notch fountain we looked at a bit ago.

"Yeah, place always seemed huge when I was a kid." I looked upwards to the top floor. A huge circular window stood perfectly centered. That window belonged to the archives my grandma and grandpa managed together over the years. While they had their own rooms to put their personal treasures. This room was to serve as a place to showcase their adventures together. Sometimes I would sneak in here just to look at all the stuff. Sometimes sneak a book from there so I could read a chapter from their many adventures. How envious I was of them, to go out and grace the world to make a difference. Slowly, the window was getting large as I stepped closer and closer until I couldn't see it to the underpass. The front door still the familiar giant red double doors. Sometimes my grandparents threw parties of their own. Then there was the simple front door I was used to walking through, embedded into one of the double doors. Always thought that was paradox when I was younger, a door within a door.

I rang the doorbell. Normally when I was younger I never had to worry about knocking or finding out the door was locked. The door was always open, technically saying my grandparents knew I was a frequent visitor and always welcomed me. I had my room here where I could keep my toys that I did not have to worry about them breaking. Yes this was a second home, preferably a home I'd rather be in. Would not mind if my parents back then were in their mid to late fifties or sixties. Someplace I always felt safe even from all the bad back then.

* * *

Another night... Another night that my dad hit me. There are times when it would not hurt as much, then there were times I thought he would set a new record. There was no letting up to please this guy and I have no idea what he wants out of me. Everyday I would be either between criticizing or being knocked upside the head for my stupidity as he would claim it.

What did I do that time? Most of the time, I tried not to think about it because my dad would wail on me. Says how much he put money into my future and wanted me to go down a certain direction only for me to not meet his expectations. Normally a father would tell their son who failed that they were disappointed or try harder next time. Nope, behind closed doors my dad would retaliate with no rational thought. My brother would just go to his room and shoot himself up with nuke while my mom took Twilight into the other room, if she was not passed out already with her big tits hanging out that is.

Often our father-son talk would always about me trying out for the gifted unicorn school. But my grandma said I had potential for other things. My dad would always yell at her and tell her to get over herself about how the school is being run and how much he was more important to the family than she would ever be. There would be times I would see grandma shedding a few tears while we walked together, my grandpa would sooth her whenever she came home. To see your own child turn against you because of potential and favoritism of an opposition can really crumble your self-esteem.

But this time. My dad went overboard.

***THUD***

I hit the wall, well practically bounced off it then slammed into the floor. My head hurt, my eyes could barely focus a few inches ahead of me. All I saw was a big blue blur above me. He used his magic to pick me up my by horn then thrusts me back into the wall again. Those yellow eyes of his were not of a father, no they were of a monster. That monster I was so afraid of everyday when I wake up until I go to bed.

"EVERYTIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THE MORE I THINK YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN IN YOUR HEAD!" Again he slammed me into the wall.

***THUD***

"D..add... ple..." I choked on my tears.

***THUD***

"STOP LISTENING TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS! I'M YOUR FATHER! NOT HIM!"

***THUD***

"NO MORE OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE INVENTIONS! THEY ARE A WASTE OF MY MONEY AND YOUR POTENTIAL!"

***THUD***

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED TO TAKE THE TEST TEN! ONE HUNDRED! OR EVEN A THOUSAND TIMES! I WANT YOU INTO THE GIFTED SCHOOL!

***THUD***

"NO MORE SPENDING TIME WITH THAT OLD BAG!"

***THUD***

"THE FAMILY WANTS WHAT'S BEST!"

***THUD***

***THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD***

And one more for landing...

***THUD***

My dad finished ramming me into the wall next to the growth chart that they were keeping track of us. He picked me up and demanded that I stand up to go wash up and go to the bed. I was walking with a limp up the stairs, my head was killing me and I was gagging up blood. Oh no... if he saw this he would shove my face into the rug and demand me to clean it up. I hurdled up the stairs and into the bathroom. All over my body hurts but I mustered up enough strength to stand up to look at myself in the mirror. I hated what I saw in front of me. An abused child, pretty much cursed to live in a family with high expectations. One of these days he was going to kill me. I turned the water on and thought about washing the dried blood away, the bruises were something I could not do myself. Not magically anyway. What was the point anymore hiding it? I hurried up and went to my room... No... no I was not going to take this crap anymore... I was going to tell some pony.

I put a pillow underneath my covers and hoped it was enough to convince that monster that it was me. I opened up my window and climbed out of it, then closed it. I jumped onto a nearby branch and then climbed down the tree. Almost landed on my back because of all the stress in my joints. Last time I checked, the time was eight thirty something or before nine at night. Canterlot had a curfew going on because of the rowdy teens and worry about the gangs. So I only had one clear shot making it to grandpa and grandma's. I made a dash left, then right, hid in alleyways and behind trash cans. This took way longer than I thought it would but I eventually made it to my grandparents house. On the way my body was killing me. My legs felt like they could break or my spine could snap from anymore running.

I trotted to the front door. Only thing I could do afterwards was cry. I was wet from the light rain that passed by. I rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing... I rang it again. Again and again between ringing and fiercely knocking, crying that I wanted to be let in.

"GRANDPA! GRANDMA! PLEASE!" I cried.

The door opened up finally with a heavenly glow. Instead of my grandparents, their butler at the time Pennyworth looked down at me. A terrible gasp escaped his mouth as asked, "Master Van. What are you doing out here this time of night?!"

I only shook in response. My grandpa called from the next room, "What is it Pennyworth?"

"Master Draco, your grandson is at the door. And he appears to be not well!" Pennyworth broke from his Trottingham accent to tell what was wrong.

"What the hell?! Bring him in!" My grandfather shouted as he raced from the other room. Pennyworth carried me in and set me down on one of the waiting guest couches in the main hallway. "Oh jeez..." He knelt to me and looked over me. "Who did this to you?!"

I turned my head away. He demanded that I answered. He could get really angry and scary himself if some pony does something to ponies he cares about. "My... dad...did..."

It did not take long for my grandma to come to the scene but her reaction was more over the top. Her screaming and holding me while Pennyworth trying to find the medical kit. I looked deep within my grandpa's cold expression and what I saw was not too different from my dad. He too had the same look of a monster, those eyes... those eyes were so filled with rage and confusion, but still I knew my grandpa was a very intelligent pony and knew not to dive in without knowing the facts. But here... I don't know what he would do.

My grandparents drove me to the hospital where I was taken care of. My grandpa made a few calls and... let's say things got pretty nasty for what was about to happen. It did not take too long where the police showed up to ask about a missing child but once they met my grandpa they backed down. Well, not backed down in fright but in higher orders. They knew who he used to be. Then followed in my parents trying to play it cool. My mom tried to rush to my bedside as my dad tried to follow suit. I hid under my covers and told them to go away. I kicked and screamed. The cops were raising eyebrows, my grandparents knew where this was going.

"Just please leave me alone!" I cried.

"Oh... hello you two." Grandma frowned as she was on the other side of my bed. "Nice to see you looking lively." She said with hints of venom.

"Mom this is not the time. I just want to take my boys home." My dad grunted.

"We thought we lost them..." My mom tried to hug me. Sure play it up pretty big mom, can never if my mom was ever serious.

"Oh so you finally put down the bottle to notice then?" My grandma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I had enough of this shit mom! Just shut up! I'm tired of you judging me and my family because I went along with the others. Right now, I just want to take my son home." My dad growled.

"So you can hit them again?" Grandma growled. "For Faust's sake look at the poor colts! They got bruises! Officers you see this!?"

"They might have gotten them from you!" My mom shouted. That was the last straw from my grandma.

"I don't know why you two keep trying for kids, can barely take care of the ones you have." My grandma kept her dead eye on my mom. "Should call you little miss Carriage."

Zing... Grandma that was cold.

In no time my mom lunged at my grandma trying to jump over my bed. And because of this the force actually turned over my bed to its side and I spilled out of it. Both females tried to pick me up but it forced itself into a fight that both guards had to split them apart. The doctor put me back into my bed and ordered every pony out.

I wish I knew how or why. But this was not the first instance this would happen, for every time my grandparents are suspicious my parents are always baled out of something so they can continue being a benefactor. Probably going to ask why or how I still ended up in those two's custody but they would always still gain ownership of me. Saying that they took parenting classes. What a load...

Then there came this heated argument outside my hospital room between my dad and my grandpa. My grandpa nodded to the guards and officers to back away. Almost like he planned something. I could still hear somehow but my eyes were hurting like crazy.

"Dad. I would appreciate you and mom stop getting in my business. It's over between us." My dad growled.

"You don't realize what they're making you and the others do. You're only a pawn in their little game just they can be praised higher." My grandpa countered, "How the hell do you think this is going to fly with them? Do you really think they want a child hitting asshole representing one of them?"

"You're already filled my kid's head with your typical garbage. I want my family to thrive on the opportunity!" My dad threw his fore legs into the air, "Are you saying you're not proud of the benefit of Twilight maybe being Celestia's protegé. Or Shining Armor being a general one day?"

My grandpa crossed his fore legs, "If she does then good for her. She'll be away from you. Same with Shining Armor, but first he needs to kick that little problem of his."

"We're working on that!" My dad hollered, "Still you did not need to crush his spirit like that!"

My grandpa raised his hoof to me through the window. "And what about them?"

"He's not what they wanted..." My dad said.

"So that gives you the right to treat them the way you do?" My grandpa raised his voice.

"My kids... My way." My dad replied. "It's what they want. Just like how you raised me. Like complete shit."

_*Sigh*_

And that's when things went sour. The guards were ordered by my grandpa to leave the hallway and lock them in. My door was locked. I don't why my grandpa had that authority or how he got it but he did. My dad and grandpa were the only stallions left in the hallway. My mom was beating fierce against the window in another room, I could see it from across of my window. Then she looked at me. Screaming how she was sorry. My grandma in the room next to her, not evening looking my way. She had her back to the window and refused to watch what would go down. With her magic, she tried to shut the blind down over my window but I tore it off myself because I wanted to look.

My grandpa and dad argued more and more. Until silence hit them. They stared each other down. I was scared that my dad could hurt my grandpa because he was older and had muscle cramps from time to time. I just watched... Then, my grandpa head butted my dad. He would not take that sitting down and punched back. My dad had youth and was in his prime, then slammed my grandpa into a wall over and over. Then my grandpa countered by kicking my dad in the gut, then head butted him again. My grandpa was slower but still had experience on his side. He could dodge most of my dad's kicks and practically knew he moves as he would describe them as basic. My dad would yell at my grandpa how he ruined his childhood. Then my grandpa would counter with telling him that it was tough love then punch him again. My dad threw more careless kicks only for my grandpa to take advantage and counter... My eyes were glued to the window watching this. My grandpa then pinned my dad to the wall and started wailing on him. My dad tried to get his way out but grandpa gave him a few hard kicks then a few more. This was insane.

Then suddenly my dad started to draw blood from his forehead. My grandpa was bleeding from the mouth but he kept on, kicking my dad over and over again. I should have felt happy about this but I really wasn't. The more I looked at the more it was like myself being dominated by my dad. How come no pony is doing anything? Again and again my grandpa was taking down dad another notch. Furniture was flipped over, even the coke machine was busted open.

The fight was finally at its end. My dad was on the ground heaving, my grandpa was still standing above him but was breathing harder. He picked up my dad by his collar, "If I see... a bruise on those kids I will give you one. If I see any blood on them, I'll make sure you bleed. If they break a leg, I will come and break yours. If they get slammed into a wall, I will make sure I put you through one! IF ONE OF THEM DIES! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" He hollered into my dad's face.

He gave one last huff. "I'm suing for custody..." Then he threw my dad onto the floor. Just then he ordered the doors to be unlocked again. Quickly doctors came rushing out, guards were trying to keep order. My mom didn't even know where to go, me or my dad. My grandma came walking out of the room, expressionless. Nothing to say.

My mom would yell across the room, "How could you do this to your own son!?"

My grandpa spit out some blood onto the floor then replied, "He quit being my son a long time ago..."

What would happen after that, I cried. I didn't like what happened. I should be happy that my dad got his face busted in but I wasn't. More scared than anything because no where in this entire family was there a decent Sparkle member, maybe save for my little sister but still. I guess... we're naturally violent. My grandpa would file that lawsuit but it would eventually be dropped after my mom and dad went to those classes or whatever, then things got a little better over time. But not for long as the disappointment and criticizing would continue. The hits, were scarce but still there. Grandpa and grandma were still not on terms with my parents but still, the door was open. Mostly for me... Why was I ever born into this family? I hated it here... I hate it here... I hate it here...

I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!

I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!

I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!

Í͆̎ͥ̈́̃̊͊̚͏̼͓̬͓͈̟̦͙ ͔̖ͣ̎́Ḫ̷̹̤̥̙̞̾̽̍̄ͮ͋́ͅA͌̒̓҉̱̘̫̖͇̯̥͈T̷̡̘̓̓ͭͨͭ͐͆ͣ͐͞E̴̴̖̫ͮ̃͘ ̳̟̙̯ͪ̔͝͡Į̦̰̩̪̦̙͓̖͊̀͡Ṫ̡̞̙̜́ͮ̾̉ͫ̋!̜̺ͮ̍͊͆͌̒ ̝̘̙̱̠̖̳̱͈ͣͨ̒ͫ́̇Ỉ̷̶̗̥̙̼ͭ̐ͯͨ̂͗̊͠ ͕̩̓ͫ̓̈́̔͒ͣ̄̀H̥̖̦͕̱͍̦̜̠ͨ͆͒͘A̧̰̪̭͎͉̞͉̥͋͗̈ͭ͌ͤ͊͘̕T̡͕̺͕̙͆̊͛̔̉ͩͬ̋̕E̵͚̯͚̖͆̀ͪ̏ͯͣ̌͟͞ ̶̛͇͇̳̟ͪ̑͝ͅI̢̩̦̰̺͙ͧ͘͟T̼͈͋ͣͬ̍̉ͬ̂͆͟͡!̹͕̭͈͇̎ͩ̾͑̏̽́̚͠ ̵̙͈̭̩̯̮̰̬̿̑̔̓̂̾ͣ͢I̡̼͖̱̻͎̼̘̟̤̒ͩ͆̃ͬ ̵̭̲̯͋̔ͦ̄͝Ḩ͕̥ͬ̆͘A̛̙̝̘̼͔ͤͨ͌̋̉͢͞T̨͈̘̅̊͛̀ͭ͌Ḛ̞͉̥̮̥̹̍̉ͩͣ́͜͞ ̷͎̻̬̦̳̪͗̆̕I̞͕ͣ̐̎͟T͎̦̎!̬̳̭̭̺̟͓̩̦͑͐̿̋ͭ͢͞ ͍̜̠̣̰̈̀ͫ͟I͛̆͌̓̌̍ͥ̒͏͕̦͎͉͈̠̼ ̺̣͙͙̪̠̣ͧͩ̽͛͊̽̚H̡̞̫͚̅̌ͥȂ̶̙̬͓̟͎͚̭̉ͩ̃͌̎̔Ţ̵̵̯̬͖́̾͆̈́͑ͮ̌̇ͨͅE̛̱͙̥͓̺̮̖̜͌̅̽͊ ͔̥̮̤̗̞̜̗ͭ̽̉͆I̓ͯ̽̚͏̳̠̩T̶̛͚̳̭̪̯̪͈̹̿̌͑͐͂̄ͪ̚̚!̴̦̯͓ͬ̑̐̅̌ͦͨ ͣ̅͋͋͂̒̔ͣ̋́͏̭͓ͅI̻͔̫̪͍͓͈̘͂̚ ̢̞̖̰̣̙̩̔͐͋̎̍͒̒͞Ḩ̱̥͕̱̠̘̱̪̳ͥ̔͂̉̉ͮͫͫ̂͡A̪̥͈͇ͨͩ͊Ţ̳͒̇ͮͮ͡E̸̼̯̓̅̒̇͘ ͇̍͊ͅỊ̗͔̤̈́̑ͤT̡̹͖̗̱̟͉͂͒̽́̀!̢͇̟̬̦̱̻͓̝͛̃͗̑̅̓ͦ́͜ͅ ̹̘̺ͬ̋̐ͨ̍͗͝Ĩ̮͇͇̣̬̘̘̰̂̔̀͟͟ͅ ̯͇̲̱͚͇̙͕͍͂̇̂͌ͣͯH͖͌Ǎ̧̰̖͇̯͉͔̅̄́͝T̞͚̻͍ͨ͆͗ͬͬ̍̕Ę̥͍ͩ̓͆̐ͤ̕ ̢̤̠̮̠̖̖͈̞ͩͬ̀ͅI̢͚̖͚̬̠̻̺̲ͨ̔̃ͫ̐̈́̍͘T̡̨͖̗̮̲͛!̸̮̤͕͖̘̣̖͖̈́͑͋̆̅ ̷̜̳͕̩̹͕̮̩͑̈̌͑ͦ͊ͮḮ̸̅̿͒͋̂҉̡̬̘͚ ̷̱͚̞̘̳͓͓̥̉̈́̿̒̄̀͘Ȟ̨̧̞̜̼̬̮̖̱̒ͯͦͦ̆ͩḀ̸̫̻ͮ̑͛ͅT̸͇͙̫̭͈̭̙̝̑͒͆̎͆ͧÊ̠͇̣̱̫͈̺ͫͅ ̯͎̱͕͚͐ͦ͂͂̇̒ͭ͝Iͦ͆̎҉̸̯̻T͙̑̈̏̊͂̀ͅ!̷̘̦̏̍ͧͭͮ̌̆̚͠ ̡͖̖̽̓ͭͯ̂͌͗̀I̢̢̞ͩ̑̒̎͊́ ̪̘͚̖̖̼ͮͩ̑̋́ͅḦ͚͓̘̙̈̓̍̋̈́̋̀͢A̳̲͕̠̳̫̫̠̽̿̍̃͝T̏̔̆ͮ҉̥E̢ͬ̇̃̌̑ͩ̆͏̠̺̼̤̫̦̜̦ ̼̞͍̯̲͈̟ͦͪͥͧ̎͋̃̽̚͠ͅĮͭ̿̏͏͎̩̺̟͇͍̭̣͇T̎ͨ̈͗̉ͦ̒҉͈̼̖͍̩̪͔͕!̴̟̫͈̳̣͚͇͇̇͡ ̶̪͔͙̰̗͓ͯ̕Ỉ̧͓̟̼̳͕͠ ̶̡̜͓̜̈́̔̅Ḧ̨͔̙̥̤̦̯͖̲͋ͨ͑̈̒ͥ́À̟̹͓̰̱̩̻̥̻͐̉T̈́ͫ̂ͪ͏͕̭͖̣́E̻̳͙͔̜̅̑͑̅̎͘ͅͅ ̙̖̲̻͚͗̏̀͜͢I̝͙͇͍͙̙ͦͭ̈́͌̄͞T̛̠͍̜̫̔ͦͫ́͆!̶̻ͦͤ̆͝ ̈̅͗̍ͯͭ͝͏̠̹̦̻̤̙I͔̖̰̼̜̺̽̐̽̈́ͥ̈́ͅ ̢͔̠͈̬͔͂̓̎̔̿H̴̸̠̩̥͌̌̇̄Ä̸̢̫̬̯̞̰͓͚̝́̂̿T̡̺̬͕̩̒́̒̒̋͒̉͂E̶̡̼̳̞̣̪̳̞̔͗ͯͩ̃̅̃̀ ̯͇̓̽ͬ̌̾͊̔I̠̳̻͈ͧ̅͠ͅT̷̙̫̩̗͊̎̾̈́͆ͣ!̩͕̪͙̦̳͉̯̯̒̍ͦͩͭͥ ͨ҉̥̳̘̼I̵̖̙̦̲̰̞̱̓̽̋ͭ̇̇ ̵͇̬̯̣ͩ͊ͭ͊ͫH̶̨̦͖͖̝ͮ͌̒ͥ̊ͦͩ͑ͯ̕A̧̲͍̟̔̐̔ͮ͂͢T̘̱̪̫̯̉̃̾ͥͭ̇̊̈́̂Ė̳̝̫̲̺̠̞̫ͭ̈́ ̦̖̜̝̜̿ͧ̓͌ͤͣ̀̕Į̴̬͔̲̩̫͈̰̱ͦ͛Tͭ͗̎͆̓͆͟͏̤̙͙̱͙̯̙̺!̹͉͚̥̗͌͑ͪ̎́̾͌ͨͅ ̗̤̮̅͒͊̑̌̔͊ͦ͠͠I̿ͨͫͤ͑̌̽ͯ͏̷̙̳̦͔̦

̨̱̜̥̇̈́͒͐̄͞H̷͔̣̻̘̫̖̣͔̝̀ͪ̌͐̄͂̾̂͝Ā̛̩̱͔̥̭̭̗̤͍̂̒͘͜T̷̝̞͙͛͛ͭͥ̇̓̾̿͝E̓̐ͨ̅͌̆͟҉̙̺̥̭̫͓̜́ͅ ̴̢̠̱̥̘͕͌̌ͮ̒ͧ̒̐̾͜Ȉ̛̔ͪ̅̂̊ͤͬ͏̪͇ͅT͑ͨ̔̉ͮ̇̄̚͏͕̱̘͔͔̙͔!̸͚̪̬̆̌̒̓͐̑̈́ ̫̠̥̦̖͕̻̩͑̈̊ͤͬ̅ͩ̈́͘Ỉ̀̂͒͗̓͐͐҉͈̣ ̨̯͋ͤͯ̓̏̚̕H̆ͬ̈̉̂͊ͥ̿͏̴̸̟̣̙̖̯͕̜Ą̩ͦ̽͢T͕̼̤ͥ̓ͥE͛͏̮̝̥ ̸̡̟̠͋ͯ͢I̼̖͉͖͚̟ͫͣ̀̇̓̊ͥT̲͈̺͙̰̫̬͒̐!̇͋̿̀̐̽ͯ҉͖͎͈̭̖͓̝̱́ ̠̖ͨ̂̏͋̏̏Į̰̝͍̫̩̹̻̌͌̔̏̔ͨ͘ ̫̹̜͓̪̲͇̣́̇͆͂̕H̴̨̺̰͇̤̖͔̩̘̘̐̆͒̆ͭ̐̍ͭ̕A̡̻̤̪͓̝͋͋̎̿͠Ţ̛̼̲̙̗͎̟͈ͥͨ̀̇͟E̢͎͍̫̗̞̹̋ͅ ̶̈͐̍͊̌͠҉̟̺̮̟̙̥̟I͂ͭ̏͛̌͊҉̡͇̖̻̲̺̘T̋ͩͬ͏̺̝̤͓͓̰̰͝!̧ͭ̾ͭ͊̎̐̇̒ͭ҉҉̦̩̦̥̬̳ ̰͕͈̟͚̱̩ͭ̊̈̍I̷͕͍̗̰̜̱͉̤͒͢ ̩͔̞͍̓ͭ̔ͮ͂ͨ̆͡ͅH̡̪̲̦̫̥͌̾̾ͯA̶̞̞̞̦͕̓ͪ̄͛̈́̐̒T̨̛̬̩ͧ̌̏̓ͮ͂ͬ̆E̵̩̻͉͙͔͈̖̻ͧ́ ͎̬͓̞̗̮ͧͤͧ͋ͭ̈́ͫ̚I̴͉̱̹͙̘̝͈̭̾ͬ̃̏ͧ͑̄͟T̮͚͔̖̹̦̓̐͂ͥ̋ͅ!̻́ͣͤ̿͝Ḭ̾ͫ̕ ͯͭ̅̚̚҉̷̧̗̼͚H͚̙̣̄͐͛͗A̛̓̏̒̄̌̀͏̯̲̟͙̱̻̕T̛͕̦̠̞̝̱̦̔̑̊ͫ́ͅE̟̲ͧ̆̔̈ͧ̔̉̀ ̜̐̃̌̈́͒̋ͦͦ̂́I̺̜ͭ̑́̓̆̀T̥͖͈̞̣̃̏̋̊̚̕!͈̫̝̻͛̓̆̀ ̵̢̮̼͓͖̻̫̹̖̎͌͋ͨ͗̉̃͢Ì̧̼̬ ̝̜̯̫̳̑ͤͦH̤̗̗̦ͥ̓ͬ͆̈́Ả̡͖̹̟̔T̷̜̪͉͔̜ͬͤͧ̀E̢̋̓҉̹̦̳͍ ̹̲̝͋ͨ̽́I̬͍̱̫̫̝ͫ͆͋ͥ͌̑̋̇͢͡Ṱ̻̰͙̭̤̅ͯ͆ͦ͡!̴̜͙̙̘̼̰̞̦̦̿̇̈ͤ̕͜ ̛̅̈́̅͛̑̏͏̵̹̝I̵̸͚̠̪̼͕̬̒͌ͣ͒ͮͯ̿ ͇͖̞̦͎̯̆ͤ̿̋ͅH̴̞̗̼̤̼͉̲ͧ̍͂ͧͤ̓̾ͧ̕̕Â̎̔̐ͪ҉̧̰̮̼͍͞ͅT͕̥͙͂ͫ̎̓͋͟͟Ḛ̬̄͗̕̕ ̨̱̱̘̝̑͞Ĭ̵̦̺͓̜͐̍T̢̢̧̠͎̳̲̲̲̭̦̣̀̋̇!̡̼͔̳͓̺̂̌̇̃ͨ͌̈̊ ̫ͭ̈́̈Ị̷̵̊ͧ̆̎̿͢ ̸̧͈̖̠̟̲͕̰͉̖ͪͯ̋H̰͚̼̥̗͖͚ͨͥ͊͒A̵̛̙̰͎̬ͫ̿͊ͧͥ̌ͣ̚T̵̫̯̩̟̰͇̤ͨ̊̃̒̀ͅE̅̽ͭ̉҉҉̘ ̣̠̠̥͙̻̺̟̌ͨ͢͡Įͮ̏͜҉̤̳̹̣̤̫̳T̶̵̩͍͖̯̲̭̋̏ͣ!ͥ̎ͥͩ̚͟҉̭̮̤̹̖ ͎͎̭̥̞̠̐͑ͧ̎̄ͪI͒͌ͬ͗҉͈͕͍̬̞̪͘ ̛͔̻͇͖̠̈̈́̒͊ͨ̾͆̂ͣ͠Ĥ͂҉̷̞̞̲͞A̾̄ͥ̅̑ͣͨ͏͈̗̦͉T̵̥̲̪̠͊̈́Ē̹͖̅͘͢ ̷͓̥̜̻̫͓͇͍̔̌͋͊̈́͑͟I̷̛͓͕̾͒T͔͚̩̩̝̺̤̊̍͂́ͬͬ͗͟ͅ!̄̓̋ͤ̋͗̑͜͏̯͚̻̖̙̮́ ̸̥͖͚͈̦̊̇͗̓̓͞͠I̴̫̩̦͔̓ͥͤͦ͛̀ͪ̚ ̟̻̾̏͂ͧ͐Hͫͤͦ͡҉̶̮̞ͅAͥ̊͊̇̒͏̜͍͎̦͖̪͟T̵͉͇̺̠͉̲ͤ͌̍͐ͤͫ͞Ë̵̷͙̦̉̆̋̿ͫ̈́̍̔ ̥̮̠͎̤̔͑͌͑ͮ͒̄ͅÏ̸̛̼̲̜̥̞͈̤ͥͣ͐ͅṪ̶̞̭̗̙̲̥̭̉̿͆ͮ̉̄ͅ!̮̗̙͙̓̆̆ͪ͛̾ͧ͒̀͜ͅ ͖͉͗̏͘͢

̴̡̭̺͎̇I̴̩̬̺̫̊̇̈́ ̧̮̰ͫͧͣͮ̚H̺̼͔͚͈̐̎̋͑ͯ̈̀ͪ́Ǎ̡͇̮̲̦̹͓̾̓̒͆ͯ̚̚T̷̙̫̤̟͔̖͓̦͂̽ͩ̈́̿͗̓̿͡Ě̶̵͇͍̤̣͚̇ͬ͋́̄ͣ ͇͕̻̝͖̑͋͝͡I͖̫̯̩ͬ̎͑̅͢T̺͓̬̫͊ͭ͆ͯ́̌̃̂͠!̖ͥͣ̔̃̉͆̂ͭ̀͡ ͈̱͇̻̟̹̣̏̄I̴̻ͬ͗͠ ̫̮͍̟̙̤ͩ̿̾̕Ḧ̷͚̻͙̫͉́̏̈͊A͐ͣ҉̥͎̯̮͈̤T̋̾͛̄ͪ҉͖͈̦͎̙̲͚̝̀E̵̛̛̥ͤ̈͑͆͆̈́ ̩̀ͅI͔̬̭͎̼̖̽ͯ̽̉̊͆͆̚ͅT̴̶̖͚͈͉̭̻͇̑̿̈́!̗̠̮̣̲̍̎͂͗̓́ͥ̂ͪ̕ ̗̝̯̦͇͕͙͉̽ͥ̇̋ͣ̈́ͮ̾͢͟I̷̧̟̪̹̭̤̞̯ͩ̎ͤ̉̉͜ ̬̻̞̔̀̽́͡͝Hͭ̈́̌̎̔̌̈́ͩ͏̗͍̺̹͟͠A̧̩̭̥̼̤ͣ̎̃̈̔̓̉T͛҉̼̩E̴̶̦̼̯̟̦͔̐̌̓̑͐͜ͅ ̖̮͎͔͐͊̚͝I̵̵̪̘̙͖̬̯̮͛̈ͨ̄́T̡̜͉͋͒̉́!̸̾ͅ ̸͖̻͈̳̘ͬͣ̾̇̋̇ͦ̃͝͝I̳̊͐̉̏ͯͣ ̜̬̗̤̖͕̈ͣͥͣH̻͔̭̘̾̓ͪͬͥ̀̽̂͒͟͡A̬̥̓͂ͨ̿͂͠T͂ͨ͆̌̒̈́҉̞̱͇͕E̶͎̯̯̘ͩ̈́̍ͮ͗̎͋̓ ̬͂ͯͣ̋͢͞İ̲͎̱̥͖͍͈͎͊̕͡T͎͙͕̤̘ͯ̐͐ͮͩ͋̌!̬͓̲̳̙̺̘͌̎̒̌̈́͛ͩͅ ̧̛͙̦̹̬̺̱̮̲̃̐̾I̱̹̻̦͗ͦ͟͝͠ ͙̬̺̺͇̆̾̄͌ͫͬH̵̷̩͓̞͗̍̓ͮ̽͐̉A̵̢̝̠͔̳͆͒̌͗ͧ̔̿͠ͅT̮̼͔̯͓̺̾̂̀Ḛ̴͕̣͖̳͗ͧ͑͐ͨ ̹̹̭̘͍ͥ̃͒̏ͮ̐͡I̶̫̣͍̱̞̿̏͊Ṯ̢̫̗͈̮̲̱́̐̀̏̓̌̋͟!̧̝͕ͤ̆̍̊ ͕̩͈̟ͫ̃̆̍ͪ́͟Ī̞̰̜̲͎̦͙̱ ̧͓̥̣͎̽͞͞H̢̖͕͓̣̠̽̒̄͒ͮA̸ͫ͋͏̘̩̟̗̬ͅTͩ͆ͭ̏̈́ͣ͒͝͞͏͈̠̟͙̣̝͈Ḛ̘̘̞ͭ̆͆͒̃͡͠ͅ ̰̙̭̖̣͚͍̎̔ͮ̔̊̑̀͘͜I̖̤̻̜ͬ̒̅̀͘T͓̮͙͇̬ͤ̑ͤ͒̿͘!̝̻̩͌̓̇ͬ͑̐͢ ̵̪̟ͤ̂̈̑ͦ̕͡I͛͒̿̈́ͥ̑ͩͤ̚҉̷̣̳ͅ ̡̗̝̱̯̉ͯ̚͞H̙̣̗͍̊͋͂ͯ̉̓͒ͮĄ̲͎̐͛ͪ͊̇ͣ̊ͣ͐͜͞T̴̸͙̯͍̬͎̳̟̫͌͒̒ͦ͛E͈͈͂͑͢͠ ͚́ͨ̈́̓͌̋̀̍͞Įͧͫ͐ͥ͋̓̎҉̦T̂͆̑̏́ͩ͏̟̬͙̹̼͠!̤͈̙̬̌̄̔ ̖̙̠͈̼̲̰̖̎̆I̸̻̝ͥ̾̀̕

* * *

My mind has been pretty screwy lately... My eyes still hurt...

Just then the front door opened up. And there was Pennyworth, still working for my grandma. My how he aged terribly. Those dull eyes used to be full of pip, his cheeks tight now drooping down. "Mr Fade Away I presume?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Is Doctor Lucrecia in?"

"She is." Pennyworth stood to the side and let us in. "Right this way sir."

* * *

note: What a mind buck huh? Also a bit more surprising on how Van's family is more F'd up than one would thought beyond the beatings. Kind of setting itself up. Also notice how some of the cast is changing a bit? I mean, development wise? Also, why would guards let a fight to happen? Was it because probably Draco was a well respected guard back then? Did he still have some power? Meh... some stuff will change, I just like beating down on child abusers.

Still I'm going to back and revise this a bit more.


	20. Chapter 20 beta

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Another update, this one is a little too much "Tell" than "Show".

* * *

Another sudden ache in my eyes erupted jolted face towards the floor while I grunted. It was getting pretty bad. Oh man what the hell brought this on so suddenly? The pain shot up from the side of my head and into the back like I smacked it into something. I can't be running a fever could I? Maybe a migraine? No, it had to be the stress from this morning.

Not too long ago I decided to pay respects to my grandmother, basically who was my second mother when I was little. I, along with Swan who insisted on coming and claimed that on this entire trip I was putting her in the corner. And was putting myself over everything else. I wanted to stop and digest that for a second. My fiance, whom has been very supportive up until now complains that I'm not paying attention to her. Don't get me wrong every pony, this entire trip was one giant cluster buck. What happened to just accepting my award, have fun and just leaving with some dignity? No, none of that actually happened. Even with my award I still don't feel like I deserve it compared to the other inventors who tried to better their work ages before I came along and got lucky with finding a compound that would help. Then there's the dinner banquet, then the family reunion party, then the fight in front of the princess.

_*sigh*_

Why am I even here again? I should have just been a real dick and told Twilight to shove her generosity up her ass and leave me alone. Grr... Why would even want to say that anyway?

At the door I was greeted by my grandparent's old butler, Mr. Pennyworth. The years were not very kind to him but he was still in somewhat fit shape. Surprised he was even still working for her. Let alone, grandma living in this huge house. Still in his fancy butler outfit, he was dressed to serve and be loyal. He introduced himself as Reginald T. Pennyworth, very distinct and proper even after all these years.

Of course, it would not be a complete visit without the whole... "Please wipe your hooves on the mat before stepping in." That always annoyed me when I was a kid. With my eyes rolling, I did what he said. Wipe. Wipe. Wipe. Then went inside, Swan did the same. If he was going to make little Synn do it as well I swear... You know what what. Screw it. The two guards Zack and Tidus; as well wiped their hooves to remain respectful then followed.

"Oh I love the interior." Swan let her eyes gaze upon my second childhood home. Every detail, every nook and cranny as we walked through the familiar hallway. I gave a good refreshing look myself, not much has changed. Always felt bright and welcoming in this house.

"Thank you madam." Pennyworth kept his professional tone, "Doctor Sparkle and the late Sir Draco always had bright tastes." I know. Practically it shined. The white wall paper with blue trim. Photographs from history's past hanged delicately across the walls. Most of them were family and of accomplishments. Some of them were indeed familiar as I froze to look at one of them.

There... Was the picture of me getting second place at the science fair, same time when my family was supposed to be at but Shining Armor had a game that was important for the entire family to go to. I was somewhat happy in the picture. Still in my normal form, blue coat, blue mane. I held the red ribbon with pride, as much as my feelings would let me. Only pony that came out to support me was... actually Pennyworth believe it or not. As much as a stuck up formal pony can get, he did show me some support and gave me a congratulations. He took the picture for my grandmother to frame it.

There were many more I wanted to look over. Hell I wanted to see the ones that were not associated with myself but that was going to have to wait. Slowly without bringing too much noise as the marble floor below me pressed against my hooves, I caught up to Swan and Pennyworth.

"Dr. Lucrecia is in middle of a teaching session with a few students but she was considering a half day anyway." Pennyworth explained. "She gets students from all ages who need to learn basic magic. Some ages ranging from four years to the eldest of sixty five."

"Sixty five?" Swan asked.

"Yes some unicorns never had the opportunity to learn proper magic when growing up due to the economy of some families and towns. Some towns that the students grew up in forbid magic uses." Pennyworth explained as we pressed on.

"Why the hay would magic be forbidden in some towns?" I asked.

"Language Mr. Fade Away..." Pennyworth warned me. Typical, same old Pennyworth. "Xenophobia mostly. A bit of racism and slavery."

"How awful." Swan gasped.

"Yes quite." Pennyworth added.

Another couple of corners and turns later. We approached a familiar room. The study hall where my grandma mostly taught her students and had her sessions. Pennyworth knocked on the door. "Doctor Lucrecia?"

I heard talking from the other side of the large red oak door. Then a brief pause ensued after I assume an older mare wanted the younger voices inside to quiet down with a hushing sound. The elder mare's voice called from behind the door, "Yes Reginald?"

"I'm sorry to disturb your lesson plan but a Mr. Fade Away would like to meet with you." Pennyworth said. Still standing straight, still formal, still like a proper gentle colt. "If its not an appropriate time I could entertain them until you're free."

I heard gasps from the other side of the door. Some from children I suppose, others from the sounds of it teens. The old mare from behind the door answered, "It's alright. Send him in."

Pennyworth opened the door and let it slide widely into the new surrounding. The butler stepped forward to go in first, figured I'd let him as I forgot most his shabby proper rules of being a gentle colt back then. He bowed to honor my presence but I snagged this chance to get a look around the old teaching room. Still the same after all these years. The comfortable surrounding. Fancy chairs and desks to sit in. Occupied by unicorns from young as I figured six years old to as old as fourteen. Then for some reason a few earth-ponies and a pegasus. I never questioned it, grandma always loved teaching to any pony who asks for it as she was a tutor as well. But still, I guess they're willing to learn of what makes a unicorn the sage of the three races.

I looked at the old mare. She looked at me. Still like she was a few days ago. From what I remembered she was like in a strong mare leaving her prime to move onto the next stage of her life. Being old... like she is now. And it pains me to look at her while she looks at me, I was growing up and growing older. She was too... Older...Slower... Pretty soon she was going to have to retire, or worse yet... She might pass away someday doing what she loved to the point it pains me to think anymore about it.

"Mr. Fade Away, oh a pleasure of you stopping by." My grandma smiled. Charming old mare she was. She stepped forward to get a closer look at me. "I trust that you remembered the directions to get here."

How could I not? I smiled and then gave a simple chuckle, "Well its been awhile but it's all starting to come back to me doctor Lucrecia."

My grandmother turned her attention towards her students after giving me a warm nod. "My students, this is Fade Away of Big Tech industries. I'm sure you all know what he is famous for." The students put on the biggest smiles ever, like Santa Hooves just entered the room. Guess the big silver case I was carrying did not help turn down the idea.

"Yeah." One of them said.

"Mmhmm." Another one commented.

"I got all your devices!" A very energetic teen stood up like a school girl. Matter off fact, it was a school girl.

"My device won't stop constantly updating." Another pony brought up. Yeah one of our flaws in our devices, new updates come out every week or so to get rid of crashes and glitches. If the updates do not cause the crash in the first place.

"Now class. Mr. Fade Away did not come all the way here to listen to praise and complaints." My grandma interjected. Would not mind it a bit more though.

"Well, I came today to show you doctor about my prosthetic and how its assembled on." I explained as I held up the silver case. "Did uh... Did a pony named Ghendi arrive yet?"

My grandmother blinked then shook her head, "Oh no. Not any pony of that name arrived yet."

"Huh..." I blinked as well, "I called him and told him the address, might still be with Twilight or got held up at the market place." I pulled out my phone to find a text, just so happens to be from him about ten minutes ago.

_-Sorry had 2 ax 4 directions-_

_-G_

I frowned then typed in, I'm sure he had GPS on his phone or... Never installed it like I asked him to a million times before.

_-Itz kool-_

_-FA_

_***BEEP***_

Another text from him? I opened it up.

_-Is it ok that sum ponys tag along?-_

_-G_

_-Like Who?-_

_-FA_

***BEEP***

_-Twi's friends+family?-_

_-G_

My face sunk. You got to be kidding me. I gave another grunt while my grandmother looked on. She asked, "Anything wrong?"

I shook my head slightly, "Oh... Would it be alright that Twilight bring her friends and family?"

My grandma paused for maybe a goof five seconds. Another blink crossed her eyes, then she nodded. She must have had a thousand things gong through her mind. From Ghendi's message, I did not know who he might have been referencing to when he meant family. I sure as hell hope he does not mean Shining Armor or my dad, but knowing how cruel fate has been lately. I swear, if I have to put him with my brother's mouth I was going to pop him in there again.

"Its fine Fade Away. Hopefully we can take the time to clear the air finally." My grandmother nodded again but this time in approval. I don't know how it went down between my father and her back then. If she was willing to say her approval, then I guess I can learn something from it.

"You don't mind at all?" I asked again. "I mean I could tell him no."

"Fade Away I think it would be rude to tell him no after he went through the trouble." My grandma smirked at me in approval. "I don't mind extra company over. After all, its just family and friends. A little get together."

I frowned, "I guess. Really was not planning on having much of an audience so I could demonstrate the procedure." I held up the briefcase in front of her, "A quick one too. I really just planned it just being me, you and Ghendi..."

I heard a sudden grunt. I rolled my eyes because I knew it came from Swan, "And Swan along with Synn here..." He must have fallen asleep again and... well he needed the sleep. He's still a growing colt.

My grandmother stretched her view over the case to look at the little colt resting on my fiancee's back. "Oh..." With sudden adoration, she let a charmed smile grow within her lips. "What a little darling he is."

Swan nodded in agreement. Her neck craned back, "A sweetie pie. Just got his cutie mark the other day."

"He is precious." My grandmother extended her hoof to comb over Synn's blue mane. She looked back at me, "Looks just about the same age you were when I last saw you."

I nodded, "Yeah..." My eyes wandered. It was pretty idealistic that is what both my grandma and own mother would think. I was around his age once I got fed up this family and left. Still pains me to even think. Then I looked at her students, some of them were no older than I was when my grandma started teaching me. "Um... Doctor Lucrecia?"

My grandma turned around, "Oh right. Right. Class dismissed."

Some of the students moaned, "Aww... I wanted to watch Mr. Fade Away stick the leg back on."

Another one moaned, "I wanted to asked him if he could look at my phone."

"Now, now my students. I don't want to push things on Mr. Fade Away if he doesn't want a..."

"No. No it's fine. The procedure should not contain any blood or anything." I smirked.

"Well..." My grandma clapped her hooves, "If you don't mind then and if the kids don't have anywhere to go this afternoon." The students approved by cheering. I was amazed, they actually wanted to see my work. Want to gander at what a successful pony can do that was a former student of the great and powerful Lucrecia.

"I take that as a yes then?" I asked.

"Reginald!" My grandmother called, "We're going to have more guests arriving."

The butler poked his head in, "Shall I send the other staff out to get supplies for appetizers?"

"Mmm... Sure. My students will be staying as well so get enough for about thirty ponies." My grandmother ordered.

So after some mingling with the students. Playing around with their cell phones to show them tricks and how to fix a few problems here and there. Answered some questions, looked at what they made. Heard their stories. I finally got to sit down alone with my grandmother while Swan occupied herself by looking at all of the items in the museum. Probably should have called it that from the start but oh well. Synn was still with her but was more awake this time as the students joined them as well to show them all the neat stuff grandma and grandpa collected over the years. Never ceases to amaze me.

I checked if there were anymore messages from Ghendi after I text him to go ahead. That ten minutes ago, now I wondered what could have happened to him. I just had this uneasy feeling that something might have delayed him, not just a simple thing like helping an old mare cross the street but... Something like he might have been stopped and could not use his phone. Er... Maybe I was over thinking this? My grandmother made me follow her to a familiar room, the study upstairs with the round window like I described earlier. A nice warm temperature flowed through the room, made it almost perfect. I had a lot of good times in this room. Where my grandparents would sit me down on the floor and tell me all about their adventures.

Reginald Pennyworth made one last trip upstairs to check on us. He delivered tea and some medication for my grandmother. Other than that he said he'll check back up on us in short time. But I had my chance here. A chance to ask my grandmother. What was going on here?

But she started first, "So... Van." She sipped her tea then set the tea cup back down to her coaster with her magic. "What has grandma's favorite student been up to the past twenty years?"

Seemed rather plain to ask, but oh well. "Well grandma." I took a deep breath and smirked, "For the past twenty years I lived with Big Tex and his wife Betsy who both raised me. Encouraged me to go for my dreams and embraced my decisions. They have been with me every step of the way during my childhood. I attended a private school then played hoof ball, won championship against Canterlot."

My grandmother chuckled, "Oh yes. Canterlot was very sore about that loss."

"I bet." I chuckled. "I was familiar with Swan Song during private school but we never really talked much. Okay not at all really."

Lucrecia chuckled, "And you two are somehow together?"

I smirked, "Yeah funny how fate works that way huh?" I nodded, "So after that I attended college and did a little adventuring during my breaks. Though one year I got myself into quite a mess with the Saddle Arabian embassy... I uh..." I twitched.

"Yes..." She raised her cup and sipped. Then slowly peeled it away from her and said with a dull expression, "That was quite a mess between relations. I'm just glad you were not killed."

"Trust me, that was the scarcest thing I ever had to experience. I was held down at gunpoint and was screamed at." I tried to recall. Flashbacks tried to pull me back into that terrible night where I almost bought the farm. "But with... planning from Lorenzo's behalf we all made it out. Wish to never ever live another night like that ever again."

My grandmother set her cup back down. Her gaze met mine, seriousness took over. She got out slowly from her chair, made her way to my side and then hugged me. My head rested under her chin as she patted me on the back. It was no surprise, but it was welcomed.

She let out a slight heave, almost like she was about to cry, "I'm just glad you are not dead." And if I was, the whole idea of young Vanishing Star being dead would be somewhat true. Not like any pony needed to know certain events because I gave up that name a long time ago. I helped my grandmother back to her seat, she was still fit and move but with age its catching up to her. So I continued with my story.

"So after that fiasco I stepped up and started inventing for Big Tech. I really had to show my talent there because I started at the bottom and worked my way up to the research and development." I explained, "How I got my ideas for inventions was not easy and it took awhile to come to conclusions. So for ideas, I went out and took a stroll around the city I'm currently living in and came across two foals who wanted to learn magic but could not. Sad that some unicorn children don't have help from their parents to learn how to begin or even get into the gifted schools. When I saw how robbed some unicorns were these days when learning magic, I was upset that they could not have the same education because of their school system."

I summoned a bit of my levitation magic and fished out the magic journals I borrowed so long ago from my jacket. I laid them down in front of my grandmother, back to their rightful owner. As a kid I would always borrow some of my grandmother's books, or sometimes sneak them out of her sight on the ones she told me I was not ready yet to see. Yeah... I... kind of took them without her permission before I disappeared, but back then those were the only things keeping me from being homesick. I would read them time and time again whenever I wanted to see my grandmother, but would feel ill about the negatives if I just showed up again in Canterlot.

She lifted the books with her own magic, I must have took a good amount of them but somehow I knew she was grateful to see them again. "I have not seen these in so many years." Her magic laid them back down on the table, "But I guess it would not hurt to let you know."

"Let me know what?" I asked.

A sigh escaped her lungs. "When your grandfather and I made our wills, we were going to be leaving a lot of our treasures to our children, grandchildren, and friends. For my children it would be money or whatever possessions they would like. We have a lot of things invested all over Canterlot and then some. For my grandchildren, same thing... But..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Since you and your siblings have proved to be very successful. With Shining Armor becoming a captain then a prince, while your sister a successor I don't really know what could match their magnitude of giving them. Before your grandfather died, he promised to leave some things but made me swear to hold onto it until it feels like a good time to do so." My grandmother explained, "Shining Armor wanted the weapon and armor collection, Twilight with various spell books and reading material. But you... I found you to be one of my best students and took vast pride in your education, I wanted you to be happy and have something to fall back on but I'll completely understand if you would reject it."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I was primping you to become my successor..." She sighed, "And I want you to have this house."

I froze. "Your home?"

With a proud smile, she nodded, "Yes my home. Every time you walked through the front door, my day would brighten just see your face. You loved coming here every weekend that we set you up your own room. Among other things, I would find it fitting that you honor it by taking care of it after I pass on. I also want to leave some material for you to enjoy, something I want to leave exclusively to you and not Twilight."

This was unexpected. I had so much fun in this house when I was a kid, it would be fitting.

A smile crossed my lips, "That's... That... I would like that honestly grandma... But..."

"Say no more." She could read my like a book. "I understand you are still feeling conflicted being back here after so many years."

"Yeah I... Really did not want to even stay here that long." I frowned. "Don't get me wrong, it's great seeing you again of course. I just do not like being here in Canterlot after learning a few disturbing things."

She nodded, slowly at first as she sat there. Sipping her tea, "I do not blame you for thinking that. It really takes guts to even come back and that, I can see you have."

I fiddled with my tea cup. Letting the tea splash from side to side within the cup for my own little amusement. "I think I still should have refused..."

"You're feeling modest I take it?" She asked.

"No... I feel like I should have just told Twilight to go home once she found me out." I paused, "That or deny that I am Vanishing Star."

My grandmother narrowed her eyes, "You could but, how would you think that would have made her feel? To finally find a missing brother for twenty years to only have him deny and reject her?"

"I... I wouldn't know. Then again, I don't even know how she even got the idea I was her brother before I finally told her my story." I confessed. "It was supposed to be an interview because she was the winner of finding the special tablet my company makes. She asked me some questions first but then they started to get a bit personal." I shook my head, "You should have seen her when she came in. She was determined and wanted to learn a bit about me... Then well... because of what I said... I'm here now. Talk about a huge coincidence." Then I pondered to myself. A bit of a coincidence huh? That Twilight Sparkle, the student of Princess Celestia and sister-in-law to royalty somehow won the tablet contest? I knew the chances were random but damn, that was something.

"Yes... A coincidence." My grandma nodded then sipped more of her tea.

This time I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Honey..." Grandma put her tea cup back down. "There is a reason why your sister won. Now before I continue... You have to realize why..."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I asked, she nodded. I held onto the chair rest as hard as I could and prepared for the worst.

"Twilight only won because I used your Kirin friend; Ghendi to fix the contest." She said.

...

...

...

What the buck?!

* * *

note: Well how about that? Lucrecia and Ghendi had a hand to play in this after all. So wait? What does mean for the story now? I really would like some input from everyone please. Yes, I'm aware there is still some issues to deal with in this story such as grammar and even adding then editing some stuff here and there. Sorry for making this update so late too.


	21. Chapter 21:BETA (1st half cut)

**The Vanishing Star**

**By NocturneD**

Note: LONG ASS CHAPTER. Will go back and fix, this is a beta chapter.

* * *

"How?"

My eyes widened after my grandmother to a huge bombshell. I stood up from my chair, I wanted to be angry. But it was too foreign for me to show my grandmother any anger. She was the one who practically helped took care of me in my earlier years. She was grandmother, my teacher, my instructor, she taught me things that would be too advanced for an ordinary unicorn child. Here, she admitted to having a hoof in messing with company property which is illegal and can put her in jail, but if that was not the bombshell, the shock wave was that the pony I took in... Contributed.

"Why?"

My grandmother sat there and took another sip of her tea. Eying her cup as she set it back down after she made a small audible slurp. The plate on the table met the cup with a slight clang sound. She looked up at me, not like some evil mastermind.

No...

How could she be? She had to be leading onto something. She was smart and was always two steps ahead of any pony when it came to ordeals. She was always an intelligent pony, practically the smartest unicorn I knew. This shock, I could not believe it.

She gave another sigh. "I asked for Ghendi to fix that contest. The family is... that I wanted you to see what it was like after you left."

"You mean you made my most trusted employee go against company regulations, let alone tamper with products that could get him jailed for ten years!" I almost came out yelling, "Just so that you want me to see what the family is up to!"

"Van..." She spoke. "I think it was time to put down the charade. And finally make peace."

"Pfft..." I rolled my eyes.

"Van... seriously." She pondered.

"You do not think I tried already?" I grunted. "Mom was covered and probably the best I was going to do. Twilight I'm not sure about because we keep snipping at each other. Shining Armor and I..." I growled, "I don't care anymore what the asshole does... as for father, I gave him a good thrashing."

"You didn't..." She looked at me with widened eyes.

"I did..." I smirked as I rested my chin on one of my hooves.

She narrowed her elderly eyes onto me. Disappointment struck her face, like a spear piercing her soul. "Then I hope you felt really good about yourself then." Wait... What?

"Grandma?" I scoffed, surprised to what appeared to be defending that piece of shit excuse of a parent.

My grandmother can get mad at times. Usually from ponies disregarding her work and achievements, the other her family. Simply, she put it as this, "I don't want this to go on forever with my family living a lie." She leaned forward from her seat, "A lie preventing them from achieving peace of mind."

I let my tongue roll in my mouth, let it press against my cheek. I was annoyed, more than anything. My eyes were rolling, I was tapping my hoof on the fine warm carpet. "A lie you say? My childhood with your monster of a son was hell!"

"Van please..." She tried to make me stop.

"I'm so sick of my own sister trying to pull me around, telling me I should give the family another chance. DO THIS! DO THAT! I ran away from home to not deal with their shit anymore!" I growled. "How many times can I come home and get hit for something I had no clue what I done? How many times can my dad toss me around? How many times can my own brother boss me around and beat me down? How many times can my mom just watch all this and do nothing!?"

"Va..." She tried again.

"I WAS SO DAMN SICK OF THEM! Every time dad would come home from his other job he always had something mean to say." I let my voice tremble a little, played the role of a child again to remember those bad times. "Every time when he was not there he was fine but when he does, he acts like I'm some big joke. He just kept doing it saying if I did not want to serve royalty then he should just throw me out. Nothing pleased him..." I heaved, almost worked myself into a panic attack. "I did not know why every time I go to the hospital, no pony steps in to stop it and take me away from all that! And even if some pony did, I just wind up back in the same house where nothing changed!"

She just sat there. An old and pained expression, filled with sadness. Like the painting of the farmer and his wife, their dullness showed they were both bitter yet continue to live on through their times.

"I did not know why I was always on the end his punches. I was too afraid to even sit in that house because I lived in fear and confusion!" I heaved again, instead of working myself into a panic attack I mustered up my younger ego. Tears were welling up in the corners of my eyes, dripping from the side of my face and falling gracefully on her carpet. "It was like there was two different ponies in one body! That was why I tried to distant myself away from him and wanted to live with you and grandpa! Because... I COULD NEVER PLEASE HIM NO MATTER HOW I TRIED!" My voice was cracking under pressure. "I GOT GOOD GRADES! I STUDIED HARD! I STAYED AWAY FROM DRUGS! I DID MY HOMEWORK! I WON SCIENCE FAIRS! He... He..."

"Shh..." She soothed me the best she could. Spent a good couple of minutes with her hugging me. I cried like I was eight years old again... Pretty embarrassing for a stallion to cry like a little colt. I did not care, I was in her embrace again. I longed for this for so long, to have my teacher and grandmother to give me the soothing emotion and words I would always crave whenever I felt down or mortified.

"I'm sorry grandma..." I trembled. "I just... do not understand why he did it."

Or why he would want to? Or why was he willing?

...

"But your father had no excuse for what he did, he took the patriarch role too seriously..." She hugged me harder. "And it blew up in his face, other patriarchs and matriarch shot down all of his ideas... Only for the other branches to steal his ideas and turn them in like they were theirs. They found him weak willed... I told him many times to leave, but he would not listen. Between when you were seven and eight, he had the most outrageous term. It took him some convincing to make him quit where we started a better change in his behavior... but, when you left... it was the final kick in the flank that he needed to realize that the main family... especially Sirius did not care what he had to offer."

Sirius... I let that name flow through my memories... I knew I heard it from somewhere but I remained quiet as she took a deep sigh. The story she gave me, made a few things clearer about the patriarch role. Dad went in with good ideas, only to have them taken away or thrown back into his face. No matter how he tried, he felt like he could benefit in making our lives better. But it did not happen, he never got a bigger share of the money the main family was willing to give for the Sparkle family success. I don't know who these ponies were back then, but they definitely were a part of the cogs that made dad feel like he needed to take his anger out on me... Still, he had no right to do what he did. My eyes were straining again under the pressure. I felt a new anger until...

"I'm sorry too child." She backed away from me. No longer I was in her embrace, but now she held my face to look straight into hers. "I'm sorry for everything as well."

The tears just kept rolling, "I'm sorry for leaving grandma."

She smiled, "I'm just glad you are standing here. I am glad for a lot of things, a million times over I'm glad you wanted to be some pony."

...

"You came a long way from when you were a little foal. You grew into a successful young stallion." Her old lips mustered up a slow smile. "You never forgot about my teachings and granted a wish to an old mare like myself..."

I sniffed to clear up my nose, my eyes still fluttered with small tears. "I did?"

"You took my teachings, my lessons and spread it throughout Equestria. You passed on something that I was trying to do for ages, with your ways." She pulled her hooves away from my face. She sighed, "I have been teaching magic before I even married your grandfather. Equestria was just so big that I thought I would never cover it all, even when I was out adventuring in my younger years... I was hoping my students would pass along my knowledge, some did... Others still are aging and using it for their own purposes."

"I...I was actually feeling a bit guilty of doing it at first riding on your material." I frowned. Guilty as charged. Hell, I was scared on the final touch ups once it finally finished and was ready to be pushed out the door.

"Honey... It is not about riding on some pony else's material, its about sharing what you learned. If its successful and works, you pass it on. That's all I ever wanted." My grandma replied. "Sure when it first popped up there was some talk here in Canterlot and within my family... that and..." Her eyes rolled, "Your uncle Libra wanted to take legal action against your company but I told him my teachings were for all. It was never about the bits, it was about passing on knowledge to become a better unicorn or pony."

"He wanted to sue me?" I gasped. That would have been bad. Also, was a big risk to take on making something that was not based on your own work.

She waved her hoof in dismissal, "Long story, I said something about my books were missing a long time ago that had the exact same material." She shifted her shoulders, "I found the page with the credits and had my name on it, he shut up afterwards."

"Good, if he did then your legacy would have been for nothing." I frowned.

"Joke is on him. I bought like twenty or thirty of your little gadgets that had the Lucrecia program on it. Some for my students as a present, others just started walking in with them and read along." She chuckled.

I froze. "About that actually... the contest. You mentioned Ghendi..." I growled. I was so angry with him for lying. But, in a way I was a bit happy for this one moment. No, if anything I was conflicted. "Was... he the one that tipped you off that I was alive?"

"Right... Ghendi. " She nodded. "Sorry to say but... I did know Ghendi, longer than you have actually... but he was not the one who tipped me off that you were alive..."

Wait... Who else could have then? I only knew Ghendi for the year, he was the one who fixed the contest surely but I have not met him until the embassy incident but back then he did not know who I exactly was. So mark him out... Synn can sometimes blab secrets but knew me just as Fade Away, I only mentioned having bad parents maybe a few times before. Mark him out... Swan Song, my fiancee I told maybe once or twice and I told her to never bring it up ever again. Told her I was happy with my new family... I never really told any pony else at work... so that leaves... either...

"_Honey... He needs us." _

_"I know but... I don't think its right." _

_"Have you seen that look in his eyes? That was a foal crying for help with some of the small bruises I found on him while giving him a bath. It's obvious that his parents are mistreating him."_

_"But what if they aren't though?"_

"_I refuse to take that chance. If it helps to take a child into the arms of a better family why even chance it?"_

_"I'm sorry... But he's not ours. We took him." _

"Big Tex..." I muttered. I sat back down in my chair with a big heap with hooves covering my face in disbelief. I remembered that night perfectly when I snuck downstairs and found them talking to each other. So I hid behind something to listen in. How scared I was for Tex to even talk about sending me back to my original family.

"So he did do it after all." I mumbled to myself. Again, anger was trying to rush through my mind. How could he? Did he really not want me back then? He was willing to throw me back into the lion's den?

_*Sigh*_

His conscience... He had the conscience of a saint for taking me in, but... He thought I was trying to make it look like my old family were monsters. For the longest time I thought it worked. Of course... With realization kicking in, to him back then it was probably supposed to be a simple; "Found your child, pick him up", type deal. He probably only wanted to take care of me until my parents came by and picked me up.

"So... when did he call you?" I asked with my hooves still over my face, ashamed I was.

"Big Tex?" She asked. With a light chuckle she sat back comfortably in her chair. I could tell because of the weight she was putting on the find leather. "A good stallion he is, always had a goo..."

"JUST..." I almost erupted, then I held myself back, "Just please tell me straight."

She nodded, "It was a couple of weeks after you went missing."

I slid back further into the chair. Mortified, "That... That soon huh?"

"This is going to be a hard story for me to tell honey, but hopefully it helps clear the air." Grandma took one more sip of her tea, "I'm not too proud of some of the stuff that happened..."

* * *

(*out of Van/Fade POV*)

* * *

_I remember it all too well... I died a little more inside..._

An elder white mare in her mid sixties closed the door to her home after bidding one of her sons a good day. Her home, finally quiet after a long day. No more chattering of students, nor grandchildren having fun or screaming, or crying even. Earlier that afternoon, her son Orion paid her a visit. To ask her a favor, almost too embarrassing for him to ask her for anything. Not after what happened earlier in the year, after the whole hospital fiasco.

"Mom...?" The blue unicorn was not big on words. Not anymore to at least.

"Yes?" Lucrecia stood in the front doorway. The door wide open, Reginald her butler was given the day off. The sun was lowering, the afternoon quickly fading into the twilight hours.

"I need to ask you for a favor." Orion frowned. He felt guilty for even coming to ask his mother for something so simple, yet it was so hard to even ask.

"Well... come in Orion before you catch a cold." Lucrecia still loved her son, despite the set backs he did and all the trouble he caused. The grief he brought with him in order just to please an immovable faction. The blue unicorn slowly crept in, unsure if his own mother was willing to put up with him. Though it was not like she was one to turn down any of her children for anything.

"Um... Thanks." He trotted in. The older mare closed the door behind them.

"You're looking well Orion." Lucrecia added, "The stress classes helping at all?"

Orion winced in uncertainty, "A little, I guess. They want me to start doing exercises and start counting to ten."

"All in all, it will help down the line." The older mare turned to her son. Looking proper, clean, and started to look more like a gentle colt. "Remember you're doing this for your children."

"I know... I know." He nodded.

"Come I'll make us some tea." She waved him over to follow her.

"Um. I was hoping this would be short though." He brought up.

"Okay then. What do you need?" Lucrecia asked.

"Well... since I considered on quitting being a patriarch and passing it onto another pony. I'm no longer getting the funding and pay I would usually get." Orion scratched his cheek. He was embarrassed to even bring it up, "I'll understand if you say no but... Since Twilight's entrance and tuition fee, with Shining Armor's academy fee along with dorm room fees because he needs to be on the base... I paid with those with the last of the funding that the main family gave me and pretty much half of our savings. So I was wondering and I know I'm in no right to ask for... Um.. Since Vanishing Star's birthday is coming up he wanted to go to Pony Canyon again like you and dad took the kids last year."

Lucrecia only chuckled in response. "Say no more."

"I'll pay it back I swear." Orion interjected.

"No... No, just think of it as a helping hoof." Lucrecia then approached the stairs and proceeded to climb the carpet blanketed steps. "After all, it was a tough year for all of us."

_I went to my savings and gave your father the money. He was on a road to a very good recovery though there was always room for improvement. After all, he was my son. And if he needed the help of sending you kids to have a proper education and having fun, then I respect him for that. This however, was for you to have fun. To have a good birthday after a tough year of arguments over money, the death of your grandfather, to gain favor, the death of your unborn sibling, inheritances, disagreements, stress. Your father finally knew what the main family was capable of... He grew a bitter hatred towards Sirius, an up and comer they would say. He was filled with good ideas they would say, some pony they wanted to lead, he had charisma, he had connections, all of that. Your father took my advice and finally gave up, he admitted defeat that debating and politics were not his thing._

_The next week you and your family finally left for Pony Canyon for a weekend trip. I myself, was planning a surprise party and to be ready when you got back. Though a trip could be tiring both ways between going to and coming back from, so I decided to throw a small get together between family and I invited a few of your friends; Grim, Tails and Jacks I think they were called. Correct me if I'm wrong. We had a cake made, presents bought, balloons and a banner hung with care. It was a very tough year for all of us, but somehow I knew that this party was a bit for every pony here. We really came together for this..._

"Wow... It just looks amazing." Libra said with amaze.

"Oh Van is just going to love it." A thin pink unicorn added, "I just hope he loves the present we got him. Hopefully you remembered which toy to buy him."

"Shimmer, I think I know my own nephew in and out. He likes those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles right?" Libra looked at his wife.

"I thought it was Ghostbusters?" Shimmer tapped her chin.

"Oh jeez..." Libra slapped his own forehead.

Shimmer only laughed playfully, "I'm kidding honey, he likes basically anything that has a cartoon with it."

Lucrecia smiled at a job well done. Her children and their families came together to honor the birth of a fellow family member after a year of difficult slopes. However, progress was slowly being made, there were still some trouble here and there but it was hardly an issue not to overcome. Lucrecia took one final look around and let out a deep sigh of happiness.

_You really deserved this happiness Van... We all did... Nothing could ruin this..._

Within the next couple of hours, the finishing touches were made. The rectangular chocolate cake with tons of white and blue frosting was placed perfectly on a small round table. A candle in the shape of a number eight stood proudly in the center of the cake. Presents were scattered around the table, big ones, small ones, it did not matter as they were all wrapped and placed with care. Balloons were taped to the table so they could not float away. It was perfect.

Just then an orange unicorn, female with a fancy curly purple mane came trotting in. She was heavily breathing but was in good spirits. Every pony looked at her as she heaved in and out as she tried to support herself while she used the doorway to lean against. She held her hoof to her chest to catch her breath.

"Sorry every pony." She heaved.

Lucrecia approached her, "Sunny Rays? You look like you ran a marathon."

Sunny frowned then slowly lowered herself onto the fine wooden flooring. "I just saw Orion and Twilight Velvet round the corner from up the street with their carriage."

"Oh good. Places every pony!" Lucrecia called out. "Van is going to be so happy when he sees this."

"Wa...wa..." Sunny heaved again.

"What?" Another of Lucrecia's children, this time Aries spoke up.

"I don't think I got a good view of Vanishing Star..." Sunny heaved once more.

"Well maybe you could not see him from where you were standing." Aries fetched her a glass of water then gave it to her. "That or he went to a friend's house."

"Or he's probably tired from a big trip." Lucrecia chuckled, "Probably laid his head down in the backseat to sleep."

_How much I wished that was true... When your family parked their carriage in the driveway, we were all anxiously waiting to jump out and shout. Your family walked in, but something was a miss. _

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted with joy. Ponies jumped out from their hiding places from behind couches and inside of closets. Streamers and party blowers blew. Lucrecia was levitating a a special birthday hat that had the words, **BIRTHDAY COLT** written across it. All the smiles and laughter, then turned into frowns and questions.

"Uh..." Some of the ponies looked around.

"A party for me?" Twilight gasped and waddled over to the cake. "Oh pretty!"

"Um... Where's Van?" Aries asked. "Is he like sleeping in the carriage outside?"

_Your father could not form the words to explain. But seeing the mortified expression on your mother's face told us something went wrong. Your brother just hid his face and walked straight up into his room, punched a hole in the wall once he reached the top stairs and slammed the door shut. Your sister did not grasp the connection fast enough back then, then again I figured your parents sugar coated the story of your disappearance so it could easily sink in later._

Lucrecia dropped the birthday hat onto the floor. It felt like an eternity as the rest of the family and friends were mortified with the news. Their jaws hung open with horror. Some could only shake their heads in disappointment, others wanted to run over to Orion and bash his skull in for being so careless and inconsiderate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?" Aries shouted.

"I... I..." Orion could only sit his plot down onto the wooden floor. He was being yelled at from all sides. How much he just wanted to shout back at them, this was one fight he could not win no matter how hard he tried.

"THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO!" Libra shouted. "THE WORST THING!"

"I TRIED TO TAKE CONTROL BUT VAN WAS BEING DIFFICULT SO I..." Orion tried to explain but it was useless.

"You left him on a corner and drove around the block to teach him a lesson." Shimmer said sarcastically. "Great parenting..."

"BUCK OFF! I thought he would stay put!" Orion sniffed, it was rare to see him cry on anything but this was different. "I was going to come back! I knew the block was short but we got stuck in traffic! And before I knew it... I raced around the corner, he was not there anymore."

"Mmm...cake." Young Twilight stuck her little hoof into the cake and stuffed some of the delicious dessert into her little maw. "Oohhh it's chocolate."

_The yelling would continue, though I'm not sure how little Twilight could have ignored all of that. She must have learned how to do it earlier when things were horrible, your cries as your father beat you. That or that sugar coated lie really seeped in. But later... she finally figured things out, and a long overdue crying session was had during her new life in the castle, but for now. I just let her enjoy what she could as things were going to get a whole lot worse. _

"OH THAT IS JUST GREAT ORION! JUST FREAKING GREAT!" Gemini yelled at Orion. "YOU LEFT A POOR EIGHT YEAR OLD ALONE IN A PARKING LOT WHERE SOMEPONY COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM!"

"OR WORSE! HE COULD HAVE WANDERED OFF INTO THE DESERT!" Aries added.

"JUST STOP IT! JUST STOP YELLING AT US OKAY!" Velvet cried.

"Oh shut up big tits." One of the other females said mockingly.

"THAT IS IT!" Velvet overturned one of the tables containing another set of gifts. Then grabbed one of the boxes and hurled it at the wall. Then another, then another, then another gift hit a window. "MY BABY IS GONE! MY BABY IS GONE!" She turned to Orion and hulked her way towards him. "I told you to stop acting like an idiot and treat him to something else. BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO BE PRIDEFUL! HAD TO TAKE TO HEART ON WHAT MY BABY SAID TO YOU! YOU'RE A FULL GROWN STALLION AND YOU WERE UPSET WHAT A LITTLE COLT TOLD YOU?!"

...

Orion said nothing.

...

"WELL?!" Velvet heaved.

...

"WELL?!" Velvet yelled again. Tears rolled fiercely down her cheeks.

Orion lowered his head in defeat. "It was an accident... a stupid one... I am prideful..." He sniffed, "But all it lead to was a collapse... I deserve all the hate." Some of the guests took their leave, disgusted with the turn of event and left everything as it was. They figured, the disappointment and loneliness was punishment enough. No matter how many wanted to hit the two, no pony stepped forward...

Lucrecia looked at the two. Not even sure how to even examine the situation, only thing that was on her mind was rage. Horrible, horrible rage. She stepped forward towards the two while there was still an audience.

"Mom?" Orion sniffed as he looked up.

_I slapped as hard as I could. My eyes... My family said I had eyes of a demon that day... When Orion told me this story, I wanted to strangle him so badly. Of all the grief and smart ass comments he was telling me in the past year, I wanted to deck him but I just could not... Not until that day. I had many grandchildren sure, but none of them out shined as much as you. It felt like you were a part of me, something I could look forward to every weekend and wanting to listen to my stories. Learn whatever I threw your way... Anything... you felt like another son actually..._

Orion just laid there, holding his face. I must have tore his cheek because I saw trickles of blood. I just eyed him and told him...

"Get up..." Lucrecia growled. Orion slowly rose to his hooves, hopefully that was the only thing his mother was going to dish out. He deserved that slap, he knew it too. Only to be met with another hard slap that sent him into the wall, where he wanted to slowly peel down to the floor again...

"Get up..." The older mare said coldly.

_I said some pretty cold words that day. I told my son and his wife, I was sick of all this. I told them I do not want them to call me anymore, no more of their mess. I told them if I knew they were going to mistreat their children I would have never helped them in their journey to start a family. I had enough of the main family motivating your father to do stupid things only for him to land flat on his face. His wife tried, I admired her tuition to try but she did not put enough effort in. Even with the chewing out, Velvet just fell to the floor and cried. Told us that you were missing for a couple of days and the police would call if they came up with any leads. _

_I told Orion that it was over between us until you came home safely. Your uncle Aries and Libra tried their best in helping with the search, even called in a few favors to help. No leads other than it looked like little tiny hoof prints in the sand outside of the town. Along with what appeared to be either wolf or coyote tracks, we feared the worst. Thought you were attacked and could not out run them, never did find a body though._

_Things went further down hill from there. Accusations were brought up, friends of the family stepped forward and accused your parents mistreating you. You had marks from time to time. Social services came and organized for your siblings to be taken away, but since Twilight was enrolled in the gifted school for unicorns while Shining Armor in the guard academy, since your uncle Aries was an officer there he volunteered to take your brother in and check on your sister from time to time. _

_But since a previous student of mine was now teaching at the gifted school, I asked her to consider taking Twilight under her wing, give her the chance of being in a real family. She had a son herself who was a little rascal... you might now him but sadly a few years after that, some plans changed and Twilight went under Celestia's wing for sure. So sad for what happened to Hinata and her husband, they were going to be the next king and queen of Equestria that has not happened to Equestria since... Maybe over a thousand years..._

_A few days after you vanished. I received a phone call, a business one that is._

"The phone is for you Doctor Lucrecia." Reginald held the phone to her while she sat in her expensive leather chair. Just looking out the window over the distance to see the beauty of Canterlot. With a bottle of white wine and a glass with ice cubes on the decorative table next to her, the alcohol was the only thing keeping her from raising her blood pressure. Pains erupted from her chest after she yelled at her son and his wife for how stupid they could have been. She went to another doctor to see if the symptoms she had match one of ponies with heart problems. The news was not one that she would have liked.

The older mare summoned her magic to levitate the phone to her ear. She spoke into the mouth piece, "Hello, this is Doctor Lucrecia speaking." After the drama was spread through out Canterlot about a missing child. She still had a composure to keep as a professional. Her classes were far and in between, or literally cancel classes altogether so her students could not see her stress and depression.

"Uh yes Doctor Lucrecia. This is Big Tex from Big Tech, I'm not sure if you remember me." A heavy male voice spoke through the telephone line.

"Oh yes..." Lucrecia frowned, "Yes it's been awhile Big Tex. How is Betsy?"

"She's fine. Fine." Tex said over the line, "Um... She finally accepted the fact that she can't have a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that Texan." Lucrecia sighed, "I apologize, it's just been a hectic few days."

"No need to apologize, it's been... something we have been dreading for awhile." Tex sighed, "She really wanted a kid to call her own..."

"Have you considered adoption?" Lucrecia let her eyes dull, her voice dulled as well. "There is really nothing wrong with adoption."

"Well... Yes and no. Well I mean... Not until recently, I um... got a bit of a problem myself." Tex replied. "You see, I uh... Betsy and I have came into possession of a child."

Lucrecia tried to put on a playful smirk, "Oh. Well congratulations then."

"Thanks. Um..." Texan kept tripping over his words.

"Texan, it's fine. I know its been awhile since the last time we talked but I'm happy you and Betsy were my students and made something of yourselves. You're a business pony and I understand you barely have time to talk anymore..." Lucrecia explained.

"Yeah... it feels good talking to you again. Uh... But I guess by the sound of your voice I caught you at a bad time." Tex apologized.

Lucrecia sighed, "Yeah... I'll be honest, you caught me at my worst.. I nearly had a heart attack after what happened, have to go on for more medication than I was before. But the worst of it is... My family is falling apart, my husband must be rolling around in his grave by now. Just when things were looking up, with the proper help my grandson Shining Armor finally got the junk out of his system that got him fired from my husband's teachings, he's going to be a guard I hope. My granddaughter Twilight is finally starting classes for the gifted school for unicorns." The older mare sighed.

"Well those sound great for the two youngsters." Tex complimented.

Lucrecia sighed again, "Yes but... my son and his wife are facing serious jail time if found guilty in court. Ponies think that they took their son out in the middle of the desert and killed him then buried him. Though my other sons went out looking and found tracks then they disappeared..." She paused, then stood up from her chair with the phone still by hear ear, she levitated the other part of the phone as she walked towards the window that looked out into the valley of Canterlot. "Almost..."

"Like some pony took him?" Tex finished her sentence.

Lucrecia raised an eyebrow, "Well that's a good possibility. But yet a more frightening one."

"I wouldn't blame you. Not after the news of crazy gangs mutilating mares and children back then, I would be mortified too." Tex added.

"Don't remind me... It took forever to get that psychotic Minotaur put down. After what he did... it really put every pony on edge." Lucrecia frowned. "I don't even want to think what horrible pony could be doing to my grandson if that was the case."

"I don't blame you, I'm sorry I even brought it up. Draco did a great service then." Tex added. "But um... I wanted to call you about the kid Betsy and I _picked_ up."

"I'm sorry..." The old mare pressed her forehead against the glass window. "I'm not really in the best of moods. My grandchild is alone out there in the big world, my son and his wife are going to go to jail and if that's the case... Shining Armor and Twilight are not going to see them for a long time." She sniffed, ready to let the water works take over. "I don't know what he could he be doing right now, he must be cold and lonely, crying, hungry... or worse little Vanishing Star could be dead... Never going to know what it's like to graduate, or get his first kiss, or get married, get a job that he'll excel at."

"Oh... Well, about that being cold, lonely and hungry part. I think we got that fixed." Tex replied.

The mare's eyes shot wide open, "What do you mean?"

"That kid we picked up? He had a blue coat and dark blue and black hair, nice blue eyes, a white cutie mark of a star with clouds around it I think..." Tex brought up. "I called because... I went through the bags he had on him and found out that they belonged to you."

...

_At that moment, I knew he was talking about you. So, the next day without telling any pony I set out to the home of Tex and Betsy. I had plans of bringing you back myself. Tex said over the phone that he and his wife took care of you after they found you in the desert. Though his conscience was eating away at him, he felt that he needed to do the right thing. I was surprised that you took some of my books without asking, I was going to let that slide. Some books compared to a child, it was obvious that I cared more about your well being. _

_When I got there, Tex's butler greeted me. Nice fellow. Tex and Betsy did alright for themselves by taking a good look around their home. But all I cared about was you. Tex finally caught up, he explained the story and I listened. Not very far, you were in the room with Betsy, playing and doing arts and crafts. I watched from the doorway, I was going to go in there and get your attention. But then I stopped myself... I hid behind the wall but still managed to peek a bit. I watched, for so long Betsy had some failed pregnancies and some that almost made it. Then I noticed something... She was smiling... And you were too. Though you only knew each other for a short while, it felt like you two were parent and child._

_I wanted to watch a little more. This time Tex rotated out with Betsy, I told him to just act natural and pretend I'm not here. Tex grew up with a lot of brothers and sisters, took care of the younger ones, pretty much a middle child himself. I watched as you two played catch outside in the yard. It really said something, just watching you two play. I saw the desire Tex wanted to be a father, but I knew he was scared to admit it. He lost two younger siblings in a fire when he was younger, been distant from pretty much every pony except for his wife until... well he met you._

_I don't know why... but after taking the whole day hiding from you, I learned something about Tex and Betsy. They were happy to have new life around the home, you were the child they really wanted... and the one they deserved. I had an important issue to think about, should I risk letting my own son believe that his son was dead just to give another couple happiness? Or should I rip the only thing keeping these two happy and bring you back home with no guarentee of a safe home? Let alone bring the press in to claim that Tex and his wife kidnap a child for a couple of weeks? I knew the ponies of Equestria, they love to cling to these things._

_I took a deep breath... And made an offer to Tex and Betsy. A stupid one, an unbelievable one, yet a sacrificial one. I told them to give you a new identity and let them raise you. I was going to regret some parts of the decision as I had to call in a few favors from the main family. I had to make them dip their business into your father's court case and pull some strings. Found not guilty, but their was a price to pay... And well...your parents tried for another child, but no way the media was going to leave them alone. They were pretty much on their own, I secretly slipped a little money using the alias, "**Lady L**". But, the main family came knocking and wanted their payment. They did not want my money, Sirius took one last blow to your father's pride... and took their child... a colt. Cute as a button. I came knocking, ready to give them something else... But my student, Dr. Lucia, wife of Sheen Lorenzo offered in return her ancestor's research of finding the secret of becoming an alicorn. In return, they gave her the child and made her swear to keep her promise. By now, the child has to be a teenager...You might have meet him a couple of times and would have never knew..._

* * *

_Note: I apologize for the earlier upload. I made this chapter a bit too long and honestly, I put a lot of effort into it where it would seem like it would fit two chapters instead. I'm really proud of it too but honestly, it was not getting the feed back I wanted. So it was probably better to cut it in half and give everyone the first half. Again I apologize._

So far, Lucrecia is letting more on that she is huh?


	22. Chapter 22 (second half) beta

_The Vanishing Star_

_By NocturneD-_

_Note: Really guys? Where are you? Under a rock? Dead? In space? I bet you're in space. _

_Special thanks: to Bringonthespam, ShiningShadow1965, The Hipster Brony and The J.A.M. aka Number 1.  
_

_story note: still in Lucrecia's POV_

* * *

_I hated how the events worked out. Sirius, that devil would not rest until he flattened everything that he saw had potential. He always had it in for our family. I knew he would come for the rest, it would be obvious that he would try to go after your siblings. So I asked princess Celestia a huge favor, give Twilight a new alias just incase like you did yourself. Shining Armor also had one but from what I remember barely used it._

_Later I would go to the castle to check up on things. I heard Twilight was feeling home sick from Hinata and Celestia that it was wanting me go and stay with her. Around that that time, I heard they took in another pony who strangely was an alicorn as well. She went by the name of Cadence, she was a very sweet girl to Twilight. I wasted no chance and paid a visit._

"GRANDMA! GRANDMA!" The lavender filly wobbled up to the older unicorn.

"Twilight." Lucrecia craned her neck down. Just enough for the filly to stand on her hind legs and rub her their noses together. Gently, they spaced further apart but still enjoyed each other's company. "Are you being a good girl?"

"I think so." Twilight squeaked.

The older mare chuckled, "I heard you were feeling a little homesick. So I decided to bring you a little something from my house."

"A present?" Twilight squeaked again.

"Could say that." Lucrecia smiled. Around her flank was a very nicely sewn saddlebag. She used her magic to open up the pouch. And out came a rather, ragged old doll with stitch marks. "You remember Smarty Pants don't you?"

"Your old doll?" The doll was placed in Twilight's waiting hooves. She shook it a little as the head bounced back and forth.

"Yes Smarty Pants and I have been through a lot together. I guess I'm getting too old for her and she needs a new and younger friend." Lucrecia smirked.

"You don't mind letting me have her?" Twilight asked.

"Oh Twilight... I would love to pass Smarty Pants onto you." The older mare patted the lavender unicorn on her little head.

"Now, Smarty Pants and I have been through a lot together. And she was my best friend when I was your age. She's quite a character like a smart pony should be but what makes her special is... she will never give up on you... ever, no matter what." Lucrecia tilted her head, adored the sight of the young filly playing with something that was once hers. The childhood memories surging back, how much she loved to play with that old doll. They had their share of adventures, the patches to prove them. "Now I want you to promise me something, that you'll take good care of her."

Twilight kept shaking the doll lightly. Then looked up at her grandmother, then back at the doll. Then back to Lucrecia, slowly she wobbled up to the older mare and embraced her. "I..."

"Twilight?" Lucrecia gasped.

The lavender filly heaved, "I want to go... home."

"Twilight..." The older mare muttered. The filly hugged her even tighter.

"Please can I go home?" Twilight cried. "I don't like it here!"

"Why not?" The older unicorn let her hoof run through Twilight's mane.

"The kids here are mean to me! I got lost almost everyday. Some of the teachers think I'm stupid and made me cry! Some other kids threw my books into the fountain! I HATE IT HERE!" Twilight cried ever harder. "I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT DADDY! SHINING ARMOR CAN'T COME HERE! I WANT VANISHING STAR TO HELP ME FIGURE STUFF OUT! I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!"

"Honey..." Lucrecia eased her granddaughter away from her. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'll be willing to take you out but... I want to let you know that your daddy and mommy worked very hard to get you in here. Not every foal gets in."

"I don't care!" Twilight cried harder. Children did not know the importance of sacrifice yet.

"Alright Twilight. You don't have to attend if you don't want to... but just wanted to know." Lucrecia paused, "Was there anything you liked about the school?"

The filly was silent. She let her lavender hoof rub into the royal red carpet. "I dunno..."

"Would you like it if I attended a day of school with you?" Lucrecia asked.

"Do I get to go home?" She asked.

"Well Twilight... truth is, because of your parents... you would have to live with me." Lucrecia responded. "You don't mind that do you?"

_So I shadowed Twilight for a day. Sat in on her classes to see what was going on and no surprise, she was a quiet mare. I saw a couple of paper balls thrown here and there. Classes sure have changed, children were loud. Hmm... Apparently any pony with money could just get in there these days, luck was on their child's side if they can perform a satisfactory job. More and more, I noticed your sister was the personal type. She would slowly raise her hoof to answer questions but, children scowled at her. Oh boy... it was one of these scenarios._

_Then later at another class, she had a teacher that was a bitter snark who really did not care about his job. Bastard told Twilight she was being a show off when she was trying to look through her bag for the proper book in front of the class. Well... I waited until class was over and... acted very unlady like, if he did anything to make Twilight cry I would ask the main family to bury him in a ditch. Okay, maybe I did not say it exactly like that, but in the end he was pissing himself after I told him who I was. Surely I would bring this to Celestia's attention. I heard talk between facility members about the daughter of the two worst parents in Equestria attending their gifted school, more and more I felt like I should just grab Twilight and walk out of there._

_Her last period of the day was not with the other children. But with a one on one with the princess. Surely I was going to bring everything up to speed and lay down the bad news to her. Twilight told me this was probably one of the few classes of the day she could actually enjoy, besides lunch but even that she sits by herself. I was expecting Celestia, but in came a familiar figure. Hinata... another one of my students, the one I trained to my full extent and was my last student before I quit the school. My how she grown. She was elegant, graceful. A long dark marvelous mane and tail, her fur was pure white. She was one of the taller unicorns you would see around Canterlot a few times._

"Doctor Lucrecia?" The pure unicorn scoffed.

"Well, if it isn't Hinata... or should I say princess?" Lucrecia smiled.

"Oh." Hinata laughed, "It's been awhile doctor, still the whole princess thing is not really working for me."

The older mare frowned, "Still modest. Your parents would be proud of your accomplishments."

The white unicorn smirked, "I guess. So what brings you here today?"

"I came for a visit but instead shadowed my granddaughter here to observe how she's doing in her classes." Lucrecia craned her neck to see Twilight sitting on a bean bag chair reading over what could possibly be her last chapter from her magic book.

"Oh?" Hinata asked.

"I learned a few things about this new generation of staff and... While I used to teach here, some stuff I find a little lacking. And..." Lucrecia looked at Twilight again, "I was thinking of pulling Twilight out."

"Ser... really?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Is there a problem?"

"Well... Don't get me wrong." Lucrecia leaned her head in to whisper, "It's just that when Twilight greeted me, she was in tears and telling me she was not happy here. And wishes to come home." She shook her head, "I'm sorry for telling you this. It's probably because of the drama or maybe its just the first few weeks of school."

"Yes..." Hinata let her eyes wander over to Twilight, "Well... If its what she wants then, alright. But its not everyday when you get to pass on your teachings to a filly. She reminds me of myself when I first came here... Scared, felt like I was alone, parents could not come and visit me. All I had were my books and kept studying. Celestia could only spend so much time with me..."

...

"I want this to be a little different, before Twilight gets taught anything by Celestia... I want her to feel welcomed here, maybe be that daughter I always wanted." Hinata let a smile crept upon her lips.

"Velvet would appreciate you doing that for her." Lucrecia smiled. "You two were pretty good friends growing up after all."

"Yes." Hinata giggled, "Velvet would want the best." Soon her lips formed a frown, "I just can't believe what happened to that poor filly's family. I'm sure Vanishing Star was great colt, you spoke very highly of him."

Lucrecia winced, "And that I did."

"You know... let's talk about this over tea and cookies." Hinata smirked.

"Sure." Lucrecia nodded.

Within the next twenty minutes. Cookies, tea and juice were served. So the three had a nice conversation about random things, hopefully helping Twilight getting the idea that the school is not so bad. At least fix her classes first so she does not get stuck with anymore gutless teachers.

"About Twilight's progress through out the last few weeks doctor Lucrecia. She passes tests with flying colors, but its just the social matter that worries me a little." Hinata brought up. "I was hoping I can help her make some friends.. Well since you know, with vacations, the children usually go home with their families but... seeing how Twilight's parents are in... well steep trouble, I was wonder if it's alright with you that Genshin and I could take her with us on some trips."

"That would be nice actually." Lucrecia then looked at Twilight who slowly sipped her juice cup.

"I mean, either way if she stays here or leaves the school. I really would like Twilight to join us on some things." Hinata offered. "I even got this little place to stay in Ponyville called Golden Oaks. It is a library that Celestia sent me to one time for me to explore and find some more friends. Ever since, I just liked going back there."

"A library?" Twilight put down her cup.

"Oh yes." Hinata nodded. "It might not be as big as the library here but its a nice little get away." Twilight couldn't help but beam. Underneath the table cloth slowly crept up a little white hoof. Almost like a snake sniffing out its prey, looking for something suitable to eat. It caught Lucrecia's attention as the white hoof somehow grabbed a cookie from the tray then crept back underneath the table. Lucrecia arched forward from her chair then lifted up the table cloth. Her eyes met with another pair of a small colt, nearly toddler age or older. Had shoulder length black mane with blue tints.

"Well now... who might you be?" Lucrecia smiled.

The little white colt wiped the crumbs away from his mouth, "I'm Ghendi... More cookie please?" The colt raised his fore legs eagerly waiting for more.

Just then the other side of the table cloth rose. Hinata peered her head in, "Did you run away from Cadance again Genny?" The toddler only looked at the white unicorn with confused eyes. With a small spark of magic the colt was engulfed with an aura, then swiftly levitated from underneath the table. "No matter, mommy has a guest." The colt was placed on another chair identical to the mares were sitting on. "Ghendi, this is doctor Lucrecia Sparkle. She was mommy's teacher when she was a filly. This is also Twilight's grandma."

Lucrecia craned her neck, "Hello there Ghendi. You want to be a princess like your mommy one day?"

...

"Ghendi is a boy..." Hinata frowned.

"Oh..." Lucrecia puckered her lip then let her eyes wander, "Sorry... sorry I..."

"It's okay, no harm done." Hinata snickered. "I guess being part Kirin their bodies come in different shapes. It took Genshin awhile to get to where he is now."

"Hewwo." Ghendi extended his hoof for a greeting.

Recovering from the little identity mishap, Lucrecia extended her hoof as well and shook it lightly. "My apologies Ghendi." She pulled her hoof back slightly, "Are you and Twilight getting to know each other?"

"Cookie." Ghendi raised his fore legs for another.

Just then the sound of a mare hustling and breathing tightly could be heard. Standing in the doorway was a pink alicorn as she looked frantically around but then gasped as she saw Hinata.

"Looking for something Cadance?" Hinata raised her tea cup.

"Uh... um... yes, I wanted to look for a book. To... read to Genny." Cadance nervously laughed. She looked around frantically, the closet book she could find next to her was the cart carrying a load of other books. "Um... yes here it is. The Alchemist theory!"

Hinata raised her eyebrow, "Don't think a toddler would like to read a nine hundred page book for a bed time story..." She taped her chin lightly, "Then again..."

"Oh yes... Uh alchemy is all the rage now." Cadance nervously smiled.

"By the way Cadance." Hinata smirked and pointed down with her hoof to the chair next to her where the white colt was stuffing his face with sugary snacks.

"Hi Caddy." Ghendi waved, "Nom." The mares could not help but chuckle at the innocent colt. Does not know much about the world around him yet, but he would learn the hard way later.

"Cadance!" Twilight jumped up from her seat. The situation did not call for a sunshine, sunshine dance but the two did it anyway. The older mares clapped for the small entertainment. Lucrecia loved the fact that Twilight made some friends but sadly not around her age. But the more Lucrecia watched, the more she smiled, Twilight was having fun with royalty. There were ponies willing to try and become more for Twilight in the request of Celestia, try to be her friend. Some more time passed by and the day was ready to close.

Hinata looked down at the lavender filly, "Twilight I know school is always a big step, but if you feel that this school isn't for you. I won't argue, it was just fun having you here. Never quite had a knowledgeable student like yourself just yet."

Twilight looked down to the floor again sadly. "I don't know."

"Hmmm?" Hinata asked.

"Speak up child." Lucrecia smiled.

"It's just... I like your class the best out of all the other ones." Twilight sniffed.

"I do too. Best part of my day after being in Celestia's court and doing paper work." Hinata smiled. "I really do like being here with you Twilight. I would like to spend more time with you too and honestly, if you ever feel homesick I could always call your grandma..." Lucrecia nodded, she was willing to do that. "But if you want to go live with your grandma and learn under her, I won't blame you. She is one of the best teachers this side of Equestria."

"Well Twilight?" Lucrecia asked her. "It's a big decision. I won't mind either way."

"I... don't know... I don't like some of the classes and kids... but I like princess Hinata and princess Cadence... going to miss Genny trying to eat my books. well... maybe." Twilight frowned.

Lucrecia looked at her former student, "Hinata... maybe we can compromise?" Hinata smiled and nodded, "Maybe we can adjust her schedule just a bit if she wants to stay."

"It's just... I miss my mommy and daddy..." Twilight sniffed, "But... princess Hinata reminds me so much of mommy."

"Well honey.. I'll try my best to fill her horseshoes if you want me to." Hinata ran her hoof through Twilight's short cut mane. "And that's if you want me to too, I don't want to replace her in your heart."

"How about this Twilight. I'll check back in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing." Lucrecia offered, "And if you still want to leave then I'll take you. No questions asked."

"Um... okay." Twilight smiled while wiping away the immature tears.

Lucrecia then looked back at Ghendi who was playing with a plastic samurai sword that he got from the toy chest not too far from the other side of the room. She slowly approached him, "Ghendi?"

"Lady?" Ghendi looked up and blinked.

"I want to ask you for a favor." She smiled. "I was watching your sword play and think when you get older, you might be a great swords pony someday."

"Rery?" Ghendi put his hoof in his mouth then suckled.

"Uh huh." Lucrecia nodded, "You think you can protect my granddaughter Twilight from the bad ponies?"

"Mmm..." Ghendi looked at Twilight who was showing Smarty Pants to Hinata. "From monsters too?"

Lucrecia chuckled, "Especially monsters like trolls, dragons..."

Twilight turned her head, "I can take care of myself when I get older grandma. I want to be the best magic pony like you."

The older mare laughed. "Okay, okay Twilight. But just in case I want Ghendi here to grow up strong too... Who knows, you two might go off on your own adventures like your grandfather and I did in our youth." She paused, then chuckled again, "You two might even get married someday"

"Grandma he still wets the bed." Twilight frowned.

"I also heard that you make one of the guards check under your bed for monsters." Lucrecia shot back. The filly blushed in embarrassment.

"Going to be a miracle that these two even get to be that age to consider romance." Hinata smirked.

_So for a couple years, Hinata and Cadance grew on Twilight. Hinata's husband; Genshin was one of the top captains for the numerous royal guard squads, he was also Shining Armor's trainer. As an appease, he continued were he left off from his grandfather's training. Your brother had a bad addiction to a drug that was popular back in those days called Nuke and withdrawals can lead to very violent behavior. Your grandfather put off his training until he got clean, unfortunately it was a bumpy road to recovery. He finally shaped up and joined the academy. I did visit him from time to time, same treatment of being ridiculed for having parents that left their child in a desert. Things changed once he was assigned to a squad. He started to become more responsible and more well mannered, it was a nice transformation._

_Though he admitted, he felt weak when he always had to rely on nuke to make his life better, his violent nature always made him felt guilty that he took it on you. Peer pressure could do that to you. Genshin made sure he could go that extra mile and never quit on him. It was almost like Twilight and Shining Armor found themselves the parents or adult figures they wanted all along. Like you always saw me or Big Tex and Betsy._

_Prior to this, Hinata was granted an ascension into an alicorn form... Every pony was proud for her but secretly... She hated it. She grew a little resentful of her title. But I knew she was afraid, one idea comes to mind was the idea of Alicorns being immortal. Just having a child, the thought of her child growing old while she remained young pained her. She grew more resentful of her new gift, even asked Celestia to strip her of her wings and possible immortality. Celestia, did not grant that wish and went on how it was a gift, but Hinata went on as normal. Later she would cover them, she never liked flying anyway. She went on as normal, the idea of Alicorns being immortal is still a brain teaser._

_While Lucia's research was making some progress, Hinata was still curious. And offered some assistance in her research by offering her blood. How I knew about this, I monitored some of Lucia's experiments. This was going to be her biggest project yet if she ever made it successful. But do to time and resources, and lack of faith she would soon make less and less progress... Until her own son picked up the project. You might already know him as well._

_Things turned for the worse as... Canterlot was attacked by a beast that I wanted to believe crawled out of Tartarus itself. Yet, looked so alien like for what I wanted to describe as it looked like an alien dragon like... ugh... I'm sorry, it was too horrible to remember that day. It wanted to absorb the unicorn children inside of the gifted school, it held Twilight hostage. Just taunting Hinata and Genshin... sadly, they would expend all their magic in stopping the creature. And freed your sister and the other were a lot of wounded, and... Ghendi lost a fore leg, then a back leg during the attack, I was using my magic to help him not bleed out. Poor colt, he lost his parents and his limbs on the same day... All because he wanted to live up to the promise he made for me in protecting Twilight...He was young and stupid, but was kept true to his word, wanted to be like the guards for their nobility. Only for him to break down._

_The creature tried to pierce Twilight and Ghendi with its tentacle or.. tail whatever. But to my horror Hinata jumped in front of them, only to have Genshin to the same thing. Celestia used a paralyzing spell to make the creature halt. Another spell was complicated to master, even for myself but it needed a sacrifice to put a creature of that magnitude down. The side effect, it would paint a curse mark on a chosen target, problem was, it had to be alive. Well.. you know where this is going... But as I was standing there... Hinata and Genshin had some final words for the two..._

"HINATA! GENSHIN!" Twilight cried as she tried to reach up for her teacher slash mother figure, only to have her hooves pause.

"TWILIGHT STAY BACK!" Hinata coughed up blood. It splattered everywhere, the grass, her clothes, even on herself. "Please... Just stay back..."

"It's for your safety Twilight!" Genshin grunted, blood poured down his mouth as well.

"Both of you..." Hinata heaved.

"MOMMA!" Ghendi tried to get himself up, but with the lack of support in standing he could not. "DADDY!"

"Please... children... I got something I want to pass on." Hinata coughed again, blood seeping through her lips and dripped down her chin. "Ghendi... Eat your greens and grow up to be big and strong like your daddy. Go on lots of adventures. Don't start fights.. but always stick up for your friends. Fight for what you care about and what you believe in. Respect your instructors..." She coughed again, more blood gushed out. "Don't let any pony tell you, that you're no good for any reason."

"Don't get... Don't get upset when you can't perform spells right the first few times. Don't grow resentful of gifts if you feel like you did not earn them. There is always a purpose... Save your bits but also be a little bit charitable... Another thing, about mares..."

Her lip trembled but tried to produce a smile, "Fillies and mares ... don't fall for the first one you see, it hurts when you realize that you are not what they want. Marry a smart mare and don't get mad if they're smarter than you. Marry a mare who likes you for you and not because of your title. It's okay to take interest in a mare that is a bit older than you. Remember... mommy and daddy love you... Just remember when you feel like you're going down, their is always a little angel on your shoulder that is going to tell you to get up... because mommy, daddy... every pony loves you... And always will."

Hinata then focused her attention to Twilight. "Twilight...?"

It was too unbearable for the lavender filly, "Please don't go." Not caring for the blood, the filly tried to run up to her mentor only to be stopped by a magic grip from her own grandmother.

"I'm sorry honey, but we got to do this... We're out of options." Hinata cried, the blood kept coming. Her wings spread out loosely, shadowing the two foals from the evils of the threat.

"It was also nice... getting to know you and your brother." Genshin cringed in pain. "You were always a smart kid and polite too..."

"Twilight... study real hard, but don't get upset if you fail at something. Life is not always about books. We're all not perfect. Make friends but not too many, some that you can trust." Hinata heaved, tears rolled down her cheeks more and more. Mixed with the blood slowly flooding from her mouth.

"Honest friends... Generous friends... Loyal friends... Kind friends... Fun friends... Be happy at celebrations. Be adventurous... Also, respect your teachers and make Celestia happy. She is a good teacher, just being near her you feel warm and things will be okay..." Hinata gagged again, "You are a special pony Twilight... just remember that. I love you like you were my own...we both do... you're parents would be proud of your progress and both your brothers."

Hinata then focused on Lucrecia who was still performing a medical spell on her son. "Lucrecia... thank you... for everything..."

...

Lucrecia could not help but smile through the painful feeling. "You were one of my best..."

"I better stop now..." She gagged again, "I wondered myself if Alicorns could die... now I guess I finally got my answer..."

_They said their goodbyes and the spell finally reached its conclusion. The power and magic from both Hinata, Genshin and the creature were carried over into Ghendi. But in the form of a black cutie mark, along with some odd tattoos. The aftermath left a lot of ponies scared, even outside of Canterlot news spread about the attack. Accusations were made on who did it, what attracted the creature in the first place and what could have been done to prevent it. It was a field day for anti-Royalty factions, let alone other kingdoms. Thank goodness that the media was told by royalty to cover it up._

_With Hinata and Genshin gone. Equestria lost a king and queen, a title that has not be earned since over a thousand years. Now, those two were gone because they sacrificed themselves. Twilight lost a pair of secondary parents, but to Ghendi... He lost so much. His parents dead, lost two limbs, a cursed cutie mark tied to the tattoos his mother and father gave him. Genshin told us one last thing to myself and royalty as well as whoever was there to witness the tragedy at first hoof... To think of Ghendi as a hero... Sadly, with propaganda the ponies demanded that Ghendi be banished or even worse killed, one of them lead by Sirius that racist bastard. They were scared of him, did not want what is believed to be a cursed child have anything to do with their kingdom._

_Probably the first few times I ever saw Celestia get angry. From my earlier travels, I remember an academy on one part of Equestria. It was very neutral between politics and military, it was basically in the middle of a city. I proposed this to Celestia, then pulled some in some favors from former chancellor Kirk and the new chancellor; Picard. I gave Ghendi new legs using my old models. Never really performed that kind of surgery on a child. And under orders, they would keep Ghendi safe, give him a good education, and train him._

_I would take some days off to go visit him, one reason because his prosthetic constantly needed to be repaired and changed. At first, their were ponies there that treated him like garbage and no foals wanted to be his friend... None of the adults except for a few wanted to put up with him, they were scared that he might go crazy one day with the monsters power. But slowly over the years I noticed some change... He grew stronger, grew smarter, went on missions... I watched him grow. I saw him save the day dozens of times with his magic, brawn, skills, brains, even wits. Eventually down the line, the curse mark would fade and give him a real cutie mark. The tattoos though, would show up every now and then if he was ever going to fight on another level. It's a bit difficult to explain right now..._

_He went on many adventures with a bunch of famous explorers, even got to along with commander Hero to fight a few threats here and there. I would ask Ghendi; who took up the name G for protection reasons. What did he like most about his adventures. He would then reply, the company and the thrill of helping making Equestria a better place. He knew that's what his mother and father would want. By now, he must have been all over Equestria adventuring. He would graduate from the Sleipnir academy, he made friends during his grade school years finally, even during his travels._

_Outside the city was a village that had other Kirins in it. His father Genshin; had a twin brother named Genshou, then he had a wife Hima that were protectors of the village. Besides Kirins, other ponies lived in peace under their protection. The couple had many children, one of their youngest was named Synnenchi. Yeah... that got you wondering huh? Ghendi felt at home with the family, liked to spend his time in that town whenever he could. But one day, changelings attacked and most of the village was wiped out. Ghendi and his team did not get there in time to save it, only to meet the changeling queen who... I believe was a different hive queen from the one that crashed Shining Armor's wedding. Ghendi fought, and fought and fought... Only for him to ruin his fake legs in the process. Probably for the better until he came along and met you. But the attack made no sense, no sense what so ever. Kirins could eliminate hundreds of changelings by the mere presence..._

_Some pony might have played a part in it, just to lure him there... All he could manage to save was the child. And if that was not bad enough, there was more waiting behind friendly lines. In order to keep themselves safe, they had to go dark and cut connections for awhile. Luckily no pony caught up with them. From what chancellor Picard told me, he did not give me a straight answer saying not either of them were dead. That gave me a little hope, I could not communicate with them during that time. I feared that I might have lost another child. We were close, we would pay each other visits, he would bring me souvenirs from his travels then maybe ask me to help him with a little research. By then from traveling so much his fake legs must have gave out with lack of repair. Might have risked an infection if he was not careful. By a years time, I was updated on the dastardly assassins trying to kill him were defeated by Commander Hero on one of his missions by Picard... How relieved I was... only problem... we still did not know who ordered it, as well as Ghendi could still not be found._

_A year later, I would learn that he would come back into the light but working for you. A strange surprise indeed that you would meet up again after the embassy incident. You took Ghendi and Synn in and gave them the best treatment. And well... the rest is history._

_I started communication back with Ghendi as he updated me on everything. Then alas, he told me about your hard work and how you were a very generous pony. He talked about you in very high regards. I was happy to still learn about your later years because Big Tex would only call so often. Last thing I heard was you graduating from college then becoming his heir to the company._

_Then came the contest... And the prize of attending a Big Tech party. I figured it was time for you to see what your family was up to. See how different things were after you left. I got Ghendi to agree that the family deserves closer. He knew he would be committing a crime but he had to sneak into the production line and went through the winning tablets. There were other winners, but he went for the grand prize and sneaked back out to later ink in the proper documents to make sure it works as if it were bought legit. In his heart, he knew that having a family was the best thing in the world while losing them was the worst. He respected you and saw you as the older brother he never had, appreciated everything you did for him and Synn._

_He then came back to Canterlot on one of his days off. He posed as a mail pony to give it like as if it were a normal package to your parents. It was addressed from me of course and acted like it was a present from all three of did give me the idea to get her one, I told them I would cover it. I was just happy Twilight never lost her true self. Took everything Hinata said to heart and followed up on them. So did Ghendi... Well, some of it... You know how the fight went._

_Your brother grew up to be a successful captain, married a princess and leading his own kingdom. Your sister grew into a wise, talented and beautiful young mare. She made quite a name for herself. As for your parents, they slowly got by. After what was done to them, they kept it together. I told Celestia to check in periodically to make sure Sirius was kept in line. You can't be too careful around how things are handled here in Canterlot._

_And I want to let you know, this was not your fault. I wanted you children to live a happy life and follow your own paths... And that's what you did... If the fault should be put on... It should be me... I was manipulating things and bending things in the background, to make sure all of you lived good lives... There was a lot of conflict in the past twenty years... but I think I'll share that story another time. So... if you want to be mad at me... I'll understand..._

* * *

(out of Lucrecia POV)

* * *

The brown stallion blinked, not once but twice. With a deep sigh, he let his neck crane to his left then to his right to look at the room. Not sure of what to even say. The pain he thought he caused, only intensified after the story only to be assured that hew as not at fault. He looked to his right and saw a large oval shaped mirror. Just staring back at the two ponies who were sitting in fine chairs having tea. He then looked back at his grandmother. Sweet, kind, but older than he remembered but still the same mare.

"Think I should stop trying to act like a brat and not try to force every pony to see things from my perspective..." He said. "I was always scared if no pony ever took my side, they would think I'm some spoiled jerk..."

"Honey... You had a long trip." Lucrecia smiled. "But if I can say just a few more things."

"Go on." He mumbled.

"I grew up in a pretty religious family. Probably one of the reasons why I got up and left my family to pursue traveling. But I like to think something is watching over me. The almighty one or great one, whatever book you go by." Lucrecia frowned, "Yeah... I got a lot of explaining to do once I meet her because of some of the choices I made... but I like to believe for the bad I done back then... I also done some good."

...

"Like the good book says. She moves in mysterious ways, her plans are a mystery but she gave us free will to chose our own fate for good or not." The old mare smiled. With a grunt she stood up, the brown stallion did as well and embraced each other in another hug. And with a gentle pat on the back to seal the deal.

"I known Big Tex and Betsy ever since they were young. I known Ghendi ever since he was a toddler, I had many students come and go in hope to build their own lives. Like they were my own children and friends. That's why I loved doing this for many years. I kept losing and losing my children and friends around me, only to gain more and more..." Lucrecia smiled, "I met a lot of ponies this way, but for when their training ends. If I could send a mature pony out the door to brace the world, then I done my job more than enough times. And that's what makes me glad... And what made me happier, is that you never forgot."

...

The stallion couldn't help but smile. Just then the butler; Pennyworth knocked on the door. Lucrecia told him to come in.

"Doctor Lucrecia. The guests have arrived and the supplies are all set up." Pennyworth said.

"Alright. We'll be down in a second." Lucrecia nodded. She turned back to the brown stallion, "We can talk more before you go home at the end of the week."

"Alright grandma. I'll be just a second." He looked at the mirror.

"Just one more thing." Lucrecia approached the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

With a simple smile, "You want have a good life? Take care of your family and friends." She turned, "Or don't... it's up to you."

A simple nod from the brown stallion and the older mare walks out of the room. He then faced the mirror and looked over himself. He was a mess. His hair was all over the place, shaving was not really a big thing to him and only cared for style. Clothes were wrinkled a bit. Probably should have took better care of himself.

_It's time to put down the charade..._

The brown stallion sighed, "I think it's time too Fade..."

_Come on Van... Every pony is waiting for you..._

"What if they're still mad at me?" He asked again.

_Then apologize. If they don't want to forgive then well, that's their problem. Your grandmother and Ghendi really did suffer. It hurt her more making these decisions. You don't have to forgive dad, but at least give him a chance. Just one. Same with Shining Armor, he's probably still upset that you keep pushing him away._

"I guess..." He said. "I have been a little prejudice towards him but you have to admit he's not thinking."

_Maybe he isn't. Maybe he is. Just remember, he is under constant pressure to rule a kingdom. While he's taking care of the important stuff for the Crystal empire, it's the little things that matter. And for Twilight that matter, she really did bring you all this way just to show you a good time. Yeah she should lay off sometimes but you only have one sister..._

"What about Lorenzo though?" He asked.

_Let royalty do their job for now. Have a little trust in the system. If he passes he passes, he does not, then what are you going to do?_

...

"I could not have succeeded without you..."

_Nonsense. You did this all on your own. Now come on... Go to the party... Just try to have a good time okay._

The brown stallion took a deep breath. Then let his horn glow with radiance. His light brown coat then turned into a bluish color. Spiked brown mane and tail then fell to a flat and straight blackish blue color. He gave his reflection a nod as his reflection did one too. He would have took that as him going crazy but instead he took it as his conscience talking to him. He turned away from the tall mirror to proceed to the doorway, only to stop and give it one last look. The room that he liked to sit in when he was a child. The perfect rays from Celestia's sun peered through the circle window to grace the room.

He could not help but smile. As much as he would like to relive those days from his childhood, they were gone. Like yesteryear we move on and keep moving forward. He used his magic to shut the door behind him. Then proceeded to trot down the stairs. He was expecting a small group of guests and friends... but the the kitchen was empty and dark. All except for a tiny light source. Tiny candles have been lit. Slowly he approached the light then looked down. From the illuminating candles, it was a cake. A rather large one at best.

"I hate surprises..." He muttered but could not help but smirk.

***CLICK***

"SURPRISE!" A loud group of ponies erupted in cheer as the lights turned on. The stallion was soon surrounded by family and friends. Loved ones from his old family and his current one. Big Tex and Betsy stood there clapping while streamers and confetti were thrown. Synn had a little party hat strapped to his head as he blew into his kazoo as he sat on Shining Armor's back while Cadance tried to make sure he was balanced well. Swan wasted no time trotting up to the stallion and planted a big kiss on his own lips. He sure was surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Half of them yelled.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie threw streamers everywhere.

"PINKIE NOT IN THE FACE!" Dash yelled.

Just then Ghendi trotted up to him, wearing his own party hat, "We're you surprised?"

"Oh yeah. I was... bro." The blue stallion then pulled the other one into a brother hug. "We would not be here if it were not for you." He then pulled away slowly, appreciative. "Thanks. I really learned a few things today. I think I can actually move forward now."

Ghendi smirked, "I'm glad you can now."

"Let's all give him a cheer every pony!" Twilight raised her fore legs to encourage every pony.

**HIP HIP HORRAY!**

**HIP HIP HORRAY!**

**HIP HIP HORRAY!**

The stallion looked at the Kirin still with his foreleg around him, "You make my sister happy okay?"

"OH OH!" Pinkie bounced, "Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

The blue stallion turned around as commanded and looked down at the cake. He thought about his wish for a second while tapping on his chin. Then he stopped, held his breath and then blew out the candles.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, well this was the other half of chapter 21 but I decided to make it chapter 22 because well... I'll be honest, it was way too long and it did not get the attention it deserved. Plus I feel that this chapter is a bit flat in comparison to the other one. For one, stuff got left out like the cliff hanger the previous ends chapter. And so, in a way that ends my experiment with POV. I thought it went well, anyone else? I need some honesty here.


End file.
